To Become A Boss
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: Taking place right where the manga led off, the representative battle of the rainbow is over! However a new threat from hundreds of years ago in Vongola's history looms over the horizon. Which prompts Reborn to put Tsuna and the Vongola through a series of challenges in order to prepare them and teach Tsuna what it means to become a boss! An epic story filled with heart and action!
1. Mafia Boss Wife?

**I hope you guys can enjoy this continuation from the manga fan fiction! A multi-arc story filled with drama, action, and suspense! LEAVE A REVIEW! FAVORITE! AND FOLLOW IT TO KEEP UP WITH THIS EPIC STORY! WOOT! This story does have sorta a slow start but I promise you will like it once this story picks up speed in a chapter or two! Enjoy!**

**ARC 1: The Mafia Boss's Wife**

"I haven't changed at all," Tsuna thought to himself one sunny day in his home. The winds were blowing kindly outside that resembled the kind feelings in his heart. Ever since the day Reborn walked into Tsuna's life(or barged into), no even before that Tsuna was No-Good-Tsuna. Poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism, a fact which he admits honestly.

Continuing with his thoughts, "I have had a lot of crazy stuff happen to him when Reborn showed up in his life, fighting a gang, the mafia, and many powerful people. All for the sake of protecting his friends. But honestly he is still the same No-Good-Tsuna through and through. But at least Reborn says that is still a good thing since he can reinvent Tsuna into the Neo Vongola Primo...which is still basically the Vongola Decimo!"

"But either way, at least I have my good friends who I can count on," he thought to himself before he got a rude awakening.

"Hey baseball-freak hurry it up with the sushi will ya? Juudaime will starve dammit!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto who was cooking sushi for everyone to eat. They were having a celebration party for Tsuna becoming the Neo Vongola Primo, much to Tsuna's disarray however Reborn insisted that have one.

"Hahahaha, it will be done soon! Gotta make sure its perfect for everybody here!" Yamamoto said with a grin as added seasoning to his dish and continued with his prized work. Haru looked over her shoulder from her seat next to Tsuna's over to Yamamoto. "Oh I'll help you out Yamamoto," Haru said as she grabbed an apron and pitched in to speed up the process.

They were all in Tsuna's kitchen as he was joined by Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, Reborn, Bianchi, and even I-Pin and Lambo. Reborn sat across from Tsuna and sat next to Bianchi. Gokudera sat on Tsuna's left end of the table and opposite of him was where I-Pin and Lambo sat. And right next to Tsuna was-

"Tsuna-kun!" His face turned red as Kyoko smiled at him with the smile she always gives him. Such a heartwarming smile from the girl of his dreams. . Her auburn gold hair that sat gently on her shoulders and smelled like flowers from her shampoo. Her eyes shined with innocence and a bright purity that made her eyes shine like light. . She looked as cute as always in her school uniform he thought and felt he was lucky enough to have her sit next to be him. Though Gokudera was ready to blow some heads off for not getting to sit next to Tsuna, but Bianchi was quite aggravated with him and put him in his seat/place.

"I don't want the Tenth to be hungry!" Gokudera exclaimed slamming the table with his fists. Tsuna really questioned how "normal" his friends truly are at this point in his life. How often can you say my best friend is like a loyal dog? If you answered more than once, you might have issues.

"Hahahaha! Octopus-Head can get be really prickly to THE EXTREEEEEEME!" Ryohei laughed loudly eating food in a very...eye averting way next to Gokudera. Gokudera was sickened by Ryohei and didn't want to sit next to him at all, let alone be in the same vicinity as Ryohei.

"Oh geeze shut the Hell up Ryohei! You're going to give me a damn headache! Gokudera growled at Ryohei but Bianchi quickly snapped at Gokudera. "Really now Gokudera, you should have more manners at the dinner table. I did agree to not cook this time and I even wore these goggles just so you won't feel ill didn't I? DO YOU _WANT _TO SUFFER EVERY DAY OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE BROTHER? I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU SUFFER FOR A THOUSAND FULL MOONS AND YOU BURN SLOWLY FROM THE INSIDE OUT UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF YOUR MISERABLE. PATHETIC. LIFE!" Bianchi said with a woman's death look.

The whole room backed away in fear. Leaving Gokudera in the hot seat, Deathcon 5, and he is a little island that ticked a big country off.

"I wanted to look good for my Reborn-sama! But you ruined it with this hideous mask I must wear for your sake...and you have the nerve to act like this at the table? I will make sure that every time you drink EVEN WATER...you will throw it up like the dog you are!"

"That's...pretty extreme..." Ryohei said softly.

"To the extreme." Tsuna said simply.

She glared at Gokudera causing him to shiver in seat with the chill going up his spine and he nodded his head agreeing to her. Gokudera was already feeling PreBianchi-Phobia symptoms. Ever been chased by an animal? Imagine that animal had a gun...and a tank...with no other purpose besides killing you and you will feel like Gokudera does. This scene caused the rest of the group to laugh and Kyoko to cover her mouth as she laughed too much at the scene. But just seeing her face reminded Tsuna of his earlier failure to confess her love for her in her Dying Will Mode.

"Yeah Gokudera, the Neo Vongola Primo's right hand man should have better table etiquette right?"Reborn said in his taunting voice looking at Gokudera. Gokudera slumped low in his seat in disappointment. In Tsuna's head he thought this is coming from people who barged into his home and decided to basically live here in his house...which really made him question his parents a lot.

"You don't want to be like a certain No-Good I know..." Tsuna sighed as he saw Reborn shooting him a look trying to get his attention without saying anything. He seemed to mouth some words Tsuna could somewhat make out.

"N-O G-O-O-D T-S-U-N-A," he mouthed as if the letters were appearing in his mouth giving Tsuna a mocking look. But instead he was actually wearing the letters in a quick costume change fashion. He knew what was on Tsuna's mind from his facial expression. Tsuna hated when he did that. He wrapped a bib around his neck in his high chair and waited for food to be done. Gokudera was sulking in his seat quietly.

Tsuna was reminded of what Reborn said to him before he and himself went down to greet everybody. He told him that the first plan of "Make No-Good-Tsuna the Neo Vongola Primo!" begins today. Tsuna didn't really want to think about what he has in store for him, probably training from the insides of volcanoes or more embarrassing Dying Will shots to the head.

Lost in his thoughts, Tsuna didn't notice that Yamamoto finished the sushi and began to serve it on the table along with Haru. Haru had grabbed her seat afterwards however, and slid it right next to Tsuna on his left side making the space on this side of the table really cramped. "H-haru w-what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh! I was just sitting next to my Tsuna-san! She gave Tsuna the puppy-dog eye look while letting her face get really close to his. Tsuna began to notice how cute Haru was recently and she was definitely cute. Her brown hair in a cute pony tail, and big brown eyes and cute skin. One could use cute to describe everything about her, and now that Tsuna has recognized this. It was exceedly difficult for him to stay "faithful" to Kyoko. Shyly, Tsuna tried to scoot away but only to bump into Kyoko who surprisingly looked mad at Tsuna.

"K-Kyoko-chan are you okay?" Tsuna asked her shyly.

"Hmph! Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" The anger he thought he saw on her face was quickly vanquished as he saw her usual smile. Getting lost in her smile, Tsuna realized how close he was to her to and slid a little over to the left being careful to not bump into Haru. "Geeze Tsuna-san, getting shy over another girl isn't good when I'm supposed to be your wife!" Haru noticed Kyoko's look and pulled Tsuna back her way.

"W-wife!?" Tsuna didn't notice the look Reborn gave to him when he heard the word wife come out of Haru's mouth.

"You should let Tsuna-San eat in peace Haru!" Kyoko retorted pulling Tsuna back her way.

"What's the big idea? He should get used to it since I'm going to be a mafia boss's wife one day!" Haru pulled Tsuna back to her and clinged on to his arm.

Kyoko turned her face to the side and once again Tsuna believed he saw some anger in her face but when she looked at him it was just that casual look she always had again giving up on this little fight.

"I-I guess so Haru, but you'll have to be sure you get into our school next year if you really want that!" Kyoko said confidently in her answer.

"Oh y-yeah...I do need to prepare for that don't I?"Haru sighed.

"Or I could simply transfer you in Haru." Reborn smiled at Tsuna and winked after he said that. Kyoko and Haru seemed to jump up in joy, yet Tsuna was strangely scared by that idea. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like with crazy people like Hibari and Haru interacting. Not something he would like to picture. Being stuck in awkward situation like that...

But Tsuna then realized he was in an extremely awkward situation that just screams trouble. And trouble began with Reborn who keeps giving him looks that say something like "You're on the right path" or " Good job my student"

Only he would enjoy something like this...Tsuna knew but he was just happy to be sitting next to Kyoko though it was embarrassing for him. Everyone sat down to eat sushi along with the usual conversation, banter between Gokudera-Kun and Haru, Kyoko and Haru having a talk with Bianchi about clothes and other girly things, and Ryohei decided to have an eating contest with Yamamoto with Reborn supervising it.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called out to him suddenly. "Uhh yeah Kyoko-chan...?" Tsuna shyly answered. "I was really surprised from earlier you know!" Kyoko got closer to Tsuna as if he was being interviewed. The other guys looked at him with curious looks.

"Ohhh yeah Kyoko told me about that! You Randomly showed up in your underwear just in time to save me too!" Haru giggled. "Oh it was nothing...They would remember!" He thought to himself sadly.

"It wasn't nothing!" They both said synchronized and glared at Tsuna

"You saved me, and i'm really grateful Tsuna-San.."

Haru blushed as she looked to the side twiddling around with her fingers at her side. Her mind was filled with Tsuna's many heroic deeds she was able to witness and some she fantasized in her mind that we cannot mention in this fanfiction story.

"How many times does it make that you saved one of us Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko said putting a finger to her face thinking how many times it truly was.

"He is my hero, my Tsuna-san...hehehe" Haru said with an odd face something close to a pervert, but oddly enough Tsuna recognized a similar face to Gokudera when he was sometimes near Tsuna. Odd. He think he saw some drool as she was lost in one of her delusions that Tsuna doesn't want to imagine what she is thinking about but she mumbled birthday cake...and Vegas?

"But we really should count how many times we've seen you run around in your underwear haha!" Haru joked as both Kyoko and Haru laughed as Tsuna slumped lower in his seat shyly. Just as Reborn stated that all 3 of them have seen each other in their underwear at least once. Everybody turned their attention to the three of them now.

"H-huh? Tsuna-san has seen me and Kyoko-chan in our..our underwear!?" Haru sat back in her seat surprised. "I don't remember that- wait a minute...its coming back to me..." Kyoko said remembering that day. They both had eaten I-Pin's buns and passed out.

"Oh shoot! They're going to remember the time Reborn had to shoot them both with dying will bullets to save their lives! We were able to pass it off as they over ate and slept it off all the food they ate but if they remember that I saw them like that then-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Haru had run up the stairs screaming incantations and that her body is no longer pure.. Shyly Tsuna looked at Kyoko who was mumbling to herself.

"K-kyoko-chan...are you okay?" Tsuna reached over with his hand reluctantly. "...underwear..." Kyoko said with an emotionless face.

"What?" Tsuna was confused by what she meant. "My...underwear..." Tsuna felt she was about to enter dying will mode herself. He looked to the rest of the guys hoping for help. But he got back an equal answer.

"You're on your own Tsuna! We will miss you!" His friends called out to him in spirit and continued eating.

"I'm s-sorry Kyoko...!" "WHAT...COLOR...WERE...THEY!?" She got up from her seat and everyone looked at Tsuna awkwardly while also avoiding eye contact. Ryohei sat silent.

"I...I didn't see...anything! Nothing at all!" Tsuna lied.

"Didn't you say you liked how they were pink and striped Tsuna. I remember vividly!" Tsuna wanted to kill Reborn so badly. Face turning red Kyoko just up and walked upstairs mad and stopped to look back at Tsuna. Tsuna saw death. Death oddly enough felt pretty and scary. Tsuna wanted to just die then and there...he felt he ruined any chance he had with Kyoko.

"Sawada..." Ryohei stood and looked at him.

"Ryohei..." Tsuna got lower in his seat and looked back at him.

"How DARE YOU LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT!" Ryohei slammed the table.

"It was an accident! I mean it wasn't really an accident but-"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BOXING MATCH!"

"In the kitchen!? Please calm down Ryohei-san!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically.

"Hahaha, now lets just calm down and eat!" Yamamoto tried to calm everyone down

Tsuna felt like Yamamoto was the only one on his side and was thankful he was a peacemaker. His hero.

But Ryohei was too pumped up and ready to go throwing shadow punches.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I shall take on Lawn-head in your place!" Gokudera put one hand on Ryohei's shoulder.

"Stay out of this Octopus-head! This fight for men only TO THE EXTREMEEEEE!" Tsuna knew that line pretty much began World War 3.

"What was that Lawn-head?" Gokudera glared at him and quickly pulled out his dynamite.

"Dynamite! Were still in the kitchen guys! Gokudera you don't need to do that now..."

"May I remind you Lawn-head who got taken out so easily in the battle we just took part of?" There was a loud uuuu sound in the room.

"Gahh! That was an accident!" Ryohei retorted.

"You were more useless than Lambo was the entire fight!" Gokudera pointed to Lambo.

"Hey! Lambo was too busy to be fighting for the sakes of someone like Reborn!" Lambo slammed his part of the table.

"You didn't even know anything about the fight Stupid Cow!"

"Shut up Stupidera! Or Lambo will defeat you too!" Lambo got up on the table.

"L-lambo-chan! Why is this going so far?" Tsuna put his head on the table and gave up hope.

I-Pin tried to calm Lambo down and Yamamoto and Tsuna tried to calm Ryohei and Yamamoto down. But of course something has to make things worse. A crash came through the roof and on to the dining table. It was Hibari and Mukuro coming crashing from the roof weapons locked between each other.

"Hibari and Mukuro!?" Tsuna had no idea what the Hell was going on with his life anymore.

"Ah, hello Tsunayoshi! I apologize from coming through your roof like this. But you see a certain annoyance had to challenge me on my way here." Mukuro said with a mocking grin.

"H-hibari-san?" Tsuna looked to him confused on why HE"S here.

"Hmph. I didn't think you would show up to you pest." Hibari said with disgust.

"Why would Hibari come to a p-party?" Haru asked confused.

"I was told I would get a rematch with Reborn if I came to the party. Though I planned on being on the roof until the thing is over."

"My...roof?! What the hell!?"Tsuna looked at the giant hole in his roof. His mom is going to kill him.

"And I was on my way to the party simply because Chrome wanted me to come. And though I have no reason to associate myself with you guys, I did feel a free meal was in order for all my hard work during the battles we had. Yet the moment I get close to the house I'm attacked by this fool."

"Gahh! You are ruining the Juudaime's party!" Gokudera exclaims in anger.

"Now now we don't all have to get so worked up. Kyoko-chan and Haru-san are-" Yamamoto looked over to the seats where they were but Haru and Kyoko already took a hiding place with popcorn from the stairs away from the table. Tsuna couldn't blame them but felt they shouldn't be so used to running away and hide instinctively. Bianchi was also with them giving Tsuna the its okay look. Though he knew she was really avoiding the fight herself.

"Hmm...crowding...i'll bite you all to death then." Hibari smeered.

"You can try, and after I kill you i'll be sure to leave sakuras all around your grave haha!" Mukuro taunted him.

Hibari enraged began to go on a rampage and had his tonfas clash with Mukuro's trident.

"Haha! Lambo will join the fight too!"

Lambo pulled out his grenades but fell out his chair while he did it. I-Pin asked if he was okay but-

"Gotta...stay...calm...gotta...stay...WANNNNN!"

Lambo pulled out his 10-Year Bazooka and jumped right in.

"Hoho, I heard of that unique weapon that the young Lightning Guardian possesses." Mukuro stated curiously.

With a big pink poof of smoke and out comes 15-year-old Lambo. Standing as cool as ever.

"Ah, hello there young Tsuna. Ahh, I see that all the guardians here and my friends. Are we having some sort of celebration?" Lambo looked around the room until his eyes met Bianchi's.

"Romeo!" Bianchi calls out in rage.

"Eep! Oh...h-hello there Bianchi-sama..." Lambo waved at her shyly as she came down the stairs and he backed away slowly.

"DIE A THOUSAND TIMES THEN DIE AGAIN!" Tsuna questioned how that might work but then again at this point in his life. He believes women can do anything they feel like.

"Bianchi! Don't! Thats not Romeo but Lambo-" Tsuna tried to protect him but she was already in her enraged mode.

"Don't lie for him Tsuna! His life was mine the moment he dumped me!"

"You really need to let that go!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Everyone including Hibari and Mukuro all agreed that they did not want to be Lambo at this very moment. Bianchi was chasing Lambo around the room. Mukuro and Hibari was stuck in combat on top of the table. And Ryohei and Gokudera was in a fight on the floor. Tsuna sighed, and looked to Yamamoto his peacemaker for help but.

"Looks interesting, I want to play the game too!" Yamamoto had his sword drawn and ready to go.

"Not you too Yamamoto!" Tsuna sighed.

"To the EXTREMEEE!" Ryohei punched at Gokudera who dodged it.

"Shut the Hell up! Dammit!" Gokudera threw dynamite at Ryohei who dodged his attacks.

"Die annoyance." Hibari glared at Mukuro during their clash.

"Die you sakura loving pest." Mukuro retorted.

"What's the rules to this game haha?" Yamamoto jumpe din between them with his sword making them both pull away.

"Somebody please help me!" Lambo ran around the room in a circle trying to live.

"Die Romeo! Die and be reborn to die again!" Bianchi threw her poison cooking at Lambo who saw his life flashed before his eyes. He realized...his life was short.

Tsuna thought he had a way to end everything after he heard that but his hope was lost the moment he looked at him. Reborn was the only one laughing in the midst of the confusion. Hearing this caused everyone to stop fighting.

"Reborn...do you want me to bite you to death too?" Hibari asked him pointing his tonfa at him.

"For laughing!? Tsuna said suprrised.

"Hahaha, sorry Hibari-san. I was just laughing at this 10th generation of Vongola Guardians. It is interesting to see you all together like this. I am glad I got live to be able to see this moment." Reborn smirked pointing his fedora down and walked out the room.

Hearing this made Tsuna think back to how Reborn thanked him for letting Reborn get the chance to live. It was nice to see him being grateful to Tsuna he thought.

"Now time to join in on this fight!" Reborn came back with his gun and pointed it at them.

"Hoho, the baby will join in then? Interesting." Mukuro smiled as everyone got ready for another big battle.

"Oh come on! I'm going to have to clean this up when you're all done beating each other up!" Tsuna yelled.

They all nodded their heads and me mutually said, "Agreed." They went back to fighting and destroying everything. Tsuna looked up and thought to himself.

"My life is one big comedy to you isn't it?" Apparently talking to some God.

After a while everyone was up and about partying, singing songs and enjoying life. Kyoko and Haru had come back to the party but they were avoiding eye contact with Tsuna as revenge. Hibari chose to be on the roof and promised to have his committee fix the hole in the roof. While Mukuro stayed in a corner eating a plate of sushi. Gokudera and Ryohei settled their difficulties in rock-paper-scissors which Gokudera lost to. While Yamamoto made some more sushi for everyone. Tsuna was happy to be with his friends and decided to take a step outside for a moment and look at the sky. He then looked down at his hand which bore the Vongola Sky Ring. A sign that he was the boss of the Vongola. He only put it on to protect those that matter, his friends and family. Not to become the boss, but here he was with everyone holding a party for him which turned into a battle royale...but then a party again.

"Ciaossu!" Before Tsuna could even react Reborn had landed a hard kick to the back of his head causing him to crash to the ground.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled in pain.

"Hello No-Good-Tsuna!" Reborn smiled at him.

"Ughh.."

He was lying on the ground as he looked in front of him to see Reborn who was just looking at him.

"Why are you out here when your party is in there? You had a good thing going on in there ya know."

"G-good thing going on?"

"Yeah with Kyoko or Haru-san, or perhaps both of them with your indecisiveness."

"W-what are you talking about Reborn?!"

"Geeze you truly are dense when it comes to a girl's feelings aren't you? No wonder you never had a girlfriend. Or maybe it's because you don't have my good looks!"

He smirked as he jumped on Tsuna's head and made him face plant the ground.

"But good thing the program I mentioned earlier should help you with that"

"What does that mean Reborn...?"

Tsuna didn't have a good feeling about any of this. Just asking that question caused him shake in fear. Reborn had adorned a cupid like costume and flew into the air with wings that Leon had taken the form of.

"Isn't it obvious? When you become the next boss of the vongola, the boss will need a wife. So starting tomorrow morning we will begin the first trial to become a boss. The Mafia Boss's Wife program!"

"...Excuse me!? A w-w-WIFE?! No way Reborn could that possibly happen! I've no experience with girls or luck, I don't know what the first step would be!"

"Precisely why I said this program should help you Tsuna. Bianchi as your love tutor will help guide you as I will setup the events to move things along. And I promise you, within 10 days you will have a girlfriend who will be your future wife! So you ready to marry either Kyoko or Haru with your dying will? No-Good-Tsuna"

"W-why...10 days?"

"Hmph. In 10 days begins your next trail which you will definitely need the aid of a girlfriend to do. Or you will certainly die Tsuna. Give or take."

He smirked as Tsuna turned his head around back through the door into the kitchen to see both Haru and Kyoko smiling and laughing and then back to Reborn.

"Umm, is this a joke Reborn?" Tsuna looked at him.

"Do I seem like someone who would joke around a lot with you Tsuna?" He said confidently.

"Yes! You do it all the time! There is no way I can get either of them to..even like me!"

"Yeah you have like a 1% chance of that happening but hey at least you're with me Tsuna. I'll get you through this or _you _ can die trying!"

"Isn't that phrase..._I _will die trying...Reborn?"

_"_Well most likely you CAN die from this trial!" Reborn smiled as Tsuna with eyes of despair and hopelessness sat up and looked at Haru and Kyoko. through the doorway.

He has always loved Kyoko, but he wasn't sure what he felt about Haru. And he has to choose either of them? It would be obvious that he would pick Kyoko but...he couldn't deny there was something for Haru as well. He sighed as he fell back to the ground and looked up at the starry sky.

"So much for my peaceful days..."

Little did Tsuna realize that there was so much more to this trial. Nothing is as simple as go get the girl. Not knowing that from afar he was being watched by shadowy figures and one who is keeping an eye on Haru...and Kyoko.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Next Chapter: Tsuna must go through the Mafia Boss's Wife Trials! He has only 10 days to choose one but...why? And WHO will he choose? Better choose fast because day one is..meeting the parents already!? A guy's worst nightmare!** **Phew that was a long first chapter! Sorry it wa****s so long! I wanted to make it really good! I hope the rest won't be as long! But saying this now the whole story won't solely be romance! It's a whole huge story following Tsuna's journey to be a boss! But first thing's first, the drama/love arc focusing on Haru, Kyoko, and Tsuna! But of course, since when is it ever SIMPLE as that? Who is the shadowy figures watching them? A new threat!?**

**Leave a review of what you thought! Favorite it if you like it! And follow to keep up with this huge story!**


	2. Our Hidden Treasure

**Alright! Chapter 2 is here! I would appreciate some reviews from you guys and if you like the story then share it! I don't know how often I will update the story but its Summer Time and I got plenty of time to get this story up!**

The air was warm outside, yet the world felt so cold to Tsuna. The world seemed frozen in time and all things in life was still. Everything besides his heart that beat so fast...and Reborn who was waving something in his face. It had a unique smell to it...almost intoxicating kind of smell...wait-

"Hack, ack, ack," Tsuna coughed as he sat up from the unique smell and covered his nose. "R-Reborn!" He shouted in a muffled voice.

"Ah you're awake now Tsuna. Good. I'm surprised you passed out from just what I said. How are you still alive at this point? You're hopeless!" Reborn was holding up some gross, grotesque cooking that smoke alone turned into a skull with the words "You...will...die...Romeo..."

"T-thats...Bianchi's poison cooking! You could have killed me!" Tsuna backed away from it in fear. "Ah now now Tsuna, I would've brought you back with your Dying Will!"

"That doesn't make it any better for you to kill me..."

"Want me to shoot you right now then?"

"No, no! I-its fine Reborn!"

"Good, now continuing off what I was saying. The Mafia Boss needs a wife for the future and you seem to already have two good candidates here." Reborn said with a dastardly smile and evil look.

"B-but Reborn, its impossible for me to get married...I'm only 14!"

"Well not now of course. You can't even get a girlfriend let alone a wife!" He laughed at Tsuna.

"T-that hurts you know..." Tsuna sulked.

"Either way. We're just trying to hook you up with one of them to secure your future."

"Do I really need a wife that badly...for the future?" Tsuna said sitting up. Reborn gave Tsuna a look and turned away. He seemed to think about what to say for a moment with his mouth open and pondered for a few more seconds before speaking.

"To be your pillar Tsuna. Your emotional backbone to support you through times you need it most." He said calmly.

"E-emotional...backbone?"

"Yes. Life in the mafia is a dark and gruesome lifestyle. Full of life and death. Trust and betrayal. Though you will always have your guardians when you need them to stand by you. One also requires someone to stand right beside you and push you forward. To support you at all times emotionally as well as physically. Its..hard to say. But lets say Love can conquer anything. Though that may sound cheesy. Look how far it has gotten you Tsuna."

"I..I think I get what you're saying Reborn. Though you seem to know a lot about love."

"Well I have had four girlfriends before."

"F-four!?"

"One as an infant!" He winked at me.

"That's...pedophilia...right?" Tsuna said with a confused look on who that woman was.

"Though I only loved one girl the most in my life. The one taught me the words I say to you now...love does make one stronger. And though the person I was before didn't believe in it at all. The person I am now can see that its true..." Reborn looked away from Tsuna seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Thinking about it, Tsuna thought about how he only got this strong because he wanted to protect all of those that mattered to me. He love his friends. His family. And his love for them became a great fire in his heart that covers the sky. A fire first ignited by Reborn first and stays strong due to him wanting to protect others...but to protect two more lives...Tsuna wasn't sure about that. But he chose to say something to get his mind out of such sad thoughts.

"Heh, i'm surprised that an infant can say something so wise!" Tsuna said mockingly. Reborn gave Tsuna a quick hit on the head knocking me back down to the ground and landed behind him. "Call me an infant again and I'll kill you twice Tsuna."

Tsuna gulped and shivered. He can't tell if he is being honest or not..hitmen are scary.

"So... what's the first trial?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"Well the first trial will be a surprise to you Tsuna. But it's pretty self-explanatory is it not?" He smirked and began to walk away towards the door. "Oh and keep this a secret from your guardians. I only assigned one to aid you as you wish for the first trial."

"Huh? Who is it?"

"Umm...B-boss!" He knew the voice all too well. It was sweet and soft. But low. Almost hard to hear the words come out but it sounded too cute for you not to remember it. Chrome Dokuro, stood there in a white dress with her arms folded. Chrome was his second mist guardian who is an exceptional illusionist. Chrome had a purple, pineapple hairstyle that matched her purple eye. She had an eye patch covering her left eye she lost some time ago. She was a very shy girl and found it difficult to be with new people, however she is doing better in that aspect.

"C-chrome!" Tsuna had forgotten she showed for the party too, but where did she go he wondered? Mukuro mentioned coming here for Chrome but didn't seem interested in finding her after Hibari showed up. What was Chrome doing?

"Chrome will be the only guardian to help you with this trial along with Bianchi your home tutor on this matter. You may use her abilities to aid you when the time is needed. Now let's get back to the party shall we?"

Tsuna thought about that. Why would he need Chrome's abilities for a trial that seems non violent in nature. Unless Reborn plans...for Chrome to be a mafia boss wife candidate! Tsuna's eyes slowly darted to Chrome who he now looked at with eyes of a man! But once his eyes met hers...he felt it deep within his soul...she was too pure! No way he could get a girl so innocent...he apologizes to Chrome...he is a lion on her gazel like heart!

"W-wait Reborn! I still don't get this..why did you get Chrome involved and-"

"I figured you two could be partners in crime when it comes to love. She could use this as well."

"Ah...but wait...! Umm...who is your one true love Reborn?" Reborn stopped for a moment and thought about it for a second. "Hmm, I'll promise to tell you once you get a girlfriend at the end of these trials okay?" He gave his signature smirk and walked back inside. Dumbfounded, Tsuna looked to Chrome who was standing shyly there. Both didn't say anything to each other for a bit until Tsuna broke the silence.

"Uhh, h-hello Chrome-San." He waved at her with a faint smile.

"..h-hello B-boss." She said shyly looking away.

Thinking about it, Tsuna never really had a long conversation with Chrome. And now they were supposed to work together for love...wait she's in love? He almost wanted to blurt out and ask who she loved but probably wouldn't say it anyway he believed.

"Umm Boss?" Chrome broke the awkward silence.

"Uhh, yeah Chrome-San?" He replied simply.

"I hope to be of assistance to you. You've done a lot for me recently so as your mist guardian...I will do my best to help you in this matter...though I don't know much about it myself...and i'm not the true mist guardian but I will do my best..." Her face turned a cute pinkish-red and she look embarrassed. But having her beside Tsuna during this made things all the more better. He guesses he is going to be getting closer to Chrome during all of this.

"Do you know anything about this first trial Chrome?" Tsuna asked curiously. She shook her head no. "Reborn came to me before I came here. He explained the situation to me...and also told me this could help me as well...and I wanted to pay you back for everything..."

"I...I see. You didn't have too Chrome... but we will just have to worry about it when the time comes. Lets go inside. I think Kyoko and Haru would love to see you."

"Ah...uh yes!" She complied following him to the door. "And Chrome...umm...you're all right...right?" Tsuna scratched his head and looked back at her.

"Yes...I can sustain myself perfectly with my powers and-" "No..I mean...with this trial...for...love?" Tsuna asked thinking this was too much on her.

"Oh...well...though...I...I don't know why I agreed or how Reborn knew my heart like that...but...I could only do this with you Boss..." She said confused.

"Why me...?

"You're kind. I don't believe you would treat me like people before did." Chrome ducked her face from Tsuna's.

"People before...?"

"Yes...they all...hurt me...I wasn't allowed to be in love as the person I was before. They all kept me in the dark...pretty much...all the time...not allowed to have feelings."

Tsuna felt the sadness coming from Chrome. He realized that they both had problems deep down that was hard to talk about. "Well, if it means anything now. I'm sorry for everything... But you're your own person now, be free to love and feel whatever you want. Its your life... right?"

Chrome looked to Tsuna with eyes of admiration. She knew exactly why she was close to him. Tsuna bore a kindness just like the sky can, it was like a warm and nicely knitted blanket that wrapped around your heart. It made you feel safe and so warm inside, warm enough to bring a gentle smile to your face. Chrome didn't have to be a girl to see that this warm smile she bears on her face at this moment. Is also shared on the faces of Kyoko and Haru. Chrome is determined to help her boss no matter what. "Thank you...B-boss..."

"No problem...shall we go back in then Chrome-san?"

"Y-yes!" Chrome saw the sky again. The sky she always wanted to see. But she didn't have to look up to see it this time.

They rejoined the party and let time fly by before night came and everyone had to go home. Tsuna and Chrome had wished Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei off as they said their goodbyes to them and left. Mukuro had disappeared after Chrome bid him farewell and let him know she will be with me. He looked at Tsuna letting him know to protect her or die. Hibari left without anyone knowing when but his plate was done with a note that simply said thank you. Kyoko and Haru were in the doorway talking to Chrome and me.

"Thanks for inviting us Tsuna-san!" Kyoko said.

"Yes, thanks for everything Tsuna-Kun." Haru said along with her.

"It...was no problem at all. Come again soon!" Tsuna smiled and waved at them.

"We will. See ya later Chrome-san!" Haru exclaimed waving at her too.

Chrome nodded to them. "Y-yes.."

They walked off to the gate and began to walk home.

Reborn then hopped up on my head.

"Well lets begin the trial Tsuna and Chrome!" Reborn appeared behind them both.

"EHHHHH!? R-right now? But they just left! Can't we end the chapter here and save it for the next one?" Tsuna said shocked and feeling not very eager to dive into the pool of love. "Precisely why you and Chrome are going to escort them both to their houses. Tsuna you will go with Haru. And Chrome I want you to go with Kyoko. Okay! Break!" He blew on a whistle.

"Y-yes Reborn-san.."

"Chrome you complied way too easily!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh..s-sorry boss..."

"It's okay Chrome. Just listen to me." Reborn said.

"Oh...okay!" Chrome complied again.

"Chrome!" Tsuna said as if she was supposed to always be on his side.

"Ah...ah...uhh..." Chrome nearly passed out from the stress but Tsuna caught her.

"Now now Tsuna, this is all part of trial one! Your goal for now is to learn more about Haru and Kyoko and their personal lives. The boss must come to understand their loved one better than they know themselves. Now Bianchi has some words of as advice for you."

Bianchi then came to the door after putting I-Pin and Lambo to sleep. Bianchi, the master assassin using poison cooking, very bad boyfriend history, and a short temper. Is about to give Tsuna love advice. This has to be good.

"Here is a first lesson to you both as your tutor. People will always hide their true selves. Their innermost thoughts and feelings. The pain we all choose to hide in our hearts. We hide it all away in a box then lock it away while we throw out the key. Though through forming strong bonds, we give people the key to unlock that chest and uncover our true selves. Though sometimes people may use this hurt us and may even hate us for who we are. A strong bond. A strong love. Can unlock parts of ourselves deep within us that even we didn't know we hid. You two have felt this right?"

Tsuna looked to Chrome who looked back at him. They had the same look in their eyes that shared the mixed feelings of their past. For Tsuna it is when Kyoko and Haru respectively gave him strength. For Chrome it was when Mukuro appeared many times before to save her and give her strength. They realized one's hidden treasure is one's pain hidden away. And any locked away feelings that people always try to hide. People hide their emotions in their own "treasure boxes" as it is truly a treasure. One's true self, and that treasure we give to those we trust to hold on to it.

"Hmph, good. Now get to it you two. I expect a full report on what you learned by tomorrow morning...if you make it out alive..." Reborn smirked as he suddenly kicked Tsuna all the way to the gate and out of it on to the pavement. Tsuna really wish he would stop doing that to him. Tsuna shook his head and then he realized what he just said. "W-wait! Tomorrow morning? What are we going to sleep over their house?"

"We can only hope! Don't die No-Good!" Reborn then shut the door and Chrome walked over to Tsuna helping him up.

"Umm...Boss..."

"You...gotta be kidding me...umm you ever have a sleep over Chrome?" Tsuna jokingly said.

"No...not once. Not ever...You?"

"With the guys yeah...with a girl? Not ever. I'm going to get killed if I try asking her parents to do that!" Tsuna felt he was raising a death flag and there is no other routes for him to take. He panicked from the thought of having to do that. What guy asks to sleep over at a girl's house on the first time they meet the girl's parents? Chrome noticed Tsuna panicking and gave out a small giggle.

"Oh...you laughed Chrome! What's so funny?"

"Boss...can be pretty amusing...when he is in agony and suffering from his own hopelessness..."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy you laugh at my pain Chrome..."

~Katekyo Hitman Reborn!~

"Hmm, so you both want to escort us home?" Haru said as the four of them walked down the street to the neighborhoods Haru and Kyoko live in. The four walked side by side with Tsuna and Chrome acting strange.

"Umm yeah..." Tsuna said looking away. "Mmhmm..." Chrome said looking the other way. They both felt like suspicious stalkers that found their next victims.

"And Tsuna you're walking me home!?" Haru exclaimed in joy as her eye sturned to diamonds from the sheer thought of having Tsuna with her.

"Yup..." Tsuna felt that death flag again oddly. "And Chrome you're coming with me?" Kyoko looked at Tsuna then at Chrome with a slight confusion.

"Yes..." Chrome felt her own death flag rising.

"Ah, I guess we still have to be careful at night time huh? You guys are coming to protect us actually right? I could've probably have caught up to Ryohei though..." Kyoko said.

"Oh well...just to be safer you know..." Tsuna felt more and more death flags. Tsuna couldn't look Kyoko in the eyes. It felt like he was lying to her. But it's not like he can say I'm here to learn all about you. But he wish he had, it seemed that hidden expression she makes was on her face again but he didn't notice when he told Haru this.

"Okay well let's go Chrome! Were going to have a sleepover then!" Kyoko grabbed on Chrome's hands which instantly made her shrivel up in her mind. She wasn't good at all with this much socializing in a four-minute time span. She felt like an otaku who only plays games...

"Sniffle...I can see the ending..." Chrome was about to cry as Kyoko dragged her away.

Tsuna sorta felt bad for Chrome since she is so shy, but this is good for her. She can become more social with Kyoko he thinks. But he wondered why Reborn didn't tell him to go with Kyoko instead of Haru? He guesses he wanted him to get to know her better. Also Kyoko didn't even say bye to the both of them, she seemd like she was in a rush to get home. She must really like sleepovers Tsuna assumed.

"Come on Tsuna-San!" Haru clinged to Tsuna's arm and rested her head on his shoulder and pulled him forward with her as they walked.

"H-haru-san!"

"Hehe, just let me enjoy this while I can okay Tsuna? I never get the chance to be alone with you often"

She looked up at Tsuna with her eyes closed and a big, cute smile. Cute. He never truly noticed how cute Haru was. It's strange how he could miss it all this time. When it was right here in front of him. Her brown eyes were big and wide and staring into his own. His heart stopped for a second before he turned his head and continued walking. Which reminded him, this is the first time he'll see her house. And its far away from his school. Tsuna wondered if Reborn really expected him to sleep over at her house? He doubted her parents will actually let him-

"I want you to stay here for the night boy."

"...What?"

Mr. Miura, Haru's father. He is a math teacher in a university. He often helps Haru with her math and, according to her, usually treats her like a baby. So why did he willingly let me stay here for the night, a boy, in his home with his daughter Tsuna pondered.

"Why I can't think of any reason to say no to my loving daughter! Who is friends with Dr. Borin!" He laughed.

"He did it because of Reborn!?" Tsuna thought to himself.

"Awhh, thanks daddy! That means a lot!" Haru smiled.

"No...Haru...this isn't something you should just smile off...you should be deeply worried..." Tsuna thought.

"Now dinner is already made by your mother. But she is a sleep now so try to keep it down. And I have to run off back to the University. It seems I left some papers there. I'll be back soon okay Haru-nii?" He patted her on the head.

"Yes dad!" Haru cheered. Her whole family is completely nuts Tsuna thought shaking his head. Haru had walked inside first past her father who then gave Tsuna a sharp look who looked back at him

"Uhh, yes Mr. Miura?" Tsuna shyly asked.

"You be good to my daughter you hear. She doesn't bring any friends over very often...let alone a boy for a sleepover. I only allow this because Dr. Borin insists I should. Though I could've still declined...I have never ever once seen my daughter smile like that when she talks about you."

"M-me?" Tsuna said surprised.

"Oh yeah! She goes on and on about the mafia games you guys play and all these other fun things you do as well!" Tsuna really felt that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree at all.

"Her happiness is precious to me. I want her to keep that smile. So its okay for you to go ahead and marry her."

"EHHH!? MARRY? Oh Mr. Miura...I-"

He gave Tsuna a pat on the shoulder and put something in his pocket and winked at him. Before he could check what it was Haru grabbed him and pulled him inside her house. Surprised he looked around to see he is in the living room. To my left there was a table with a couch and chairs along with a television. A grey carpet floor Pictures along the wooden walls and a clock too. Near midnight he noticed. The house smelled really nice too as well. Cinnamon probably.

"Hehe, i'm so happy you decided to sleepover at my house Tsuna! This is my first one ever!"

"Your first one? You never had a sleep over with any of your friends?" Tsuna said reluctantly. That makes two girls he knows who hasn't. Her giggly smile disappeared and she turned away. "Nope." She simply said looking at the picture of her mom. "My mom is very ill. So it's not like I could..."

"Oh...i'm sorry..I didn't know she was ill." Haru sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her for Tsuna to sit down.

"I don't know why...but I feel like venting to you all of a sudden...is that okay Tsuna?" Haru's eyes looked like a treasure to Tsuna. They really shined in the light of the ceiling lamp that was turned on

"Of course Haru... That's fine." Tsuna was curious about her even if Reborn didn't tell him to get information. Tsuna didn't know much about Haru as he did Chrome. "Thanks Tsuna..." She put her hand on his and grasped it. It seemed like it was hard for her to say what she wanted to say. But holding her hand, he felt tranquil and peace yet sadness..like rain.

"Ever since I was young, my mom has always been ill. Yet she always tried her hardest to take care of me and do her part for the family. My dad tried his hardest too working as a professor. He always put us first and so did my mom. But really they tried their hardest for me to get into a good school and have a good family life. But she overworks her health. And my dad works late teaching day and night classes sometimes for my mom's health and me. Its hard..so from a kid I wanted to do my part for the family and cook and clean. That is how I learned. I made myself someone who didn't need help from my parents and tried hard to be independent. But i'm a dope...I still need them. But I never invited people over, since I was always busy taking care of my mother and babysitting for money...all...for my family.

She began to cry a little and turned her head. Tsuna truly understood Bianchi's words and why Reborn wanted him to go with Haru. She has a lot of pain her heart, and this sad side to her. Is so new to him. He hates it. He doesn't want to see this side to Haru.

"Thanks Tsuna..."

"Ah for what?"

"For listening. I don't think I could've told anyone else but you since you always give me strength!" She smiled with tears in her eyes and looked at Tsuna.

"I gave her strength?" Tsuna thought. He couldn't believe it.

He thought, like this, he was weak, and No-Good, yet she told me him he gave her strength. Not knowing what else to do. He hugged her much to her surprise. And they seemed to fall down on the couch.

"T-tsuna!" She said surprised.

"S-sorry Haru. I just sorta acted on instinct...but...I don't want you to have all this pain bottled up. If you ever need a release...just come to me okay. I may not be good at this sorta thing but...you can come to me." Tsuna felt something deep down inside him..pushing him. Pushing him towards her.

"O-okay Tsuna-San. I will.."

She smiled at him, blushing with rosey red cheeks. Feeling happy and warm, she hugged him too. Tsuna not noticing what fell out of his pocket but she did.

"T-tsuna...w-what is this...?" She said holding up something.

"Hmm...what do you mean-"

It was a condom. Her fathers put a condom in his jacket pocket!

"What kind of father is that!? WHY does he even carry one around?" Tsuna was baffled and taken back.

"W-why was this in your jacket Tsuna...is this...what you had in mind...?"

"N-no no! I don't know how that got there! Honestly! I uhh...well umm..."

"Its...fine"

"Huh...?"

"If you want to...i'm okay with that..."

"H-haru..."

"I'm just glad its...you..."

Blushing harder than ever they both looked at each other. Her eyes closed. She puckered her lips. She wanted Tsuna to kiss her, take her. His heart beat really fast like a drum boy was having a solo in there. He didn't know what to do...or what he would do...but the ring on my finger suddenly began to glow light orange with something blue glowing in Haru's shirt...a ring?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**: Woah! That was also a pretty long one! I'm bad at keeping it short and to the point but there was lot I wanted to do this chapter! So what do we got here on the first trial of the Mafia Boss's Wife? Drama? Love? Suspense? BUT NO RAMEN!? Shame...I need to put Ramen somewhere in the next chapter! But we get to learn more about Haru's life, and will Tsuna discover more of his hidden self? But what of Chrome and Kyoko? What is Kyoko hiding and Chrome not telling? Find out next time!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Mafia Boss Wife's Ring!


	3. Girl Talk and a New ring?

**Alright Chapter 3! It's great to get more and more views every day but not getting many reviews! But I shall carry on! But I would LOVE reviews, maybe a few favorites and followers to pay the bills since I am living in a box right now :D! BUT ANYWAY, where we last left off Tsuna and Haru got into a HOT situation after Tsuna learns more about Haru's life and her pain And it gets REALLY hot when he finds a condom in his jacket that slips out! Haru's reaction? Lets do it! So let the story begin!**

UPDATE 6/15/2013:Minor detials added. Fixed errors! If you read all the way up to this point before today then I reccomend re-reading. I added some more details!

The glow, there was a glow just beneath her school uniform's top. From the shape of it, it was...a ring Tsuna felt this feeling before...from Yamamoto..? Rain flames! She had a rain ring hanging from her shirt like a necklace that was..reacting with his sky ring?

"H-haru..."

"Yes...my knight?"

She was already in the "Take my body" position and was all ready to go. Her eyes closed and lips puckered, with rose red cheeks. Tsuna woke himself up from any "carnal" desires he may have had and sat up right. He already heard people screaming "Jerry!" in his head.

"Take off your shirt Haru."

"T-tsuna...so b-b-b-bold! The guy is supposed to take it off...at least that's what I researched once...for research purposes!" She said looking away.

"But it would be too indecent if I did it! I want you to do instead, I have to see whats beneath your clothes!" Tsuna said confidently. Or naively.

Haru thought to herself frantically. "OH MY GOSH! Hahi! Tsuna is being so brave and bold. He really must be attracted to me, finally desu! Those eyes are looking at me...looking at me...at my chest! Oh gosh this is so embarrassing..! But I told myself I will become a mafia boss's wife one day so I must do this for my Tsuna! He must be thinking all sorts of naughty things..."

Tsuna needed to see that ring. Luckily she has another shirt on under it he thought, but why is she being so reserved about it he wondered? But he guess it would be embarrassing for a girl to take off her clothes in front of a guy. Especially after what just happened...oh crap! I didn't realize what I was asking...maybe she knows what I meant though?

"Okay Tsuna...I understand...i'll do it. I'll show you this secret of mine...(my breasts)" Haru complied.

"Oh...thanks Haru..its really important that I see... (The Ring)"

Shyly she slowly pulled up her shirt and took it off giving Tsuna a shy look. Her face red still, and eyeing him.

"He's looking! He's looking! Hahi! I must...be brave...gotta...stay...calm!" She thought as her shirt came off showing a tank top she was wearing underneath. But also a glowing blue ring right in the center of her chest!

"May...I touch?" Tsuna said softly.

"Hahi...I mean...yes...go ahead Tsuna...a-anything for you." She said with a smile.

She closed her eyes and looked away. He guessed this must be really new to her and the ring, and his own ring that glow was really bright, his sky flame feeling...harmonious with this ring. Like they were meant to be close..its a hard feeling he tried to describe. He guess he needed to take it off her now and compare.

"Oh god! What's he going to do first? Take my top off first so he can touch them directly? My mind can't take all of this stress. What is he waiting for? Guys...are so scary..will he be gentle? Will he force me into doing kinky things? Hahi! Scary! Scary! Will he take pictures of me and exploit me for the MAFIA!? No..Tsuna..isn't like that. He will be kind and gentle for sure...I hope..."

"Haru..."

"Tsuna...!"

He took the ring-necklace off her neck and examined it."Thanks Haru! I was curious about this ring you have. Where did you get it?"

"H-huh...?" She opened her eyes and looked at Tsuna. Closed her eyes and wiped them and then looked at Tsuna again.

"My...necklace...?"

"Yeah you see its glowing and reacting with my sky ring and-"

Before he could even finish his sentence he gets punched in the face to the floor. Looking up, he sees that Haru is really angry! Maybe he shouldn't have just taken it he wondered? But what he didn't notice was for a moment her ring had turned red. And for a second, it felt like Gokudera was near by.

"UGHH TSUNA-SAN! You...you..."

"H-haru! I am sorry, I didn't mean to, but they're glowing!" She stopped for a moment and looked at the rings in his hands.

"W-woah it never did that before! Cool!" It was amazing how fast her train of thoughts go Tsuna thought.

He looked at the two rings, the one on his hand and the other in his hand. It was glowing its peaceful blue color. Rain flames for sure, but what was that Storm feeling he felt? Faint but close for sure he thought.

"What is this Haru-san?"

"Oh its a gift, from Reborn-san! He gave it to us on his way to go somewhere. He said we would need it for something. Just a week ago!"

"A week ago...that's when Reborn left!" Tsuna looked down at the ring to fully examine it. It looks very similar to his sky ring and sure enough it has the Vongola symbol on it. But smaller in comparison to his. It also has a lion but on the opposite end of his ring and a bit smaller. It also had a chain but he noticed it was like his chain just not connected to anything, but she used it like a necklace. "What ring was this? A rain vongola ring? But its not a part of the Tri-ni-set since Yamamoto has that ring." Tsuna thought to himself.

"Uuuu, our rings look really similar Tsuna-san! Was this a gift from you? Huh? Huh?" She nudged Tsuna playfully and had her chest come in contact with him. Which he quickly backed up from, face blushing.

"Uhh...no but this ring..do you know anything else about it?"

"Hmm...nope not at all!" Haru pondered.

"Oh...well Haru..."

Tsuna explained to her everything about rings, dying will flame, the Vongola Rings, and a bit about the Tri-ni-set. Though he wasn't sure if she understood everything but she got the main idea of it all.

"So this...is a really powerful ring...and I have it...?"

"I...I don't know..I never seen or heard about but its a Vongola ring for sure. But I guess that means you have a rain flame since its blue..."

"Ehhhh!? I want to be Sky like you!"

"Uhh, well sky is really rare..."

"But from the sound of it. You know more people with the sky flame than you do the other!"

Thinking about it, counting every Vongola boss there was, Tsuna does know OF a lot of sky flame holders but not ALIVE today. But its weird he noticed, he wouldn't exactly picture Haru as a rain person. He guess she can be tranquil like Yamamoto but, he figure she would be more like the Sun with how cheery she is like Ryohei...

"Wait..you said us didn't you?" Tsuna realized.

"Huh oh yeah, me and Kyoko."

"K-KYOKO!?"

"Yeah! He gave both of us identical rings!" She exclaimed.

Tsuna sat back up on the couch in fear, panicking."What the hell is Reborn thinking? Why did he give them both rings? Does he plan on making them fight? Oh geeze. I have to ask him tomorrow I guess...how can he put their lives...dammit!" Tsuna thought in his head.

"Tsuna-san...is everything okay?" Haru got closer to him.

"Oh...yeah...thanks Haru-san..."

She grabbed his hands with the rings between his palms and smiled at him. He felt at peace...his stress was taken away. Like there was nothing to worry about at all. And without a second's notice Haru kissed him on the cheek and walked off with her ring in hand.

"Hehe, a gift from me to you for listening to me Tsuna-san! I'll go get you some food okay?" Haru giggled.

"O..oh...okay..."

She hopped away into the kitchen as Tsuna, dumbfounded just looked at the time. He just got kissed by a girl, a girl he thought he didn't love. But he didn't mind it...and he felt happy that he got it.

"I hope Chrome isn't having a crazy night like I am with this trial!" He exclaimed as he looked out the window. What was really the point to all of this...there had to be something more he wondered but couldn't put his finger on it.

~Katekyo Hitman Reborn!~

"Umm Kyoko-san...is all this really necessary...?"

"Hmm? Of course! We finally get to have a sleep over, and I never get to have those! Its my first time with a friend, so naturally we must do makeovers! At least that's what the internet said!"

"Oh geeze, why does she have to do this?" Chrome thought to herself Looking in the mirror. "She has me all as she say Girly-uped! This is embarrassing! But its so..different. My hair is let down to fall halfway on my shoulders. A light pink lip gloss for my lips complimented by blush on my cheeks, and eye liner to top it off. But this look wasn't anything too new to me. It has been a while since I seen this girl in the mirror...the girl named Nagi...before I became Chrome Dokuro for Mukuro. Mukuro..."

"I guess you must like it Chrome-chan?" Kyoko smiled at her.

"Huh..oh...yes..its...cute." Chrome actually wanted to disappear from the world and think nothing else of anything.

"Hehe, I knew you would like it! But geeze, all that work sure got me hungry now. But it was well worth it to see how beautiful you are Chrome-chan!" She luaghed.

"Me..? Beautiful?" Chrome pondered. "I have never once thought of myself as a beautiful girl. Not once. I never had friends to tell me if I looked good or not, I was always anti-social. Not even my own mother or father...complimented on my looks as their only daughter...but looking at myself I was embarrassed. Would...Mukuro like my look? Call...me..beautiful? Chrome reached out to the mirror making an illusion of him appear for a brief moment before Kyoko called me over to the bed. Chrome got up from her seat and sat next to her.

"So Chrome-chan what made you want to stay at my house?" Kyoko looked to her.

"Oh...well...I couldn't tell Kyoko that i'm...basically spying on her to gather information for boss!" Chrome announced in her mind. But looking at her and her room, Chrome coudln't tell much about her besides she is a girl. An ideal girl, someone she is kinda jealous of. She sorta wishes she was as pretty as her naturally without this makeup...but then again she wondered why she cared about her looks. But the answer she knew very well in her own heart.

But even her pajamas are girly and pretty. She wore a light-gray t-shirt with long pink pajama pants. She gave Chrome a matching shirt except Chrome had shorts on. She wanted to check out Chrome's legs she joked but really just didn't have any other sleep wear. She...was the beautiful one Chrome believed. She shook her head in disbelief that she was actually thinking about such things. But she just simply spoke despite not knowing why.

"I..wanted to be more like you..." She said softly.

"Huh?" Kyoko said confused.

"I..I mean...girly! More...like a girl..." Chrome looked away.

"Oh...awhh Chrome you're so cute!" Kyoko was starting to be consumed by Chrome's Moe.

She hugged Chrome suddenly and her body froze up. Still not used to this kind of thing yet.

"You see..I was worried ya know. You usually are shy and kept to yourself. But I really would want to be better friends and get to know you better Chrome!"

Her hand touched Chrome's, not looking at it. She felt warm, and happy like a boost of energy shot into her. She actually felt too happy...too energized...her body felt so warm...like the sun. The...sun...sun flames?

Chrome looked down at her hand quickly and noticed Kyoko's ring glowing a bright yellow. With sun flames emitting from it and energizing her body. Chrome quickly pulled away from her.

"C-chrome-chan? Are you alright?"

Chrome didn't want to admit it, but her sun flame energy was making her feel so happy she might..she might have had to "switch teams" to survive with her. "Sorry Mukuro.." She thought to herself.

"I'm..okay...I think... but where did you get that ring?" Chrome asked pointing to it.

"Oh this? Its a present from Reborn, you like?" Kyoko flashed it at her.

"Oh...yeah...its uhh cute." Chrome wasn't sure what to make of it. Or what to do. Was this part of their mission she thought?

"Yeah but its design is kinda weird with this Lion... And I don't think I have an outfit to go with it...oh! I know, lets try out some outfits to go with your makeup!"

"O-oh no you don't have to do that!" Death flag has been raised for Chrome's self esteem.

"Oh its fine, I have plenty of dresses! There is a guy you want to impress right?"

"A guy..." Chrome's face turned a deep red, and her body froze in shyness. She wanted...to make him call her beautiful. But..can she?

"Well, this might seem wrong but lets get you out of those clothes!"

"K-kyoko?!"

Chrome screamed in her head in fear, "My heart isn't ready for this! I'm too close to the other team Kyoko!I like boys!"

But when she put her hand back on Chrome, she felt that rush of energy. Her sun flame is very powerful...she is related to Ryohei but this is a lot to handle Chrome realized. Yet she doesn't seem to know it herself.

"She has this kind of ability? Chrome thought to herself. Chrome couldn't resist Kyoko as her clothes went flying off and she lied there on the bed as Kyoko was looking through her closet.

"Hmm you like this Chrome-chan?" She held out an outfit.

She felt...too dizzy to think straight...too much energy rushing to her head. She felt hyper but couldn't think to make herself move or cover her body which only had her underwear on it. She would've been a lot shyer about this even with another girl if Kyoko didn't take her clothes off to make Chrome feel better about changing in front of somebody.

"Wait...no this isn't like me either way...what ability is this..? Is this the information Reborn was talking about? Sleepovers are scary...I want to go home..." Chrome hoped in her mind as she prayed softly.

"Oh a purple dress! I didn't know I had this, well this was supposed to be for Tsuna- I mean his party I mean.."

Chrome could think a little bit now and looked at Kyoko. Who she guessed thought she didn't catch that.

"B-boss...?"

She stood next to Chrome and looked sadly at her. She waited a moment before speaking and then opened her mouth.

"Oh yeah...I...can you keep a secret Chrome? I mean...I kinda wanted to tell someone this but...it was hard for me to say. I really...I just realized this today thanks to Haru and... I haven't told anyone this but I...I think I-"

"TO THE EXTREMEEEEE! I HAVE RAMEN KYOKO and CHROME-SAN!"

Ryohei barged through the door with ramen in his hands and stopped. He saw Chrome's half-naked self on the bed which quickly made her cover herself and Kyoko hid herself with the dress she was holding. Kyoko looked at Chrome who looked at Kyoko who looked at Ryohei. Then Ryohei looked at Kyoko who looked at Chrome who was looking at Ryohei. A moment of silence and awkwardness filled the air.

"Onii-Chan..."

"Kyoko...Chrome..."

"H-hello..."

From this scene alone it does look rather..."Yuri"...- Narrator

"Ryohei Sasagawa! GET. OUUUUT!"

Kyoko quickly threw random items at Ryohei-san which knocked him out and out the door. She ran up to it and locked it shut, letting out a sigh of relief when she did.

"S-sorry about him, he never knocks Chrome. Are you alright?"

"Please...give me my clothes back Kyoko-san..."

"O-okay..."

~Katekyo Hitman Reborn!~

Despite all that had happened in the past hours which neared midnight now. Chrome was admittedly having a fun time with Kyoko. Talking about...girl things...like clothes, idols, music, and smiled a bit more. Its the first time she have ever truly felt like a girl, with a friend. Thinking about it...can she call Mukuro her friend? Ken or Chikusa. She realized she thought of them as comrades but Tsuna...more as a friend...

"He is always nice along with everyone in the Vongola Famiglia. Maybe...I should do things more often with them...but would Mukuro like that? Ah, but then am I doing this as a guardian...or a friend...?" Chrome lost in her thought remembered what she came here for and looked to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san...what were you saying before... everything?"

"Hmm?"

She had a mouth full of ramen and swallowed it all up before speaking.

"Oh...that...well you have to tell me one of your secrets too Chrome! A secret for a secret!"

"A...my secret...well I don't... have any-"

"You have to tell me the guy you like! In exchange...for the one i'm about to tell you...deal?"

She never EVER admitted to anyone but herself her feelings for Mukuro but could she tell Kyoko?

"D-deal..."

"Okay. Well I haven't exactly liked this guy for a long time but... he is different. I always thought he was...different. Sure he doesn't have the best grades or even be strongest looking guy but he is so kind. He is like a hero. He can be so cool and brave, and wants to do anything he can for his friends and family. And-"

"The...boss? Tsuna-san?"

"Y-yes..I lo-...love him. He protected me many times before, and he was so cool. But until recent I just thought of him as a close friend but when I saw him with...my best friend...I felt angry..jealous...I wanted him to look at me. And just a week ago, I think he might have wanted to confess to me or maybe that's what my heart wanted it to be..."

"Oh...Kyoko-san...I...that's...great!"

"Is it really? This is the first time I admit I have loved a guy...or my feelings for him..its weird haha. I'm such a dork aren't I?"

"No..its wonderful Kyoko-san...you can be so honest with yourself when I can't."

They both looked at each other and she put her hand on Chrome's again. Thinking she was going to get an energy shot, she felt peace instead...tranquility. Her ring was emitting rain flames. It...changed flames? The ring itself changed colors too.

What kind of ring is this and what power or connection does it have to Kyoko? Chrome couldn't help but think about it, it looked similar to Tsuna's ring. Perhaps...

"Well your turn to confess Chrome!"

"E-ehh? Oh well...I uhh"

"Oh come on you can tell me! I told you and that wasn't easy!

"Well...I...like...or love...-"

But suddenly the lights went out in the house and the room went dark. A crash from the windows around and broken glass fell to the floor. Chrome quickly created her trident and stood her ground. She felt it all around her...dying will flames...and evil intent...

**Author's Note: Oh LORDY! Over 3k words? I keep making these chapters long! Okay I promise short chapter next time( or not)! But next time...are we going to see...action? I told ya this isn't a straight love story! The mystery of the rings that change dying will flames. Chrome's confession Denied! Kyoko's pain? Was it her feelings for Tsuna or something else? And who on Earth ruined my YURI!? I was tempted to make a yuri scene with Chrome and Kyoko haha, but i'm sorry if that was too OOC of Chrome. Tried to be comedic! Leave a review, favorite the story if ya like it, and be sure to follow me and the story! See ya next time! Anyone notice Ramen? I DID! Woo!**


	4. The Maiden of Vongola

**Time for some action and drama! Told you guys, you wouldn't have to wait long for some action! Thanks for all the views everyone! My goal is 1,000! Lets DO IT!**

The lights went out in the house and the room went dark. A crash from the windows around and broken glass fell to the floor. Chrome quickly created her trident and stood her ground. She felt it all around her...dying will flames...and evil intent... Her back was up against Kyoko's chest who she could feel shaking. Her hands were clenching chrome's shirt. The people around her spoke no sounds but simply swayed around them in a circle. It was too dark to make out their bodies, but Chrome felt they wore mafia out clothes with Fedoras. She could feel their dying will flames...one sun...a storm...and a rain flame.

She could tell by not only sensing it but looking at their weapons coated in them. All katanas. Chrome didn't feel their flames being too powerful, she felt she could do this. But not with Kyoko as a possible target so Chrome quickly turned to Kyoko.

"Don't move Kyoko-chan!" Chrome stopped her from moving with her hands.

"W-What are you doing?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Cortina Nebbia!" Chrome used a technique that Daemon Spade had used when possessing her body. Creating a barrier around the user or target, though when made very powerful could potentially kill the user when the barrier is destroyed but Chrome didn't let it get that way.

"C-Chrome? What is this? What are you doing?" She hit the forcefield.

"Just...protecting my friend...is all." Chrome smiled at Kyoko, and Kyoko was surprised to see a smile and be called Chrome's friend. It made her smile back and reply okay.

But when Chrome turned back to her enemy who still stood their ground waiting for Chrome's next move. A big mistake. For Chrome did want to try some new technique for multiple enemies. She became her own person after separating from Mukuro, and found a new power from insider herself. A power she always had.

Chrome spinned her trident around and pointed at the person directly in front of her, the storm swordsmen. And charged her weapon with mist flames.

"Cortina Gatto!"

And out comes a cat as big as a lion made out of mist flames and illusions that punched onto the man and began clawing at him. The other two quick to see the fight had began their charged to Chrome who blocked both their attacks with her spear. Though she wasn't very strong physically and couldn't hold out forever. But Chrome had thought about that weakness of illusionists.

"Illusorio Donna..."

Chrome had faded back into a mist flame door that appeared behind her and disappeared. The swordsmen go back to back and stand their ground waiting for their opponents next move. The other swordsmen knocked Chrome's cat out of the way and dispelled it with a swipe of his sword.

"The boss was right," he said. "This mist guardian will prove to be an annoyance."

And out comes Chrome from behind the man and drags him into the flame door.

"Oh crap! She got him!"

The swordsmen frantic choose to attack Kyoko's barrier and try to shatter it. They strike and strike but their attacks go through it but don't hit Kyoko who thought she was a goner. Another weakness Chrome thought about. Instead of hardening it with her mist flame's construction ability. She makes it illusive, so only a trained illusionist or storm flame wielder could destroy it easily. Specifically why she took out the storm user first.

"We can't...we can't...destroy it!"

"Release..."

And out comes the storm user flying out the flame door like a rocket and hit the rain user hard in the chest and they both go flying into the wall even harder and crashes into it. With mist chains binding them from Chrome who flies out the door with her Mist Owl carrying her and stabs the last guy into the wall as well with her Trident. Binding him afterwards.

"C-chrome...that...that was...amazing!" Kyoko jumped up in joy and applauded Chrome for her efforts.

"Eeek!"

"C-chrome?"

"I...apologize...not...used to that...is all."

"Praise...Chrome..?"

"Yeah...sorry. There is no need...to thank me."

Kyoko realized that though Chrome can accept friends, accepting kindness from another is still difficult for her. Chrome released her barrier and Kyoko ran up to hug her.

"K-kyoko-chan!"

"Thank you Chrome-chan. You did a good job."

"Ah...yes...thank you Kyoko-chan."

"Hmm when did -san turn to-chan Chrome?"

"Ah..I mean..it just..felt natural to say was all!"

"Hehe, its okay. You're a dear person to me too Chrome-chan!"

The two girls smiled at each other as Kyoko patted Chrome's head. The madness was over...

"KYOKO! WHERE ARE THEY!? WHO BROKE IN!?"

And out comes Ryohei from upstairs who just showed up. Weapons armed and ready to fight, but sees the fight already done. He looks at the bonded men and ruined living room. He looks at Kyoko and Chrome with silence.

"Oh...umm...this...is kind awkwar...TO THE EXTRE-"

Kyoko quickly uppercuted her brother with extreme anger. Chrome had turned chibi from the sight of it.

"WHY DID YOU SHOW UP SO LATE!?" She yelled at him.

"I...what do you mean? I showed up right on time! I ran down here as soon as I heard the noise!" Ryohei said confused.

Another hit but this time to the face.

"THE NOISE FORM YOUR SNORING!? WHAT IF ME AND CHROME GOT HURT? THEN WHAT?"

"But Kyoko I swear...I ran down here the moment I heard a crash!"

Chrome knew this kind of situation they were in. Ryohei showing up late despite the fact he tried to show up as soon as he can could only mean one thing. This was an illusion! Ryohei was caught in one too! But it was too late, Chrome felt a quick blow to her neck and was knocked unconscious.

Ryohei charged to Chrome's aid but only to feel a hand who didn't know was there touch his head and felt an explosion of thoughts fill his head and knock him out.

"Hmph, two guardians down that easily? Though the sun guardian was easy to trap, the mist one proved too much for my men."

A female's voice. It spoke with strictness but with the voice of an adult. Despite the fact you could hear it, you couldn't tell where from. It was as if the voice was there but truly wasn't, like you were imagining it.

Kyoko backed up against a wall in fear. She didn't know what to do or say. The voice she could hear speaking to her but couldn't say anything back.

"The Maiden of Vongola. That is you correct? Do you hear me little girl?"

The voice was directly in front of her now. But you wouldn't tell by looking into darkness. Let alone something without a presence.

"M-maiden...?"

"Ah, I see you don't know anything about it then despite the fact you have the ring...hmm. Well part of it at least, it was split into two I see! Man, the tenth generation boss has two flings I see!"

Kyoko realized that was Tsuna she was speaking about. Though Kyoko doesn't fully understand the mafia. She knows Tsuna was the tenth of some mafia group. Though she never had the courage to fully understand that life.

"Well I already know where the other ring is and the Tenth Vongola Boss. So why don't you be a dear and call them here for me and maybe make some tea too?"

"I...I..don't have Tsuna-kun's number..."

"Hmph! Who said anything about calling him with a phone? We have something much better."

She reached out for the ring on Kyoko's finger with her hand. Kyoko felt something metal on her finger as well when their hands touched. She had a ring on too, and when they both touched. It glowed a bright orange color along with her ring.

"Now...scream for me."

She quickly punched Kyoko in her stomach which made Kyoko who tried to hold back her voice.

"Oh, you're not cooperating Maiden!"

She picked Kyoko up by her shirt and into the air. She was strong. Very strong. That punch could've pierced Kyoko's stomach if she felt like it.

"You're tough. I like that. A woman definitely needs to be tough. Especially the Maiden of Vongola. Even if you're just a candidate for it. But please cooperate? Pwetty please! I wouldn't want your friends over there to die because of something like calling your boyfriend!"

Kyoko's eyes widened with fear and looked to Ryohei and Chrome who were lying on the floor unconscious. Kyoko's hands tightened. But opened up again.

She looked to the person in front of her with teary eyes and nodded.

"Good. Now don't worry. This will only hurt a lot."

Another quick blow to her stomach that was impossible to ignore. A scream lough enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. And Tsuna and Haru.

"Kyoko!"

They both jumped out their seats from the dinner table after screaming Kyoko's name.

"You heard that Tsuna-chan? It sounded like Kyoko-chan!"

"Mmhmm, yeah. I'm going to go check it out. You stay here."

"W-what? You're just going to leave me here?"

"Well...what other choice do I have? I can't let you come with me to danger Haru-chan."

"I'm going! Kyoko is my best friend, and I won't stand by and let her be hurt when there is something I could do."

Tsuna saw the resolve in Haru's eyes. He didn't want to put her in harms way. But there isn't a guarantee she will listen to him and won't follow him out anyway.

"Okay Haru bu tyou have to-"

"Yay! Thanks Tsuna!"

And once again Haru kissed Tsuna on the cheek and ran back into her room leaving him frozen in shyness. This is the most times Tsuna has gotten kissed before, well wait. This is the first time Tsuna was kissed by a girl. He wonders if its just Haru being affectionate or...perhaps something deeper than that. One thing is for sure, Tsuna can no longer look at her as just Haru. Haru in Tsuna's eyes was a girl in every possible and glorious way. She was beautiful, cheery, and fun to be around. Yet this left Tsuna confused...questioning what he really wants.

"Crossbow-kun!"

"W-what?"

"I'm bringing a crossbow!"

Tsuna saw Haru with a crossbow in her hands and a quiver of arrows on her back, and the crossbow pointed away with her in a shooting pose. Probably from some movie she saw.

"Why...are you bringing a crossbow? No WHY do you have a crossbow?"

"Well my mom used to do archery! She gave it to me last year for my birthday. She said you could use thsi crossbow to shoot cupid's arrows into the boy you fall in love with!"

"Those are real arrows..."

"Well figuratively...I think. I almost was going to hit you with an arrow to test it!"

"You were going to shoot me with a crossbow!? You could've killed me!"

"But I didn't do it because the conditions weren't right for a clear shot!"

Tsuna then remembered that Haru was crazy. Very crazy. He is surprised she isn't in an institution by now. But even so, just because she has a weapon. Doesn't mean he is okay with her fighting. But at least she can defend herself somewhat. But Tsuna plans on not giving whoever it is a chance to. Tsuna was actually filled with anger and fear for Kyoko. But Haru had calmed that down before it could escalate with thoughts about her and weirdness. He was thankful as he popped two pills into his mouth.

Turning into his Hyper Dying Will mode, orange bright flame on his head. And his X-gloves equipped. Tsuna was ready.

"Lets go Haru."

Haru saw this form of Tsuna before. It was what made her love Tsuna. The calm and cool expression with a kind heart, the Neo Vongola Primo, the Tenth Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada! Her hero.

And out the door they went with Haru on his back, and at hyper speed they flew into the air as fast possible flying to Kyoko's house. Tsuna propelling himself through the air with his sky flames from his hands and feet.

"T-tsunaaaa! You're going really fast! I'm feeling dizzy..."

"I apologize Haru-chan. But Kyoko is in danger. And we must hurry."

"But i'm scared of heightssss nowwwwwww!"

No much more longer than 3 minutes have passed when they arrived at Kyoko's house. Stopping in front of the door Tsuna was ready to barge in before he heard a female's voice.

"My my, not even 5 minutes have passed and you're already here Decimo! I oh do love it when the man is on time for their date. And oh you brought the Maiden too. Splendid!"

She was sitting on the roof of the house. Tsuna told Haru to stand back and stay at a distance while Tsuan flew up to meet her. He was surprised that even though he could see her, he couldn't feel her. Sense her. No eveil intentions or anything. Like thin air.

"Where is Kyoko-chan? What have you done with her?" Tsuna demanded to her which simply made the woman laugh.

"Playing the hero are we? I like that too, but chivalry is long dead. And possibly your friends too!"

Tsuna clenched his fists and his flames grew bigger on his hands.

"Now now, don't get your panties in a punch! I wouldn't harm two innocent little girls and her brother. But you on other hand, I might."

"Where is she...? Kyoko-chan...Chrome-san...and Ryohei-san...? Answer me or I will have to beat it out of you even if you are a woman."

"Didn't I just tell you chivalry is dead? Though you are just like him..."

Tsuna wondered what she meant but didn't stop to think about it and rushed at her with a sky flame enhanced punch but he went right through her into the chimney. An illusion.

"An illusionist?"

"Tsuna!"

Haru cried out right before she is caught by the woman. Tsuna quickly recovered and landed in front of them.

"Sigh that was too easy, but now that I have both the Maidens. Lets begin shall we Decimo?"

She made Kyoko appear in her arms right next to Haru who was struggling in chains. And made Ryohei and Chrome appear beside Tsuna unconscious.

"Guys!"

Tsuna checked on Chrome and Ryohei and glared at the woman!

"Who are you? And what do you want with them?"

"She is Rosabella the Maiden. The wife of Giotto, the Vongola Primo."

Tsuna turned to this familiar voice and presence he knew all too well.

"Mukuro!"

"Hello Tsunayoshi Sawada. But lets skip the formalities, I see you brought you got your mafia business mixed in with my Chrome. The price of that is death you know? After I kindly asked you to protect her."

"Hmph, I apologize Mukuro. I don't understand myself what is going on either. I just arrived on the scene."

"I saw. I also saw you get played like a fool by her. But i'm not surprised, she stood side by side by the first boss when he moved to Japan. She is known as the First Maiden. The Maiden of the multi-colored rose. She is powerful Tsunayoshi. Be cautious."

"Oh ho, so you know about me! Well way to spoil the the movie. However were just getting to the climax Mist Guardian and Decimo. For I have a deal for you Decimo."

"A deal?"

"Don't listen to this silver tongue Tsunayoshi. She is dangerous, maybe even more so than Giotto."

"Oh hush up pineapple head! I'm speaking to your boss right now."

"What was that bitch...that word...is taboo...and he...is not my boss!"

Before Mukuro lunged out and attacked, Tsuna stopped him.

"No, you could hurt Kyoko or Haru. Chrome is right here safe with us also. Lets not risk it Mukuro."

"Hmph, I hate when you're right. Though I could care less for the girls, she was simply provoking me."

"Just like someone of the sky like Giotto. Despite the fact I am the enemy and hold these two girls hostages, you stop your mist guardian from attacking me. Funny!"

She bursts out laughing a sorta wicked laugh. We could feel her presence now. A tall woman, perhaps Bianchi's height. With hair the same color as Kyoko's but longer. Purple eyes with the same color as the mist. A fair size for her bust, medium waist. She was dressed in an all black outfit as if she was going to do some covert operations. And had inch long heels on. And she was smiling with her tongue out.

"Here's the deal...Decimo..if you truly care for these girls then i'll give you a choice. Your life for theirs. You die, they live. You live, they die by my hands right here in front of you."

Kyoko and Haru's eyes widened and looked to Tsuna with fear and pleading eyes. Tsuna stood up from the ground and looked to her. The enemy in his eyes of a detestable woman with his friend's live sin her hands...

**WOO! AN ACTION PACKED DRAMA CHAPTER! That was some intense stuff with Chrome duking it out with new moves, a new character, and a tough decision! What will Tsuna do? Will Mukuro change his hairstyle? WHO KNOWS!? NEXT CHAPTER: The First Maiden**

**Now some of you may be wondering what those techniques I made up meant.**

** Well lets see!**

**Cortina Gatto- Mist Cat. Her favorite animal is a cat so why not make one to fight with her.**

**Illusorio Donna- Illusive Woman. She makes herself go into her own illusive world which we will see more of later. But she can pull anyone in and release them from it anywhere within a certain radius. She is still working on this technique but she did well!**

**Now i'm not positive if that is what they mean but I did look it up on a translator and stuff. If someone knows Italian then they could confirm this for me but i'm pretty sure this is right! Chrome learned some new moves after becoming her own person, developing her own style separate from Mukuro. But sorry I had to end her epicness so soon!**

**And as for a new Antagonist, Rosabella which obviously means Rose. She is the made up character, Giotto's wife. Though it is said he got married, you never learned her name. So I gave her one. Though I think you guys will like this chick!...Though not at the moment! Cya next chapter!**


	5. The First Maiden

******Heyoh! Chapter 5! We are a 1/4 of the way done with this arc guys! Though it will be sad for me to say I may not do the next arc as the view from the 1st chapter to the 4th decreased dramatically but slowly are getting up there. So chances are I will get to the end of this arc and leave it as completed unless people really want the story to continue! Which I hope so! Got A LOT of cool arcs planned out for you guys.**

"Here's the deal...Decimo..if you truly care for these girls then i'll give you a choice. Your life for theirs. You die, they live. You live, they die by my hands right here in front of you."******  
**

Kyoko and Haru's eyes widened and looked to Tsuna with fear and pleading eyes. Tsuna stood up from the ground and looked to her. The enemy in his eyes of a detestable woman with his friend's lives sin her hands...

"I'll do it," Tsuna said as he looked her straight in the eyes and pointed at her with his finger.

"Tsuna! You...you don't have to do that for us-"

Kyoko yelled out to Tsuna but she was quickly hit in the back and then stepped on by Rosabella's heel.

"Oh hush up little girl. Your boyfriend is trying to be a hero! Let him do his job if he is truly willing to die. Then power down Decimo."

Tsuna though angered went back to his normal self.

"Hoho, splendid! Now Mist Guardian I would also appreciate it if you would stop it with the illusions already."

Instantly her ring's glow changed to yellow and emitted a powerful sun flame. She quickly span around and let out a strong kick to the Mukuro hiding in an illusion behind her and sent him packing into a street light. The impact on his back made a cracking noise as he probably broke some bones in his back and coughed up some blood.

"Ack...you...bitch...what the hell was that?"

"S-sun flames! I thought she was a mist flame wielder!

Tsuna looked to her ring which glowed yellow. It was definitely sun flames he felt. But he just felt mist flames a moment ago. And that kick, she used the sun flame's augmentation ability to charge up up her kick and make it stronger. But before that, she not only saw through the illusion next to Tsuna but sensed where Mukuro was.

"Oh boys! A woman carries many tricks up her sleeve! But I do have to thank my mentors for helping me in situations like these."

"Mentors...ah! The First Generation Guardians..."

"Oh correct Decimo! You get a prize! If I had one for you."

"I see...now.."

Mukuro stood up trembling and fell back to his knees.

"Mukuro! Don't try to stand up you're hurt-"

"Shut up Tsunayoshi Sawada! I don't need you barking at me like little puppy seeing their master hurt...i'm fine."

Mukuro coughed up more blood. His spine had to be messed up.

"Hahaha! What is this? Your own Mist Guardian doesn't even accept you as a boss. Ah, but Giotto did say he resembled Daemon. Even that weird pineapple hairstyle. Hahaha"

"She seemed so hyper now, and laughed a whole lot more. And through it all she had a smile on her face. What is wrong with her?" Tsuna thought to himself looking to the injured Mukuro.

"...Pine...apple? Alright bitch...you're dead...!"

"The taboo word! Wait Mukuro she still has Kyoko and Haru."

"Why do you think that concerns..."

Mukuro stopped and looked at Chrome lying on the ground next to Tsuna. He thought for a moment on how Chrome felt when it came to Kyoko and Haru.

"Hmph...that girl...always causing trouble..."

"Oh just like Daemon you have a soft spot for a girl! Though you're not mad with power or anything like he was. Ahh love, how sweet and bitter like a rose! Looks beautiful, but covered in thorns, that is love is not...Decimo?"

"Just...let them go..."

"Oh! You don't seem to care at all if you die do you? You're not even going to attack me anymore? Two of your guardians is down and one of them is injured and cannot attack me. Yet you value these girls lives over your own. Why?"

Tsuna looked down to Kyoko on the ground still looking up at him and Haru who is still in Rosabella's clutches. Then to Chrome and Ryohei who are still knocked out. And finally to Mukuro who was critically injured.

"These people...are my friends...my famiglia. If it is for them, then I don't mind exchanging my life for theirs as long as they can live! Now I don't know why or care for the reason you are here. But I have no other choice than to go by your wishes, so please don't kill them...take me instead...

To the people conscious to hear Tsuna's words. They all felt that this is the Tsuna they know. The one always willing to die for their sake and risk his life.

"I see...you truly are just like Giotto says."

She ordered Tsuna to get on his knees with his head down just like an execution.

"Decimo...I admire your manly qualities very much! Its great to see how amazing you are! Let me just secure my hostages here as I-

"I am done being a hostage!"

Tsuna looked up and saw an enraged Haru with a bright red ring. Storm Flames. She stepped on Rosabella's foot and elbowed her in the gut. Her grip lossened just a little bit for her to get out and she leaped away. While in midair she turned and aimed her crossbow at Rosabella.

"Die you bitch!"

Her crossbow glowed red with storm flames, it was enchanted by them and let out a huge red arrow that nailed Rosabella straight in the center of her chest and sent her flying down the street. However she had blocked the arrow from impaling her but couldn't stop herself from getting propelled.

"Oh no you don't! You're not allowed to live!

Haru took down on one knee and took an aiming stance and aimed straight at Rosabella and let loose more storm flame arrows rapidly that bombarded Rosabella causing an explosion.

All the while Mukuro and Tsuna are staring with their jaws down and eyes big at the spectacle that just happened before their eyes.

Once Haru was down shooting her ring stopped glowing and she seemed to come back to her senses.

"Did I...did I get her? I think I did! Hahi! I got her Tsuna, did you see that? DId ya Tsuna? Tsuna?"

Tsuna still had the shocked expression his face that continued to look at Haru. Kyoko also had a shocked expression but was felt with more fear than anything else.

"Where...where THE HECK DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT!?"

"I told you I took archery..."

"WHAT KIND OF ARCHERY IS THAT?!"

"Well my mom was a good teacher..."

"YOUR MOM TEACHES YOU TO SHOOT DYING WILL FLAME ENHANCED ARROWS?"

"Well...no...but she always told me to focus everything I got into every shot..."

"SHE IS PROBABLY DEAD!"

"WELL ISN'T THAT THE IDEA?"

"HARU!"

"TSUNA!"

"GUYS!"

Kyoko stood up from the ground and pointed at the smoke. "Look!"

We both looked down the street to see Rosabella pop out from the smoke and take an arrow out her chest. A wound in her chest that slowly healed due to her sun flame's abilities. But the Storm Flame's disintegration ability is slowing it down. But she wasn't all that badly hurt.

"Now that...actually hurt a little pony-tail. I'm surprised, I didn't know how long your rings were activated for but since you didn't use them..I felt that I had come at the right time. But I guess you're still in the pre-stages of being a Maiden."

Tsuna popped two more dying will pills into his mouth and went into Hyper Dying Will mode again.

"Stand back..Kyoko...Haru...operation X."

Tsuna entered his stance and aimed one hand at his back and another at Rosabella. And his headphones began to initiate their programming.

"Roger that boss. Initiating X Burner Sequence."

Soft flames poured out from his right hand behind him, with hard flames charging in his left.

"Ah...the Deciomo's signature technique..I don't think I should try to take attack head on without using lightning...or perhaps sun is best...ah!"

Mukuro had ensnared her with illusion hands that grabbed her tightly and prevented her from moving.

"Ugh...Mist!"

"Told you...you would die...she's all yours Tsunayoshi..."

"Hmph...I see now completely...total trust in their boss..."

"Gauge symmetry. Standby for Launch."

Haru and Kyoko stood back and held onto the other as Tsuna let loose his X-Burner at Rosabella.

"X-Burner!"

"That is enough Rose and Decimo."

In a flash Tsuna's X-Burner was deflected into the air as ice that fell back down as a huge ice sculpture. The faces of those around him were shocked. Tsuna could not believe his technique was easily deflected. But this feeling, he couldn't believe it but he felt this feeling before. There is two other people who could turn that into ice using the Zero Point Breakthrough:First Edition...the ninth...and the person who made it himself.

"Vongola...Primo?"

And out from the smoke comes Giotto himself standing with a freed Rosabella on his arms. Giotto stood there with his golden blonde hair and his eyes are a sharp orange tone, the same as Tsuna's when the latter is in Hyper Dying Will Mode. He wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears a long cape with a golden, decorated attachment. He stared down the street back at Tsuna.

"It has been a while...Decimo. Daemon end this illusion please."

"Ah must we end the fun already? It was surely getting interesting.

"Do it now Daemon."

"Very well.

Out comes Daemon from behind Giotto. he wore a French-like blue military uniform that he sometimes buttoned, yellow epaulette (a type of ornamental shoulder piece), white long pants, and brown boots. He wore a red shirt beneath his uniform and wore his lens around his neck like a necklace. And like Mukuro he also has a blue haired pineapple hairstyle but shorter with two zigzag partings, lighter hair color and has bangs.

With a wave of his scepter all the damage to the neighborhood was gone and we found our self in an undamaged version of of our surroundings.

"Rose. Are you done evaluating him and the maidens?"

"Hmm, I guess so Ieyasu. I was about to end the test when he agreed to give up his life but the pony tail girl surprised me with her abilities. Hehe."

"Then remove your ring so we can explain the situation clearly. I believe Decimo is dying to ask us questions. And we must apologize."

"Oh really? You know how I am without it..."

"It will be fine. Decimo and his friends are kinder people than you may think...except for mist one..."

"...I accept that accusation.."

She looked around her and with a sigh removed her ring. And by doing that her body undergone a transformation. Her hair grew shorter like Kyoko's was and her skin tone whiter but shinier. And her outfit went from her black burglar outfit to a pure white dress with roses on it and white heels. Her height also decreased as she was now just an inch or two taller than me. Her eyes also turned to a pure brown color and her hair color turned red. We all looked in amazement at the girl before us, she was beautiful but didn't have one bit of evil coming from her or any evil intentions. She felt pure and innocent.

"Ah...umm...h-hello...s-sorry..."

"S-SORRY!? You just kidnapped my best friend! Held my other friends hostage! Hurt both pineapple head and Tsuna!"

"...pineapple..."

"And you want to apologize! You're going to have to do better than-"

She held out rose shaped cookies and shyly offered it to Haru.

"Umm...I made these...if you like..."

Haru's eyes widened and she began to drool.

"Well...if you insist!"

"Haru!"

Kyoko reached out and grabbed her outfit before she could run off.

"You would forget about your best friend getting hurt for sweets?"

"Well...no...but...i'm hungry!"

"Haru! How could you? And lets not forget who shot her with an arrow!"

"Ohhh..."

Giotto walked over to them with Rosabella hiding behind him and Daemon following him at his side over to Tsuna.

"Decimo...forgive my wife for hurting you and your friends. We never meant to take things this far. She merely wanted to evaluate you herself to make sure what I have spoken of you was true. She also wanted to examine your maidens."

"Uhh...its fine...I guess...but Mukuro..."

"Ah yes your Mist Guardian. Rose if you may..."

"Ah! Y-yes!"

She ran towards Mukuro and put her hands together over him and though Mukuro wanted to push her aside. His back was sorta out of place for him to do anything. Her hands glowed yellow emitting sun flames to heal Mukuro.

"Rose truly isn't a bad person. This was my doing Decimo. If you are angry then direct your anger towards me."

"Ahh...i'm not angry! Its okay!"

"Okay? Back up! Haru is standing up for her best friend again! She still beat you up and-"

"Its fine Haru, everybody is safe and nobody was too badly hurt."

"My back was broken by this wench!"

"Mukuro!"

"No...its quite alright. I'm used to Daemon's behavior so I think I can handle your pain in the head too."

"Hmph, you flatter me Primo."

"I will gladly explain everything to you Decimo and your guardians inside if you don't mind. I believe the arcobaleno Yuni and Reborn will be here soon to help explain."

"Reborn! I should've guessed...and Yuni? Is that who brought you guys back again?"

"Yes. However as you can see we are physical bodies. With her power, and the Will of Vongola. We have taken over bodies to allow us to stay longer in this world."

"Possessed? Like Ghosts?"

Haru and Kyoko both jumped and ran back to the house.

"Ghosts!"

"Something like that!"

Tsuna looked to the roof to see Reborn with Yuni.

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu!"

"The Arcobaleno...hello again."

"Primo, I apologize for having you return to our world out of blue like this again."

"It is fine. Eventually we would have to return for the sake of the Decimo either way. Though I did not realize how soon it would be."

"Okay...what is going on here?"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Haha, Lambo has returned!"

"Hmph..."

Tsuna looked to see Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo on his shoulders walking towards me.

"Guys! What are you guys doing here?"

"Reborn told us to come though we ran into some familiar friends haha."

Tsuna looked behind them to see G, Lampo, Knuckle, and Ugetsu. The storm, lightning, sun, and rain first generation guardians.

"The first generation guardians! But where is..."

"Hibari? He's a no-show like usual."

G was the first to speak.

"Don't worry. Alaude already went after him to bring him here. Says it would be better if he went. He will be safe, Decimo."

"O-okay..."

Tsuna was more worried about the safety of everybody living nearby Hibari than Hibari himself. Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head.

"We will just begin without them then. Come inside then everybody."

"Uhh, yeah come inside please."

Kyoko everybody into the living room with Yamamoto and Knuckle carrying Ryohei and Chrome who began to wake up. Reborn jumped off my head(making sure to hurt me in the process) and followed them in leaving me, Primo, Rosabella, and Kyoko and Haru outside. Hary and Kyoko at Tsuna's side and Rosabella at Primo's. Apparently on purpose for their apology.

"We are deeply sorry Decimo. We did not account for everything it seems."

"Its okay...Primo. I don't mind as long as no one was seriously hurt...except Mukuro."

"Uhh...D-decimo..."

"Oh...umm yess Rosabella."

"Eep!"

She hid behind Primo who sighed but smiled. She acted a lot like Chrome almost as if they're related and Tsuna wasn't. Tsuna thought about it for a moment that he got beat by his great great great something grandmother. And on that note, he met he his great great great something grandfather in the flesh. Not many people can say that in real life and get away with it.

"Rose...they're not scary people."

"The pony tail one is! She...she shot me!"

"You kidnapped my best friend and threatened us!"

"Eep! It...wasn't my fault..!"

"Grr...!"

Tsuna patted Haru's head and calmed her down. Kyoko then spoke out first.

"So...I don't really get all this but...are me and Haru...something important to Tsuna-Kun?"

"Well. Basically yes. One of you two will become the Maiden of Vongola. And help Tsuna lead the Vongola in the future."

"As...his secretary?"

"No...umm...h-his wife you will be Decimo's wife." Rose said shyly. "The rings on your finger are proof that you have both... accepted your feelings towards him and will now train..with me to be a Maiden...his wife."

"Sooo...me and Kyoko are going to train to be Tsuna's wife...and fight bad guys basically?"

"And...this ring basically admits our feelings for him..."

"Kyoko and Haru...both of them?"

"Uhh...yes to all of that?"

Kyoko, Tsuna, and Haru smiled and looked at each other.

"Together?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!?

**AND SO IT BEGINS! NEXT CHAPTER! IT IS ALL EXPLAINED, THE RING, THE MAIDEN, AND WHAT'S TO COME NEXT! Kyoko and Haru begin training to become the Maiden but what will that do to their friendships? Who will Tsuna choose? Will Mukuro change his hairstyle? Probably not! LEAVE REVIEW! FAVORITE! AND FOLLOW TO KEEP UP WITH THIS EPIC STORY! AND YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Next Chapter: Reunion:The First and Tenth Generation!**


	6. Reunion:The First and Tenth Generation!

**CHAPTER 6! I'm releasing these chapters probably every day or every other day. SO expect frequent updates! Also my goal of 1,000 views? Were at 500! Thanks for reading! At 1,000 views, i'll do a special side chapter. What will it be, I don't know for sure b****ut send me an idea if you have one :D ALSO I have a**** poll on my profile for you guys to vote for who should Tsuna choose! Are you for Team Haru or Team Kyoko? YOUR VOTE MATTERS! It ****could help decide which girl gets chosen in the end! Anyway here comes a lot of explaining and talking!**

Awkward. A word that people have used many times in one's life. Getting caught with another person by the person you're dating. Forgetting to wear pants or underwear to school. Everyone has an awkward moment. But try this one all for size. You're stuck in a room with you friends and family with a group of people who have been dead for centuries. Two of them are your great something grandparents. Your great something grandmother just beat you and your friends up as well as your love interests. You also find out your love interests like you. However you like one more than the other. Not to mention the fact they got wrapped up into the MAFIA which you are being forced to lead when you don't want. Oh and did I forget to mention you're not so good with stress? Yeah. This is Tsuna's life right now.

**Kyoko's house-Living Room  
**

Tsuna was sitting down on a couch with a large table in front of him. The table had plates of food and cups. It was light brown wooden table. Across from the table was Primo and Rosabella sitting together. Primo sat with his legs crossed and arms folded in a professional mater. Rosabella sat with a relaxed, princess like composure. Kyoko walked toward them with a plate of tea.**  
**

"Umm more tea Mr. Primo?" Kyoko said as she gave some tea to Primo.**  
**  
"Ah yes, thank you kindly maiden."

"Ah...m-me too please..." Rose spoke shyly to Kyoko.

"Sure! No problem Rosabella."

Kyoko went into the kitchen where Yamamoto and Ugetsu were cooking another dinner and brewing tea. Yamamoto didn't seem to mind cooking again and Ugetsu apparently knew some recipes he would like to try out.

"Oh that is good Mr. Ugetsu! I didn't know you could use the spices like this!"

"Haha, indeed. Its an old tradition in my family. Here let me teach you!"

"Really? Thanks!"

They got along great as Tsuna expected.

Ryohei and Knuckle were talking about famous boxers of the past and present at a small table to Tsuna's left.

"You...met so many of my idols! TO THE EXTREMEEEEE!"

"Haha, and i'm glad to hear of so many young peopel today testing their might. ULTIMAAAATE!"

"It was a given they would get along," Tsuna believed.

To my right Mukuro was with Chrome and Daemon. With Mukuro and Daemon spewing insults to the other who were sitting in some chairs that Kyoko got out of their basement.

"Pineapple head." Daemon said to Mukuro getting in his face.

"Pineapple freak." Mukuro said back getting in his face.

"Uh...umm...we all have the same hairstyle..." Chrome spoke softly.

"Stay out of this weakling!" Daemon spoke to Chrome who shyed back.

"Don't speak to my Chrome like that or i'll beat you for the second time Daemon Spade." Mukuro stood with his trident in hand.

"Oh really? I would like to see you get lucky again Mukuro Rokudo."

"Please...don't fight..." Chrome tried to calm the two down thankfully.

Tsuna was deeply worried that Kyoko's house would be destroyed by having everyone here like this. His worst nightmare was Hibari and Alaude...they didn't say a word to the other...they just stared at the other silent.

"...ahem." Alaude said to Hibari as they played chest.+

"...indeed." Hibari spoke back.

"They only said one word each to the other!" Tsuna thought.

"Hey Aluade it looks like the young cloud guardian has got you cornered! You're going to lose for sure!" Lampo walked over to Alude and put his arm around him playfully.

"Of course! Hibari is the strongest! Not as strong as Lambo for pretty strong!" Lambo jumped up on Hibari's head and there was a moment of silence. It seemed everyone in the room had to stop what they were doing...as if we were doing a moment of silence for them.

"Little cow..."

"Lampo..."

"Please get away cow or I will bite you to death."

"O-okay.." Lambo got off out of fear and scurried away. However for Lampo...

"I will execute you...Lampo." He grabbed Lampo's arm and he threw him against the wall.

"Owie! Y-ya didn't have to do that Alaude!" He ran with Lambo away and hid. Tsuna honestly didn't know what to make of that situation. Hibari for the first ever was gentle while Alaude who is said to be more calm just beat up Lampo!

"They're both monsters!" Tsuna thought. Gokudera and G well they were each at me and Primo's right side checking out the room.

"Still aiming to be the right hand man young storm guardian?"

"You're damn right I am!"

"Good. I would like it if you try to surpass me."

"Who said I haven't already G?"

"Hmph. We'll see over the the period we stay here then . Now Primo we really should begin, and must you always be like that?"

"Ah, yes. My Hyper Dying Will Mode...I forget I am in it sometimes."

That is something Tsuna noticed. Each time he saw Giotto, Primo he was always in hyper dying will mode effortlessly. He even forgot he was in it, and he doesn't seem like it makes him tired in the least for how long he stays in it. Tsuna can stay in his for a while too though he still concentrates on it. He powered down and his irises returned to a lighter color. And the flame was gone from his head.

"Forgive my rudeness Decimo. I'm always powered up in case I must protect my famigilia. But we have so many people here and its a different time, I think I can let my guard down a bit and relax. I guess I shall begin explaining why were here then.

Kyoko sat down next to me after setting down on the table some tea. The guardians respectively came closer to their boss. With the exception of Alaude and Hibari who stayed where they are.

"I will cut to the chase on why we were summoned here with the aid of the Arcobaleno...ah...where are those two? The Sky and Sun Arcobaleno?"

"Ciaossu!" Reborn came flying out the tea cup and landed on Tsuna's head hard as usual. Yuni came from upstairs with a score card with 10 on it...all planned out by Reborn as usual.

"Ah there you are Sun Arcobaleno, oh its not right for me to still refer to you as that now right?"

"Its fine Vongola Primo. The Arcobaleno may not still be needed anymore but I got used to us being refered to as such so go ahead."

"Very well. Then back to what I was saying. Decimo."

"Ah, yes...Primo?"

"Who is the strongest foe you have fought up until this point?"

"Strongest...foe?"

Tsuna thought back to just a week ago, his strongest foe is undoubtedly Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. The strongest Acrobaleno.

"Bermuda...the Arcobaleno."

"Yes..I remember the Vindice baby clearly. Reborn filled me in on the events of the battles you all have already went through and the strength youall have. You are all very powerful now and setting new standards for the next generation...but alas...it won't be enough for the foe that is to come."

Gokudera is the first to speak. "Now wait a minute! What the Hell does that mean? You calling us weak Primo?"

"Indeed. All of you. Compared to these guys. Even I and my guardians had a tough time fighting them. It is precisely because of these people that the Vongola was formed as a vigilante group. The Giobbani Famigilia."

At the end of Primo's sentence, something unusual happened. Hibari stood and spoke up next.

"Did you...just say the Giobbani Famigilia?"

"Yes...I did Cloud Guardian...why?"

"Hmph...its nothing...the name sounded familiar is all."

"I see...then back to what I was saying. The Giobanni Famigilia is the sole reason why the Vongola was created as a vigilante group to counter the evils that was going on at the time which was caused by them."

"The Ninth mentioned the Giobanni to me when I went to him a week ago Tsuna." Reborn turned to Tsuna and spoke. "He and I came up with a series of trials to improve your strength to their highest levels in order to combat them."

"For as you are now Tsuna, even in your Ultimate Dying Will mode...it wouldn't be enough to defeat one."

The room was still, everyone was swallowing up every word Primo said with hesitation and worry. They witnessed Tsuna's new strength that bested their own yet to hear the strongest person they knew be called weak. Makes them feel weaker than weak.

Ryohei spoke up this time. "Woah, woah Sawada isn't strong enough to beat these guys? So that means none of have a chance either?"

"Precisely. I would imagine our combined efforts of both generations would only slow them down if at all honestly but the Tenth Generation of Vongola I see before me...is still young yet rivals us already. Thus with these trials, I would imagine your abilities being able to destroy them easily. Though I apologize, this matter should have ended with our generation.

Tsuna replied, "Then where are they? What have they been doing all this time?"

"I sealed them." Primo Replied. "Using the Zero Point Breakthrough I sealed them away deep within our planet and let them stay buried there. However it was not a permanent sealing. However it lasted this long surprisingly due to exhausting nearly all my flames and killing me in the process. I retired shortly afterwards and moved to Japan."

"I...see..." Tsuna clenched the couch and looked down.

"Umm...I am really sorry Decimo...about earlier...I didn't intend to hurt either of the maidens so much! However my Mist Persona is somewhat ruthless I can't help it..." Rose's soft voice interrupted the flow of things and brought our minds back to the earlier questions we ha din our minds.

"Mist Persona...?"

"Allow me to explain that to. Rose, my wife, is the first Maiden of Vongola and bears the Maiden's Sky Ring."

"The Maiden's Sky Ring?"

Tsuna eyed the ring on her finger that resembled Kyko's and Haru's. Except instead of a Lion, it bore a tiger instead.

"What exactly is a maiden...and why does Kyoko and Haru have this?" Tsuna asked to change the subject

"Well...A Maiden is the wife of the Vongola Boss. Well in your case right now, these two girls are only candidates for that. As for the ring they all have, though theirs is the original split into two pieces and modified by Talbot."

"Ahhh! Me...and Kyoko...are now...MAIDENS!? Oh my gosh! Hahi!" Haru's first words the whole time...and that's what she says.

"Tsuna's...wife..." Kyoko's face turned deep red and looked away.

Kyoko and Haru's face turned a deep pink red blushing. They began twiddling their finger shyly and looked away and when they eyed Tsuna who blushed back. They all turned their eyes away.

"Hehe." Rose giggled a soft laugh.

"Young love surely is sweet." Primo held Rosabella's hand.

And simultaneously Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru responded. "Were not in love!"

The whole room(with once again the exclusion of Hibari/Alaude and Mukuro and Daemon) laughed. The mood being lifted.

"Yes haha, of course. But back to the matter of the ring. Rose's ring is a replica created by Talbot to allow her to still use her abilities. Put simply, the ring gives the user the ability to use all the flames of the sky."

"All...the flames of the sky? Is that possible?"

"It is with the sky flame. Though as you might have guessed however, Rose is not naturally someone with a strong sky flame but instead the sun flame. However those with a flame of the sky all have a small amount of each sky flame in them. This ring amplifies that flame ten fold in the user's body by using the user's emotions as a catalyst."

"Emotions?"

"Yes. As you witnessed. Rose's personality and appearance altered with the flame she was using. Her mist being ruthless, her sun being energetic. But naturally as you can see she is quite shy around people she hasn't met. We call these Flame Personas. Each one varying with the flame she undertakes. She gains the abilities of that flame however it would not be as strong a flame compared to your or my guardian's. You should vaguely understand as when you and I enter Hyper Dying Will mode or Dying Will mode our personalities change as well. For us I would say we both become more calm and collected. "

"I see...thats true then Rose is pretty amazing then? To use all those flames."

"Well there is a cost to such abilities. Not only are they not as strong but using flames that are amplified in your body takes a toll on it. You will be exhausted and tired and could possibly feel great pain. Though Rose trained to overcome it, she still suffers some minor drawbacks."

"Well she was pretty cool! You mean me and Kyoko can do the same thing then?"

"In time, yes. But your ring is split into two and is even weaker than her replica. Until the True Maiden is decided and the ring restored to full power the Sky Flame will be unlocked from it. As it is now, you can choose the flame you use. It will act based off your emotions alone. Rose spent a long time training in each flame under my guardians."

"True maiden...?" Ah! You did say me and Haru are candidates..."

"Yes. That is why we are here before you guys today."

"And thats...to do what exactly?"

"Rose is here train these girls to become your future Maiden of Vongola who will lead beside you in the Vongola. Rose will teach them along with your guardians in each flame and the use of their ring. While I and the other guardians shall help teach you not just as a previous Vongola Boss...but your ancestor. Do you understand Decimo...Maidens?"

"Sooo...me and Kyoko are going to train to be Tsuna's wife...and fight bad guys basically?" Haru clenched Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna looked at Haru's scared face and he also felt Kyoko cling to him as well. He forgot that all three of their feelings are brought into reality now. But Tsuna wasn't quite sure of this...he never wanted either of them to fight but now they have to?

"Why...do they have to fight Primo? Why are they needed?"

"Your famigilia is incomplete without the Maiden. And for personal reasons, having some extra emotional support could be useful."

Just like Reborn said Tsuna thought.

"Cheer up Tsuna. Its not like they're going to be here tomorrow. We have some time until they do." Reborn said bopping me on the head.

"Well..how much time?" I asked raising my head up.

"We don't know for sure." G spoke moving forward to me. "The chances of them awakening will happen every year from now on January 25th. Thus we will train you until the day they do choose to break out. Each guardian of the first generation will be staying with their respective 10th generation counterpart. Is everyone fine with that?"

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Ugetsu, and Knuckle were perfectly fine with that however.

"Hell no! I am not staying with brat cow!" Lampo held up Lambo in his hands who was flailing about.

"Yeah Lambo refuses to live with this guy!"

"Where do you even live brat?"

"...Tsuna's house..."

"Oh forget that! G!"

"Suck it up Lampo. And the rest of you?"

"You don't honestly expect me to stay at a dump with this pineapple head?"

"Hmph as if I would let you stay with me anyway pineapple freak."

"Umm...B-boss?"

"Uhh y-yeah Chrome?"

"They could...stay at some building my family owns."

"Your family?"

Mukuro stood up and looked at Chrome.

"Absolutely not. If there is anything I hate more than all of this mafia business, its your wackjob parents."

"Ah...its fine Mukuro...they won't know or care. Its a resort my dad owns but doesn't pay much attention to. Daemon could live there, its not too far away from our home."

"Ah a resort? Fancy. I agree then."

"...Chrome do you like where we live?"

"Ah...m-maybe..."

"WERE LIVING INA DUMP AND YOUR DAD OWNS A RESORT!?"

'Please...don't get mad at me Mukuro..."

"Mukuro!" Tsuna stood and glared at him.

"I'm not going to hurt her...but all those days...I never..."

"Ahem...if I may continue.." G said. "Is that everyone then. Are we all set about living conditions? Alaude?"

"Me and the cloud guardian have agreed to live together in his home however on the different sides of the house."

"Very well. Then this concludes the Vongola Famigilia meeting. Everyone be on their way then. We will contact you all when must assemble again. Remember what your assignments are. Come Storm Guardian."

"Ah Dammit! Why do you have to come live with me!?"

"Because I fucking said so now lead me Storm Guardian. You're supposed to be the right hand man to Decimo, show some class."

Gokudera shut up after hearing that. G realized how to get Gokudera to do so. Everyone left except for Ryohei and Knuckle who went upstairs to show Knuckle where he will stay. Leaving just Tsuna, Primo, Haru, Kyoko, and Rosabella.

"Well. I do not want to impose on you two any longer. Though Decimo...maidens." Primo stood with Rosabell's arm wrapped around his. "I will have you know you three will be staying with me and Rose at our house."

"Your house?"

"LIVING TOGETHER!? MY BODY ISN'T READY!" Haru yelled out leaving the house silent.

"You're a strange one aren't you maiden...hmm...you do look familiar...ah the Ottavo...you look just like her. Even bare the same weapon."

"I...I do?"

"Indeed. I remember seeing her through the Will of the Vongola Sky Ring. Though i'm sure its just a coincidence."

"Oh...I see.

"Umm...back to the matter of living together." Kyoko changed the subject. "You guys have a house to live in? Big enough for all of us and why together?"

"G said each guardian paired with their 10th generation counterpart. The First Boss with the Tenth Boss, and the The First Maiden with the Tenth Maidens. Our house was more like a base anyway we have hidden away. Here."

Primo handed Tsuna a piece of paper that was folded up and had a Dying Will Stamp.

"This will lead you there when you are ready. Pack today. Training begins tomorrow."

"Goodbye Decimo."

"Ah, umm...goodbye Kyoko..and Haru...sorry once again!"

They left, leaving the trio on the couch. So much had just happened to them and it is going to be a lot to take in. They all laid back and sighed. It was their turn...to talk.

**WOAHHH! THAT WAS A LOT OF TALKING! Sorry for all the dialogue, had to explain everything! But as you can see, there is a lot going on with this! A new foe, new training sessions, the mystery of the Maiden. Though enough with the heavy stuff, from this point forward we go back to focusing on the relationship between Haru, Tsuna, and Kyoko. They're about to have a deep talk about their feelings and you know there will be tears. Romance/Drama/Comedy arc returns!**

**Next Chapter: Love Triangle in the Sky! P.S Giobbani = Seagull. Seagulls happen to eat Clams ;).**


	7. Love Triangle In The Sky

**Chapter 7 :D! Thanks for all the support! I'm glad people are enjoying the story and where its going. But just a reminder! YOU the reader, gets to put their vote in for the end of this arc. WHO will Tsuna choose? Vote Team Haru or Team Kyoko on my profile's poll! Your vote matters! Even i'm split between the two, but in a couple of chapters will be the end to this arc thus a choice WILL be made. But for now enjoy this very dramatic chapter. OH and special thanks to Unsatisfied-Gluttony for helping me out with this story! My senpai!**

Many things swirled around Tsuna's mind. Mainly about the Giobanni and The Maiden Trials. After he felt he became so strong for the sake of his friends, he honestly believed he could take on anybody but the cold, harsh truth of reality sat in. Tsuna wasn't strong enough yet. The strength he needs is in what he doesn't want to become. The Mafia boss. He never asked for this life or wanted it but here it is and he can't run or hide from it. Its not only in his blood, but his friends' lives as well. And they have had many close calls, but one thing for sure. Tsuna cannot handle seeing the people he care about die. Tsuna sinks his low and becomes lifeless.

"Tsuna...Tsuna!" Haru shaked Tsuna violently yelling his name.

'W-whaaaat is iiiiiit Haru?" Tsuna asked as he was shaken by a mad woman.

"Why do you look so sad?" Haru asked putting one hand on his hand and looked at Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna felt her heart. It wanted to reach out to Tsuna's and unlock his hidden treasure but...he couldn't open up.

"I...i can't talk about this Haru. I just can't!" Tsuna got up from the couch where he, Kyoko, and Haru were sitting and went for the door only for Kyoko to get up and hug him from behind.

"Tsuna! Don't go!" Kyoko said with her eyes closed and grabbed onto him tightly. Her chest pressed tightly against his back and with Tsuna's hand on the doorknob.

"Let...go of me Kyoko...I don't want to talk!"

"We need to talk and you know it! Are you really just going to leave us with all of this...this mafia business on our heads? You don't think we have problems of our own? You know how we...both Haru and I feel...about you...please...we need you right now.

Haru got up from the couch as well and held onto Tsuna but this time from the front and held him tightly. She looked into his eyes with tears in her eyes and pressed her face in his chest. Crying. Tsuna noticed Kyoko's tears seeping into his clothes. He made two girls cry. Something he never wanted to see, he hated a girl's tears. But he hated himself right now. He made two girls cry, and force them into his world. The world he didn't want to claim but had to for the sake of his friends now he has brought more people into it. He considers everyone in this world victims, victims of the Mafia World. Where people die. And once you die, you don't come back...not like a dying will bullet. You stay dead. That's it. Life is over. You're done...

"Tsuna...i'm scared. I'll be the first to admit i'm terrified of all of this. I don't want to fight, hurt anybody. And I definitely don't want to see you get hurt. You saved my life before, and protected me in the future along with Haru. Even then I never quite understood the mafia world, but I did understand what you and everybody went through somewhat. How pained you were, how much was stressing you every day. I know...you wanted to keep me and Haru out of the mafia world..you didn't want to tell us anything about it. And now were in it..."

"Which is precisely why I don't want you either of you in it!" Tsuna broke off from them somewhat forcefully but not enough to hurt either of them and walked off.

"Neither of you...should've of been brought into this. Because of me, you guys are here! If I wasn't born with this blood then neither of you would have been involved with the mafia. Not you guys, not Yamamoto, or Ryohei. Nobody! No one would have to live with the thought of dying or losing a loved one! And...I can't lose anybody...I can't! That is why...that is why I never wanted to be a mafia boss. Because i'm not CAPABLE of being one. I'm No-Good Tsuna, that's who I am..."

"Tsuna..." Haru took a step forward to Tsuna but he took a step back.

"No! Don't try to change what is already true! God..." Tsuna's tears fell down his face as he sat back down the couch with his hands over his face.

"Tsuna...please don't say such things!" Haru said clenching her fist.

"Tsuna, I know. I get it. You don't want the weight of so many lives on your hands. That's hard for ANYONE to handle." Kyoko pleaded with Haru who gently sat next to him on the couch again.

"But there is no one else but you who can do it. You have done it before haven't you? You protected all of us. You do things people think are impossible. For a No-Good Tsuna you have done more good than anyone I have ever met. I do not fear dying. What I fear is...losing you. On top of everything I fear losing you. I also fear of course...losing my brother...and all of my friends. But...its because of you that i'm here today Tsuna! You are CAPABLE of doing this. Despite what everyone may think of you, no one can deny what you're capable of. And that's saving everyone of us."

Haru sat down on the other side of Tsuna. "I know I didn't know you that long. But in the time I did know you, I never once saw No Good Tsuna. I saw my hero Tsuna! From the moment I met you that's all you have done. Is be a hero. You have saved everybody, and you apparently saved the whole world! How many people can say they saved the world? Just, you. Because no body else can do what you did. Even when you felt you were going to lose and have no hope, you make the impossible...possible. I was only able to pickup this cross bow...because you gave me the strength to use it..."

"What do you mean...Haru...Kyoko...sure I have done great things. But...how do you two know for sure that I can do it again? I know you don't understand but these guys...could beat Primo and his guardians! And they were the strongest! And even if were together, as we are now we can't beat them. So now we have to train, and even then its not a sure thing we can beat them. But they had to bring you two into it, and that's my fault as well! I don't...blame Reborn for giving you the rings. He had to. He had no other choice...but the fact you two were chosen...because of my feelings...when all I wanted was for you two to live happy...it sucks. It sucks a lot!"

Tsuna sunk his head into his arms again. Haru stood up and looked at Kyoko who stood up as well.

"Reborn...didn't just give us the rings...Tsuna." Kyoko said softly.

"What?" W-what do you mean?" He rose his head up again.

"He asked us before giving it to us. Saying you wouldn't like it if he just forced it onto us."

"And you said yes? Why?"

"Because he said it would help you! He said, if we take these rings we can help Tsuna! Thats what he said so we took them!"

"For me...you guys took the rings? Your lives are in dnager if you choose to fight with me. You could be killed-"

"Then save us Tsuna." Kyoko said grabbing one of his hands.

"Like you always do Tsuna." Haru said grabbing the other and pulling him off the couch.

They both sported a smile. A smile Tsuna has grown to love on both of them. Their rings began to glow a bright orange color.

Kyoko looked to Haru. "Together?"

"Of course! On three?"

"Yup!"

They began counting down leaving Tsuna very confused.

"W-what are you guys doing-"

And together they both said it, words he never thought he would hear.

"I love you Tsuna!" They both smiled and held hands. The rings flashed in the room and Tsuna felt it. He felt their love. He truly felt it! It surged through him and quelled his worried. He felt so warm, like he was sitting on a cloud being baked in the sun. Where he didn't have to worry about the world, for it was hidden by mist. All his worries disintegrated in a storm.. and his body became tranquil with rain pouring down on his face. His attention drew to the lightning he saw all around him. He was in the sky. Where the world below him can't reach his body. Tsuna was free.

In this world he saw all his loved ones. All of them, his family and friends. Even his past enemies that are now his friends. All giving him strength and Tsuna felt what was pushing him into the sky, not just all his loved ones but Haru and Kyoko. They were pushing him into the sky. He realized what Reborn and Primo meant. An emotional pillar to support you.

Tsuna came back to his senses and noticed Kyoko and Haru were in a daze themselves and came out.

"Okay...that was...enlightening. I feel high."

Tsuna and Kyoko looked at Haru oddly.

"Not that..I know what is like! I'm just saying Come on Kyoko and Tsuna, don't judge me like that!"

After a moment of silence, they all broke out laughing.

Kyoko spoke up after they laughed off their drama. "When did we all...start calling each other by our names without honorifics?"

We all stopped. Tsuna noticed that I did drop the -san, and -chan. Dropping the honorifics is a sign that somebody is close to you. And that's exactly what they all realized. They are closer to each other than ever before. However...

"You two...just...confess to me...?"

"Uhh...y-yeah...we sorta did...Tsuna..." Haru's face turned deep red and looked away.

"Ohh...yeah...we did...we...just did..." Kyoko's face turned a deep red and looked away also.

Tsuna couldn't stop himself form blushing either but he had no where else to look but at them. Haru and Kyoko. He had to choose one of them, they both confessed but how do they feel about that?

"I...what about you two?"

"What about...us?" Kyoko asked looking at Tsuna but not directly.

"...Are you two really okay...with both of you...loving me?"

Kyoko pulled away from me first and turned.

"Lets...not talk about that right now Tsuna..."

Haru pulled away too and looked to Kyoko.

"And...why is that Kyoko?" Haru's voice became stern and her face seemed to look a bit angry.

Tsuna could tell...as if their hearts were all connected. Their was a pain in Kyoko's heart. Anger in Haru's for what Kyoko said. This was another fight.

"I..I just don't Haru! We'll talk about it later!" Kyoko said as she turned and looked at Haru with anger in fer face too.

"Later? When were training to beat the bad guys and competing with the other?"

Tsuna didn't know what to say. He wanted to stop them but, he felt that maybe this needs to happen between the two of them. But Tsuna noticed...this is their first fight as best friends. He could tell, their hearts both said it.

"Competing...this wouldn't have been a competition if you didn;t-"

"I didn't what?"

"Nevermind Haru. Please lets no do this."

"No...I want this. We have to do this now before we go off tomorrow. We both know how this story ends Kyoko..."

"Yes I know that! But do you really want our friendship to end because we both love the same guy? Who is going to have to choose one of us?"

"No...of course I don't! But...god Kyoko..I..."

"I know. You love him. And you love me. I love him... And I love you too Haru. But I can't help but feel angry at you at the same time...for loving him. And you're my best friend! A part of me..wanted to let you just take Tsuna. But...I couldn't stop loving him. Sure I didn't realize it till later, after you did. And I know that's not fair but...I can't help it if I love him! Oh please don't make me say these things Haru..."

"Yeah...you're right...we would fight. I know how you feel. But don't hold back on me Kyoko. Don't you dare hold back on me, were best friends first but were also love rivals now. If you won't let it all out on me then I will!"

"Don't Haru! You know how my life was ruined by something like this?"

"Ruined how Kyoko? Let it out! What are you holding back?"

"I lost my parents because my dad chose my mom's best friend and left us here! Haven't you ever wondered why they're not here? Why you never see them? Because after that my mom left us! Heart broken! That's why I don't want to talk about this!" Kyoko buried her arms in her face to cover her tears and fell on the floor to her knees.

Tsuna and Haru looked at each other and and kneel down as well with her.

"Kyoko...tell me...about your parents..." Tsuna said reaching out to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My mom...and my dad..." She said with her voice cracking which she cleared her throat to speak again for afterwards.

"They were in love. Got married. And had me and Ryohei. My dad was a boxer, which is what inspired Ryohei to be one. My mom was just a normal housewife...we were happy. We were good for the first few years of my life. But my mother's best friend...also loved our dad. And secretly behind our back they both fell in love as well. He still stayed loyal to us though...still being our father. Then my mom found out about the two of them, and gave him a choice...her...and this family...or her best friend. Ultimately...my dad..chose my best friend. And left us alone with just three! He left us! My dad! Yet my brother still became a boxer...and loves it. And naturlaly I became like my mother..to take care of my brother. Who I could never admit it to him..but I hate boxing..he reminds me of him. And how my mom lost her best friend...and the person she loved. And when I saw this situation coming...I wanted to avoid it and let it go. But...seeing you declare being his wife Haru...I couldn'tt stop myself...and you don't want me to hold back...Haru? Tsuna?"

Haru looked down at Kyoko who looked up to her both with tears coming down their face. Eyes fixated on the other's.

"Yes...I do."

"Haru-"

"No! I mean it Kyoko! Because...unlike your parents we aren't sneaking behind your back! Its out in the open for all of us. Just the way it should be! I feel right now...because of these rings...were all connected..I can feel what you're feeling..and what Tsuna is feeling...which is why we can't hold back now..."

"Because otherwise we would be hiding what we already know. And what must be said..."

"Exactly...so let me have it Kyoko. Because I promise you, I won't stop being your best friend."

"And...I won't stop caring for you either Kyoko." Tsuna said looking at them both. "Same to you Haru."

Haru nodded and smiled. "So don't end this fight just yet. Because I admit, i'm mad at you as well. I loved him for a while now and you didn't tell me! How could you!"

"Well...I didn't know you loved him either!" Kyoko and Haru stood up and stared the other down.

"That's right Kyoko...don't hold back...I'm not going to."

"Fine...but you better stay my friend Haru. You too Tsuna!"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well Tsuna...you haven't said much. So whats your thoughts?" Kyoko said.

"Yeah Tsuna...making us fight like this by ourselves!" Haru said.

Tsuna looked at them both sighed and spoke. "I may sound horrible for this but...I admit. I always loved you Kyoko. For a long time I have loved you. I idolized you, sure everyone did but I truly saw YOU as my HERO. Your smile saved me constantly throughout everything I have done. You're always kind to me, despite the fact that I was No-Good Tsuna. When everyone was against me...I felt that even though you were far away..you were with me. You're smart, beautiful, and so kind. My first true love..."

Kyoko's face turned a deep red.

"T-tsuna..that is really bold to say..and a-always loved me? You loved me for how long...oh my gosh..I didn't...oh man!" Kyoko stomped the ground in embarrassment. Haru looked mad and upset and looked away.

"But...I also grew to find out I love Haru as well. She is the first girl to love me, for all that I am. She is so cute, and i'm sorry I never noticed. You can be really random and weird but that always cheers me up. I love that you're you and nobody else. You're Haru. One of the most special girls I met."

"Awhh...Tsuna...!" Haru blushed clasping her hands together and moving shyly.

"Well you're both special..."

"What the heck! That was my praise!" Haru yelled.

"Hehe." Kyoko snickered.

"Don't laugh at that!"

"Make me!"

"Guys!" Tsuna said. "See...I...right now..I can't choose either of you...I...don't know for sure...so I can't answer either of your guy's confession yet...but I have 10 days to...so can you give me until then to answer you two? I know I must be the worst...for not being able to choose but..."

"I understand Tsuna. I can wait...right Haru?"

"Right. And we promise to remain best friends no matter which of us you choose. So don't hold back."

"...You promise?"

"We promise!" They both held out their pinkies to Tsuna.

"A...pinkie promise?" Tsuna said surprised.

"Of course!" Haru exclaimed.

"I think it fits us perfectly!" Kyoko cheered along with her.

"I..I guess so." Tsuna agreed smiling and held out his pinkie and tangled wrapped it around theirs and promised with them. His promise to choose one of them. Their promise to not end their friendship. And their promise to each other they will always be friends.

"Phewww!" Haru lied down on the couch and spread her legs. "That was heavy."

Tsuna looked at Haru and his natural guy senses came back to him and he examined her body. As he comes to term with his feelings for her, he notices more things about her. What she's wearing, what she smells like, and definitely...how appealing she is to him. Haru was dressed in her school uniform. The brown skirt, yellow vest, with a white shirt underneath. She has a very cute face as Tsuna admitted before but she really was adorable. And with her legs spread out, Tsuna almost could see her pant-

"Tsuna!" Kyoko yelled.

"W-what?" Tsuna said in a voice that criminal speaks in when he just got caught committing a crime.

"You were checking her out!" Kyoko said angry but Kyoko was really cute when she was jealous.

"Haha! I mean its to be expected with my sex appeal, we almost did go all the way and I kissed him twice!"

Death. Tsuna noticed it in the air.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!"

"Its true! He even had a condom!"

"Tsuna!"

"No wait..her dad gave that to me and-"

"Her dad?"

"...Yeah that doesn't sound so good out loud."

"Ugh...whatever...but...look At me too like that from now Tsuna!"

Kyoko kissed Tsuna three times. Twice on both cheeks and once again on his forehead.

"There...now were even!" Kyoko winked and left a blushing Tsuna dumbfounded.

"That is so not even! I said twice! Come here Tsuna, pucker up!"

"Oh he's mine! You already had him!"

"Oh you wanna go maiden number two?"

"Oh said i'm not number one?"

As they began to go back and forth Tsuna realized. Having two girls fight over you...is pretty awesome.

**WOAH HO! ITS ABOUT TIME! THE TRUTH IS OUT! THE AIR IS CLEARED! EVERYTHING EXPLAINED! Mostly...I still got some more secrets to reveal! But the Hidden Treasure of Kyoko, Haru, and Tsuna has been revealed at last. With an even stronger bond than before they move forward to their future! And lets face it, Tsuna is one lucky guy!**

**Next Time! Maiden Training!**

**P.S I was so scared writing as this now that the Team HAru vs Team Kyoko thing is going for who Tsuna will choose. I'm being careful with which side gets to see their girl more and more. I tried to balance it out in this chapter between them both so please don't kill me!**


	8. Maiden Training!

**Chapter 8! Alright! Reminder of a reminder:If you want to see either Haru or Kyoko get chosen in the end of the arc than I HIGHLY recommend voting on my profile! Your vote matters! Also I would appreciate it if you share the story with other people who love Katekyo Hitman Reborn! :D! Enjoy Super Long, 4k words.**

Tsuna had one heck of a crazy, drama filled day yesterday. He was wakened by the sun beaming through the windows to his eyes. He stretched his arms out and yawned. Only to have both his arms touch something. To his surprise it was two sleeping beauties sitting next to him on a couch with a blanket over them. He tries to recall why he is here, and remembers everything. Tsuna was going to leave for home but Haru didn't and Kyoko didn't feel like being separated after everything that has happened and he agreed to stay here. He looked to his left to see the cute face of a sleeping Haru, and the other cute face of a sleeping Kyoko.

Uh...uh..." Tsuna covered his mouth. He could not believe what was happening to him right now. Two girls sleeping with him! (Not like that) With this Tsuna thought he was finally no longer No-Good Tsuna, but Amazing-Tsuna or Super Cool-Tsuna capable of wooing women everywhere! But his harsh reality sat in that this is probably all due to luck that this happened. Tsuna still didn't truly believe he deserved either of them. Or that any girl SHOULD like him. He feels like he somewhat cheated his way for this to happen with being a part of the mafia and such ,but he knew Haru or Kyoko didn't like him for that.

Tsuna got up gently to not wake either of them and lifted the blanket up but stopped once he noticed the situation underneath the blanket. Both Haru and Kyoko were sitting with their legs on top of his and crossed with the other's. Not only that but he noticed Haru without her skirt on underneath the blanket! Her vest was off too and her sleeved rolled up. She must have been hot and took them off he guessed. To top it off Kyoko's shirt was rolled up to her bra and her pants was seeping low revealing her undies. Tsuna then noticed how accurate he is describing the both of them because he looked so long. He put the blanket down quickly and remained frozen.

"Nope...still No-Good Tsuna..." He thought as he sighed. He felt like his mind was playing battle ship and the bigger ship called Instinct just sunk the tiny ship called reasoning. But he could never do anything to either of them, he wouldn't do such a thing he thought. He didn't want to be thought of as a pervert by either of them. He almost had a nose bleed from too much excitement in the morning. He looked at the time. It was 11:59 am just turned 12:00 pm. He figured it was pretty late now, though Primo didn't specify a time to be there. Tsuna didn't want to wait all day. He had to wake Haru and kyoko up.

Tsuna reached over for Haru and tapped her gently. Haru then suddenly grabbed Tsuna and hugged him tightly.

"Ah! Haru...haruuuu!" he whispered and blushed.

"Teddy Tsuna..."

"I'm not your teddy Haru! Oh I sorta hope she doesn't have a teddy of me..."

He tried Kyoko this time. "Kyokoooo...Kyoko!" He nudged her, waking her.

"Mmmmf...Tsuna? What time is it...?" She spoke in a low, tired voice looking even cuter tired.

"Uhh...12:00..." he said shyly diverting his eyes to the sleeping Haru's face. He then realized the situation he was in.

"Mmm...is...Haru on you right now...?" She said with a higher tone of voice getting more awake. Tsuna felt the fear factor in his mind go up.

"N-no..."

"Oh Tsuna...you're so rough...take me to wonderland!"

Tsuna looked to Haru then back to Kyoko who gave him a stern look. Fully awake now for sure.

"HARU! TSUNA!" Clunk. Clunk. Two hits for each of them. As they sat with bumps on their head.

"Owie Kyoko! You didn't have to wake me that hard...!" Haru said rubbing her head gently.

"Grr! You were getting a step ahead of me in your sleep! Unfair!" Kyoko said angry.

"I...I was sleeping!"

"Even in your sleep..you are my love rival Haru!" Kyoko pointed to Haru dramatically as if they were two samurai declaring war.

"Oh..you think you...can handle me?!" Haru said standing even more dramatically. They stared each other down before laughing out of no where. Tsuna just sat confused but was happy to see them both still acting like best friends..not like what he felt in his dream. That really weird dream.

After eating breakfast Kyoko cooked, Kyoko and Haru went upstairs to shower and pack. With Kyoko teasing Tsuna as her "wife" at breakfast and Haru joking(or at least Tsuna hopes she was) about being his concubine and teased him to come in the shower with her which got her another hit to the head by Kyoko.

Tsuna let Kyoko know he was going to pack his own stuff and meet them at the directions of the house that he made copies of after reading the piece of paper Primo left them. She gave him a hug before he left and went to go back. He felt his heart was done with all this excitement but it wasn't much better at his house.

**Outside the meet up location.**

Tsuna ran on the sidewalk, he forgot how long he has been running for. He was running around in a circle looking for the exact street he was supposed to be on. This was a really rich neighborhood. He was running beside a fine looking brick wall. Not very common in the are he lived. It didn't feel Japanese at all to him. Looking above and beyond the wall was a huge mansion, this had to be the place. But he wondered who kept it looking so clean. This was far out into the woods, and didn't know it was ever out here this far. He wished he had went with Kyoko and Haru just to be sure of their safety. But then again Haru apparently is pretty good with her crossbow.

He saw them waving at him from in front of the gate and ran to them.

"How..did you guys get here first?" Tsuna asked catching his breath.

"I'm surprised we did too! Haru takes a really long shower!" Kyoko eyed Haru who looked away like a child who is in trouble with her parents.

"As if...I have to look exceptionally pretty now ya know!" Haru said eyeing Tsuna and winking. Tsuna blushed and looked away.

"Hmph! If you say so, though Tsuna noticed me first."

"What? Nu uhn! Who looks better Tsuna? Me or Kyoko?" She got up in Tsuna's face. Tsuna shyly looked at her. Haru had a travel backpack on her back, and wore a yellow shirt with the word "Believe" on it and a white skirt. White socks, and black shoes and he noticed some lip gloss on her. Her lips looking more luscious. Kissable.

"Don't look just at her!" Kyoko pushed her aside playfully and made Tsuna look at her. A pink shirt with a cartoon character on it, blue denim jeans, and her pink purse. She had some makeup on too like Haru but hers made her look more...grown for her age. He wishes he could understand girl's makeup.

"Sooo? Which is it Tsuna?" Haru got in his face along with Kyoko.

"Uhh...well...ummm you're both-"

"Don't give us that both bs either!" Haru exclaimed.

"Uhh..."

"Ahem. Am I interrupting...you three?" They all stood back surprised to see Rose standing before them. Looking as womanly and gorgeous as ever though her dress matched hair red color but in a lighter shade with roses still on it.

"Oh...no Rosabella...its fine!" Tsuna said shyly and Haru and Kyoko were embarrassed by their girly banter. They decided to make some ground rules for the two concerning Tsuna later.

"I...see...well..come in please. I shall lead you inside. Come along Decimo...Maidens..." Rose opened the gate for us and walked us inside.

The courtyard was big with a wide walkway leading to some big stairs with a huge door. The grass was green and neatly cut with dew on them. The grass was covered in leaves from the many green trees that filled the courtyard. Looking back to the door, it was big and colored Mahogany. The mansion looked close to a medieval castle with Renaissance coloring. You could tell the building was very old but still looked pretty amazing. It was a huge mansion. Going up the stairs Rosabella ignited her ring with mist flames and we noticed a barrier surround the place. No wonder no one found this place despite its size. She then ignited it again with sky flames and pressed it into the door's key hole. Allowing us to enter.

Kyoko and Haru was amazed by her, probably as she was now their mentor and idol. They huddled around her praising her for being so cool though she just shyly smiled saying it wasn't much. Tsuna couldn't get over the resemblance she has to the females he knows. In her persona form, her hair color is close to Kyoko's but her face looked more like Haru's but her personality was like Chrome's. Though not as shy but more upbeat now. Probably because there isn't as much people around now.

Walking inside, we found ourselv looking a big spiral staircase and standing on a nice clean wooden floor. To my left I could see a living room of sorts with chairs and a couch. Looking beyond the staircase was a dining room with a very long table with many chairs to sit at. It was adorned with empty plates and candles. To their right, another living room of sorts but smaller form what could they see from where they were standing.

"Wow! This house is so big!" Haru said with her mouth wide open.

"Its beautiful Rosabella. Did you live here years ago or just took the house mafia style?" Kyoko asked to Rosabella.

"Ah...yes me and Primo lived here when he came to Japan. He made this house along with the Vongola for me and him to live. Though the other guardians would stay here too and couple of servants and associates of the Vongola. But only the lower levels did they stay. The upper levels was just for us, which is where we will be going." She said as she led us up the stairs.

"Uhh where is Primo?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, he is away for the moment with the baby you know as Reborn. Apparently he thought it would be better for everyone to just come here since the house is so big. It didn't occur to us before that we could just use this."

"Ohhh! That makes a lot more sense!" Haru said. "Though I did like the idea of living here together with Tsuna...oh and Kyoko."

"Oh haha Haru, you are really competitive today aren't you?" Kyoko said playfully punching her in the arm.

"Hehe, of course! I'm fired up and ready to go. Maiden number 1# ready to fight bad guys!" She punched the air yelling as her voice echoed in the house.

"First you have to beat me!" Kyoko countered.

"Will do best friend!" They laughed and Rosabella joined them in laughter. Tsuna felt left out the conversation. He wished Primo was here or any other guy so he wasn't alone with just these three girls. Not that he didn't mind. But there is always the matter of surprise attacks from Haru and Kyoko's charm to worry about now.

They were walking up the stairs for a while encountering different floors. It was a 4 story long building. They already passed by three floors. Their floor was the last one on top. The fourth floor where they would be staying and training. Rosabella stopped on each floor to ask if they would like to see it but Tsuna left it up to Kyoko and Haru. They wanted to do it later and get right to it with training. Rosballe complied and brought them to the final floor of the house where they found themselves in a huge training room. It looked a lot like the training room Tsuna used in the future except with benches and weights. As well as training dummies. Even a shooting range. Practically defining a mafia training gym. There was a hall leading both ways to several rooms where we can choose to stay in either side. And the whole other wise of the room was a big window to look out to the courtyard.

"So this is it! I'll give you a tour of the whole house later with Ieyasu. So would you guys like to rest a bit or-"

"No way! I'm ready to go!" Haru exclaimed clenching her fists together in excitement. "Right partner?"

"Right! Now that were here, lets get started!" Kyoko complied looking to Rose.

"Oh boy, it seems I have two eager students. Very well. Get changed."

"Huh" they both said confused.

"Did you two bring something to train in? I wouldn't want to ruin such cute clothes." Rose smiled with her eyes closed. But they still sensed the scaryness of her words. Kyoko and Haru agreed without a word and left to change and set down their stuff and come back. Doning something they call their "battle outfits." Kyoko wearing grey sweat pants and a blue tank top with sneakers and Haru wearing sneakers, black shorts, and yellow shirt.

"Good. Then lets begin right away." Rose went over to the center of the floor and sat down with her legs crossed and eyes still closed. Kyoko and Haru followed and sat the same way in front of her.

"Ah, excuse me! Should I still be here for this?" Tsuna asked still at the entrance.

"Oh right Decimo, yes you should. Though sit on the bench over there." She motioned Tsuna to a bench and he sat down putting down his bag.

"Umm Rosabella-senpai..." Kyoko asked with her hand raised.

"You two can just call me Rose by the way. And yes what is it?" She asked.

"Why are you still wearing a dress for training? Aren't you scared to ruin it?" She asked Rose.

"Ah, no. You see I always wear dressed. Always have my whole life. Its pretty much my entire wardrobe." She said.

"All you have is dresses? No way!" Haru said shockingly.

"Hmm...Rose. You think we could talk more about you...and umm Ieyasu after were done? I would like to get to know you better!" Kyoko said.

"Hmm...of course. That's fine." She complied as the girls cheered.

"Now let us begin your training with the first step. Discovering your true Dying Will Flame attribute."

"Like Sun, Rain, or Storm?" Haru asked.

"Yes. This is important for a maiden to know. It determines how we should being training you along with your weapon of choice. And which flame will be the hardest for you two to master." She put her hands on both Kyoko and Haru.

"Now focus. Let your minds think of only one thing. Your flame inside your hearts."

Their eyes were all closed and Tsuna watched silently before a flame popped up over Rose's head like his Hyper Dying Will Mode. A sun flame. Soon after two more flames came from Haru and Kyoko.

For Kyoko, a blue flame. The Rain Flame.

And Haru, a yellow flame. The Sun flame.

Tsuna figured it fit their personalities perfectly. Kyoko is very calm and polite like Yamamoto. And Haru was always so cheery and bright like Ryohei can be.

"Ah, Sun and Rain. Common flames for Maidens." She said pulling back and letting their flames subside.

"Cool! I'm the sun flame!" Haru said cheering.

"And i'm rain?...hmm..seems about right." She said smiling.

"Now that we know your Dying Will Flame. Let me explain a bit more about the role of a maiden and her power. The Maiden is a source of support to her partner, the Vongola Boss. She serves as the pillar of support. Now repeat after me the role of the Maiden of the Sky: _ To stand beside and support the famiglia. Allowing one's heart to be like the sky and fill all roles."_

They both complied and repeated her. "_To stand beside and support the famiglia. Allowing one's heart to be like the sky and fill all roles."_

_"_Good. All of the Guardians and the boss have a similar role they take. But I think of it more as a motto to follow like Tsuna's as the Sky Boss of the Vongola. _Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them. _Tsuna and Ieyasu behaves just like their Dying Will Flame, Sky. However a maiden who may or may not be a natural Sky Flame user does not go by that despite using the sky flame to use all the flames. She uses her own separate code. That I created for all Maidens to go by. Understand the role?"

"Yeah. Its great. I feel empowered by Rose-senpai!" Haru cheered.

"Mmhmm, very straight the point and easy to follow." Kyoko said. "Though you mentioned how our powers work a little bit in that, could you explain some more?"

"Ah yes. Ieyasu explained it briefly yesterday but i'll explain in more detail. A maiden draws forth the power of the Sky Flame in one's self. Using that to draw out the flames we all have in our bodies. The ring then amplifies the flame of the Maiden's choice. Thus its a Sky Ring."

"Cool so were Sky like Tsuna?" Haru said happily. She really wanted to match Tsuna.

"No, you're Sun and i'm Rain Haru!" Kyoko said bopping her on the head.

"Correct." Rose said. "You two are naturally best with your primary flame. However a maiden can still use all the flames of the sky. Though not as powerful compared to a guardian's. We are still powerful nonetheless if we train well. Though is always one problem we face as we undergo flame training and it certainly was hard for me."

"What was that?" Kyoko asked her.

"Opposite flames. A maiden must learn to use all flames regardless of it being her own or not, which can be difficult to do as it may collide with her heart. Thus the Flame Personas we must create to use them. For me and Haru. We are both of the sun flame naturally. SO our hardest to learn is Mist and CLoud with some troubles with storm. As they block out the sun, metaphorically speaking. For Kyoko's rain. You don't necessarily will have trouble with anything as you have the Tranquil ability which allows the rain to metaphorically rain with any condition of the Sky. Whether it Misty or Cloudy. Get it?"

"Uhh...sure. Got it!" Haru said.

"I doubt that..." Tsuna said snickering.

"What was that?" Haru waved a fast at Tsuna who pulled back. "Hmph!"

Kyoko looked to Tsuna and laughed.

"You three have such a good relationship now I see, hehe. I guess you three tied the knot together huh?"

"The...the knot!" Tsuna exclaimed blushing.

"Oh..no..I mean...were still...just...friends..." Kyoko said shyly.

"...with benefits at this point..." Haru said jokingly but blushing.

"Huh? I mean you guys unlocked the first stages to the ring allowing your hearts to be tied together."

"Huh..." The three of them said tilting their heads.

"Ah. I forgot to mention. Within 10 days of getting the ring, the rings will begin to connect with the other. Hence why were keeping you three together. It allows the Vongola Boss and Maiden to become in tune with each other which is important for a Maiden's true power. _Fiamma Tranferire._ A maiden's ability to transmit her flames to another person."

"Oh! I think I did that already to...Chrome..."

"And me Tsuna..."

They both looked sad as they did something wrong. Tsuna cheered Haru up saying it was okay and he assured Kyoko Chrome is fine.

~KHR~

"Achoo!" Chrome sneezed elsewhere.

"You got a cold Chrome?" Mukuro asked her. They were walking to the resort with Daemon Spade who was walking ahead of them.

"Ah..no..I ...thought Kyoko was nearby again..." She shivered in fear.

"Hmm...the Maiden girl? Weird. Lets be on our way then Chrome."

"Ah, yes!"

~KHR~

"This power is important as a Maiden can influence the boss more directly than other people. Completely changing one's emotions."

"Woah...thats...crazy.." Kyoko said with a hand over her mouth.

"Well if one is careful you won't do that. The focus of it is to combine different flames of the Sky with the Boss's Sky flame. Combining them."

"Ah! Like Xanxu's Flame of Wrath which is Storm and SKy flames. And Me and Enma's Flame of Oath. Sky and Earth flames put together."

"Oh you already combined your flames with others before? Good then just know Decimo this is the same concept."

"Cool! So we can help Tsuna with the uhh Fiamma Tranfer-something right?" Haru said.

"Yes. You will." Rose said standing up patting off her dress.

"Good!" Haru said standing up. "Okay I got the basics, lets get down to some real training!

"Don't be so impatient Haru!" Kyoko said also standing up.

"Its fine. I'm done lecturing you two for now. Lets decide your fighting styles. I see Haru is pretty adapt with a crossbow, correct?"

"Mmhmm!" She pulled it out of the bag Tsuna had beside him. Tsuna questioned when she put it there and was quite scared of how she did.

"And you Kyoko?" Rose asked her.

"Umm...I never fought before...or used anything close to a weapon. Uhh, Rose how do you fight?"

"Me? Well...I use these." She pointed to her high Stiletto Heels.

"Umm...girl...you fight with High Heels?" Haru asked bobbign her head. "Now I know your feet must be killing you."

"Haha, no not at all. I'm very good with my feet. All I ever did as I was young was run away, which strengthened my legs a lot..." She said looking sad for a moment.

"Here let me demonstrate." She stood in front of a training dummy and her heels ignited in Sun flames. Her eyes looked determined and she quickly lifted her leg in the air, spun around and launched a beam from her leg and it destroyed the dummy and a hole in the wall.

"Holy! She is powerful as heck!" Haru exclaimed.

"A-amazing..." Kyoko said.

Tsuna could truly see the amazingness of Rose. She was master of Dying WIll Flames. And used a kickboxing style. She even took out Mukuro with those legs of her.

"I..I want to fight like you do Rose!" Kyoko said.

"Like me..oh im flattered but I don't know for sure if you could fight like me. My legs are used to the Dying WIll Flames it emit, and the abuse they can take. But you-"

"I'll learn. I'll train very hard. But for sure..I want to fight sorta like Tsuna."

"Aye? Like me?" Tsuna pointed to himself.

"Yeah. You fight using your hands, so i'll feet using my feet. We'll parallel each other!" Kyoko grabbed onto Tsuna's hands.

"Oh, I want to use my legs too! With my crossbow!"

"Copy Cat!" Kyoko stuck her tongue out.

"Well I don't want to be totally defenseless up close!" Haru yelled back with her tongue out.

"Hmm...I like where you two are going with this. Very Well, Haru we'll develop your style in specializing to close up to mid-range combat. Kyoko, i'll train you to fight with your legs. But I would also like you to develop your own style, mine is too forceful for you. Yours should be more...gentle like your flame. Hmm Ballerina was your dream right? Something like that then."

"Okay!' They both said cheering excitedly.

"Well. I''ll arrange for your weapons and outfits then she said heading to another room."

"Outfits?" They both said.

"Mmhmm. It's a surprise gift from me to you two." She went into the room and Kyoko and Haru jumped up cheering.

"Tsuna! I'm so excited!" Haru said grabbing onto Tsuna.

"So am I!" Kyoko said grabbing onto him as well.

"Y-yeah...this is all new and exciting for you two huh?" Tsuna said as they all laughed together. Thus begins the days of their training, 5 months away from January...

**Ugh I always write long chapters, I hope no one hates me for it! But then again you should be happy its long! You never know when I may update slowly! But just some extra info. I chose their dying will flames based on their personalities and I feel that matches them best. Though it doesn't matter was they will learn to use them all. I also love all the small hidden things I put in, their clothes matching their flame colors and other terms I put in which will make you look back on this be like oh he put that there, ha! Or not. But whatever. Their fighting style also based off their personality and going along with representing a "Strong, powerful, but beautiful woman" like I feel the Maiden should be. See the results of their first three weeks of training and Tsuna's next chapter! Short Time Skip!**


	9. A Beautiful Nightmare

A light. Tsuna was walking to the light he saw shining brightly in front of him. Everything around him was dark and he felt compelled to walk forward. Step by step, the light grew bigger and bigger yet farther and farther away. What was this light Tsuna wondered? He ran towards it and it got closer, but still wasn't able to reach it. More, and more, he put in more effort to reach it. He was in arm's length now and his hand touched the light. Only for him to fall out the sky, Tsuna was scared at first. He checked his pockets for his Dying Will pills but they weren't there. He screamed for help, and then he felt a warm presence beside him.

It was Kyoko, who was wearing a wedding dress of some sorts. It was beautiful, _she_ was beautiful. It was a normal dress he guess, he wasn't a girl so Tsuna couldn't tell. I twas a beautiful pink, but the bottom of the dress seemed burnt? No that was the design of it, it was like a fire pattern burned into the dress. The heart shaped part of her dress that covered her chest was frilly like a flower but fiery at the same time. It was an odd dress with flowery and fiery designs on it. Kyoko herself looked different too, she had longer hair. Sorta like how she looked in the future. But not as long. She was mouthing something...something Tsuna couldn't make out. But he felt she wanted to help him and she reached out to him in mid-air for Tsuna to grab her hand he felt another presence.

This time it was Haru who showed up in a wedding dress with wings. She still look adorable but more grown and woman like. Beautiful. with her hair being longer but still in a pony tail. Though her dress was yellow like the sun, and like Kyoko's had fiery and flowery designs on it too. Tsuna noticed they were both smiling but felt they had animosity toward the other and they both reached out to Tsuna. Tsuna wanted to reach out for them both but ...he felt he had to choose one. He reached out for Kyoko first, but saw horrid images pop into his face. Of a battle field, a dark castle, and Kyoko screaming...then her...death. Tsuna backed away in shock from Kyoko who disappeared into thin air. Tsuna noticed he was getting closer to the ground and reached out for Haru, but the same thing happened. Terrible images, his friends on a battle field fighting, a black haired man laughing, and Haru being dropped to her deaths. Tsuna screamed as he backed away from Haru who disappeared too. He then fell to the ground, splat.

"No!" Tsuna woke up screaming and gasping for air and looked around. He was in his new room that he will be staying in. It was a blue, boyish room. His bed was blue with dark blue comforters and light blue sheets. The walls were also light blue along with the carpet. It had a desk to the left of the bed which was against the wall with a bookshelf right beside the desk. And in front of him was the door which he got up from his bed and walked towards. Tsuna was just wearing a white t-shirt with orange sleeves and black shorts. The house was quiet he noticed walking down the hall to the training room. Looking at it now, there were a lot of holes in the wall but the walls fix themselves after a short while with some cool technology. But there is a bunch of burnt marks on the walls and stuff flung around due to the Maiden training.

Tsuna looked in front of him to notice a sleeping Kyoko on the ground. She must have passed out from her training was excruciatingly hard. Her legs looked thicker with muscle already and her legs definitely were bruised and battered. She always covered them with long pants of some sorts to make sure Tsuna didn't see her "unpretty legs." She was in her training outfit from three days before and just lied there on the floor. It was still early and Tsuna felt she needed some rest. He knows she couldn't walk so he decided to pick her up and carry her to her room. Tsuna did feel she was a bit more on the heavy side or maybe he was just weak.

He brought down the opposite hallway to his room and brought her to one of the rooms where she stayed in. Her's was an average white room with just a bed and wardrobe. Nothing special about it. Tsuna lied her down gently on her bed. He stopped and thought for a moment if she would be hot wearing that. In times like this the male protagonist would change the heroine's clothes he thought! But there is no way Tsuna has the guts to do something like that. He sighed with a flustered face and walked towards the door. Looking back when he remembered his dream of Kyoko...and Haru...he doesn't want to see that happen to either of them.

"mm...T-Tsuna..?" Kyoko mumbled cracking open one eye lid drowsily.

"Oh...sorry Kyoko if I woke you...go back to sleep. Its still early.

"Mmm...no...you're upset about something right? I...can tell something is up with you...come here." She lazily motioned Tsuna with her hand to a chair that was in the room. Tsuna sighed and pulled up a chair to her bed.

"Its...hard to talk about Kyoko." Tsuna said with sadness in his voice looking away from her.

She sat up now and looked to Tsuna. She looked as cute as ever tired and Tsuna noticed her "assets" more with her movements. Tsuna realized that coming to terms with his feelings, he notices women more and more. The small details they add to themselves and the tiny ones you wouldn't notice regularly. A woman's beauty. He blushed realizing this isn't the time to be admiring her.

"Its...okay to talk to me Tsuna. Thats what i'm here for after all along with Haru..to help you. We want to be there for you so were working ours butts off for it! And my legs! I can't feel them, I honestly don't know how i'm going to move today. So I dub thee the horse for today!"

"The..horse...?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Mmhmm!" She said with a smile looking to Tsuna. It was the smile that always got to his heart and made him feel at peace yet he felt she was also getting her way pretty easily.

"F-fine..i'll carry you to places you need to go but you're not training today!" Tsuna pointed at her.

"What? But...but...Haru will get ahead of me..." Kyoko said with puppy dog eyes and a sad face.

"No buts! You can't even move! We have months to train for anyway, you don't have to push yourself so hard in the first week Kyoko."

"Well...that's...true...but...awh man! You're a mean horse Tsuna." She said with a cute, pouty face looking at Tsuna. They both started to laugh. Tsuna needed this. He could go to Haru or Kyoko anytime he wanted. He always wanted to be able to do this if he needed them...but this only reminded him of his dream.

"Okay...back to you mister! Tell me whats wrong with you or i'll super maiden...hit you really hard!" Kyoko said playfully hitting Tsuna in the arm. Which did kinda hurt a bit.

"Umm...well...I had...a really bad dream." Tsuna said reluctantly.

"Hmm..okay...about what?" Kyoko asked sympathetically grabbing Tsuna's hand. Which wanted to make Tsuna pull back from remembering his dream but Kyoko grabbed tightly.

"About...you...and Haru..." Tsuna said before Kyoko cut him off.

"Oh! Tsuna! Please...uhh...those dreams...are...embarrassing to talk of..I mean..sure i've had them too...but with just you...you had one with the both of us.." Kyoko said blushing.

"Well..I wouldn't say it was embarrassing at all. You and Haru looked beautiful in my dream anyway...pretty cool actually." Tsuna said putting on asomewhat shallow smile.

"Oh...my gosh...well...if you want to talk about it...I have to be able to handle things like this anyway...you are a guy..." Kyoko said shyly looking away but still looking back at Tsuna.

"I'm...glad you understand...you see...we were falling and-"

"Falling! What kind of dream is this?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Umm...it was more of a nightmare...Kyoko..." Kyoko stopped for a second and regained her composure. Her mind was definitely in the wrong place and she took a deep breathe.

"Oh! Haha...of course. Sorry go on." She said laughing. Tsuna didn't get what was funny but he felt from her a sense of guilt...and...pride? He didn't get women completely.

"Well...in my dream. We were falling..you, me, and Haru and..." Tsuna explained the entire dream and what he saw.

"I...I see..that is a terrible dream. Are you..okay?" Kyoko asked looking into Tsuna's eyes. He looked back into hers, hearts both beating rapidly.

"I'm a bit shaken up..." He said trembling a little bit. Tsuna's greatest fear is losing a loved one which Kyoko knew very well after their long talk they all had. She knew she had to take care of Tsuna when things like this happen. The weight of death, weighs heavily with we try to bear the weight of life. She had a sweet but embarrassing idea to make Tsuna feel better. She struggled to move to the other side of her bed and make room. She told Tsuna to lie down next to her.

"E-ehh! Kyoko! That's..." Tsuna exclaimed flailing his arms around.

"Oh just get in the dang bed dummy! I have a magic trick for you! She said pulling Tsuna onto the bed.

"A...magic...trick?" He said shyly as he lied on top of the covers.

"Mmhmm, she then grabbed his right arm and and set her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Ah...ah!" Tsuna was feeling the rush of excitement. His heart still isn't quite ready for girls.

"See magic!...Pain pain go away!" She said a few times to herself holding Tsuna tightly but gently. Making sure that he felt all her love. Tsuna didn't struggle or move(He couldn't, he was frozen in shyness) and sat there. Kyoko just smiled and giggled herself to sleep eventually. She was very tired after all. Her smell was on Tsuna now, the smell of sweat yet something sweet as well. Her hair, it smelled like flowers of some kind. And her cheek felt soft to the touch and so did her arms. More and more Tsuna realized the importance of having emotional support for being the Vongola Boss. He can't imagine how any Boss could do it. He thought to himself, to become a boss one needs to be able to have somebody to support him or her through everything and anything. Tsuna fell a sleep too, resting his head on Kyoko's.

"Sweet dreams...Kyoko..thank you..." Tsuna drifted off back to sleep...where once again he was haunted by a dream.

Images. Images of that same castle and a black haired man laughing. He...is looking up at him and...his view is changing to himself. Tsuna...he looks...not human. Like an animal...the sky flames he usually had were...black...he becomes enveloped in them...he's burning...all he can see is fire. He burns and in agony and pain.

"Ah!" Tsuna wakes up again with Kyoko still on his arm. Tsuna gasping for air and his heart pounding in his chest. He feels sorrow and anger at these bad dreams. He just wants them to go away. He was no longer tired but he could not go to sleep. He needed to speak to Primo when he comes back later today about these nightmares he have been having. Perhaps he knows whats going on. Tsuna gently and slowly tries to break away from Kyoko's grip. Slipping his arm gently out of her grip and letting her fall flat on the bed. He creeps over to the door, and closes it silently until he hears Haru...

"Ah! Tsuna! I was looking for-" Tsuna quickly shushed her with his hand.

"Shh! Kyoko is sleeping Haru! She is really tired and-"

"HMMF!? UMMF UF HMF UMMF!" She seemed really angry flailing her arms around and stomping around. Tsuna just picked her up and walked over to a bench and shushed her.

"Haru! Let me explain okay, don't get mad at me!" He said taking his hand off her gently.

"Did you enjoy yourself Tsunayoshi Sawada? Huh?" Tsuna knows he's in the dog house when his full name gets used.

"Well...I mean...it was nice...she made me...feel good.(Comforting)" Tsuna said honestly.

"Hahi! I...I...well..well then I see. I can be pretty good at it too ya know!(You already know what she is talking about.)"

"Well...yeah...maybe you can be. So lets do it then Haru." Tsuna said getting on the bench with her.

"Huh? R-right now? H-here...oh Tsuna...umm we should...be in a more..private place!" Haru said shyly looking away.

"No..its fine right here...I kinda don't want to be near any beds right now...I rather just stay right next to you here. Where i'm sure I can see some light." Tsuna said looking out the big window he can see on his right. Then back to Haru on his left.

"Oh...okay...if...you say so." Haru said closing her eyes.

"Well...i'm not so ready for this...its hard do twice..." Tsuan said shyly remembering his dream. It was hard for him to look at Haru, because he kept seeing her death. Over and over. Kyoko's too. It was heart breaking.

"Just...do it Tsuna! I'm ready." Haru puckered her lips toward Tsuna who wasn't looking at her but down at his hands that were trembling.

"Well..okay. It started with a dream I had and-" Haru opened her eyes, looked at Tsuna and pulled back.

"A dream!?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah...I had a bad dream...found Kyoko lying on the floor and I took her to her room. She tried to comfort me..but when I fell a sleep..I had another. You wanted to comfort me too right?" Tsuna said looking at her.

"Oh...oh! Yeah, totally Tsuna!" She said looking away for a moment grabbing her chest and sighing a huge sigh of relief and panic.

Tsuna explained his dream and what happened in it. Haru pestered for what Kyoko did for him but Tsuna just got out the dog house. He's not going back in it and kept that part out.

"Oh...well...that's terrible Tsuna. Hahi!" She hugged Tsuna tightly pressing her head against his and part of her chest against his side.

"Ah..H-haru...your...uahh..." Tsuna was really weak to girls he started to notice. Especially a girl he loved.

"Hehe..I know I know...girl's chest plus you equals embarrassed Tsuna which is good for me!" She said giggling and smiling. Tsuna kinda wishes he wasn't this weak and easy to tease. But he quickly forgetting his worries again.

"Hmm..you think we should ask Rose about your dream Tsuna? She may know something." Haru said looking up at him.

"Ah...yeah sure...why not..." He wanted to ask Primo since it felt more like...something he would know but he guesses it doesn't matter. Tsuna kept shaking his head to not think about his dream any further than this. Haru noticed him struggling and wanted to help him in some way that she could. Her idea came to her.

She stood up and held out her hand with her other hand on her hip. "Dance with me my prince!"

Tsuna looked at her like a crazy woman which is pretty normal. "Huh? Oh Haru..I can't dance..."

"Well obviously! You get 0s on your tests Tsuna!" She exclaimed smiling.

"...How did you know I-"

"Kyoko! She told me!" Tsuna felt betrayed even though pretty much everyone knows school isn't his thing.

"Oh come on Tsuna! I'll show you what to do." She smiled and Tsuna couldn't say no and he grabbed her hand. Haru brought them closer together with some room between them. She grabbed Tsuna's free hand and put his hand on her hip. She then placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Hehe don't get too shy from touching your future wife now okay?" She teased Tsuna.

"I..I won't!" Tsuna said looking at her eyes. He noticed that she looked as cute as usual. Her hair was messy but still in a pony tail, she looked tired from her eyes and she was in her training outfit. Tsuna wondered if Kyoko and Haru taken a shower yet. Though he smelled sweat and some other sweet fragrance on her. Probably they're just masking their scent for his sake. Though Tsuna wouldn't care..he thinks.

"Okay..this is called the Waltz Tsuna. Now you step here..and I step like this. Rotate, apart, together, apart, and spin me..."

After a few tries of explaining and toe stepping...for both of them. Tsuna was caught up In haru's pace dancing and twirling around the room. He forgot about his dream once again and felt at peace. They danced for a bit and as time went by it became less like a ballroom dance and more like a comedy session as they were both too tired to dance like that.

Haru fell to the floor and pulled Tsuna down next to him as they were both laughing. Haru grabbed onto Tsuna and smiled.

"See! Just had to move around a bit is all. Oh and here is something from me to you..." She reached into her pockets. "Oh where did I put it...umm hold up..."

She got up and bent over and checked her socks. Tsuna looked to her and saw a full moon despite the sun being out. He turned his face around and started shaking himself out of it.

"Gotta...stay...calm..." He mumbled.

"Ah here it is! Always in the bra...duh Haru!" She pulled out a small little Japanese charm. A charm you would see at a shrine you would go to for New Year's.

She handed it to Tsuna who took it reluctantly and read the word on it. It was the kanji for the number 27.

"Ah...I have a lot of things with this number on it." Tsuna said looking at it. It was a red coated wooden charm with the kanji written on it and hung from a string.

"Well I did notice that but ya know 2 in Japanese sounds like 'Tsu' and 7 is 'nana' thus your name Tsuna!" She smiled and giggled. "Now me and Kyoko are both even!"

Tsuna laughed that off and pulled out both his good luck charms. He wrapped the string from Haru's around Kyoko's and put them both back in his pocket.

"Well well, you three are up early." Rose came up the stairs dressed this time in a yellow dress with roses. She really had an obvious flower theme going on. But looking at her dress more closely. Tsuna noticed it had a small flame pattern on it and he was taken back by it. Her dress! It was like Kyoko's and Haru's.

"Oh Rose-Senpai! Good morning!" Haru waved at her who brought up a plate of breakfeast for us all to eat. Kyoko came out of her room lazily and joined all three of us for breakfast on the first floor. The dining room with the long table, we sat at one end and ate our food. It was a really stacked breakfast with scrambled eggs, bacon strips, pancakes with syrup, and grits. Rose said she cooked herself instructing Kyoko and Haru to want to learn to improve their skills in culinary areas as well.

"So..Decimo...Haru said you had something to ask of me?" She said looking at Tsuna.

"Ah...yes...umm I have been having bad nightmares when I try to sleep recently." Tsuna said swallowing his food.

"I see...if that's true then you are most likely going through what my husband is right now."

"Huh? Primo is having nightmares too?" Tsuna asked shocked to hear it.

"Indeed...I don't know much about the dreams you and he share. But its like a premonition dream, something powerful Sky Flame Wielders have when the harmony of the world is being threatened. Though premonition is usually only heard of in Sky Arcobaleno. It happens in dream for others when things are dire." She said calmly eating her food.

"Harmony...of the world...the Giobbani Famigilia..." Tsuna said softly. Kyoko and Haru stayed silent and looked at each other. They sat on each side of Tsuna.

"Yes. Though our main threat will not awaken until January 25th. I fear...sections of them...are close by. Searching for this place perhaps."

"They're coming...here? Then we have to let Primo-" Tsuna was stopped by Rose who opened her eyes and had a serious look.

"No need. You three are under my care now. I am your guardian. I can handle these fools. Though I feel the experience would be good my students too."

"Them...but its too soon! Its only been three days!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Indeed. But you underestimate us Maidens Decimo." She pulled from underneath the table a briefcase and opened it.

"Here are your gifts my students." She said with a smile. The case was divided into two sections and in was two dresses! The exact same ones from Tsuna's dream. The Pink Dress had two ballerina shoes with one having a rose on the front of one shoe. A flame on the tip of the other. Along with some white gloves with similar designs to the shoes. On the other side was a silver crossbow with words in Italian on it. It bore an X on the handle with a flame design running down it. The trigger was a rose button. There were also blue flat dress shoes.

"Woah! This belongs to us?" Haru exclaimed picking up her cross bow.

"Mmhmm." Rose said simply handing their stuff to them.

"But...it...they can get hurt!" Tsuna was once again stopped by Rose. "Now now, Decimo. You will be amazed at how quickly a maiden grows. Come on girls, dress up. It seems our uninvited guests are already nearby. And oh I do loathe uninvited...guests. But alas, get ready girls...were going to have a friendly and fun tea party..."

**Maidens getting serious already?! Next chapter: Maidens vs. Triple Threat!**


	10. Maidens vs Triple Threat!

**Alrighty guys :D! WE. REACHED. 1k views! And to celebrate that, I decided that no matter which girl wins in the end. The one who doesn't get chosen in this arc will get their own alternate special ending so both sides win or lose can still enjoy their girl of choice :D! Which by the way we are now halfway until being done with this arc! Also if no one hasn't noticed, the last few chapters is also me trying to rally people's support for their girl of choice to win! Just like this will one be as we get our first glimpse of what the series' antagonist the Giobbani are like oh and get to see some girl power!**

Kyoko and Haru had changed into their outfits and adorned their own unique weapons. Kyoko wore her pink dress made just for her and Haru wore her blue dress made just for her just like Tsuna saw in his dream. The part that covers their chest shaped like a heart with floral frills that were fiery too. From one side of the heart was a flower patterned line that swirled around to her back where a rose emblem was on her back which was surrounded in fire. Along with fiery patterned line that stretched across to the emblem on her back from the other part of the heart. The bottom part of it had a fire pattern giving the appearance that it was burned into without scorch marks. It sparkled like a wedding dress, and seemed to fit them both perfectly. And the dress was like Rose's with one leg being able to stand out and the bottom part not spread out as far. It gave them enough room to spread their legs around and walk. Or in their case, kick really hard and far.

"Wow these dresses are the most beautiful ones I have ever seen Rose-Senpai!" Haru did a twirl in her dress.

"These...are just for us...oh Rose these are wonderful." Kyoko said looking down at the shoes she wore with Kyoko grabbing her crossbow.

"I'm glad you like them. I had them ordered specifically to my standards of a maiden from Talbot. Oh he must be tired of doing all these favors.

Tsuna questioned how Talbot lived so long and how he knew to sow dresses so well along with crafting weapons and such. But more he questioned Rose who is letting them handle something like the Giobanni! Without his interference no less.

"Are...you sure that you three are enough Rose" Tsuna asked firmly to Rose who looked back at him.

"I promise you it will be fine. There is three...I can sense them can you not? They aren't anything near the true threat of the Giobanni but alas their abilities still prove to be a nuisance. However, me and my students are enough for them I assure you. This will be pretty much a practice training for them. I alone would be enough to stand up to this feat however this is a good opportunity since they came to us. So lets greet them shall we ladies?"

Kyoko put on her white gloves that went along with her shoes and haru aimed down her crossbow.

"Lets do it!" Kyoko and Haru followed Rose out the door just outside the room.

Tsuna followed behind them holding two dying will pills in his hand in case he must. He doesn't care what Rose said, he will intervene if he must. But, the looks Kyoko and Haru gave him before they opened the door spoke more than words. "Watch us. We promise we won't die."

Rose opened up the door and the four of them walked down the steps to the court yard where they saw the threat that stood before the three of them at the other side of the courtyard.

Three men, all varying in size and shape. The smallest one on the far right was about as tall as Kyoko and Haru. He wore a black beanie along with a green tuxedo. He had green hair poking out from under his hat and sat hunchbacked like that of a frog sticking out his tongue. He looked grotesque in his appearance with bumps on his face and gross yellow eyes along with yellowish skin. He really did resemble a frog. The one on the far left was the tallest man of the group who had long purple air like a tentacles of a squid. He had a real womanly face and purple lipstick on. He had a mirror in front of his face and was admiring his beauty apparently. He wore a black tuxedo with a purple flower on his pocket. But the one in the middle, obviously the strongest one there with a build of a brick wall. A very wide figure, with a dog's mug face with a chin that drooped low. He had a buzz cut of red hair, and darkish skin. Wide face and a mean look. He wore a red tuxedo with black shades and had spiked gloves on. These three, were from the Giobbani.

"Ah, so this was the place after all Calamaro!" The smallest one said to the tallest one. He laughed a gross laugh that made Haru want to puke.

"Hmm, you're right Ranocchio! I guess it was a beautiful idea to count on you to find this place after all." He laughed a weird laugh that was a mix of man's voice with a woman's. This made Kyoko want to feel sick.

"Yeah yeah, we did seem to find the place that was mentioned. As I can see two people on the target list right here in front of us." The one spoke in a deep, rugged voice that made Haru and Kyoko feel a little bit scared. He pulled out a small booklet from his pocket and flipped through the pages putting his thumb on one of them. "Yeup! The Vongola Decimo is right here, and...we got Maiden Primo here too. The other two girls are probably just his wenches."

"Wench? Who are you calling a wench dog face?" Haru exclaimed taking a step forward but Rose stopped her. Haru remembered her super powerful senpai standing right beside them...until she saw she was trembling.

"Uu...there had...to be...a-a lot of people...in one place..." Rose was shaking in fear. Apparently she has a condition where she goes back to her Chrome like personality when there is more than four people including herself around. Kyoko, haru, and Tsuna sighed at the woman trembling beside them.

The smallest one spoke up. "Hey! You guys are the clam heads right? The Vongola? Make this easy for us and just die already huehuehue." The small one snickered and stuck out his tongue at Kyoko. "Uuu...maybe we can keep her alive. The pink one...I like her."

"Oh thats completely gross...I don't kiss frogs. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't turn into a prince either way." Kyoko exclaimed back standing bravely.

"Ouch! She has some bite huehuehue."

The tall one spoke again. "Now, now that isn't beautiful at all. Not like the blue one there." He pointed to Haru. "Marry me! Make me your beautiful swan amongst a lake of sakura petals of love!"

Haru was horrified by this man...woman...thing before her. Tsuna didn't know if he could take these guys seriously or not. Maybe they weren't really that bad after all.

"Oh quit yapping. Lets not forget we have the Decimo and Primo's wife here. They won't be easy so lets get started."

Rose took a step forward and pointed her ring out.

"N-now...n-no bird brains such as yourselves...w-will do any killing today. R-ready girls?" Rose said shyly to Haru and Kyoko.

"But before we begin...I don't suppose...y-you guys can ask answer my questions?" Rose said pointing to the biggest one.

"Depends. What's the question. We ain't talking about our famiglia if that's what you're getting at wench." The big one said folding his arms.

"N-no...of course not...I understand...just answer me this. Which...o-one of you is the strongest?" Rose asked shyly.

"Hmph. Obviously me wench." He said with a smug grin.

"Ah...okay...thank you..." Rose smirked back and ignited her ring with sun flames allowing her hair to grow longer and her hair to grow longer and she grew a taller. Her hair color didn't change this time as Haru explained she wasn't using her full power. And at that point she can choose to change it if she wills it. But her personality definitely changed.

"Fiamma Persona: Sun..." Rose did a running start position and glared at the middle one. "Sun...Freccia!"

She launched herself from the top of the steps and straightened her leg out with her high heels pointed at the big guy's face. Her leg was ignited in sun flames and and turned into an arrow and landed her kick straight in the big guy's face and and with them both was propelled into the brick wall. She landed on the ground and back flipped back quickly between the other two guys. She did a hand stand and kicked both of their faces and launched them sideways into brick walls in opposite directions. "Sun: Lancio...Doppio..."

And all of this in a matter of seconds. She moved so fast. Haru and Kyoko were so far only training in their respective flames. Haru remembered the sun flame's ability Activation. It has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. Thus Rose used it to improve her overall physical prowess and speed herself up tremendously.

"Oh...shoot. I forgot to ask what the big guy's name was before I killed him. Oh well. Hey Haru, Kyoko!"

A surprised Kyoko and Haru answered back to her.

"Y-yess...Rose-Senpai..." They both said in synch.

"Those other two aren't dead. Go take of them won't ya pretty ladies?" Her sun persona was that of hyper and enthusiastic one. She smiled and waved at them happily. Haru and Kyoko shivered at this. Tsuna felt their training was a bit traumatic with her under the past few days. All Kyoko told him about was she needs to apologize to Chrome immediately. Tsuna was reassured though of Rose's strength. She alone was enough for these guys. So maybe Kyoko and Haru fighting wouldn't be so bad.

"Hmph...no wonder you're called the Red Rose of Death...Maiden..." The big guy was right behind Rose looking down at her with blood coming down the side of his face. He quickly launched a strong right hook at Rose who did a split to dodge his attack and swiped for his legs but the big jumped and then punched the ground where she was. However, Rose did more black flips away and dodged it.

"Oh ho, I guess I should've saw you still being alive. I was hoping to erase that ugly mug of yours from existence hehe!" Rose said laughing.

"Cane...the name's Cane. And you...bitch...is about to get mauled." The guy held out his hand and showed his ring that was emitting a flame not familiar to Tsuna but recognized after feeling it. It was a flame of the Earth! The Mountain Flame!

"Oh, a flame of the Earth? Interesting. Looks like fun. No wonder, you're as fat as a mountain after all!" Rose smirked standing up and digged her heel into the ground.

"I'm going to make you eat the dirt wench..."

"Had enough of the dirt yourself dog breathe?" Rose retorted as she launched herself from the ground she stood and and sent rapid kicks to the Cane who was guarding with earth he manipulated from the ground to cover his arms to withstand the blows. They were locked in combat as the other two finally showed up.

"Oh shit! That...really hurt! Oh! My face! I hope its not..." The squid came out form the hole he was sent through and noticed a mark on his face through the mirror he pulled out. "Nooooo! I look like...hell! Where is that Maiden?" He looked over to notice his partner fighting Rose. "Damn...he got to her first...hmph...very well...back to my original target anyway the blue-" Before he could speak again he noticed a bright yellow arrow get shot at his face and sent back through the hole to the ground.

It was Haru who already stepped onto the courtyard and aimed her crossbow down at Calamaro.

"Sun:Fiamma Colpos..." Haru said as she shot another powerful arrow from her crossbow at Calamaro who after recovering from the last shot quickly covered his face before the next one hit him. Haru's crossbow worked by having just one specialty made arrow in the part that holds the arrow. She then charges the arrow with dying will flames and her bow. And as if the arrow was shot, she launched dying will arrows from the crossbow rapidly. Faster than Tsuna could see. It was more like a machinegun then a crossbow.

"Ugh! Not my face!" Calamaro got up and with an enraged but bruised face looked at Haru who stood with dead eyes at him.

"Sorry...but like my Senpai tried to do..I really don't like looking at you. Is that like a drag queen thing or what?" Haru asked tilting her head to the side.

"Henhenhen...you...someone who is imperfect in every way wouldn't understand true beauty! I redefine it, I am it! Yet not once...not twice...but three times today my face has been hurt." He put his ring hand up to his face and ignited it. Sun flames just like Haru's and Rose came from it and healed his face. "You...will pay wench!"

His long quid like hair began to grow and expand and one of the hair strands came right for Haru. Tsuna was about to pop some pills in his mouth before he saw Haru fall backwards onto the ground and stuck her hands out doing a handstand like Rose did and back flipped while kicking the tentacle away.

"Oh...so I see. You and that other girl standing by Decimo must be the new maidens...that explains the fancy footwork you guys have. But you must be the weakest if you're using a crossbow! How tasteless." He ignited his ring making his hair grow longer. He was using his sun flames to increase the hair growth of his body. And then uses his hair to attack. He sent more hair tentacles at Haru who crouched down, aimed down her sight and shot more dying will arrows and burned each tentacle down that came her way.

"You're...goign to have to do a lot better than that ugly!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

"U...u...ugly...ugly...UGLY? How dare you call me ugly! Me! The epitome of beauty! Lets just see how long you last bitch!" He sent more attacks her way and Haru continued to fire rapidly. Not letting one tentacle get close to her again. They two were locked in combat that Kyoko and Tsuna was focused on. Tsuna then felt a negative presence. He looked to his left to notice the frog like one crawling on the walls of the house beside him. Before Tsuna could defend himself from the attack. Kyoko pushed him to the side and raised her leg up quickly that was coated in rain flames and drop kicked the guy down through the porch. A shocked Tsuna as speechless.

"Be more careful Tsuna! Don't focus on us with the enemy so close by!" Kyoko said bopping him on the head.

"W-wha...what...was that?" Tsuna said pointing to the huge hole in the porch. He peered down it and saw it was pretty deep.

"Owie." Kyoko rubbed her leg. Tsuna remembered how tired her legs were. She wasn't in any condition to fight with them. Yet she still managed a powerful kick like that!

"You...alright Kyoko?" Tsuna said putting an arm on her.

"I'm fine...but i'll be even better once I beat this toad." Kyoko said standing back up in pain. The frog guy jumped out form the hole suddenly and attached himself to the roof he then jumped away from Kyoko and Tsuna to the left side away from Rose and Haru.

"Oh shoot! That hurt a lot you know! I could've been killed by that alone...hehe..if it wasn't for this." He held out his ring to reveal a swamp flame that ignited it. A surprised Kyoko looked down the hole and noticed he turned to ground to a swampy mess and softened the ground. "A smart move for a dumb toad she," thought.

She walked down the steps with a Tsuna that tried to stop her. But Kyoko looked back to him with a serious expression. "Please Tsuna...don't help us. We want to show you our strength, and how strong we can become for you. I know were nothing compared to Rose-Senpai" Kyoko said looking at Rose who was toying with the big guy now it seems. She was dancing around him dealing blows all around him that he can't avoid or counter. She was actually enjoying this. A scary persona indeed.

"But...you know how I am right now Kyoko...I was already afraid to lose anybody. Now...after that dream...you guys are even wearing the dresses I saw! I...don't want to-" Kyoko just shook her head and kissed Tsuna on the cheek making him shut up.

"Me and Haru already told you. We don't plan on dying. And even if were...we both know you will save us right?" Kyoko said smiling and walking away. Tsuna looked to Haru who was fighting with all she has. She would've of done the same thing he thought to himself. He decided to pop the pills in his mouth and go Hyper Dying Will mode anyway.

"Very well Kyoko. I will watch you and Haru's fight as you two wish. But i'm stepping in if I must." Tsuna said with a determined look.

"Hehe, I wouldn't have it any other way and neither would she...Tsuna..." A shy Kyoko said walking down the steps with a cheerful expression until her eyes met with the frog guy.

"Awh! So sweet! Sike! Love! Gross, why don't you ditch that loser for a real man such as myself?" Ranocchio started stretching his muscles and flexing at her. Kyoko tried to keep her calm. And not puke as she readied herself for her fight.

"No? Nothing at all? Oh you're no fun! Come on girly, I mean obviously you're flexible...we could really make that work out in be-"

A dying will beam only just missed his head as a shocked Ranocchio looked slowly to the huge hole in the wall. If that would've hit, it surely would've been over.

"Woah! I was just kidding! Don't kill me!" He said shaking on the ground he fell back on.

"Oh, I don't plan on killing you. I rather not have to take your life for something like this!" Kyoko said with a smile.

"Oh...thats good..." He said letting out a sigh of relief.

"But I will permanently make sure you cannot hurt anybody ever again and not move for the rest of your life." Kyoko said raising her leg up to the level of her target's head. Her dancing shoes ignited with rain flames. And she let out another beam on dying will flames just like Rose did before. Ranocchio hopped away on all fours dodgin Kyoko's attacks. She twirled in the air letting out more beams as he dodged them by hopping.

"Hmph...a slippery one for sure..." Kyoko fell to the ground on her ground kicking low and rolling on the ground. Tsuna was somewhat mesmerized by this performance. Kyoko's movements were odd and calming. It was more like she was putting on a show. Her movements were like a ballerina from twirls in the air and movements like she was dancing. Yet every time she let out an attack there was moment of seriousness that you wouldn't be able to catch. She motioned herself over to her target who was still dodging her kicks barely.

"Eep! Woah! Ack! You're really trying to hurt me!" He exclaimed as he dodged Kyoko's graceful kicks.

"That...is...the plan!" Kyoko yelled out landing a dying will enhanced foot to his face. He closed his eyes but she didn't kick him and instead kept her foot to his face.

"W-what...are you do-"

"Rain: Lancio Calcio!" Kyoko exclaimed as she dropped the foot from his face and let her other leg come up and kick him into the air high up. Yet something odd happened to him as he started to fall back down. He was falling slowly in the air.

The big guy noticed this during his fight as he saw his partner up in the air. "Rain flames. Her kicks and attacks were purposely not hitting him. She was slowing Ranocchio down with each attack. By getting close to those flames of hers. Your body becomes to feel the Rain Flame's tranquil ability. And slow down tremendously. She kept her foot on him to slow his body down completely. As for the other girl, she is using her sun flame's activation ability to excel her rate of fire to high speeds and let arrows out like its nothing. What kind of maidens are ya'll supposed to be?" He said to Rose laughing at him.

"What kind of Maidens were you expecting? We don't just sip tea and talk about fashion now Dog-Face." Rose smirked. "We are the maidens of Vongola! Not wenches or bitches as you like to call us. Were warriors that are even tougher than men. Don't be to distracted by our good looks haha, or you might just lose your heads. Which right now wouldn't be a bad thing." She laughed evilly now. She rose her leg up and charged up a sun flame kick. The big guy quickly made a mountain appear from the ground and make a shield.

Over to Haru she also charge her bow up with Dying Will Flames and let it glow golden with sun flames. She aimed it straight down to her target and shot arrows all around him missing him. And smiled. Giving off a real confident look at her target which made him look back angrily. But what she really thought was, " Oh my god! I can't believe i'm doing so well! I knew shooting all those pictures of Gokudera with arrows would pull off eventually!"

Meanwhile where Gokudera was with G.

"Achoo! Damn, got a cold..." Gokudera said walking with G to Tsuna's house.

"Hmph. Or somebody is talking badly about you. Which would be most amusing. G laughed.

"What was that!?" Gokudera yelled at him.

Back to the fight, a slowed down Ranocchio was falling to the ground in slow motion. Kyoko raised her leg high up and charged it up with rain flames. She was going to drop kick Ranocchio hard when he got close enough. He couldn't move at all. He shot his tongue out to maybe pull himself away but it too was slowed. Haru's arrows began to glow a bright yellow and Calamaro was too focused attacking to notice it until late they were glowing. ALl three maidens were ready to finish their fight.

"Sun: Haru's..."

"Rain:Rain..."

"Sun:Sole..."

"Big Bang!" Haru said charging her hand with Sun flames than letting off an arrow that split into more and went towards Calamaro who blocked the arrows but the arrows she already shot exploded around him.

"Drop!" Kyoko said as she let her leg come down hard with a powerful drop kick that even though Ranocchio turned the ground to swamp the force of the kick alone practically crushed his face as she went through the swamp.

"Lancia!" Rose let out as a huge beam shaped like lance came form her heels an through the mountain barrier and made an explosion.

A speechless Tsuna just watched as the maidens all backflipped backwards to the center back to back. They all looked at each other and smiled and cheered.

"Woo hoo! Haru's big bang was a success!" Haru jumped up and cheered.

"Did you see me Rose-Senpai? Your training really paid off! We followed your words exactly!" A cheerful Kyoko said happily.

"Hehe, of course! You two are unique in how you choose to approach a battle, but I believed that you two wouldn't die!" She laughed hyperactively making Kyoko and Haru just shrug and look at Tsuna.

"So? Impressed?" Kyoko said with a bright smile.

"Right Tsuna? We can handle ourselves!" Haru said punching the air.

Tsuna nodded and joined them in their celebration but Rose and he both sensed a strong negative feeling. They weren't done yet as their enemies got up from from their injuries...time for round 2.

**The Giobbani's counterattack begins! Next Chapter: Animal Transformations?!**


	11. Animal Transformations?

**The battle heats up for The Maidens in this chapter! Just like the battle between Haru and Kyoko for Tsuna, and the battle of support between the people that support either of them! Here's a small review corner of people who support either side as well their support to my story which means a lot to me! Oh and i'm on fictionpress too now writing fiction stories! Check that out as well noodles!**

**Review Corner**

* * *

**Team Kyoko**

**UnknownAlicex3: This fic is good xD Personally, I'd prefer 2795 cause they're my otp and i think Kyoko wins in terms of emotional supoort...but well, it depends on whether u can develop Kyoko's character or her power(Haru have a bow so I guess Kyoko should have something to help her too, just to be fair i guess?) Or maybe she's good with flames, I'm just suggesting. **

**Keep up the awesome writing. :)****Unsatisfied-Gluttony(Senpai Gluttony): :) I like it a lot! It's so good! I like the dialogue, you're very good with that! :)  
Haha, seagulls happen to eat clams, eh?  
Great job! And again, I'm very happy that my advice helped you. If you ever need anything I'm here! :)  
Oh, by the way... I vote for team Kyoko! Their my OTP :)**

**Team Haru**

**alexag98: I love your story! It is very interesting, and funny at the same time. I look forward to your next chapter and I pray that Haru gets to be chosen to be Tsuna -San wife. Hopefully she will!:)**

**Spirit Kagome:I love Haru in this chapter! Please update!**

**Be sure to vote on my profile or just simply show your support in the review! Let the chapter begin! Calamaro, Rannochio, Cane  
**

* * *

The three Maidens were backed up against one another looking back at their respective opponents.

"Ho ho...so they aren't going to be that easy. I knew they wouldn't be with their respective curse, but I hoped they wouldn't use it..." Rose said smiling but seemed worried. Haru and Kyoko noticed this about her.

"What's...a curse?" Haru asked worried herself.

"The Giobbani. They're a cursed famigilia. Well we they say they are cursed, but its not entirely like a curse but more of a blessing to them and a curse to us. The Giobbani are divided into 5 "districts" as they call it. Their establishment of their famgilia is like a city or kingdom with each district from bottom to top being stronger and ranked higher than the lower one. Each district has their own respective "curse" they bear to their already adequate powers. These guys are the 5th district Giobbani, they bear the Animalia Curse."

"Animalia curse...?" Kyoko asked. "Like...animals? I did notice they all were animal like but.."

"Yeah...that's probably because they once were animals."

"What? Animals! How is that possible? You mean they weren't always human?" Kyoko asked staring down Ranocchio who stood up and seemed to be agitated, in pain. His body expanded and bloated then retracted back to normal. But it happened rapidly along his body, he was transforming.

Haru looked at Calmaro, who seemed to undergo the same process likewise for Cane. Each of their wounds and injuries healing rapidly and their body changing in shape.

"Umm...were not really just going to stand here and _let_ the bad guy change into a more powerful version right?" Haru asked Rose and Kyoko who both looked at each other. She had a good point they thought. Rose and Kyoko kicked themselves from the ground and launched their own respective style of kicks to Rannochio and Cane. Haru crouched and began firing more arrows at Calamaro.

They all took the blows respectively and was pushed back they noticed. However, their eyes went to the back of their heads and they didn't respond much to the attacks in any pain or agony. But their transformations till went on.

Kyoko decided to try to finish this in one blow and tried to take a step forward but noticed she couldn't move. She looked down and the whole area around her was like a swamp! Swamp areas all over her side of the courtyard. She didn't even notice them here, when did he do this? She thought back to when she launched her attacks, the whole time Rannochio just ran away but he was actually making swamp holes all over the place! She was stuck. And Rannochio had transformed into a more frog like person. His skin was green with more warts on his body, a wider face, with webbed fingers and toes. A giant frog honestly, who rushed a stuck Kyoko with blows to her stomach. Likewise the other maidens found themselves in a pickle.

Haru was caught by Calamaro's tentacles. The entire time he was attacking her, he kept her in one spot. Haru now realized why he continued to attack despite his efforts being in vain. A distraction. He sent his other tentacles through the ground and to her position but he didn't make them out due to her big attack. But now that he is recovering, he could go through with his plan. His legs were gone and were replaced with more tentacles along with his arms. His whole body looked less like a squid but instead a thousand tentacles with a face! Haru wanted to puke so badly. She would get this opponent she thought but her thoughts were interrupted by quick whiplashes to her sides. Making her wench in pain.

And Rose's opponent, though she wasn't suck. Found herself up against a tough opponent, Cane became bigger and stronger. With mountain pieces covering his body like armor and he had a real dog face. Though it was covered by his monstrous mountain armor that made him stand like a giant. His punches shaked the whole ground and made giant holes. Rose could quickly dodge the hit but she had to stay within her area to keep her fight away from Haru and Kyoko, limiting her space. And making her movements more predictable.

Tsuna was watching this all, thinking now has to be the time to step in! People can really get hurt now! He has to do something! But...he wanted to believe. He wanted to believe in Haru and Kyoko...Rose too! He sighed, and powered down to his normal state. His eyes closed thinking of Kyoko's words...Rose's...and Haru's...all wanting him to believe in them. He didn't want them to be hurt, he knew he could do something. But he will stand by and believe in them, he put his hands over his mouth and yelled.

"KYOKO! HARU! ROSE! DON'T GIVE UP! ...YOU THREE PROMISED ME...I BELIEVE IN YOU GUYS!" Tsuna put his heart into those worlds and caught his breathe afterwards.

Kyoko, Haru, and Rose all looked to the Tsuna who they forced to watch as they get hurt. They knew what they had to do. It was simple. Win.

"Kyoko! Haru! It's about time for you two to get serious! Remeber what I told you two!" Rose yelled at them.

Kyoko and Haru nodded in pain and looked at their rings and remembered her words.

"Now, in order to use your rings. You two must first use your emotions as a catalyst to your respective flame and create a flame persona. Eventually you will not have to focus so hard on your feelings to transform and use your full powers. However right now in the beginning stages, its a must."

"Umm! Rose-Senpai! My flame is rain...which is tranquility...so I should think sad thoughts?" Kyoko asked her.

"Correct. Think of the saddest thing in the world to you. As for me and Haru's sun flames. We must think of what makes us the happiest in the world. The best thing ever. Get it?"

"Ohhh! Like sweets Rose-Senpai!" Haru said.

"Hmm...no...happier than that! Something from the bottom of your heart." Rose said with her hand over her chest. "Come now, it shoudn't be hard for you two to realize. For me...the thing that makes me happiest is my Ieyasu...my famigiliia. And what would make me saddest...is losing them. So think about that special person and group that makes you happiest...and would be very sad to lose."

"Hmmm...okay rose-senpai!" They both said in their memories.

Kyoko ignited her ring with rain flames. And thought of the saddest thing to her. Losing...her precious Tsuna, her brother, Haru, and all of her friends! Her eyes turned a deep blue, and her hair grew longer to halfway down her shoulders. More bangs in her hair that covered one of her eyes in an emo style, and her composure became more calm and relaxed

"Flame Persona...Rain!" Kyoko stood now looking sadder in nature but intimidating in a weird sense. You felt despair all around her, sadness. Rose commented on this, calling her The Swan Maiden...who swims on top of a lake of despair! The sadness of her life, will now be her strength. She stood with no emotions but a cold face.

"Oh! So that little maiden gets a make over! But man you're depressing me with that look! Smile or something lady. Make this a little bit more fun for me!" Rannochio hopped back into a swamp hole and covered his hands in swamp flames making the swamp holes around him swarm his hands with swampy muck.

"Rannochio Boxing!" He dashed towards Kyoko who stood there not trying to move or break free. When he came within an inch of punching her face though.

"Rain...wall..." Her body became engrossed in rain flames and stopped Rannochio's attack completely. He was stuck along with Kyoko in Kyoko's wall of flames. His arm slowly felt her tranquil ability and felt numb but he couldn't get himself out of it.

"You! Let me go!" He made the swamp hole Kyoko stood in start to swallow her. Thinking she would be intimidated and let him go.

"How sad...you think I would actually let you go...for the fear of my life? Its truly sad you know...you can't understand my sadness...the sadness...of losing somebody important..." Kyoko didn't look her opponent in the eye and grabbed his arm that was stuck in her flames.

"H-hey...cut it out! You're going to be swallowed in the swamp! You're going to die! Let me go!" He struggled to get free from Kyoko's grip but his body felt the numbing of her flames again.

"No...you must feel true despair...this flames are an embodiment of the sadness that surrounds my heart. You cannot break free from it. I won't let you. Your sin...is existing. You wanted to hurt those that mattered to me! That is a sin! Your whole famigilia trying to do whatever evils it can in this world...i'm done with it all. Taste...despair..."

Kyoko reeled back her other hand into a fist and charged it with rain flames. Rannochio felt true despair at the moment indeed. Remembering his life as a frog running away from hunters in a swamp before he was rescued by someone. He felt sadness. He didn't want to die. And it was at that moment, he could no longer move. The secret to Kyoko's technique. Once a person becomes consumed by their own sadness. Her rain flames grow. Their demise is imminent. He looked to his enemy and saw behind her an afterimage. Rose was behind her reeling back her fist too. And a giant I appeared in flames on her hands.

"Despairado: Roselia's..."

"N-no..." He sad softly.

"Demise!" Kyoko punched Rannochio with all her might and power and punched Rannochio hard in the stomach and down and deep within the ground making an explosion that caused her to get free and jump away. Leaving an almost dead Rannochio unconscious sinking through the swamp with his head out.

"It was...truly a sad story...of your life. You will not be forgotten..." Kyoko shed a tear and returned to normal falling down exhausted on the ground. Using a lot of her flames in her maiden mode and returning to her normal looks. Tsuna ran over to her and pulled her away to the side of the house in his arms away from the fight.

He looked down at her. "You did great Kyoko. Rest up now." Tsuna now watched Haru's fight. He had noticed her use her ring before hand.

"Flame Persona: Sun!" Haru's sun persona comes from her feelings of Tsuna who makes her the happiest girl in the world. Bickering with Gokudera, and being able to spend time with everyone. Her persona made her pony tail less apparent and smaller. But her hair had a lot more bangs and grew down to her shoulders with more hair covering her forehead, more feminine and cute. She had a huge smile on her face. Rose called her the Maiden with the Brightest Smile.

She broke free from Calamaro's grasp and happily jumped up in the air letting loose sun flame arrows. However there were too few to get through Calamaro's many tentacles that knocked them all away.

"Buahaah...Calamaro's Den! You won't be hitting me anymore with those arrows maiden girl!" Calamaro sent many tentacles toward Haru's way who simply laughed as she was caught by them. Dropping her crossbow to the ground.

"Hahahaha! This is great! I'm having so much fun!" Haru smiled as she was being squeezed tightly by Calamaro.

"Why...are you laughing! I'm winning this fight now! You lose sun girl!" He squeezed even tighter but Haru though struggling a bit to breathe just laughed.

"Hahah!...i'm laughing...because there is a lot to laugh about! How ugly you look! How this pretty much tentacle porn! And how weak and stupid you truly are! Your birth certificate is just an apology from the condom factory!" She laughed an enraged Calamaro brought her close to him.

"What was that? How dare...you insult my birth! My beautiful birth! Any...last words...bitch!?" He looked Haru in the eye who tilted her head, eyes closed, and smiled.

"Sun Burn!" Haru was consumed by a bright yellow flame that burned Calamaro's tentacles and made him let go. When haru dropped to the ground. She quickly retorted with a fast series of kicks but Calamaro recovered quickly and countered Haru's fact kicks with fast tentacle attacks. The combined attacks made it look a DBZ close combat fight. Haru laughing the whole time and Calmaro getting angered by this all.

"You say you're beautiful! What a joke!" Haru said smiling.

"Oh shut up! What do you know about beauty?" He retorted angrily.

"Oh hahi! You're so ugly when you popped out. The doctor said, "Aww what a treasure!" And your mom said yeah lets bury it!"

Tsuna just watched confused and somewhat amazed at Haru. Her sun persona was more like a troll persona.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Calamaro sped up his attacks but so did Haru. Her sun flame's speeding her up along with his.

"I mean sheesh! With a face like yours, I wish I was blind!" Haru laughed some more at him.

And for a brief moment Calamaro let out his last words he would ever say. "Yeah. So people like your boyfriend could hide his ugly mug from a wench like you!"

Haru heard his words and noticed he dropped his guard for a moment and seized the opportunity and zoomed straight past his guard into his face. A shocked Calamaro couldn't even let out a word as Haru delivered a strong kick to his face followed by a series of more kicks to his face. It was actually so many kicks to the face that you could consider this inhumane. She was now on top of him just...stepping on him. Like she was tap dancing all over his body. It was...debatable whether it was sad or funny to Tsuna.

Haru then jumped hard from Calamaro's body into the air in front of the sun.

"Want to know why i'm laughing? Because this world has a lot to be happy about! My friends, my family, and the guy I love! Yet there are people like you trying to destroy it all! Its funny...because you have no idea who you're messing with. Who you're trying to hurt haha! Its funny! That there are ugly people like you in this world that can be truly beautiful. And its funny that you thought you would get away..."

Haru charged her two legs with sun flames enhanced by the sun in the sky. The more happy thoughts she had, the stronger her flame that was already stronger by the sun.

"INSULTING. MY. TSUNA!" Haru then dropped from the sky like a beam of light. And at that moment Calmaro didn't regret what was about to happen to him. His life as a squid in the ocean. He always looked up to the sun. The most beautiful thing in the world to him. And now he can look up to it as someone truly beautiful takes him out. Bam. Haru dropped down hard on Calamaro.

"Euphoria: Sole Beam!" Haru jumped off him with her arms out like she was a cheer leader who just did a trick but when she powered down she too fell to the ground tired. Tsuna went and grabbed her as well and dragged her to where Kyoko was resting. Tsuna realized just how exhausting it to use their maiden abilities but noticed it was different from Rose. Rose didn't consume herself with flames like they did. Tsuna realized there were still things he needed to know about Maidens as well as Kyoko and Haru.

"You did great too...Haru...rest up." Tsuna now turned his attention to Rose and Cane, where he expected a huge battle. But without him even seeing what happened...it was over. Tsuna stood back shocked, he didn't even feel what happened with his Hyper Intuition. Or even hear or see what happened. He just saw Rose standing there with jet black hair this time and a black outfit that she wore when they first met. Standing over a defeated Cane covered in ricks like it was make shift burial. But Tsuna did feel something dark from Rose...it was a strong cloud flame. Stronger than her sun flame perhaps.

"R-rose...? Are you...okay? What happened?"

"Don't. Take any step closer...Decimo." Rose stood there emitting a powerful cloud flame.

"R-rose.." Tsuna stood back feeling scared at what he was seeing. A rose he was...scared of.

"I'm fine. Do not worry about me. He proved a bit stronger than expected. I wanted the fight to end quickly in case..I had to save my students. Are they safe?"

"R-rose...yeah they're fine. Over there." Tsuna pointed.

"Good. Now Decimo. Do me a favor." Rose turned and looked at Tsuna. Her eyes purple yet lifeless. No emotion.

"I will lower my defenses down to 0. Bare minimum. Please take me out in that second I allow you to. Unconscious." Rose looked at Tsuna with a blank expression.

"W-what? W-why do I have to take you out?" Tsuna took another step back reluctantly.

"This...persona is troublesome. It bears too many feelings and memories behind it that can consume me. I may go on a rampage. If you will. Please take me out. Or I will take you out." Her legs ignited in cloud flames.

"I...I can't do it Rose! I can't!" Tsuna clenched heis fists. He could never hurt a friend. A comrade.

"Decimo! Watch out!" Rose dashed towards Tsuna. Tsuna couldn't block one of her attacks like this but Rose went right past him straight for Kyoko and Haru!

Tsuna turned, seeing everything in slow motion. Seeing his dream of their deaths pop up in his head. The shock from it all, making Tsuna fall back and slowly fade out. He only vaguely remembers the presence of many dying will flames around him. Familiar voices, and he was out.

Though the Maidens won the fight, claiming the first victory for the Vongola against the Giobbani. At what cost?

Tsuna awakes the next day in his bed and quickly looks around. He sees the usual scenery of his blue room. He touches his head which he notices is throbbing, he remembers now he landed on a rock in a yard. He tries to move from his bed but realizes his legs are a sleep. He looks down the bed to see something he wishes he didn't.

"Juu...juudaime!" It was Gokudera who quickly hugs Tsuna crying hard. "I thought I had lost you forever! Juudaime!"

"G-gokudera-kun! W-what are you doing here?" Gokudera didn't hear him and continued to hug Tsuna uncontrollably getting his clothes all wet. WHich Tsuna noticed he was in a new one. He then heard knocking on the door and more familiar faces come in through the door. Yamamoto, Ryohei, and adult Lambo!

"Yamamoto, Ryohei, and adult Lambo?" Tsuna asked confused at what is going on.

"Yo! Tsuna! How ya feeling?" Yamamoto said bringing in a plate of breakfast. Ryohei followed suit with Adult Lambo posting himself against the wall.

"Sawada! Have you recovered now?" Ryohei said grabbing a chair and sitting beside Tsuna's bed.

"Y-yeah..i'm feeling better though my head is killing me." Tsuna said rubbing his head laughing a bit.

"That's to be expected Young Tsuna. I did land on your head unexpectedly as I tried to rescue you." Lambo said sucking on a lolipop.

"Agh! It was your fault you stupid cow! Even 10 years later you still cause trouble for the tenth!" Gokudera wentup and started shaking Lambo uncontrollably.

"Hahaha! Now, now. Its fine Gokudera-san, Ryohei healed Tsuna up afterwards!" Yamamoto said trying to clam Gokudera down.

"Yes! Though I dropped you on your head again as I carried you TO THE EXTREMEEE!" Ryohei said doing his signature pose with arms in the air.

"Dammit Lawn Head! Don't heal the Tenth just to injure him again!" Gokudera hit Ryohei on the head hard.

"Well...I admit as I carried Tsuna to his room, I did hit his head on the door as I carried him in." Yamamoto shyly admitted as Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto this time.

"Does no one care about our Boss's safety besides me?!" Gokdera exclaimed.

"I-its fine Gokudera...I think... but can someone explain to me what happened and why are you guys here? Ah! Is Kyoko and Haru safe?" Tsuna exclaimed looking around worried.

Ryohei spoke up first. "The Vonga Primo. He stopped Rose and knocked her out as she was about to attack Haru and Kyoko is what he told us. When we arrived we found you knocked out on the ground and three other guys unconscious nearly dead. One of them with cloud flames coming out from his body. It was a wreck for sure."

"I...see...and you guys are here why?" Tsuna asked trying not to think about Rose.

"To live here with you Tenth! Our plans changed to us just staying here together and train with each other." Gokudera said to Tsuna.

"I see. That's good. Is Mukuro and Hibari-san here?'

"Yeah. Though they didn't come to check up on you, the bastards. Though Chrome is looking over Rosabella." Gokudera said pissed off.

"And...why are you in your adult form Lambo?" Tsuna asked thinking its been fast five minutes by now.

"Ah, it seems I will be here for a while Young Vongola." He flashed Tsuna his watch. "A gift crafted by Lampo and Talbot, a watch that allows me to extend my time by charging it lightning flames. Hardening my position in time like a rock that can't move back to my own."

"Oh! That's cool. But you aren't needed in the future?"

"No its fine...Vongola." Lambo said looking sad about something.

"Oh! And Haru and Kyoko? What about them?" Tsuna asked and everyone looked back at him.

"They're-..."

Tsuna didn't wait. He got up form the bed and out the door despite everyone calling after him. Though when he opened up the door he collided with something hitting his head again. It felt like hang over now.

"Ow...H-haru! K-kyoko?" Tsuna rubbed his aching head to see Haru and Kyoko both fine. Dressed in pajamas.

"Ow! Geeze tsuna you had to run into us like that?" Haru said rubbing her forehead.

"Heh, maybe this was fate? Ow, ow, ow! Still sore. I really shouldn't be walking." Kyoko said rubbing her legs.

"Y-you guys...are okay..." Tsuna asked.

Ryohei came out the door. "We were about tell you they're safe Sawada!"

"Oh...s-sorry...I was worried." Tsuna remembered his dream again and the humiliation of the fact he let Rose easily pass him could've hurt either of them. Tsuna got up and turned away from them.

"I'm...glad...you two are okay." Tsuna said softly.

"I am too! We kicked major seagull butt!" Haru cheered and she went to hug Tsuna but when her hands touched him. He shrugged her off roughly. Shocking everyone.

"T-Tsuna...?" Haru asked worried. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm...fine...but...Kyoko...Haru...do me a favor..."

"What...is it Tsuna?" Kyoko asked looking at him along with everybody else.

"Just...stay away from me." Tsuna walked away from the both of them.

"What! What are you talking about Tsuna?" Haru yelled after him.

"I failed...to keep my promise. You two could've been dead because of me! I couldn't protect either of you! Somebody more capable than me had to do it. Forget about me, i'm useless. I knew I...can't be responsible for people's lives. Everybody just stay away from me!

"But Tsuna-" Yamamoto exclaimed but was stopped by Tsuna with a gesture of his hand.

"Please...just leave me be..."

Tsuna walked away from all of them with no words. Leaving everyone worried about this Tsuna they never seen before but Kyoko and Haru know about. Tsuna's pain. And for the next three days Tsuna spoke to no one, people barely seen him. And left only one day left before Tsuna must choose...his future wife.

**Next Chapter: The Night Before the Concert! As well as a special section to explain some things like the new move meanings, a better explanation on The Maiden, and what to expect next arc! Only two chapters left in this arc guys! Better get voting!**


	12. The Night Before The Concert!

**Alright the second to the last chapter of the Maiden of Vongola Arc! Time for some drama! Tsuna's thoughts about both the girls and his feelings about well everything! The Giobbani, the Vongola, and who he truly loves. But first a little extra part for you guys, since I might no have explained everything well enough as well the meaning for the skills and people or you can skip this and go straight to the story! Your choice :D!**

**Rosabella- The First Maiden, Giotto's wife. She has a weird past doesn't she? Somebody who had to run a lot in her past, which may be the source of her deadly Cloud Persona she can't control for long! Her fighting style is based off strong power kicks and very fast but weak kicks. Loosely based off capoeria, Jeet-Kun-Do, with Tae-Kwon-Do :D! She is very strong leg user! Also the Maidens when in their persona puts their flame's name before the move showing it belongs to that persona.**

**Move Meanings- Sun Freccia - Sun Arrow, Rose uses this as her first powerful fight starter. Launching herself like an arrow to her opponent.**

**Sun: Lancio Doppio- Double Launch, a move that Rose uses on a handstand and kicks two people at once launching both of them.**

**Sun: Sole Lancia- Sun Lance/Spear (Lets go with lance), Rose becomes a human lance of sun flames and stabs through her opponent. One of her strongest moves.**

**Haru- Her style involves quickly defeating and overwhelming her opponent with arrows and not giving her opponent room to attack. She also can defend herself up close due to her teacher's teachings. Her fighting style is based more off fast kicks utilizing her sun flames to get her opponent away but we haven't seen her fighting style used to the fullest. Wonder what other flames do to her?**

**Move Meanings- Sun: Fiamma Colpos, Flame Shots- Standard Flame enhanced arrows. She shoot them rapidly. Or shoot one powerful one.**

**Sun: Haru's Big Bang: Her finisher for her sun flame crossbow. Her unique ability is she activate the arrows to their full potential...explosions! Haru lets multiple arrows around the opponent then lets them explode with a bang!**

**Now Haru once she goes her Maiden mode. Her happiness and bright heart, which is enhanced by the Sun if its daytime. Makes her body a living weapon.**

**Sun Burn- Self explanatory, she burns anyone who touches her!**

**Euphoria: Great Happiness, is the highest level of Sun flames a Maiden can use. Sun - Euphoria.**

**Euphoria:Sole Beam- Sun Beam, just like a beam of light she travels down and stomps down on her opponent. Now that has to hurt.**

**Kyoko- I truly did enjoy creating something for Kyoko. Based off her dream of wanting to be a ballerina, her style is based 90% off a Ballerina. Her slow, graceful movements like a Ballerina sets off an opponent thinking they have an easy opening or underestimate her. But really its a trap! Kyoko's rain flames can slow down people tremendously with their Tranquil ability. She can speed up the tempo of her dance like movements and deliver fast and powerful kicks. Can you imagine that drop kick happening to you? She also takes a bit from her senpai with powerful physique and finishing blows as well as Rose's beam kicks. But her legs were hurting! She can't do too much!****  
**

**Move Meanings- Lancio Calcio: Launch Kick, funny fact this can also mean Launch football or soccer! Quick launch up kick! Used after completely slowing down an opponent so they fall slowly down for her next attack!**

**Rain: Rain Drop- Just like the rain drop that comes straight down. Kyoko lands a power dying will enhanced drop kick!**

**Now for when she enters her Maiden Mode: Her natural flame, Rain gets a huge boost from the sadness Kyoko carries in her heart. She feels for other's sadness co much it becomes her strength and weapon.**

**Rain Wall- A pure wall of rain flames that upon touched, it numbs the person's respective body part. The wall itself is representation of the sadness around her heart.**

**Despairado- Despair and Desperado. An outlaw of sadness. The highest level of rain flames a Maiden uses. Rain - Despairado. These techniques are self created and based off Rose's techniques her students adapted.**

**Despairado: Roselia's Demise- Rose's Demise, there is a deep meaning behind this move. It channels of her sadness into a single punch of rain flames. Rose herself appears behind Kyoko with an I to show it is her technique. Though we haven't seen her use it, but its name hints to her past that Kyoko and Haru both know about.**

**Well I think I explained everything! Oh the names of the Giobbani? Dog, Frog, and Squid. Pretty obvious right?**

**Also Adult Lambo's time watch. Was also helped made by Spanner and umm Shiochi? Don't feel like remembering the red head's name right now. I didn't like kid Lambo. Sorry! Now back to the story, thanks for reading this Author's note!  
**

* * *

"Tomorrow...I have to choose one of them. To...be my wife? Its crazy. Everything has been so crazy." Tsuna thought to himself in his bed room. He hasn't left it very much except for the bathroom and food at night when everybody was a sleep. People have tried to speak to Tsuna but Tsuna sent them away. He couldn't bring himself to face anybody. Tsuna never wanted to become a mafia boss. For he feared the weight and responsibility of a person's life. His friend's and loved one's life. But he used the power of the mafia to ensure his friend's safety time and time again. Tsuna would do anything for them, even give up his life. But behind it all, he was scared. Scared to lose them.

Tsuna rolled over in his bed and looked at the ring on his finger. The Vongola Boss ring of the Sky. Proof he is...the boss of the Vongola. He remembers when he got it from the battle of the rings. All of his friends lives were at stake. If he didn't win, they would've died back there. Every single one of them.

Tsuna turned his hand into a fist. Angry. Must the Mafia world be filled with sadness? Such despair? Must the risk always be so great? Tsuna thought back to when they went to the future and all of his friends, whether they were part of the Vongola or not. All got dragged into the fight with the Millefiore. Giotto unlocked the true rings, he gained power to protect his friends and defeat Byakuran and they were all safe. But for how long?

Then they were dragged into a fight with The Simon famigilia. They all got hurt, Yamamoto nearly died because of it. Chrome was kidnapped and anyone who lost would've been sent to the vindice! They gained a new ally in the end, but the risk for everything he and his friends do with the mafia is always great. Death. That is the truth to the mafia world. People die, everyday. Every single day. How many people will come to try to destroy him and his friends? How long will this go on for? Tsuna sees why Mukuro hates the mafia world so much. He can't blame him for wanting to destroy it. Either it is destroyed, or you are destroyed by it.

The Representative battle of the Rainbow was the worst yet. The final battle had the most risks involved. Reborn and all the Arcobaleno dying? The Varia, Yuni's Team, his team? Everybody. So many lives were at stake. Tsuna honestly hoped that would be the last thing he would ever have to do. Tsuna took off his ring in rage, and walked out of his room leaving it there.

When he walked out the room he noticed it was night time. Thinking about it, they're missing a lot of school. Thankfully Reborn had taken care of it for them. Tsuna didn't question how but was glad he did. In the training room he hears Ryohei and Knuckle going at it with another sparring match. Yamamoto and Ugetsu as well by the sound of metal clashing.

Tsuna wanted some peace and quiet, but he knows there was only place in the house for that. He went down the hall to his left, walking by Lambo's room next to his and across from it was Gokudera's. Trying to be quiet about it as he doesn't want to be bothered. There was a single door at the end of the hallway, opening it Tsuna saw a spiral staircase leading upward. Tsuna walked up the stairs after closing the door, and went all the way up. It felt cold to his feet, he didn't have anything on besides his usual sleep attire. At the top of the staircase was another door. Tsuna opened it and found himself outside on a balcony. A balcony attached to the tower one can see from down in the courtyard. Tsuna went to the edge of the balcony and looked up at the sky. Closing his eyes, remembering all of his friends. The good times they shared. He doesn't want it to end, Tsuna slowly began to have tears in his eyes.

"Heh...typical of me. I am No-Good Tsuna..." Tsuna hit himself in the face thinking he deserved to be hit. Tsuna had a very sad look on his face, body was cold by the night air.. Tsuna put his hands in his pocket and felt something, two things in his pocket. He pulled them out of his pocket and put one of each object in his hands. They were Haru's and Kyoko's good luck charms. Kyoko's charm with a tuna fish on it. Haru's charm with the number 27 on it.

"Kyoko...Haru...I really don't deserve either of you after all. Because of me, you two must fight. Because of me, you two are now in harm's way. I know...you two did it for me. You two both...love me. And i'm the hopeless guy who almost destroyed your friendship, and almost...got you both killed!" Tsuna slammed his fist on the railings of the balcony.

"Why...did they have to love me? Why did I have to love them? Why...am I so hopeless? Maybe I shouldn't choose either of them...let them break free of me." Tsuna said looking down.

"Perhaps. That would be the easiest choice No-Good Tsuna!" Tsuna knew that voice anywhere. He hadn't heard it in a while, but there is no way he could forget...his hitman tutor...

"Reborn!" Tsuna looked around frantically. On his guard for one of his surprise attacks in a karate stance.

"Ciaossu! Up here Tsuna." Reborn poked his head from the back. Tsuna looked around slowly to see Reborn dressed in a cupid outfit..._again._

"R-reborn? W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked still on his guard.

"I live here as well No-Good Tsuna. Someone has to keep an eye on everything and his student." He smiled flying around with little cupid wings around Tsuna's head.

"Y-you heard...everything...didn't you?" Tsuna sighed.

"Since you tossed this away." Reborn had Tsuna's sky ring in his hand.

"You were in my room? But!" Tsuna was very confused.

"For somebody with Vongola Hyper Intuition, not very aware of your surroundings are you?" Reborn landed on the railings and did a quick change into his regular attire. He sat down on the railings and looked at Tsuna with a serious look. "You truly are not aware of your surroundings and their feelings. We must talk Tsuna."

"T-there is nothing to talk about Reborn!" Tsuna looked away and leaned over the railings.

"You're wrong Tsuna. There is and you know it very well. What are you so afraid of Tsuna?" Reborn asked him.

"You already know what i'm a-afraid of Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. He turned around with tears in his eyes and anger in his face and fists. "I don't want anyone to die! Too many people are already at risk!"

"And you believe that will change by itself if you mope all the time? That the world will instantly become a better place Tsuna? No. This world isn't just a mafia world. It is not the mafia's fault. Sure the world of Mafia is dangerous, but the world of people is even more dangerous. Even if our enemy wasn't a mafia group. It doesn't change the fact that they are people first. And people, always hurt people."

"...You don't think I know that Reborn? I know what they are! I have seen them! They're monsters! And they're powerful...it takes all of us to fight them! Everybody we ever met probably...but that's the thing. I'm scared to lose them Reborn! I'm scared to have to think about anyone dying. I have seen it..in my dreams! Both of them...Haru and Kyoko...dying! I don't want have to visit anyone's grave for a funeral because I wasn't strong enough!" Tsuna swayed his arms in anger.

"I've had enough...of No-Good Tsuna." Reborn simply said and pointed his gun straight at Tsuna. "The world has no need for a weak Tsuna. A No-Good Tsuna. Perhaps it would be better if I end your life here then...Tsunayoshi? Would it Tsuna? Since you're so afraid? So weak?" The gun was pointed directly in Tsuna's face. The teacher and student both looked each other dead in the other's eyes. Their first true argument. They argued many times before, but not one like this.

"...Then just kill me Reborn. If that will end all of this...then do it...but if not then just end my life because I am weak!" Tsuna grabbed the gun and put it to his forehead with a serious expression. Reborn was taken back by this. and he hit Tsuna with his gun, knocking him to the ground and got on top of him and aimed it at his head again.

"This is pathetic Tsuna. I thought I trained a Mafia Boss not a weakling. How many times up to now have you fought with your dying will? The will to do what it takes when you know you will have regrets? Scared? Afraid? Everybody is afraid Tsuna. Haru, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, I-Pin, Yuni, The Varia, Yuni and the rest of the Arcobaleno, Primo and his guardians, and...even I am afraid Tsuna." Reborn pulled away his gun to his side. Those are words Tsuna couldn't imagine him saying at all.

"You're...a-afraid...R-reborn?" Tsuna looked at him trembling.

"Of course...Tsuna. I may be a hitman, but being with you and everybody has changed me. I have learned to care for people again. I have never done with my life before not since a long time ago. Tsuna, why do you think I made this your first trial? The Mafia boss's wife?"

"You said...I would need...an emotional pillar...support." Tsuna said reluctantly.

"Yes. You need this. Love makes us stronger. It fights the pain in our hearts Tsuna. That is why I wanted you to have that power, that power of support that you already have with your friends. You love them all. That is why you are of the Sky Tsuna That's what makes you capable. No one else can do this beside you. Weak? Were all weak. But even when were weak, we try our best to get stronger! You want to be stronger? Then get stronger Tsuna! Become the strongest in the world with your famgilia! You don't want to see anyone die? Then make sure no one dies like you did for me and the arcobaleno! I refuse to believe someone like you who makes miracles happen is backing down now because of such petty matters! Stand up Tsuna! Stand up! Stand up and fight! Fight anyone who will try to harm your friends like you always have...with your dying will!"

Reborn got off Tsuna and handed him his ring but kept his gun pointed to him.

"Otherwise...I will end you here and now if you truly are so weak. I will not blame you Tsuna but know this. Everybody here, and many more rely on you. They have put their faith in you and they believe in you to lead them. Guide them to the sky where the world below them is full of evil. From there, only you know what to do then. Do you know what to do...Tsunayoshi Sawada?!"

Tsuna didn't move. He only looked at the two choices in front of him. Death or fight. Death for what reason? He was scared, weak, and can't bear the responsibility. Fight...for everybody and everything? Which weighs more heavily on him? Tsuna stood up and looked down at Reborn still with his gun pointed at him and in his other hand, the ring which is proof of his will to fight.

"Kyoko...Haru...everybody...i'm sorry. I can't choose one of them...i'm sorry i'm so hesitant. But I see what I must do now..." Tsuna grabbed Reborn's gun and the ring from his hand and shot himself in the head.

Kyoko and Haru then burst through the door, apparently were secretly there the whole time.

"Tsuna!" They both screamed as their worlds came crashing down, Tsuna the person they loved. Had shot himself in the head, twice.

But.

He still stood there.

"T-tsuna?" Kyoko asked confused on what was going on.

Reborn smiled and said, "You made the right choice, my student"

Tsuna was in his hyper dying will mode and put his ring back on his finger. And looked at both Haru and Kyoko.

"I'm sorry. Kyoko. Haru. I was being stupid. I was weak. But I see the answer that you two helped me find along with Reborn and everybody else. I must die. The old had to die. The part of me that was being weak, had to be erased from this world. I will never let you two die, I won't let anyone die. I refuse it. I don't care what the world throws at me, what may happen. No one will die when I am around. I will save you two and everybody else. Let the Giobbani come whenever they're good and ready...i'll kick anyone's ass that comes my way and protect everybody!"

"Tsuna!" Kyoko and Haru both hugged him, tears in their eyes. Reborn tipped his hat off to Tsuna and left. His job here was done. No-Good Tsuna was no more. Tsuna powered down and went back to his normal state and held both of them tightly. His fears didn't disappear. He was still afraid. He was still weak. He may always be afraid but he will not be weak forever. Now there is only one thing left for Tsuna to do.

"K-kyoko...H-haru..." Tsuna looke dat them both shyly.

"Y-yeah...Tsuna?" Kyoko asked him.

"W-what is it Tsuna?" Haru said looking at him shyly.

"Mmmhmm. I-i love you both very much!"

Kyoko and Haru tilted their heads to the sigh and bopped each other.

"E-ehhh!?" They both said.

"T-Tsuna..w-where is this coming from all of a sudden." Haru said blushing covering her face with her hands. Tsuna grabbed both of her hands.

"This is my confession to you Haru!" Tsuna looked at her with a straight face, blushing with embarrassment.

"Ehhh! Does that mean you choose-"

"My true confession to both of you!" Tsuna cut her off.

Haru began to feel like some God is really using her as comedic relief somewhere for fun now.

Meanwhile in a cardboard box somewhere in America, an author is struggling to survive with his stories. Barely making rent in his cardboard box.

"Achoo! Man, I hope i'm not getting a cold. I already spent all my money on Ramen this week. Sigh...my life is terrible..."

Back to Tsuna's confession!

"Haru!"

"Y-yes...T-Tsuna?"

"I love you Haru. You're one of the most amazing people in the world to me! You're fun to be around, and always brighten my day. Everything you do though it may be weird and crazy. Its why I love you. You're who you are. And I don't want you to ever change. You're beautiful, not just cute! I can't stand it when you're in those shorts you wear for training because you have a really cute butt!"

Kyoko and Haru stood frozen in embarrassment. They were about to faint from nosebleeds.

"T-t-t-tu...tuna..." Haru simply said almost dying of embarrassment.

"I'm so grateful to you! I really am sorry to you though, I never noticed your feelings. I was so late to notice how cute you truly were, how great you were. And for that i'm sorry, I hope I didn't...hurt you too badly. But no matter what Haru, you're...so special to me." Tsuna kissed Haru on the cheek. "Please...always be the Haru that I love."

"I...I...of...course Tsuna...I'll always be Haru. And i'll...always...care about you..." Haru said smiling like a fool with a giant smile on her face, she was so happy that she was loved by Tsuna. She never been this happy before. Though now she is going to start covering her butt as she stretches.

Kyoko stood there slowly backing up against a wall. Her heart can't take this! It hurt her to hear him say all that to Haru, but she knew her turn was coming.

"Kyoko!" Tsuna turned to her and looked her in the eyes. Kyoko almost fainted right then and there from how cool she thought he was.

"Y-yeah...T-tsuna?" Kyoko said trembling trying not to look him in the eyes but Tsuna grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"I love you Kyoko! I have loved you for a long time. I never thought I would be able to tell you something like this, to confess to you. Just as know now, you couldn't to me as well. But being with you, I know we both have our share of sadness and you make that all go away. You're like a princess to me, someone so perfect and kind. And i'm an idiot knight that you're stuck with. But I am so thankful that you're my friend. That you will always be here for me. I'm sorry to you too for being like this...I...can't handle how beautiful you are as well. I mean come on, do you really have to wear just a tank top with no br-"

"O-okay! I- I get it Tsuna, don't say anymore cute...so cute...so romantic...so cute...words...your sweetness is about to kill me.

"R-right...s-sorry...I will probably never be brave like this again...this is just...a second wind...and the embarrassment is setting in...okay my face is red. But I love you Kyoko, and you're very important to me."

Tsuna walked back to the railings. Leaving Kyoko and Haru to mouth to each other.

"Girl...he just..." Kyoko mouthed.

"I know...I was there...so...kawaii!" Haru mouthed back.

"But...I have to choose one of you...tomorrow...and I honestly don't know who it will be yet. I'll let my heart decide, but you two will keep your promise right? Still best friends?" Tsuna said looking to them both with a sad, but calm expression.

Kyoko walked up to him first and grabbed his hand.

"I promise." She said smiling at him. Haru followed suit and put her hand on theirs.

"I promise too!" Haru said with her smile.

"Okay. ...until then?

"Until then!" They both said kissing Tsuna on both his cheecks before walking to the door. They both then stopped and remembered something.

"Oh right Tsuna! Tomorrow is a concert!" Haru said happily.

"C-concert?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Yeah! The town is having a concert where people can sign up and sing in! There is no competition, just for fun! Lots of food and games!"

"And me and Kyoko want to sing in it, we both signed up for it a while ago! And everyone is going! Its at the amusement park! So...I guess you'll have to choose one of us there!"

"Maybe in front of lots of people!" Kyoko smirked at a horrified Tsuna. He lost all his bravery in that moment.

"Bye Tsuna!" They both left happily and giggling leaving Tsuna to fall down to the floor with a pamphlet Kyoko had in her pocket.

"...Girls...are scary..." He said simply as he read the pamphlet's title. And was shocked at what he read. The Maiden's Love Song Concert! Maidgen's night! All young ladies or maidens bring their date for the concert and festival! Maidens who want to sing a love song during the concert must sign up before. Who will be the lucky girl to fall in love with all of their maiden heart?"

**NEXT TIME! THE END OF THE ARC! A Maiden's Love Song! Tsuna's decision must be made! Last chapter put on hold for this arc, so better use that time to vote, vote, vote! Head to the poll on the profile and VOTE! Or leave your support in a review for your girl of choice! 3 days at least, maybe more until the final chapter I'll announce it if I delay it longer on my profile. Also there will be two endings for both girls! One for the main girl of the story, and the loser gets her own ending. Everyone deserves it! Along with a sneak peak to the next arc! Thanks! Leave a review, favorite, and follow!**


	13. The Maiden's Love Song! ARC 1 END

**THE. TIME. HAS. COME! The last chapter in the Mafia Boss Wife Arc! THANK YOU FOR READING TO THE END OF THIS ARC! It was definitely a journey haha, started out learning the ropes of everything and getting better and better with people's help. It was interesting for me to write this story and arc, I know there is those who are here for the romance and some for the action, so I tried to balance it out for everybody. What to expect next? LOTS more action, still gotta have some romance, drama definitely. Well check out the preview at the end of the chapter to find out more ;). But first lets see how this all ends! READ ON NOODLES!**

The Maiden's Love Song Concert was tonight, the final day of the first trial for Tsuna to learn what it means to have an emotional support through the tough times ahead and complete his famigilia. He has learned many things over the past ten days. He truly understands what it means to have that emotional pillar support him through Haru and Kyoko. He has also learned a lot about them both and who they are. Their sadness, their struggle, and their heart. He has come to understand his own heart and fears. Tsuna realizes the true lesson to this whole trial. To become a boss, one must understand and accept those around them completely. Just like the sky. Something Tsuna thought he already did, but he sees now he just scratched the surface of understanding and acceptance.

**"**Hey kid!" Tsuna who was sitting on a bench far away from the concert that was going on. Different girls were on stage singing to a huge crowd of people. The stage was adorned with pink, lavender, and indigo lights. The stage seemed like something made for Valentine's day. While the whole park was adorned in hearts on the rides, and many other feminine things. The part outside the concert is like a fairy tale land, this definitely is a night suited to girls. At least the girly girls. Tsuna was with the many food stands they had. Sitting in a black tuxedo, an orange undershirt and tie, with black dress shoes. He looked up from the ground when he was deep in thought at the voice that called him out. It was Bianchi.

"B-Bianchi-san? W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna looked very surprised to see her.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm your love tutor after all." Bianchi was dressed in a bright red dress with red heels and sat beside Tsuna.

"Love...tutor...oh right! You were supposed to be that weren't you? Wait where the heck have you been? I'm pretty sure everyone has forgotten about your role in this whole story by now!" (From Author: I actually did :/)

"Oh don't be like that. I'm here now to tutor you on what you're going through now. Besides you should be grateful I gave you such a wonderful place to choose your wife in!" Bianchi said smirking at Tsuna.

"W-wait...you set this all up! I knew the maiden theme was odd! This is what you have been doing this entire time? How did you even do this?" Tsuna remembered that Bianchi's word started most of this craziness.

"Hmm, woman's secrets Tsuna-san." She smiled. "Now I have set up the stage for you and the two maidens. Its all up to you now. Its 10:30 pm. You have an hour and thirty minutes left to make a choice. Otherwise you fail the trial. Though you may wonder what happens when you fail so let me explain. Those rings they wear weren't meant to be split up like they are now for longer than ten days. Any longer and they will break, and you lose a maiden to add to your famigilia. Do you understand me Tsuna-san?"

"...Yeah. I know what I must do. I already made my choice on who I will be with. Though it wasn't easy at all Bianchi-san...i'm worried." Tsuna's face turned distraught.

"Well, I guess right now my role is to teach you one last thing and hear your thoughts. Tell me. What makes you worried?" Bianchi looked to a distraught Tsuna with comforting eyes.

"We made a promise. That no matter what happens, we will be friends. They will remain best friends but...this will undoubtedly end in tears for one of them. I know I have to hurt one of them. And then what happens afterwards? I end up with a girlfriend, and someone ends up alone. Heartbroken and hurt, and they both worked very hard for my sake. Everything up to now has been for me. I'm the only one who benefits the most from this." Tsuna said with his hands shaking.

"...Hmm..don't believe just one them will be hurt. You will hurt as well boy. You cannot avoid the pain you will feel from hurting another, and the pain they will feel from being hurt. Even the one you choose will be hurt that their best friend had to be hurt. All three of you will feel pain, and thus the game of love stays true to its form of being a rose. Sweet to look at, beautiful it seems. But when you try to grab it, you feel its prickly thorns. But for their friendship...I cannot say for sure how it will truly end. But those two are determined girls. I believe they will be strong and try their best too, but the one who loses...she will need her time."

"...Yeah..." Tsuna stood from his seat. "Well...I don't have much time then. Do you know where they both are Bianchi-san?"

"I do. But tell me, how do you plan to do this? Go and confess to one then let the other find out or talk to the both of them? A letter perhaps...?" Bianchi looked at Tsuna with her legs crossed.

"I...wish I could choose one of them when they're together. But...I don't think I can be earnest with my feelings for the one I have chose while the other is there. I love them both. But...I will talk to the both of them. But I am too weak to do it to both of their faces." Tsuna said honestly looking down.

"Hmm. I see. Well don't be too hard on yourself Tsuna-san. Not wanting to hurt someone, doesn't make you weak. It makes you strong. You are truly kind and have thought about both of their feelings earnestly. There is only one thing left for me to teach you." Bianchi stood and put her hand on Tsuna's shoulder and whispered into his ears. When she was done Tsuna ran off with instructions to the girl he had chosen. Bianchi informed them of where they both are.

"Where are you taking me Gokudera-san?" Haru asked as they walked up a staircase. Haru wore her maiden dress but with a rose in her hair. Gokudera wore a tuxedo like Tsuna did but with a red undershirt and tie.

"Just following orders from the baby and my sister. I'm supposed to lead you to one location if Tsuna...you know." Gokudera walked in front of her not looking at her at all.

"Y-yeah...I know. I understand Gokudera-san. Thank you for escorting me."

"Whatever..." Gokudera said softly.

The first time they haven't argued with each other. Gokudera was requested to be very kind to Haru otherwise he wouldn't be able to tell which of his foods is poisoned for the rest of his life.

"Can...we...talk about something? To get my mind off things for a bit Gokudera-san?" Haru asked softly.

"Sigh...s-sure. I guess we can talk about something...like how ridiculous you look." Gokudera smirked.

"H-hey! This is top quality maiden battle dress you know! My rose-senpai got it for me baka!" Haru retorted.

"...You fight in a dress? That's stupid! How the hell do you actually fight in that? And you fight with a crossbow? Trying to compete with my bow? Nice shot."

"It's not stupid! It.. is like symbolism and junk! And who would want to compete with you? Idiot! Bombs are a stupid weapon anyway." She said with a tongue out.

"What? Bombs are the best weapon out there, messy and plenty of destruction! Which I heard you also partly used!"

"Well...mine is much cleaner and cooler!"

"Whatever, you're a sun flame user just like lawn-head? No wonder you're so annoying."

"...thanks...Gokudera-kun." Haru stopped and looked at him who looked back. He understood the feelings she went through somewhat. He didn't want to make her mad, not today at least. She smiled at him happily.

"Yeah...no problem. Lets keep going..." They continued upward through the staircase. And in a similar place Kyoko and Ryohei walked up a staircase.

Kyoko wore her maiden outfit and Ryohei like the other men wore a tuxedo with a yellow shirt and yellow tie.

"Umm...where are we going brother?" Kyoko asked Ryohei who didn't say a word.

"Mmm...somewhere Kyoko!"

"S-somewhere? You don't know where?"

"Err...up?"

"B-brother...please don't get lost on tonight of all nights!" Kyoko got mad at her brother and started hitting him on the head.

"I-i know where to go! But not _where_ we're going." He said simply.

"Ah...I see. Brother, can I ask you something?" Kyoko stopped and looked up to him.

"If...if i'm not chosen...will you hold me really tightly?" She smiled with closed eyes.

"...Of course...Kyoko. I WILL HUG YOU TO THE EXTREMEEE!" Ryohei stated to her.

"Good...thank you brother." She walked forward in front of him.

"W-wait Kyoko...I should be in front!" Rohei said following her.

"Nah. You're too slow." She smirked at him.

And through it all, both girls could hear music playing. A bitter sweet love song was playing for all to hear, fore telling of the night ahead for them both.

_Love is like a rose, beautiful but painful._

The rest of the Vongola was enjoying the festival, enjoying the music, and having fun. While Primo, Rosabella, and Reborn sat together on a castle tower watching the whole event unfold.

"11:50...Decimo...only has ten minutes. He is sure taking his time." Primo looked over to a castle tower in the distance.

"Heh...this is frustrating..no teacher wishes to see their student hurt..." Rosabella sat anxiously restraining herself in her seat.

"Now Maiden Primo...I understand how you feel but we must let them go through their problems on their own. We must wait idly by for when we must step in." Reborn said sipping from his drink.

"You are most calm...Sun Arcobaleno...despite the fact your student will feel pain similar to both of our experiences. We both were in similar predicaments like he is." Primo said recalling his past.

He remembers meeting Rose. It was definitely love at first sight, when he found out he must take down a threat of the Giobbani. A slave they kept in a prison who had escaped during a big battle with another famigilia, he had chased this girl who ran and ran as fast as she could for days.

"Hey! Wait! I just want to talk to you!" He said flying after her.

"No! Stay away! I don't want anything to do with the mafia!" The girl retorted at Giotto with dying will beam kicks he has never seen before. And never before has Giotto seen such a horrified expression. She has so much fear in her face, all she wore was a big worn out t-shirt with holes in it. She ran barefoot, and Giotto could see her feet bleeding as she ran.

"Please! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" Giotto got closer to her, she was in arm's length.

"Stay away! I hate the mafia! I want nothing to do with it! You stay away!" But as she spoke, her legs gave out and she tripped to the ground. She tried to get back up but her legs wouldn't move. She noticed her pursuer on the ground with her and she tried to crawl away.

"N-no...please...don't hurt me...I don't...want to go back there. I finally get to the see the light...don't take that...away from me!"

"Your name. What is your name?" Giotto kneeled down in front of her and asked her softly.

"Its...Rosabella..." The girl said cautiously.

"Then Rose it is. I want you to come with me. I will take you to safety." Giotto reached out for her but she snapped it away.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! How can I trust you?" Rose's eyes had fear and anger in them. She wasn't going easily.

"I see...so I must prove it to you that I am no threat? Very well." Giotto took off his gloves and threw them to her.

"W-what...are you doing...?" Rose looked at the gloves.

"You're good with dying will flames I see. I also know you cannot walk with those legs of yours. So you may use my gloves to fly like I did away from here if you wish. I will not stop you." Giotto said simply looking at her honestly.

"L-like..I could use your weapon so easily. I'm only good with my legs..not my hands..." Rose said looking at him.

Giotto took off his overshirt and threw it on her. Rose look surprised at this kindness. This man was treating her so well, and doesn't seem all that threatening.

"You're cold right? Wearing just that shirt. Its fine if you take mine." Giotto walked away from her.

"W-wait...where are you going? Don't...leave me!" She yelled after him.

"I thought you didn't trust me?" Giotto smirked at her.

"I...I...do trust you..." She said blushing.

"Then. I'll take you away from here. You wish to live in the daylight correct? And blossom like a true rose. I will make sure, that happens. I...will protect you..Rose."

Giotto took his gloves back and put them back on. Then he grabbed Rose and carried her princess style.

"H-hey! W-what are you doing?" She panicked. "I'm afraid of heights!"

"Ah...then I recommend you close your eyes." He said smirking as he flew into the air quickly as she was screaming.

"Where are we going? I don't even know your name!"

"...Ieyasu...is my Japanese name...but it was once Giotto." He said simply speeding through the air.

"I...Ieyasu...t-thank you..." Rose said blushing and looking away and there she saw...the sun. "Wow...its beautiful!

_Love is the force that guides us to the sky.  
Where the Heavens will even cry.  
Love will always make us try!_

"Get used to it...Rose...your new life begins now. I assure you a happy life." Giotto looked at her.

"...Thank you...Ieyasu...thank you greatly!" She embraced him. Making Giotto blush shyly but tried to keep his calm demeanor.

"...Though I was already dating another woman...I fell in love with Rose at first sight. I too had to choose a Maiden between two girls I cared about. But there was only I loved the most. Rose."

A blushing rose grabbed her husband's hands and neither of them said a word.

_Love takes hold of our everyone's heart.  
__And with chains it holds it high like a work of art.  
Yet now it has me and you, and me and her torn apart!_

"Indeed Primo...it seems it is fate for this to happen. Tsuna must be there now to choose." Reborn said looking up at the sky.

"Huff...huff...huff..." Tsuna ran up a staircase as fast as he could trying to make in time. Running as fast as he could while Kyoko who was left by her brother already stood on a walkway connected to two towers..looking over to the concert.

"Geeze...brother took me faraway from the music. Its hard to hear the words...it sounds sad though."

While Haru however found herself coming up the stairs onto a tower right above the concert.

"Wow! Gokudera you can hear the music so loudly form up here! I can barely hear myself talk to you!" Haru screamed excitedly cheering for the band playing. The girl singing sang in a soft and sad voice. Letting the words flow through Kyoko and Haru.

_Oh baby its nearing midnight!  
__You must choose the one who is right!  
__Don't worry, please don't worry about me.  
__About me...  
I can clearly see.  
The one you want...  
I know it's going to hurt...sooo...baaad.  
But I just want you tooo...beee...glaaad.  
I promise i'll try my best not to be sad.  
I know who you want...  
and..._

"Huff...Huff...huff...almost there..."

_It is..._

"Ah!" Tsuna busted through the doors and felt the night sky. And heard the end of the song.

_Me..._

"Tsuna! You...chose me...?"

"Yeah...I did..."

Tsuna walked out from the door gasping for air and looked over to the person in the other tower far away...looking back at him in shock.

"So...this...is how they did it...I guess it's right..."

"Tsuna? I...I can't believe this right now...I...I..."

"Don't...say anything...i'll talk. Let me first start by saying it once more..." He walked over to her and hugged her by the waist and brought her close to him.

"I love you...Kyoko!"

"T-tsuna!"

They two then shared a passionate kiss. Kyoko's and Tsuna's eyes closed as they kiss. Kyoko's arms wrapped around Tsuna's neck and his around her waist. Their chests touching together. Pressed up against the other. The were locked within each other as both of their rings began to glow brighter and brighter. They pulled away after a bit and looked each other in the eyes.

_Do you remember that you were the first lips I touched? _  
_The first hand I held, _  
_The first one I cared for, _  
_The only one I ever loved._  
_Do you remember you made me smile when I first saw you?_  
_The first time I did I knew there was something there._  
_A spark between us that I felt only when I was with you._  
_Do you remember that you were the first to put your arms around my waist?_  
_The first to lift me in the sky!_

She began to cry in Tsuna's shirt holding him tightly. And they danced to the music as Kyoko smiled happily... "Why...did you choose me?

"I...I felt that in my heart...I only truly loved you Kyoko. Ever since the beginning I have always loved you. But thanks to all of this..I can finally tell my dream girl how I truly feel. I love you Kyoko. And I want to be with...you...forever. Because...without you...there is no reason for my story Kyoko. Without you, nothing will ever feel the same. And without you, I have no idea what love means unless i'm with you. There is still many things I wish i could do with you...I want to be with you! And I know the road ahead of us will be hard, but I want you to be able to support me like you always have. My...one true love.

"Of course I will Tsuna! There is no one else in the world I would do this for. I care so much about you. But...I didn't notice your feelings for so long...I...i'm sorry Tsuna..." She looked up at him with beady eyes.

"Its...okay Kyoko...I didn't notice yours...though...you're really good at hiding it."

"And...you're not so good at that though...underwear boy." She smirked.

"H-hey!" They laughed together as Kyoko's ring flew up from her hand into the air.

"Is...that...normal?" She asked looking at it.

"I...I don't know Kyoko...

Meanwhile Rose's ring began to glow as well in synch with her students.

"So he made a choice...thus the pain begins. I will go to her. She will need me now. You two go to the other then."

"Right..." They both said as all three went on their way.

"H-haru...are you...o-okay?" Gokudera put a hand on her shoulder.

"...I can see Tsuna...and Kyoko...So that's how it is..." Haru said softly looking over at the castle tower in the distance.

"I...uh...damn. I...I don't know how to say this...augh!" Gokudera scratched his heads and Haru embraced him and then left. "Where are you going... Haru?"

She stopped as she opened up the door.

"I came here...to originally sing a song. Its me and Kyoko's turn next. The grand finale of the concert...somebody has to sing...and I feel like singing a love song." She said smiling with tears in her eyes. She ran all the way down the stairs tripping a few times in her heels. She took them off and quickly arrived back down to the concert stage. She could hear the people cheering for the final act. She wiped her tears away and stepped onto the stage.

The whole crowd grew quiet. Bianchi the manager of the events was on stage staring at her. She knew what was going on from just looking at her. And thus the real purpose of her plan for this shows. To let the maiden who loses...vent her feelings.

"Umm...h-hey everyone! You guys...enjoying the show?" Haru said simply looking at the whole crowd. The whole crowd cheered in response. "Good...great! Umm...this song was intended to be a duet...but...my partner...is..uhh...preoccupied right now...so it will just be me and the band. You guys probably...haven't heard this one before...because its original...and its not the song originally planned on being sung! But umm...its about first loves...and first heartbreaks...sniffle." She said cueing the band to start playing.

"This goes out to Kyoko and Tsuna!...FRIENDS FOREVER RIGHT?" She yells into the microphone loud enough that Tsuna and Kyoko can hear her clearly. The sadness and her pain echoed throughout the air as Kyoko and Tsuna stopped and looked at her from afar. All of their rings began to glow at once and Kyoko and Tsuna found themselves in the air above the crowd looking at her. A similar thing happened before, their hearts were connected now.

A piano begins to play soft music to start the song. Slowly rising in tempo as the crowd stayed quiet. Starting off sad but getting happier slowly. A drum begins a slow, soft beat. And the guitarist begins to play soft chords. As the tempo rises once again, haru looked up to Tsuna and Kyoko...and smiled with tears in her eyes and sang. Tsuna remembered Rose's words to them before. "Ah. I forgot to mention. Within 10 days of getting the ring, the rings will begin to connect with the other. Hence why we're keeping you three together. It allows the Vongola Boss and Maiden to become in tune with each other which is important for a Maiden's true power. _Fiamma Tranferire._ A maiden's ability to transmit her flames to another person."

_"Du du du,  
du du du...  
Do you remember when you held me so tight?  
We didn't want to let go,  
Because it felt so right.  
Do you remember when I would look at you and just smile?  
Because seeing you made it stay there for a while.  
I gave thanks to the world everyday since it put you in my life.  
Do you remember that you were the first one to see me cry?  
And I loved to see how hard you would try,  
Just to make me happy.  
I know this all sounds really sappy.  
But baby i'm madly in love with you!  
__Do you remember we had something that nobody had?  
__Something people looked for, but didn't find.  
__I never thought I would want someone so bad.  
Without my life was just so sad!_

The tempo increased and music grew louder, the crowd went with it. Tsuna and Kyoko stood close together hand in hand listening to the music that went not through their ears but through their hearts. This was a love song...from the heart. To see the saddest girl sing the hardest song.

_You were the best I ever had.  
You were my first love...  
If I had three wishes the first one would be,  
To see that beautiful smile I love to see.  
The second would be to be in your arms just one more time.  
Staying up all night and be up till nine.  
My third wish would be with you forever baby!  
But not all dreams can come true,  
Right now I can't be with you.  
Because right now you have to make someone else...happy too.  
When I first meet you we were suppose to be friends  
Who would've thought that I would love you in the end?  
But it had to be both I...and my best friend...  
But I would take nothing back!  
Because I loved you both so much!  
I have no regrets even if its heart right now...that I lack!_

Everything slowed down once more, and all focus was Haru. The star of the show and the night. A spectacle unfolded around Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru that only they could see. Each other's hearts. Memories of them was all around them like TV screens. All the moments Tsuna and Haru shared. They ringed through Tsuna's heart.

_Can you hear me singing this love song? (Tsuna...)  
__Do you think that this is wrong? (Kyoko...)  
Do you hate me now? (You two...)  
Oh wow...  
It seems my heart is in pieces...lying on the ground... (Haru's Big Bang!)  
I hope that even in pieces...my heart will still make a sound! ("I...I...of...course Tsuna...I'll always be Haru. And i'll...always...care about you..)  
Because when I see your face... (And its funny that you thought you would get away. INSULTING. MY. TSUNA!)  
My heart will pick up the pace... (Teddy Tsuna...)  
And I know I am no longer lost in the darkness... (As if...I have to look exceptionally pretty now ya know!)  
I feel such a warm...tingly brightness... (Hehe, of course! I'm fired up and ready to go. Maiden number 1# ready to fight bad guys!)  
And I already know what it is...IT'S LOVE! (I..I-I-I-Ii uhh...)  
So if I may, (Tsuna...i'm scared. I'll be the first to admit i'm terrified of all of this. I don't want to fight, hurt anybody. And I definitely don't want to see you get hurt. You saved my life before, and protected me in the future along with Haru. Even then I never quite understood the mafia world, but I did understand what you and everybody went through somewhat. How pained you were, how much was stressing you every day. I know...you wanted to keep me and Haru out of the mafia world..you didn't want to tell us anything about it. And now we're in it..)  
I would like to make a wish today... (Yeah...you're right...we would fight. I know how you feel. But don't hold back on me Kyoko. Don't you dare hold back on me, were best friends first but were also love rivals now. If you won't let it all out on me then I will!)  
__Can I make that wish right now? (No! I mean it Kyoko! Because...unlike your parents we aren't sneaking behind your back! Its out in the open for all of us. Just the way it should be! I feel right now...because of these rings...were all connected..I can feel what you're feeling..and what Tsuna is feeling...which is why we can't hold back now..)  
__You want to know how? (Haha! I mean its to be expected with my sex appeal, we almost did go all the way and I kissed him twice!)_  
_I'll take your hands, (I don't know why...but I feel like venting to you...is that okay Tsuna?)_  
_Dream about our future plans, (Hehe, i'm so happy you decided to sleepover at my house Tsuna! This is my first one ever!)_  
_And count to three. (Thank you Tsuna!)_  
_One! (Tsuna!)_  
_I can't help but love the two people I see. (Tsuna...!)_  
_Two! (EHHHHH!?)_  
_I hope you both can agree... (T-Tsuna...)_  
_Three! (Tsuna look at me closely!)_  
_Can you two foresee...? (Tsuna...Kyoko...)_  
That we will always be friends forever! ( I LOVE YOU TSUNA! I LOVE YOU TOO KYOKO! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!)

That was when Bianchi's word echoed in Tsuna's mind. " Good friend stands by each other's side on good days. But a _best_ friend will stand even closer on the _bad _days..._no matter what_. So when the time comes Tsuna...what kind of person will you be to her?" Haru's song was done and the whole crowd cheered for her loudly. They all loved her song. She walked off stage after a bow and walked off down the festival in tears.

Tsuna then slowly glided over to Haru who felt his heart and looked back at him. Not exactly sure if this was real but could Feel Tsuna's heart. Tsuna hugged her tightly and didn't let go.

"Haru..."

"Tsuna..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I wish you wouldn't have to be hurt like this...but I heard you Haru. Loud and clear. I heard your heart."

"...T-thank you Tsuna...i'm glad you heard me!" Haru smiled at Tsuna with tears in her eyes. And even with tears in her eyes, Tsuna still could not deny that Haru was beautiful.

"..." Tsuna simply didn't know what to say. What could he say? He just looked down in silence with Haru who looked past him to see Kyoko.

"Hey...Kyoko..." Kyoko glided over to Haru.

"Hey...Haru..." She said simply looking at her sadly.

"Here...this glowing ring...is yours now right?" Haru took off her ring slowly and handed it to Kyoko. Kyoko looked at it and reluctantly took it from Haru/ The two rings then glowed brightly with all the colors of the Sky Flames but instead...it became two rings!

"H-huh...aren't they...two rings made from one...?" Haru asked confused.

"They are." Rose showed up behind Haru.

"Rose!" Haru exclaimed.

"However...your hearts seemed to unlock the Maiden Ring's true potential. Your longing to still be friends simply cloned the ring in two, the ring considers Kyoko the True Maiden. But also sees you as a True Maiden as well. Thus there is now two Maiden rings for the both of you. It will always be that way if you three are serious about maintaining this closeness you three have...that is...probably forever." Rose said bringing all three of their hands together with their rings.

"Well...Kyoko..Tsuna...forever is a long, long time. But I don't mind spending it together side by side with the two of you." Haru closed her eyes and smiled softly at the both of them who looked at each other and smiled back.

"Best Friends..." Tsuna said.

"Forever..." Kyoko said.

"And ever!" Haru exclaimed as their rings went flying in the air and landed back in each one's respective hands. They all smiled together happily. Rose smiled too and noticed the crowd of fans.

"Hmm...I think they want an encore Haru!" Rose pointed out to the roar of screaming fans smiling simply.

"Well...Kyoko..it was meant to be a duet...so will you hurry up and ditch your boyfriend for me?" Haru smirked.

"Hehe, okay best friend! I'll be there in a moment!" Kyoko and Tsuna then faded away back to their bodies suddenly. Leaving Haru some room to finally cry as she fell to her knees being comforted by Rose. She tried to hold it in for so long but now she could truly let out her tears. The tears of sadness...and joy. A maiden's truee hart revealed as it now poured out onto the world. As Tsuna and Kyoko landed back in their bodies elsewhere.

"Still weird?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh yeah." Kyoko said grabbing onto Tsuna's hand and dragging him until Giotto called out and stopped them.

"Forgive me. Kyoko. I need to borrow Tsuna...for a moment. Go on. We won't be long."

"Its...fine Kyoko...i'll be there in a moment." Tsuan assured her.

"O-okay...don't take forever...Tsuna! Don't keep your girlfriend waiting too long!" Kyoko kissed Tsuna on the cheek making him blush as she opened up the door and began her way down the stairs leaving Tsuna behind.

"Very good Tsuna. You passed the first trial. Congratulations. I am sorry that things had to end in both tears and joy however..." Giotto said simply looking over at Tsuna.

"Its...fine...G-giotto. Thank you. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Tsuna asked him.

"Indeed. Your next trial begins in two years. After interrogating those three the Maidens beat we discovered that the Giobbani have yet to fully awaken and the seal still has some life to it. So you and your friends can breathe a bit more easily now until the January 25th of two years from now..."

"Alright! That's good. You alright Giotto?" Tsuna noticed he looked down about something.

"January 25th...is my birthday you know. It was also the day I died Tsuna. Haven't you ever wondered...why it is that even though I am ghost of the past. I still look young as do all the members of the Vongola? We all died young and exist in these forms through the Will of the rings you all bear. So that day...holds much pain for me." Giotto said as he walked over to him.

"I...i'm sorry...Giotto..." Tsuna didn't know what to say. There was a lot he still needed to know it seems.

"It's fine. Thanks for worrying about me but i'll be fine. But let me warn you about your next trial in two years. It will take a lot of training to do the next one." He said pointing to the mysterious figure behind him.

"W-who are you?" Tsuna has seen this figure before...not too long ago. That black fedora, that tuxedo, the whole cool guy feel.

"Hmph. Forgot already Tsuna?" It was the tall figure that had helped Tsuna before during the representative battle of the rainbow!

"Your next trial is against me and the rest of the Arcobaleno Tsuna...a true test of your power! If you think you can defeat us...with your dying will...used to be-No Good Tsuna!"

"No...you're...Reborn...Adult Reborn?" Tsuna was shocked to see that Reborn was an adult now.

"Hmph...Chaos Tsuna..." Reborn smirked at Tsuna as Tsuna for one last time did his signature move.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

**THE MAFIA BOSS WIFE ARC...END! THANKS FOR READING! LOOK FORWARD TO A SPECIAL CHAPTER NEXT WITH AN ALTERNATE ENDING FOR HARU'S SIDE! GOT ANY QUESTIONS? SEND THEM TO THE AUTHOR AND YOU CAN EVEN GET A CHARACTER FROM THE STORY TO ANSWER IT FOR YOU! YOU CAN LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW TOO! WHICH YOU SHOULD DO ABOUT THIS ARC, FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, AND FOLLOW FOR WHEN THE STORY CONTINUES! TIME SKIP! ARCOBALENO! HERE'S A PREVIEW!**

"Hmph...you herbivore...you dare to challenge me?"

"I will Hibari...unless you don't tell us what you're hiding about the Giobbani!"

"...Why on Earth should I help you and the mafia Tsunayoshi? I hate the mafia, I would rather destroy it!"

"...Then lets destroy the mafia...and the Vongola if I must...I want to destroy all the evils from this world Mukuro!"

"Haru!"

"Oh...hey Tsuna! It's been a while...still in your underwear confessing to girls I see!"

"You...like Haru!?"

"I...yes..."

"I'm...stuck in the present...I can't go back to the future Tsuna!"

"Oh now were stuck with the stupid cow forever!"

"Mukuro...I will...show you what I am made of! Fight me!"

"Chrome..."

"Your next trial is a battle royale against the Arcobaleno! Your team vs us. All...of us..."

"Hello again Tsuna..."

"Its you!"

"Happy Valentine's day Tsuna!"

"T-thanks Kyoko...but there is no chocolates in it..."

"Oh..i'm your sweet obviously dummy!"

"Your pride to fight one on as a Boxer will only get the people you care about killed..Ryohei!"

"...no...it makes sure I take down the worst opponent before he can harm my friends!"

"Yamamoto..."

"I...can't do this anymore...Tsuna...she's dead!"

"If you don't fight to kill me...Tsuna...then I will kill you..."

"...Then let me be the first to say...it was nice knowing you...Reborn!"

**NEXT TIME! Clams and Rainbows ARC! Vongola Vs Arcobaleno! Learn about the Arcobaleno's past. And the Vongola! Two years later? New moves? And more drama and action! I mean...they are in highschool now! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Special Chapter!

**Heyoh! A special chapter for To Become A Boss! This has the alternate ending to arc one, a character preview for the Vongola Two years later, what to expect next arc, and anything else I feel like adding in there :D.**

Alternate Ending

_Oh baby its nearing midnight!  
__You must choose the one who is right!  
__Don't worry, please don't worry about me.  
__About me...  
I can clearly see.  
The one you want...  
I know it's going to hurt...sooo...baaad.  
But I just want you tooo...beee...glaaad.  
I promise i'll try my best not to be sad.  
I know who you want...  
and..._

"Huff...Huff...huff...almost there..."

_It is..._

"Ah!" Tsuna busted through the doors and felt the night sky. And heard the end of the song.

_Me..._

"Tsuna! You...chose me...?"

"Yeah...I did..."

Tsuna walked out from the door gasping for air and looked over to the person in the other tower far away...looking back at him in shock.

"So...this...is how they did it...I guess it's right..."

"Tsuna? I...I can't believe this right now...I...I..."

"Don't...say anything...i'll talk. Let me first start by saying it once more..." He walked over to her and hugged her by the waist and brought her close to him.

"I love you...Haru!"

"T-tsuna!"

Haru quickly embraced Tsuna and hugging him tightly. She looks into her eyes, she believed from the bottom of her heart she wouldn't be chosen. But here she is...looking into the eyes of her dream guy.

"Haru..." haru held by her waist being brought oh so close. Haru became conscious of everything about Tsuna. His breathing, his masculine smell, his gorgeous brown eyes, and his heart beat. She also became aware of her body and femininity, was this the ideal moment girls dream about? Was she pretty enough? Her chest that touched his, was she good enough for him? Was she honestly? Was he as embarrassed about that as she was? And just like he could hear her thoughts he answered her questions.

"...I'm sorry Haru." Tsuna looked at her.

"S-sorry...for what?" She asked confused. Barely able to hear with the sound of her own heart beating.

"I'm sorry...if this isn't how you imagined things. But you truly are the prettiest girl in the whole world to me, and I know there are plenty of guys better for you than me...and this embarrassing...but...I want to be with the girl who has loves me despite who I am. Despite the fact they're may be someone better, despite the fact I noticed her feelings...her cute side...her amazing personality...and even then...I want to get to know her even more than this...I...I love you so much Haru!"

Tsuna kissed Haru deeply with his eyes closed. Haru's eyes were widened but as she was slowly taken away by the kiss, her eyes closed too. Their tongues intertwined and Haru's grip on Tsuna's clothes grew tighter and tighter. She didn't want to let go, she loved him so much. She didn't want this moment to end...ever.

"Juu...juudaime!" Tsuna and Haru opened their eyes and looked a crying Gokudera who had his tissue wiping away his tears.

"G-gokudera...? What are you doing here?" A shy Tsuna asks. He didn't even notice he was here. (He was a minor character in this arc after all.)

"I...I...escorted this hag...WAHHHHH!" Gokudera began crying some more. Tsuna's impression of Gokudera got deeply worse. While Haru's...

"OH I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND START CRYING ON _OUR _MOMENT!" Haru walked over and pushed Gokudera off the edge of the balcony where one can hear a loud but painful cry.

"JUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEE...!" With a plop.

"U-uh...is he...going to be okay...?" Tsuna didn't quite know what to say or do with that.

"Meh, maybe. But...I really...want to be alone with you right now...Tsuna!" She quickly pushed Tsuna against the door and embraced him once more crying in his shirt.

"Haru..." Tsuna put his arms around her waist. "Do you...remember what you did to help me with my nightmare problem? Haru?"

She looked up at Tsuna and wiped away another round of tears. "Y-yeah...dancing right...?"

"Yeah...so let me do it properly this time." Tsuna gestured his hand out to Haru to take after putting some space between them both. "I want...to dance with the girl with the best smile in the world...but she has to smile for me to find her...because before...I was too slow to see such a beautiful thing." Tsuna smiled at her.

Haru couldn't stop these sweet, tears of joy now no matter how hard she wanted. She thought about how her life was before the Vongola, loneliness. A life alone at her high school where the girls always got the guys. She figured herself to be an average girl, and noting more. But she remembers the happiest day of her life, where she met a guy with a baby holding a gun. And who would've thought that was the first day she smiled for real. Smiled so brightly!

"...Well...I can't find her unless she smiles." Tsuna joked hinting at Haru.

"...hehe...well you found her! So...you can have her..." She smiled as brightly as she could with no effort, her body would make her smile even if she didn't want to but why would she not? She was in love. She took Tsuna's hand and put another on his shoulders. Tsuna then put his free hand on her waist like instructed by her before. They danced like the balcony was their ball room and the world was their witness. A Maiden who smiled brighter than other girl in the world.

"...But why did you choose me Tsuna? Kyoko is prettier than I am...and sweeter...girlier. I..I couldn't be like her no matter how hard I tried. _I'm..._not good enough for you..." Tsuna shook his head and kissed her to make her stop talking, something he learned will be very effective against his new chatterbox girlfriend.

"I chose you because...Haru is the first girl to fall in love with me. Despite the fact that you found out I was a part of the mafia...you didn't care...you embraced it oddly enough. But I see now...you did so for me. You worked hard for me...you would do anything for me. You call me a hero, your one true love...but you're my hero Haru! My one true love! Without you, the world isn't so bright. Things aren't as happy. You make things so more joyous for me, always having my happiness before yours...

"Tsuna..."

"And...I know you would...give everything for me. But...its my turn now, I want to do anything for you...because the Maiden with The Brightest Smile...has the saddest past. So I just have to fill her heart up...with enough to love to make it last." Tsuna kissed Haru on the forehead gently. As she wanted to cry some more but held herself back. Tsuna lifted her head up to look at her face but Haru didn't want him to see that expression. Tsuna made her look anyway.

"Haven't you...held back enough tears in your life...Haru?" Tsuna hugged her tightly. Haru who stopped dancing with Tsuna slowly stopped as they both went down to their knees. Haru who thought about all the sadness she had went through in her life, saw it all before her eyes but at the end of it all was this one moment...the ne with Tsuna that will always be in her heart as she cried and cried. And a sighing Tsuna just held her tightly, as if he was squeezing the sadness out of her body and filling the gap with his feelings.

"I...love you Tsuna..." She began to cry a bit as Tsuna held her again by the waist and brought her close. "T-tsuna..."

"Yeah Haru?" He said smiling.

"What are your hands doing?" She glared at him.

"W-what? They're at your waist! I'm not doing anything bad-"

"I know! Why are they there...when they...could be somewhere more...useful." She said blushing and looking away.

Tsuna's heart literally stopped. And then began again after he realized he would die.

"O...oh..." He simply said blushing.

"It's okay...to do pery things to me...you know...I belong to you now Tsuna. Do as you wish with me..." She smiled at him moving his hands southward turning his face a deep red and his mind turned into a battle field.

"Sir! Captain reasoning! Were under attack!"

"What? Who would dare attack the S.S Reasoning! We didn't do anything!"

"It's...it's...the S.S Instinct! Its too powerful! We're all going to die!"

"Mother of god...what's going on outside!"

"It seems...Tsuna has encountered...excitement from that Haru woman!"

"Blasted..she always gives us a hard time! We just barely got through the training room, now she just said F* # it all, I do what I want with my new boyfriend?"

"Pretty much sir!"

"Welp...it was nice knowing you...Private Logic..."

"You too...sir...!"

And back in the real world Tsuna who's brain seemed to be fried just went with instinct and embraced Haru. Letting him give as much love as possile to make her happy. Kissing her lots and lots, and touching her where he never thought he would...(From the Author: Her butt, still PG13 right? I'm not THAT BAD GUYS COME ON!) and all Haru could do was cry out.

"I love you Tsuna! I love you! Don't ever...leave me!"

"I love you too...Haru...and i'll always...be by your side...

And as they held each other, across the distance was Kyoko who saw the whole scene unfold. She stood motionless, and expressionless as she watched. She heard the door open and it was Ryohei who came out.

"Oi! Kyoko! You want a jacket or..." He could tell when his sister was down. He looked at where she was looking and realized what happened. "Oh...K-kyoko I.."

"It's fine brother." She simply said a low voice.

"K-kyoko?" She walked over to him with her head down and stood there. She stood for a minute before nudging him with her arm hinting at something he had promised to do.

He hugged her tightly and when he did, he felt the wetness on his clothes. Tears. She could let it all out now no one could see or hear her cry. Because even if she was hurt, she didn't want to be a bother.

"...It sucks...Ryohei...it sucks!" She said to a silent Ryohei who didn't know what to say. He didn't feel sorry wouldn't do anything so he just held her. As she cried, and looked at his watch. After a while she stopped crying and walked to the door.

"Kyoko...w-where are ya going?" He asked. She simply turned and put a faint smile.

"You know...when a girl usually goes through heartbreak...she can go to her best friend in the whole world! They could have a sleepover...eat ice cream...and her best friend will do everything she can for her...so...that's where i'm going to go. To my best friend..." She said as she ran opened up the door and ran down the stairs.

While Tsuna's and Haru's rings began to glow.

"Umm...T-tsuna...what is this?" Haru asked looking at her ring after she stopped crying.

"Uhh I-I don't know." Their rings began to glow and they heard a voice at the mic.

"Hey everyone! I'm Kyoko! This was meant to be...a love song I wanted to do with my best friend but...she's busy with things right now...so i'll sing it you by myself! Well its actually a different song...(I couldn't go to her like I thought I could...)I hope you guys like it...and I hope the guy I love...and my best friend...enjoy this song dedicated to them. I'll love you two forever!

**Now I wanted to write another song, but it was hard for me to think up another song from Kyoko when generally it would be the same to Haru's as their feelings would be the same. Well not that much but I just don't have the mojo to write another! Sorry guys! Let's say she sang the song and they meet up afterwards :p.**

"Kyoko! Wait!" Tsuna called out as he glided over to a crying Kyoko.

**"**Oh...hello Tsuna..." She said looking away. It was an awkward silence.

"I...I'm sorry Kyoko...I want you to know...that...I will always care about you and still be the friend you need..." Tsuna said softly.

"...Mmhmm! Thanks Tsuna! I...would like that... a lot." She put on a faint smile that Tsuna knew was hard for her to do as Haru flew by to her best friend.

"Kyoko..."

"Haru..."

"...I-" She was cut off by Kyoko.

"Its fine Haru. I understand everything you want to say to me...it's fine. I want us to remain best friends...all of us. If I think about it now...you really do deserve him. You two deserve each other. You liked him first after all...not that i'm saying that matters but...you realized how amazing Tsuna was and loved him before I did. You smile for all of us like I do, but behind both our smiles is a different...kind of sadness. And mine...it can be handled. But yours...you need Tsuna...andi'm...h-happy...for you both!" She hugged them both tightly bringing them close together. Tsuna and Haru hugged her back as Rose showed up.

Blah Blah Blah, friends forever. Both can remain Maidens. Tsuna and Haru back in their bodies.

"Well...Tsuna...that...was fun! I wnat to be a ghost again!" Haru exclaimed.

"Heh, good to see you smiling and cheery as always..Haru..." Tsuna smiled.

"...Well...you are around you know..." She said blushing. Tsuna blushed back and they looked at each other. "Hey...remember...that night you came to my house...we talked...and the condom...fell out of your pocket..."

"WHY? WHY DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?" Tsuna exclaimed shyly.

"You don't think a girl will remember the first time something like THAT happens?" She looked at him as if every girl in the world agreed with her.

"Oh...y-yeah?" Tsuna said scratching his head.

"...Well...were waiting until i'm old enough you know!" Haru pointed at him.

"I didn't plan on doing that!" Though he passed his mind when they were so close like that before. It was like reasoning in his brain had sunk.

"Hehe, I know. I just wnated to tease you! Well, I think there is a crying girl...who needs me." She went to the door and looked back."Umm...but I am open to anything before that Tsuna!" She winked.

"Ahh! Haru!" Tsuna was taken back by that and his face turned red.

"Hehe, I love you tsuna!' She left and ran down the stairs. All the while Tsuna realized something.

A smile can change the world no matter how hard the world tries to change that smile. And for a girl a smile is the prettiest thing you could ever wear. Something Haru had taught him.A Maiden's heart that was screaming all alone in the dark, had her heart answered. In this world where a distinct reality was set in motion just for her...

**ALTERNATE ENDING...ENDS!**

Hope you Haru fans are happy with that ending :D! I don't know if it will make those fans happy but I hope it did, tried to keep in the feel for something that could only happen with Haru and Tsuna and make it different from Kyoko/Tsuna Ending :D. For those that are curious on how the story would be with her as the True Maiden. Imagine it with a corcky(idk if I spelled that right.) girl and a shy boy learning to love each other. But the corcky girl is more brash. So Haru would probably tease Tsuna a lot and be her usual self but Tsuna would always come back with his romantic side that can always make her be her girly self :D.

Hmm now here's a Character Analysis for the characters Two Years Later!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada- **Now 16 years old in High School, Tsuna has changed over the two years. Being much more open about his feelings and relies on Kyoko and his friends for nay deep emotional problems he may have. More feminine due to Haru and Kyoko, he also comes to understand girls and romance a lot better. He also learned many things about people from the both of them making him an even better judge of character. Having a better emotional foundation and fortitude Tsuna accepts the idea of being the boss more openly but still denies wanting to be it. Tsuna also is better with flames due to his training with Giotto. And fully uses his Sky's harmony factor.****

**Kyoko Sasagawa-** It took her a bit to get used to life as the Maiden for Tsuna's famigilia. She has come to understand how each of the Vongola works but has a hard time with Mukuro and Hibari like the rest do. But she isn't afraid of anyone and stands beside Tsuna and the whole gang. She has grown to be a more adult like 16 year old. Her hair has grown longer along with her body too. Looking more like she did in her Maiden mode. And has become more lady like, but is also more open about herself because of Tsuna and Kyoko. No longer bottling up her pain. She has become a True Maiden, excelling in all the flames with ease though struggles with Cloud. She works very well with Tsuna and Haru not surprisingly even though the past two years had difficulties between the three of them...****

**Haru Miura- **Struggling with her feelings for Tsuna. She carried on with her maiden duties and became a True Maiden along with Kyoko excelling in all the flames but strangely does not struggle with her opposite flames such as Cloud or Mist but instead her own flame Sun...though she has learned to cope with her feelings it is unsure to those around her if she has truly moved on. She is now 16 as well and looks changed a lot from her old self, trying to be more like a girl thanks to Tsuna. She still tries her best for the Vongola to smile and fight for her friends. And keeps her promise to Kyoko and Tsuna even if it hurts...

**Hayato Gokudera- **Still aiming to be then Tenth's right hand man. He has become a 17 year old and more proficient Storm Guardian, and his nature more like the Storm itself. Becoming proficient with every weapon he has used so far and combining them for a more deadly combination with some new tricks. He hasn't changed much in personality however G has taught him to be more calm and rational like Gokudera is good at and also not to be the right hand man soley for the Tenth but for the Vongola as a whole which he struggles with.

**Takeshi Yamamoto- ** Now 16 years old, his training with Ugetsu has made him an even better swordsman..and cook! Yamamoto's sword training had made him develop his own multi sword style as well as unique styles based off his old ones. Yamamoto also has picked up on Kyoko's rain flame usage and mixes it in there also. He has become more like the rain and tries to end conflict a lot more but he also is dealing with conflict of his own. Ugetsu warns him of how kindness is a blessing and a curse.

**Kyoya Hibaii- **He has become EVEN MORE and he's 18(This man is old as heck.) of a threat to everybody due to Alaude's training. Now becoming not just an enforcer for Namimori High School but for the whole town of Namimori . He has become a more calm however in his fights, using more clever tactics and not rampaging as often along with becoming stronger. He also has developed detective skills thanks to Alaude and made his enforcement stronger through it. Though that leaves not much to say to his attitude to the Vongola and still says he is not with them and treats them coldy. However he is also keeping something about the Giobbani from them. Though Alaude warns him, that even a cloud alone in the sky cannot avoid the others that are with it forever. It must accept that even a loner, is never truly alone.

**Ryohei Sasagawa- **Now 17, Ryohei's boxing has gained more variety and boxing techniques thanks to Knuckle. Learning more variety of Boxing like, Thai Boxing Shoot Boxing, and even Drunken Boxing(sorta)! A master of all boxing arts! He is living to the extreme like always sticks to his pride as a boxer. Though he tries to be more a brightening person to the Vongola and does what he can to lighten up their days when he can. He is also very suspicious of Tsuna and Kyoko's relationship. Doesn't realize they're dating yet! Knuckle's warning to him however that his pride as a boxer could end up getting him killed...or someone else.

**Lambo- **An adult 17 year old Lambo is now stuck in the past. Even removing his new watch won't send him back to the future...those around him worry about what that means but he hasn't opened up to talking about that. However training with Lampo carries on and Lambo now truly becomes a lightning rod, learning more defensive techniques to protect himself and others. He is more of a lightning "tank" than before. Still a coward, but not as cowardly. He fights for the future he lost with the famigilia he loves. Though Lampo warns him that though his body may be a shield, he shouldn't shield himself from others and the world.

**Mukuro Rokudo- **Now 17 years old, Mukuro has...pretty much not changed at all. Though through his training under Daemon with Chrome, he has developed his ability with his Six Realms and uses it in conjunction with his illusions to a higher degree. He also has trained his body physically after his defeat to Rose and uses a new weapon, a scythe like Daemon can.. Making him an illusionist with a strong physique and combat skills. He is also becoming more aware of Chrome as her own person and more conscious of her however keeps his true feelings about most things inside. Daemon jokingly warns him that the mist of his darkness will surely hide even a great illusionist like himself away.

**Chrome Dokuro or Nagi- **Now 15 years old, Chrome has developed into her own person separate from Mukuro. She no longer needs to rely on him to win her fights and can stand alone. Developing her own techniques and abilities with her illusions. She has added a new weapon to her trident, a deck of cards paired with her use of an illusive world she created that Mukuro has visited before. Though she still cares deeply for Mukuro, becoming her own person allowed her to become friendlier with the Vongola and accept them as her friends too. She is still shy but she can now speak to others, but in her mind she is probably thinking of a way to escape. Daemon believes that since she isn't the true mist guardian, she should not fight and says she is the weakest of the Vongola and liability.

As for the rest of the cast! You'll have to wait and see! But I can assure you we'll see not only the Arcobaleno, but the Varia, and other past foes and allies making a return! Everyone has gotten stronger and changed over the two years in some way, but most definitely the two you gotta watch for is Tsuna and Reborn who now share a different bond along with their student-teacher relationship!

**What to Expect?**

Action- Going to be a focus on the action to this series, with the Vongola fighting and fighting to get stronger! New abilities, new moves, and teamwork! The Giobbani will appear more as more becomes free from their sealing. The big bad guy himself will even show up! Oh no!

Drama- We still got more "Hidden Treasure" of people to uncover! How many people is holding back a problem? How will Reborn treat Tsuna who must fight them and win for the next trial? And Reborn did promise to tell Tsuna a story about his own love. But what lies in all of the Arcobaleno's past and their future?

ROMANCE- I am a romance writer! Kyoko/Tsuna won in the first arc and that bond will be important! But Haru deserves love too? I wonder who? And who else will fall in love!

AND ME! I alluded to myself in the story a few times as a joke, but I felt like I will show up in the story myself a few times just to put my comments in a few times! Mwahahah! Keep an eye out for Ramen! AND the next chapter of the new arc coming soon! Clams and Rainbows!


	15. Meeting Two Years Later! ARC 2

**IT IS HERE! ARC 2! CLAMS AND RAINBOWS! RAWRRRR! Though i'm not sure if I will continue to the end with this story due to view dropping with the later chapters, or updates will get slower. But who knows! Anyway, enjoy this new arc! Leave your thoughts in a review, favorite if you haven't already, and follow it to keep up with the story!**

The sun is shining, the sky is clear and blue. The warm feeling that embraces you as walk with the occasional breeze to follow. This was true peace Tsunayoshi Sawada believed as he sat on the steps of Namimori Shrine basking in the sunlight and calm. The shrine has the typical appearance of one. It is painted red in color on the exterior. Since it is built on a hill, there is a long staircase in front of the shrine. The main gate is located at the top of these steps. Its roof is greyish-yellow in color. The shrine also has some trees and shrubs surrounding it.

Now a sixteen year old high schooler who attends Namimori High School, Tsuna has finally got some peace and quiet from everything. For the past two years, the only things he has done was train and study. Training to become stronger than ever before, and studying for school AND to be a mafia boss. Tsuna wondered how he got up in the morning each day knowing life would be Hell. It honestly would be. He knew it. He couldn't avoid it. But he was stuck with it. But now he finally gets to enjoy being a real teenager who can do many things but chooses to do nothing!

Tsuna had grown a lot over the past two years, getting a more mature look in his face like he would have in Hyper Dying Will mode, along with hair growing down longer to the sides of his face. He was taller than before going from about 5'1 to 5'6. A big jump over the last two years, his mother cried when he grew to 5'2. They even had a party to celebrate it. Though he is still shorter than the rest of his friends. He was told by Lambo that he looking more like he will ten years later. Tsuna asked about his height but he told Tsuna hesitantly it won't get much better than that. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue crown on it, khaki pants, and black converse shoes. Ironically however, Tsuna enjoys peace on February First. A week after January 25th. The day the Giobbani were set to break their seal however no signs of them anywhere or chaos in any part of the world has broken out. Thus Giotto's birthday was a normal one that day, as it was for the past two years. It was odd for him to celebrate the day of his birth after he has already long been dead and is simply borrowing another's body. Of course Giotto and his famigilia allows their respective bodies to return to normal lives. They had chosen people with little connections to the world though, and are currently their wills are in the rings of Tsuna and his famigilia.

Tsuna learned many things over the past two years and grew closer to his friends. Has he truly accepted being the Vongola Boss however is another thing. But he no longer fears it thanks to the help of two of his friends, Haru Miura and Kyoko Sasagawa. The Maidens of his famigilia. And Kyoko especially, his girlfriend the reason why Hell isn't so bad after all for him. Tsuna couldn't believe he said that word..girlfriend. He remembers what he thought would be his victorious day at middle school which was actually one of Kyoko's most memorable days. Walking down the hallway with Kyoko at his side, both shyly holding hands as the whole school whispered and pointed. Tsuna and Kyoko both knew what they were talking about, the idol of the school with No-Good Tsuna? No way! Tsuna remembers everybody's reaction.

Teacher: Is this a...prank...you realize its Sawada...you're dating right?  
Class (Males): WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THAT LOSER!? KILL HIM!  
Class (Females): Ehhh? Kyoko you aren't getting desperate are you?  
That weird girl in the back: I prefer TsunaxHibari...  
His mom:...Are you positive about this? Not that i'm saying my son ia bad boy, but...he's not...the best...  
His dad:...Be safe my son...you're already a step ahead of me!  
Kyoko's Bestfriend: Oh yeah sure, and i'm dating your brother haha! ...Oh! You're serious?

Heck even his own friends and guardians gave him unique reactions.  
Yamamoto: Hahaha! Come on Tsuna, I know you're lonely but you don't have to lie.  
Gokudera:...YOU'RE DATING THE BEST FRIEND OF THAT STUPID- The rest is censored.  
Lambo: I already knew. From the future, ya know. But I still don't believe it.  
Hibari:...still a herbivore...  
Mukuro: As much as I don't care... I have to say, I wish I had made that an illusion for you.  
Chrome: Ah! I'm so happy...really! But...don't let Kyoko...touch me...please boss?

But the worst one had to be Ryohei Tsuna remembers two years back when Tsuna and Kyoko attempted to tell Ryohei they were dating.

"Umm...so he really didn't understand what you were doing this entire time?" Tsuna says shyly as he stands outside the door with Kyoko.

"I told him I was picking up Ballerina again and went to an exquisite school. Not too far off right?" She says as she fixes his tie. Tsuna was decked out as if he was meeting her parents along with Kyoko in a red dress.

"Yeah. Completely... Except for the fighting and Vongola Maiden training. But...he was there when Giotto explained the whole Giobbani situation to us!"

"Yeah...he didn't notice I was there."

"In your own house!?"

"Well I mean brother is the slow one of the family. But I wonder why he was there!"

"...You haven't realized HE is a part of the mafia too...have you Kyoko...?" Tsuna thought to himself. "But...he even lived with us in Giotto's house..."

"He was there for sumo classes surprisingly and I told him I was doing ballerina and we didn't talk much about why we were both there."

"...I'm really starting to question how slow the both of them can be..." Tsuna thought to himself. "Well..he shouldn't mind too much that were...dating right?"

"Umm...sure!" Kyoko said looking away.

"What does that mean?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It means...that...I believe in you Tsuna!" She jumped up and cheered for Tsuna who felt a death flag being raised. He sighed and went in to see Ryohei sitting there at a table calmly eating breakfast. He noticed Tsuna come in and looked up from his plate of food.

"Yo! Sawada! What brings you here this morning?" He says as he smiled and urges Tsuna to come in.

"Hey...Ryohei...how's it going?" Tsuna notices Kyoko was already hiding behind the door giving him a thumbs up. Was that the emotional support Tsuna was supposed to receive from being in love?

"Ah! Good! I was going to go for my morning jog soon! Wanna join me Tsuna?" He said as he munched on some grits and eggs.

"Well...umm...maybe but I came here to talk to you..." Tsuna said shyly sitting down in a seat and taking a deep breath.

"Hmm? About what?" He said looking at Tsuna.

"Well...about Kyoko...and she is dating-"

"DATING!?" He slammed the table and broke it in half. Tsuna looked down at the broken table then back up at an enraged Ryohei. "Who...the Hell...is dating...MY KYOKO!?"

"Umm...Ryohei...calm down!" Tsuna looked around him frantically then remembered that Kyoko was right behind him and...she was no where in sight. Tsuna felt his first betrayal by his girlfriend that day.

"I'm going to kill that Bastard! My Kyoko is pure and anybody who dares think they have a chance with her is..."

"Going to live a happy and fulfilling life with her for a great happy ever after...hopefully...haha?" Tsuna joked in fear.

"No...that guy...is going to understand what its like to be punched..."

"Punched...?"

"Around the world..."

"Okay! Well it was nice talking to you Ryohei! I'll come back another time! Bye!"

Tsuna remembers the fear vividly and to this day Ryohei is still hunting down Kyoko's boyfriend. He wonders if he will even live long enough to be a mafia boss. Everyone reacted so differently...but the reaction that is clear in his mind...was Haru's. She supported the both of them and continued the training as a maiden, however Haru had to take breaks for periods of times away from Tsuna and Kyoko to give her heart a break. But whenever she was with them, she put on a smile even if it was hard. She didn't exchange into Namimori middle school like she wanted. She told her friends it was because of family issues, but everyone knew the real reason and left it at that. She became distant but stayed close to the Vongola and Tsuna. And always smiled, but two years later. Tsuna wonders if there is still pain in her heart about how things were two years ago.

He wonders sometimes if they're really still best friends. But...time and time again...seeing that smile reminds Tsuna of his own feelings for her. The feelings he had at least, it wasn't easy for him to move on from her either. There were times when they were alone, when he was tempted...to do something like kiss her. Or she would make a move on him. But they both stopped themselves before going too far, they were more like mere second moments than anything. He is loyal to Kyoko, and always will be he tells himself. For as he looks at the pink and white striped sky... Wait..a minute.

"Hi Tsuna!" He hears the cheery, and happy voice of his girlfriend Kyoko. He smells the sweet fragrance she had on, but yet he sees pink and white stripes. What a peculiar sight. Oh he knows what this is, he has seen it before he thinks. Pant...ies?

"Gah!" He sits up blushing and looks back to the girl before him. The sixteen year old Kyoko Sasagawa, growing into a more womanly figure and appearance. Her hair was longer now and touched her shoulders and was wilder in appearance but still feminine. Her bust had grown another size, and had more curves for her body in general. Though she was not frail or skinny in anyway thanks to her teacher training her. Her leg muscles were a lot bigger and toned, making some believe her thighs were fat along with her butt but its really all muscle...raw...muscle. Tsuna was amazed at how girls grow, he wasn't sure how he could handle women as he got older. She wore pink jacket and a white shirt with a pink crown on it along with a pink skirt and pink heels.

"Hehe, hey Tsuna! Whacha doing here? You know we have somewhere to be!" She snickered at Tsuna. She knew very well how easy it is for him to be flustered around her, which helps with keeping their relationship strictly pure as can be. Though because Tsuna is so pure, Kyoko can use every part of her womanly charms to tease Tsuna in every way possible. Puberty sucks. And being the innocent guy sucked more.

"Yeah, I know. I was going to head there eventually." Tsuna sighed as he stood up shook off Kyoko's teasing and began walking in the direction of the exit.

"Ahem! Tsuna!" Kyoko yelled at him.

"Huh...oh...right...sorry Kyoko." Tsuna put a hand on the back of his head and smiled at a pouting Kyoko. She stood there pouting an arm out and hand extended.

"You have your beautiful girlfriend come all the way out here to pick you up! Should treat her nicely!" She smirked with one eye closed.

"Right. Sorry, forgive me Kyoko haha." Tsuna slowly walked over to her but instead of holding her hand. He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her close. Just enjoying being with her, being able to do this with somebody. He loved Kyoko for sure, and he enjoyed every moment with her.

"T-tsuna!" She exclaimed not knowing what to do. But stand there and look at Tsuna.

"Sorry. It was just really nice to see you Kyoko. Heh..." Tsuna smiled at her making her blush with a sheepish smile holding his hand as they walked and talked about various things. Kyoko talked about things at home with Ryohei and school. The usual small talk about the weather, apparently a hurricane may hit Japan eventually. It could take a few week too however. Kyoko also asked Tsuna if he has seen the whole gang together in a while. The Vongola famgilia that is.

"Hmm...I see Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Lambo a lot at school. Hibari too though I tend to keep my distance for safety reasons. Chrome not so much as we don't share many classes together but she shares them with you and Haru who I also...don't see much...and for Mukuro. He tends to avoid anything to do with us mostly but shows up occasionally for Chrome's sake even if he goes to a different school." Tsuna said to Kyoko who looked down somewhat.

"Yeah...it's definitely weird when we all get together. Our meetings tend to be...either very off and stray from whatever we try to meet up for. I mean..at first we couldn't do it so well due to the Maiden Trial that caused our friendship with Haru some difficulties. Then trying to force Hibari and Mukuro to come despite the fact they hate each other, Hibari hates crowds, and Mukuro hates us... Our little...family...is a real group of oddballs aren't we?" She joked looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna couldn't deny that, they were all people you wouldn't entirely expect to be all grouped together as part of the mafia. You have himself who doesn't want to eb a part of the mafia but is chosen to be the boss, a baseball loving kind hearted guy who wishes to end conflict, a hot headed and foul mouthed guy obsessed with Tsuna's right hand man, a guy with a one track mind for just boxing who has too much energy, a delinquent battle prodigy who can't stand crowds(or people in general), an illusionist who hates the mafia and once tried to Kill Tsuna and one day may try again, a shy girl using illusions for her organs and can barely peak to others, and a cowardly person from the future stuck in the present due to uncertain circumstances. And you got Tsuna's guardians but he also had two maidens added to that, one being his girlfriend and the other someone he used to love and vice versa all grouped together. Might as well be a sitcom comedy called the Vongola Bunch.

But regardless of who they are, where they come from, and what their goals are Tsuna has accepted all of them and together they all cannot ignore the perpetual danger of the Giobbani. They all have agreed on that one mutual goal they all share, to defeat the Giobbani and make sure they cannot harm the world as they please. Thus the reason for the meeting today at the same meeting place as always. An exquisite hotel run by the Vongola, Hotel De Clam. A base of sorts that the ninth gave to Tsuna after hearing that Tsuna is more willing to be the tenth or Neo Primo along with other gifts. Shoichi and Spanner stay here as the mechanics and help keep the base safe along with building any gadgets or defenses needed.

Tsuna and Kyoko walked the front doors to the reception area. A normal hotel lounge with couches and wooden floors. The receptionist however was simply an automated robot Moscow in a more humanoid form of course disguised as a human as well with brown swirly hair and blue eyes with white skin. Dressed like a butler. Tsuna went up to it at the deskand ringed the bell in code, hit in the same verse from the Namimori theme song. The robot then signaled to an elevator behind the receptionist desk hidden behind a turning wall. Tsuna and Kyoko entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

"...Ready for this Tsuna?" She joked as the moment of silence was probably getting to her along with seeing Haru again which isn't entirely easy for her.

"...I guess. I hope we can actually get something done this time. One thing I can tell you fur sure...the moment we step in, its already going to be-"

The doors opened to show the the meeting room of the Vongola 10th Generation! A long table stretched across a long room with a water dispenser and kitchen to the right side. And a big window at the end of the room looking out at the town of Namimori. And the whole room is in chaos. "...Hell..."

"Lambo! You were the one I lent my bike too! And when I get it back, its totaled! And you have the nerve to tell me that it got that way on its own?"

Hayato Gokudera, the storm guardian. A hot headed and rebellious 17 year old and a close friend to Tsuna. Who's all consuming ambition in life is to be Tsuna's right hand man. Which Tsuna might as well make him but isn't sure how to. He excels in all his tests and in school and often helps Tsuna and Yamamoto in school, but despite his rebellious image is quite adept in his thinking and works based off mathematical theories. A bomb expert first and foremost, but also can use a bow and a arm mounted cannon. He is currently about to beat the crap out of Lambo.

"...Hmph! As you can see young Gokudera...what had happened was...a bird flew by and caught my eye..."

"I don't give a damn if God showed up and presented you with immortality. I'm going to kick your ass Lambo! And stop calling me young Gokudera, were the same age you stupid cow!" Gokudera then proceeded to chocking Lambo.

Lambo, the lightning guardian. He was once an annoying five year old who used a 10 year bazzoka to turn into his older self to fight. However he was caught in an accident two years back which now keeps him in the present, perhaps due to his new Time Watch was meant to extend his time in the present for a longer fight but misfired perhaps. Spanner and Shoichi are still working on it. Now he is living with Tsuna and friends normally and attends school with them. He tends to act like a really cool guy who enjoys spending time with others and having fun. But he is a real coward when it comes to fights and would rather avoid doing them but when he must he becomes one who excels in taking damage and dishing it out with strong lightning attacks using horns as a weapon. Lambo is currently in trouble for wrecking Gokudera's new bike.

"That was a brand spanking new bike Lambo...your pretty boy self is in for a world of hurt dammit!" Gokudera proceeded to pounding Lambo. Good thing he can take a hit.

Luckily for Lambo, Yamamoto chose to step in and defend him. "Now, now Gokudera-san. You can just get Spanner or Shoichi to repair it for you for free. You don't have to kill Lambo, it was an accident for sure.

However in Lambo's thoughts it was a different story. "Thank you young Yamamoto for being as kind as always. But the truth is I completely wanted that bike destroyed and crashed it into his own house. Years of tormenting my younger self, deserves revenge...Stupidera..."

Takeshi Yamamoto, the rain guardian. So far he isn't having any problems with much of anything though he is terrible with school. HE doesn't consider that a problem. He is as kind as ever and always tries to stop conflict however in a fight he considered a natural born hitman. A master swordsman adept in multiple techniques of sword usage but excels in own family's Shigure Soen Ryu, a deadly sword martial art.

"...You don't understand what its like Baseball freak! Its like getting a brand new baseball card! All my hard work...effort...and time...wasted by Lambo! Were fighting after this!"

"Hmph, now Gokudera-kun...we can handle our differences peacefully can't we?" Lambo says with a wink.

"Fuck that!" Gokudera proceeds to trying to punch Lambo in the face with Ryohei now jumping in to stop the fight himself.

"Gokudera...this is not the way to do things." He said putting his hand on his shoulder and giving him a serious look.

"W-what...?" Gokudera says looking at him confused. Everyone was surprised to see Ryohei stopping the argument.

"There is always a better way Gokudera! Use your fists in a more useful manner please!" He states shaking his head in disappointment. Gokudera feeling like the bad guy pulled away and let Lambo off easy this time.

Lambo thanked Ryohei with a smile, seeing him like a hero. "Thank you young Ryohei. I owe you one." He winked again at Ryohei who smiled with a thumbs up at Lambo. And then punched him in the face sending him against the wall.

"Ehhh! You punched Lambo yourself!" Tsuna yelled in his head watching this unfold.

"You throw a punch like this Gokudera! Really put your back into it!" He exclaimed in pride as Gokudera and Yamamoto sat in shock.

"...so noisy and too many people here like always..." Hibari stated from the end of the table. He sat with his eyes closed and used his arm a stand for his head against his very own big and black leather chair. Hibari, the cloud guardian. Not much to say for him besides he hates crowds and only is here to get information on the Giobbani that he wants to face because of their so called acclaimed power. He has no interest in the mafia other than that and doesn't consider himself the cloud guardian but is dealing with us for his own purposes.

"Hmph, I thought you enjoyed being with these people Hibari. They're your friends after all." Mukuro smirked from across the table eyeing Hibari.

"Hmph...I have no need for such things but if you choose to speak to me again then i'll bite you to death." Hibari donned his tonfas and pointed at Mukuro who sat there laughing.

"You know, always saying you'll bite me to death with those tiny fangs of yours. I may begin to wonder if you have a fetish for such a thing...Hibari..." Mukuro laughed as he pointed his new scythe at Hibari.

"Mukuro-sama...I thought you said you wouldn't start any trouble." Chrome said to Mukuro shyly and without eye contact.

"I believe I said I might. And of course, I had no intentions on doing so but like always _he _tempts me to fight." Mukuro glared at Hibari.

Chrome sighed, she was the substitute mist guardian. She has grown more over the last two years and even changed her hairstyle and let her hair go down to her shoulders. A sign of her independence from Mukuro however she can still be quite dependent on him as he is her mentor. She is still very shy and has a hard time speaking to people and her thoughts, but she can rise to the challenge when she must. Though she and Mukuro now don't get along too well for reasons left unsaid. She is a great illusionist that is soon to rival even Mukuro Daemon told Tsuna.

Both Hibari and Mukuro ready to fight before a familiar light hearted girl got in between them both on the table.

"Why must you two always fight? Acting like children! Now stop it before I put an arrow in both your heads!" Haru, the second maiden who seemed to be the "Nanny" of the group and watched over all of them. She has grown considerably in appearance herself, her hair being more wild with more bangs and always has a rose in her hair. She didn't grow much body wise, but had more curved like Kyoko did and considerable growth in physique like Kyoko too. And it seems Rose's training gives any girl a toned butt. Not that Tsuna took notice cough cough.

Mukuro was the first to stand against her. "..You always stand in my way woman. How about you-"

"No how about YOU shut up! When I say put put an arrow in your heads, I didn't mean the ones with squirrel brains inside!" Haru eyed Mukuro who chose the wise decision of not taking her up on that.

"Hmph...though I am interested in challenging a certain maiden..I have no interest in the student maiden." Mukuro simply said carrying back to looking out the window.

"Hmph, and you Mr. Hibari, have anything to say?" She glared at Hibari who Tsuna worried would strike Haru to death.

"...No. I apologize for offending you..Haru." Hibari simply said and went back to his nap?

"She made Hibari and Mukuro stand down!" Tsuna thought as he realized he was scared of Haru more than Hibari now. She then looked back and saw Tsuna and Kyoko just standing in front of the elevator.

"Oh Tsuna! Kyoko! You two are finally here! Its about time, we been waiting for you two to show up." She smiled and waved at the both of them.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to notice the both of them shyly walking over and greeting those that greeted back a.k.a not Mukuro and Hibari.

"Oi, Sawada. You and Kyoko are really close lately..." Ryohei said smiling and patting Tsuna on the back.

"Oh...yeah...right Ryohei..of course." Tsuna said trying to slip away from his grasp slowly.

"Just like two good _friends _hahaha!" He laughed it off as the whole room stayed silent at his stupidity.

Mukuro choosing to speak once more decided to get to serious matters before everyone went happy and lovey with one another. "If I may...can we finally get down to why you summoned us all here.._boss_..?"

Everyone looked at one another and nodded taking their respective seats at the table. Mukuro, Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko sat on the left side of the table with Kyoko diagonal from Tsuna who sat in the big chair close to the elevator. On the right side sat Gokudera of course, then Lambo, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari.

"Well...s-sorry to keep you guys waiting. But as you all know..today is February first. Not too long after, the Giobbani were expected to awaken..." When Tsuna spoke. Everybody listened regardless of what it was he had to say. Though some may not see him as their leader, or follow him like he is. They all have mutual respect and understanding for him for their own goals and purposes. Or simply as he is some of their close friends. The Vongola Famigilia all meeting together and choosing to stand beside Tsuna.

"...and we were all prepared for the worst but another year. Nothing happened. Thus the next trial, as Giotto the Vongola Primo told me...begins in two weeks." Tsuna said as everyone's eyes widened and their faces became more serious.

Haru broke that serious moment as if instinctively and rose her hand with a sillyish face. She moved around like a little kid desperately trying to get called on.

"Y-yeah...Haru-san?" Tsuna called on her reluctantly. "You don't have to raise your hand...by the way..."

"Oh! Right! Well, I forgot...what is our next trial again? Hehe." She smiled cheerfully as Gokudera face palmed himself.

"I told you a million times! Were set to fight the Arcobaleno! The used-to be babies like Reborn! Rememebr now hag?" Gokudera said angry at her.

"Well i'm sorry! Last time you sent me a whole manual, ain't nobody got time for dat!" Haru said bobbing her head mimicking something she saw on t.v. or something.

Lambo spoke up this time. "I concur, that manual was more like a dictionary than a _short _explanation." Lambo smiled in his seat nudging at Yamamoto who laughed.

"Agh! Did anybody read that? It was important you know! You did right Tenth?"

"Uhh..." Tsuna remembers receiving that manual. He got scared it was from Reborn and threw it as far as he could throw. "...maybe...?"

"WHAT!?" Gokudera faceplanted the table in sadness and disappointment.

Everyone began complaining about the manual before it was Hibari who stopped it once more. "Look...I don't particularly care for any of this. I did in fact read that dictionary you sent me..."

"...manual..." Gokudera mumbled.

"And to my understanding, these Giobbani is quite powerful. Though I only have one question to ask you all."

Everyone stopped and looked at Hibari who stood and spoke.

"Are we all willing to kill...or be killed?" Hibari said silencing the room having everybody stop in silence. A dark feeling flowed over the room, the meeting would take a turn for the serious matters at hand...what they are all willing to do to defeat the Giobbani...

**NEXT CHAPTER:A Dark Cloud brews over! Hibari's resolution and the secrets he is keeping! The Skylark's Resolution!**


	16. The Skylark's Resolution

**Chapter 16! Or two of the new arc! Whatever! Something to know about this arc, it will not only be in the present time but also flashback to the two years you missed to fill you in on events you need to know and even farther than that to learn about the Arcobalenos' pasts! And the Vongola's. This story is going to have a lot of twists and turns! MWAHAHAH! Read on noodles!**

The words Hibari spoke easily made everyone in the room realize the more pressing matters at hand. The Giobbani, a the mafia famigilia of all the whole reason were here, strong enough to handle both the tenth generation and the first together as Primo says. So we must undergo trials to try get stronger in order to combat them. However, they all realized how evil this group must truly be. Two years before, the Maidens fought a trio of Giobbani who were previously animals turned into people! And there is five districts of power levels, and that trio was from the first one. Though not very strong, they still had unique abilities never seen before.

"I'll say it again in case you fools didn't hear me..are we all willing to kill...or be killed? Is everyone here willing to take another's life or be willing to lose their life? If you aren't willing to do either than you people have no use to me and I will go to bite them all to death by myself like I had originally planned..."

Kyoko and Haru looked at each other with worry in their eyes, they usually don't say much when they feel the situation will get very serious. They weren't here as long as the rest were. Lambo shyed away from this topic and looked away leaving the rest to eye Hibari and take what he says into consideration. Ryohei thankfully said something first.

"Hmm, why do you ask this Hibari? You make it seem like we can't handle these guys." Ryohei said with his arms folded and eyes closed. "We have always fought every goes that comes our way and beat them! What makes these guys so different?" Ryohei opened one eye that looked at Hibari who sighed before replying.

"These...Giobbani...will be the strongest opponents any of us have...the fact that I am here today with you all and choosing to work together should be proof of that strength that I am forced to acknowledge."

Mukuro spoke up next. "So..the skylark is scared is what i'm hearing basically?" He snickered.

"Mukuro!" Chrome exclaimed.

"What? This is what i'm hearing. The cloud guardian is actually choosing to work together with us, but it sounds more like fear than anything else." Mukuro smiled with a devilish look.

Yamamoto was surprisingly next. "Haha, well if he is scared then I wonder about you Mukuro! Seeing as I wouldn't expect you to work with us either for this threat."

"Ha! Indeed this is out of character for me as well, but remember I hate the mafia and everything about it. And you guys tell me that the strongest mafia from years ago is showing up to do whatever they please with _my _world? Surely these little birds that decide to fly in my world deserve certain death...hoho..but its not like I know where they are either. So sticking with you guys as the Mist guardian will surely help me with my ultimate goals is all."

Lambo whispered to himself. "Yeah...that's not going to work out in the end..." And laughed to himself.

"I'm sorry? Did I hear something a cow-ward speaking from over there?" He pointed his scythe.

Tsuna finally found a chance to speak once more. "Mukuro! Don't try to start anything while i'm here." Tsuna glared at Mukuro who looked back with the same look. Both ready to fight if they must.

"...Hmph. Tsunayoshi..always ruining my fun. Very well. Carry on pest with your life or death speech. But to answer your question, I am very much willing to kill anyone who gets in my way. But being killed? I don't plan on dying before I see all of the mafia destroyed and the world beneath my feet. No one will stop me before that happens."

Hibari nodded and looked next to him to Ryohei.

"You say I am afraid. No...that's not quite right...i'm anxious. Excited. If these guys are really as strong as you say they are, then that makes me want to bite them to death even more. But, if my only ticket to them is through you guys then I will comply just this once. And if I did...have to choose to fight with anybody. It will be with those who fangs are ready to bite with full force..." Hibari stated looking at everyone in the eyes seeing who will direct their gaze away, a sign of weakness to him. No one did, not even Lambo did though he wanted to.

Ryohei stood up and spoke directly to Hibari. "I am willing to fight to the EXTREME! If these Geobawni or whatever want a fight, then i'll give them a fight! I'll put my life on the line to defeat these guys no matter what! I put my pride as a boxer on that Kyoya!" He looked at Kyoko and remembered she was here. "But of course...I mean..figuratively fight because i'm too busy with sumo practice haha...!" Kyoko who Tsuna thought she would realize easily that Ryohei is a part of the Vongola instead just smiled at her brother. They both are hiding the fact they are in the mafia from each other while both going to mafia related meetings...

Next was Yamamoto who spoke up. "Though I don't quite get what is going on completely, if there is anybody who is willing to try to hurt my friends then i'm willing to do whatever it takes to fight them haha! But, if I must die for their sake, then I can say I had a good life if I used it for you guys haha!" Everyone smiled at Yamamoto's kind words as he smiled and laughed it off.

"Oh my turn!" Haru sat up and exclaimed while pointing her finger to the ceiling. "I will totally give my life to fight for you guys! I will be like Sailor Moon and crush all the bad guys with my elite team of heroes and save not only the whole world but the universe TOO!" She spoke and did a "cute" pose while smiling at everyone in the room who just felt awkward.

"...She thinks of as Sailor Moon's team...?" Gokudera face palmed himself again.

Hibari spoke up against that. "...I'm not so sure about that resolution of yours..._substitute _maiden. Are you truly willing to die for this cause?" Another verbal attack from Hibari but this time at Haru. Haru who felt the emphasis on the word substitute felt pain inside her from that. No one called her the substitute maiden in the famigilia before, it didn't seem right to. It was like a taboo word to them because they respected her feelings. Kyoko and Tsuna looked at each other than at Haru who's hands turned to fists.

"...Of course I am willing to die for you guys...I already spent the last two years training my butt of for you guys...besides..." She mumbled something that only Tsuna and Kyoko heard after that. "...I have nothing much to live for anyway..."

She spoke up again for everyone to hear quickly after that. "I will give up what's left of my life for you guys. Don't worry about me Hibari, when the time comes I will give it my all!"

HIbari seemed to accept this answer instead of her silly one and then eyed Kyoko who stood up. "And you...Sasagawa Maiden?"

"Well...I am willing to do what it takes if its for Tsu-" She stopped herself due to Haru being close by and didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore. "...for Tsuna, my brother, Haru, and all of you guys. You are all precious to me! I have my own reasons to fight too, right Haru?" She looked at Haru who though distraught looked back at her and knew what she was referring too. Rosabella, their teacher who told them her story of how she met Giotto. Her story of once being a slave. They wanted to avenge her.

"Umm!" Chrome spoke up but didn't stand up. "I..am willing to do what it takes too. Though I may be the weakest on here...I will fight to the end for you guys. You are all my friends...and I...I-"

"Don't hurt yourself trying to speak up Chrome, we already know you're determined to fight." Mukuro said laughing to himself. Chrome slumped lower in her seat, losing her big moment to look cool to everyone.

"Umm, if I may also answer.." Lambo said with his hand raised. "Though this me, is a stranger to you all. I have a future to fight for, a future where you all may be happy. Thus I will fight to the death if I must, leave it to your super cool Lightning Guardian." He winked at us. Some just laughed as he said this.

Tsuna stood up and all eyes were on him. "There is no need to ask...if i'm willing to die for you guys. You are all precious people to me who I care deeply about. And if its for you guys, I will do whatever it takes and protect you all with my Dying Will...even if I am No-Good Tsuna! If you guys don't mind me...that is.." Everyone looked to each other and besides Mukuro and Hibari clapped for Tsuna, their boss.

"Very well...I think I understand your feelings then. I shall be going then." Hibari then began walking towards the end of the room to the elevator and pressed the button before he was stopped by none other than Gokudera.

"...What's your hurry...Hibari-san?" Gokudera eyed Hibari who looked back to the elevator paying him no mind.

"Does it matter. I only came here to understand your resolutions..." Hibari stated shrugging Gokudera off but was stopped by him again.

"Yeah...that's the part that gets me. You come here just for that? I don't care what you say, I can believe you acknowledge their strength. But I feel Hibari would still never be willing to work with us as easily as that. Too easy. Then you ask us if were willing to die and be killed...but I notice the people here...besides Mukuro actually explicitly said they're willing to kill."

"...Yes, I noticed that too. But its fine if me and Mukuro are willing to do the dirty work..."

"No! That's not what i'm getting at. Its the question itself which leaves me to believe you know more about the Giobbani than you're leaving us to believe. You want to know if were willing to die and kill...because to you there is a good chance we will die and we _must _kill. Though our lives are always at stake for everything we have done, for you to question now of all times now must mean there is more to it than that Hibari-san! What is it you're hiding?"

"...Let me go Gokudera-san. Unless I will bite you to death..."

"I would like to see you try Hibari, I'm not letting you leave here until you spill the beans dammit!"

Tsuna spoke directly to Gokudera and tried to calm him down. "Gokudera-kun! Why would Hibari be hiding something form us?"

"Tenth!...so did everyone forget how _HE _reacted when he heard about the Giobbani two years back. He was the only one to seem to know what they were before any of us. And lets not forget he is being trained by Alaude who has great detective skills, and ha snot only taught them to Hibari but also he has turned his group of delinquents into a detective agency! Its been two years, and you have nothing?"

"Hey!" Haru spoke up against Gokudera instinctively. "Isn't it natural nothing came up? These guys are sealed away right? And the guys me and Kyoko and Rose fought two years back didn't even know anything besides them waking up nearby with instructions to fight us!"

"Hmph..that might be so but it doesn't change the fact that Hibari has alwyas been distant from us." He grabbed Hibari's shirt and held it up in anger. "If you...dare hide anything from the Tenth then i'll be your enemy...so tell us Hibari!"

"I have nothing...to say to you people. I never said explicitly that I would aid you people, you are simply tools in my own ambition and nothing more." He said still not paying Gokudera much attention.

"What...was that?" Gokudera turned his hand into a fist but Ryohei and Yamamoto pulled both away from each other before anything could happen.

Gokudera began to yell at Hibari as Yamamoto held him back. And Ryohei stood in front of Hibari like a shield to Gokudera while Kyoko and Haru sat back and watched. Leaving it to the guys to handle as it was not their fight. Lambo sat and rubbed his head, apparently used to this even in the future. Chrome and mukuro just watched too. Tsuna who was silent walked between Ryohei and Hibari while in his Hyper Dying Will mode. No one even noticed him change.

"...Hibari..." He said simply as he looked up to him in the eye determined to get an answer. "I too...was curious if you know something. But I chose to leave it at that since you didn't feel like sharing like normal. But..like Gokudera said...if anyone has any info it would most likely be you...and if that info can help us fight the Giobbani then you must tell us."

"...And if I refuse herbivore...?" Hibari eyed Tsuna while drawing his tonfas at him.

"Then...I will beat it out of you if I must..." Tsuna said with a confident voice.

"Tsuna!" Haru and Kyoko stood up now and yelled. Chrome stood up too as Mukuro seemed to enjoy what was unfolding. Tsuna and Hibari glared at one another both ready to fight until they hear a familiar voice call out to them. One that in a younger body, would give Tsuna the chills.

"Chaos...Vongola...it seems you guys are having a lot of fun. " There he sat in the window Adult Reborn, laughing at us. He was as tall as can be with his fedora and tuxedo and black boots. A black pistol to his side and he slowly looks up at all of us. Everybody besides the unconscious Chrome looked at Reborn. "Hmph, now isn't this a depressing sight I get to see after I came to visit you guys."

He came out from the window and looked at all of them as they all looked back at him.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted as everyone in the room were shocked. Only Tsuna knew that Reborn had went back to how he was before his curse. So to everybody else this was a huge surprise.

"Chaos Tsuna, its been a while hasn't it? How is everybody else doing? Good? I hope so. Because I come here not as your friend...but your enemy..." He smirked looking at all of them. Everybody simply looked confused at what he was talking about. "Hmm? Forgot already what your next trial is? I am the enemy for it so best dodge this." He quickly aimed his gun at Tsuna and Hibari and fired a deadly fast shot that Tsuna and Hibari both dodged. Everyone quickly went on high alert and was prepared for a fight.

"Reborn what did you do that for?" Tsuna yelled at him.

"Did you not hear me Tsuna? I told you that I am the enemy. Two years back I did too did I not? Your next trial, Vongola, is against the Arcobaleno. Now I suggest taking what I say seriously instead of fighting amongst yourselves. Other wise, I'll take advantage of that and defeat you guys here." He smiled with a dark, killer expression that didn't feel like the normal Reborn they knew. Yamamoto knew it well, his killer instinct. He was serious.

"Now, let me explain what this trial will be about. Though in two weeks, it will be the Vongola vs the Arcobaleno...all of the Arcobaleno. That includes **Bermuda von Veckenschtein."**

"Hold up! Were going to have to fight that damn baby or whatever again? He almost killed all of us and you!" Gokudera shouted slamming the table.**  
**  
"Hmph, true. I understand why you would all be upset about that but Bermuda did what he had to for the sake of vengeance to Checkerface and wanted to end the Arcobaleno curse. As you can see now that it is over he has no reason to be a threat to any of you as his vindice's job is to now make sure it stays that way. Plus he was quite eager to have a rematch with you, Tsuna." Reborn smirked as Tsuna looked back gulping. He remembers his fight clearly with Bermuda, his strongest opponent yet. He can only beat him in his Ultimate Dying Will mode, the same mode Bermuda has.

"Now, the rules for that will be similar to what you already have experiences. A tournament, with each element pairing up against each other in a one on one battle. Since there is only 9 Arcobaleno participating, that means only 9 of you can fight. 7 of you is required to fight against us leaving you to decide between the two maidens and two mist guardians."

"Hold up, I have a question." Yamamoto raised his hand and stopped Reborn from speaking.

"What is it Yamamoto?" Reborn didn't seem bothered by it though.

"Lal Mirch right? She was originally supposed to be the holder of the rain pacifier instead of Colonnello so who exactly will fill that role?"

"Ah, right. Well after a long dispute, a giant fight, and lots of gun shots. Colonnello will still fill the role for rain, Lal will be an additional fighter similar to how the Maidens are to you."

"Oh, okay then. Sorry to stop you Reborn-senpai."

Reborn nodded and carried on. "That being said, who will fight will be randomized and the places of battle will be decided randomly as well just like in the Choice battle you guys participated in. An Arcobaleno will inform you of the location to fight before hand when the two weeks are up. So two weeks from now, the battle will be on. Regardless of if you all can work together...well that was all I wanted to say. Oh, and another thing. Try not to make it as embarrassing the first time I fought you all. I rather not kill you all that easily..."

"Wait Reborn! That's it? You're just going to tell us all of that and leave?" Tsuna says looking at Reborn who was about to leave.

"Yeah. That's it... Oh, no you're right. Tsuna meet me tomorrow alone at the The Tailored Fish, I did promise to tell you a story didn't I?" He smirked as he waved his hand and Reborn disappeared without further notice into a lightning portal that appeared suddenly, probably Verde's creation.

Everyone had stopped to process what was just said by Reborn, everyone was calmed down by now to listen to what Reborn had to say.

"So..." Haru was the first to speak up naturally. "Were going to have to fight the Arcobaleno then huh? I don't know much about them, are they really strong?

Tsuna eyed her and answered her. "Yeah, Reborn and the others are very strong. I would assume they have also been training to get stronger now they they're in their natural bodies again. No doubt about it."

"But from what I can remember..." Gookudera spoke up calmly. "Verde was never on good terms with the rest of them anyway. I'm surprised he complied to do this. Maybe even he fears the Giobbani? Even so, they all hate him and he hates them. Not only that, the Sky Arcobaleno isn't really a fighter..neither is Verde...and Lal wasn't a true Arcobaleno with Skull being a complete retard. It seems like uneven odds for them."

"Hmph!" Mukuro spoke next. "I doubt that Verde would do this without purpose but if he is in this, he surely will be a tough opponent. He may not be strong physcially but his power mentally is huge threat."

Chrome next. "But..Yuni can't fight at all. I'm not exactly sure how fair it is for her to compete..."

"True..." Kyoko said. "But then again, we don't know a lot about what the Sky Arcobaleno are capable of doing but we can assume similar abilities to Tsuna if she has harnessed her ability of Harmony that sky flames have..."

And all at once they all agreed on this. "But Skull will still be the easiest."

"Well then...i'm out of here." Hibari said walking into the now open elevator.

"Wait you! I'm not done with you." Gokudera yelled at him holding the elevator door open.

"Oh? But i'm done with you pest, get out of my way before I bite you to death."

"Then bring it on! I'll-"

"No. Let him go Gokudera-kun. If Hibari doesn't want to talk about it then we shouldn't force him." Tsuna said back in his normal state with a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"But...but Tenth..." Gokudera slowly complied.

"Hibari may be the way he is. But he wouldn't simply allow us to be hurt, if he did have information he is withholding. He is doing it for our sake though he may not want us to think that way about him so positively, Hibari can be compassionate and he is serious about this as you and I. Its fine okay?"

Gokudera did a double take and sighed as he let Hibari go.

"...Thank you...herbivore..." Hibari was inside the elevator about to press a button before he stopped and went back into the room to speak. "My father...the man I want to bite to death most in this world...is a member of the Giobbani. I do not know his place or role in it, but all I know is he is a part of it for he has told me face to face he is. And that he plans on killing me. He also gave me additional information that I am withholding for your sakes. Why did he choose to do this? I do not know. But I feel he takes pity on all of us, thinking we stand no chance. But I will bit him to death, on the day we finally choose to defeat them. I will crush him, and make sure he dies...even if it costs my life. Though I may be a cloud that stands alone in the sky, the cloud cannot deny there are other forms existing with it under the sky. So I wanted to make sure that if the cloud falls alone, at least there will be other forms to witness its fall and fight for its cause...that's all I wanted to say...i'm going."

Everyone simply let him go believing that alone was enough out for Hibari for now. Once everybody looked over at one another thinking about what to say, Yamamoto chose to say something.

"Phew...that...was...wow. I never expected Hibari to actually share something about his life, and its that...who could've guessed..." He said with a faint grin.

"So...does anybody actually know much about Hibari? Like at all?" Haru asked. "It seems like all we know is what his personality is like...and that's it." Haru sighed.

"No one could have guessed that of Kyoya...for as long as I have known him. He has never once mentioned his personal life or any family members. Though it seems he does come from a rich and prominent family..." Ryohei said with folded arms leaning back in his chair.

"I didn't really give a shit about learning anything about you guys anyway." Mukuro said in the back as everyone simply looked at him. "Just being honest."

"Then i'm going to find out! I'm going to his house to talk with him and nobody can stop me! I'll take care of this matter guys!" Haru dashed to the elevator and opened it.

"H-haru! Are you sure..you want to do that..? Tsuna reached out to stop her but she was already in the elevator.

"Don't worry Tsuna-san! Maiden Numero Dos! Is onnnnnn the case!" And with a cheery expression the elevator doors closed and she descends thinking to herself a lone cloud deserves another lone cloud...

"Well... i'll say it. She is pretty much doomed to fail isn't she?" Lambo said and everyone just nodded sadly. "Then if that's all..i'll be going now. Got things to take care of..." Lambo waved at everybody but walked to the window instead of the door.

"Lambo...where are you going? The elevator is over here." Tsuna pointed to it confused.

"Ah no, its fine. I'll take the stairs!" He said as he plopped out the window without even looking down and then proceeded to falling.

"Umm...Tsuna...aren't we on the 12th floor?" Yamamoto said looking out the window with a painful expression.

"Y-yeah..." Tsuna said face palming. At least Lambo can take a hit, hopefully this time he'll take a hint too.

"TO THE EXTREMEEEEE! I SHALL FOLLOW LAMBO'S EXTREME AND NOBLE PURSUITS! YEAH!" Ryohei ran to the window and jumped out of it himself yelling to the extreme as he fell!

A moment of silence for their stupidity was initiated by Gokudera before Kyoko spoke.

"Well...that just happened...i'm going to go check up on them then...he's still my brother." She smiled and walked over to Tsuna. Kissing him then proceeded to the elevator.

"Oh! I'll come to Kyoko!" Yamamoto walked over to the elevator with her and they both waved everybody goodbye.

"Then I shall be departing too. Chrome, open a gate if you will for home." Mukuro stood up with Chrome stretching. Chrome pulled out a deck of cards, and with her eyes and deck igniting in mist flames one card flew out and went to the wall. The card stuck to the wall and a flame door appeared. "Until we meet again Tsunayoshi Sawada.." He laughed as Mukuro walked into the door.

"Umm, goodbye B-boss...tell everyone I look forward to seeing them all again." Chrome bowed her head.

"Oh yeah, see ya later Chrome." Tsuna waved at her along with Gokudera as she departed through the door. Allowing the door and the card to disappear.

"...That was actually pretty cool right Tenth?" Gokudera smiled at Tsuna.

"...Yeah that was pretty cool." Tsuna smiled back as Gokudera and him went to the elevator that came back up. Tsuna walked in with Gokudera who pushed the button for the bottom floor. Though even after such a moment, Tsuna couldn't stop thinking about Hibari and Haru. How exactly will that end up when Hibari is hellbent on revenge...he hopes she will be fine. Sadly, the night Haru was about to have with Hibari will be nothing but fine...

**NEXT CHAPTER: To be...or not to be...**

**Hi Everyone, i'm RamenNoodlesX obviously. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and look forward to my take on Hibari's past and why he is he who is! A lot of his experience will be similar to my own on his reasons to be a loner! ANother thing you'll see a lot of this arc is the pasts of the Vongola and the Arcobaleno to learn more about both sides before you see them duke it out! First person you HAVE to learn about is the one with daddy issues, Kyoya Hibari, the cloud guardian!**


	17. To Be or Not To Be

**Hey Noodles! Chapter...17? I'm actually losing count even though I could just look at the number...BUT I'M LAZY! One thing I am really trying to work on is characterization and letting you guys get to know the Vongola and Arcobaleno on a deeper level so I hope I do a good job with the characters and you can enjoy them! If not, well...i'll burn my eyes out! This is pretty lengthy, I apologize! I won't make it 6k+ like this for next few chapters! Lots of character development though! OKAY! READ ON NOODLE!**

You know that one emote that goes like O_O or O-O or maybe even O.O. That big eyed expression showing a big surprise at something crazy. That is Haru's face right now as she stares at the biggest house you will ever see. A huge estate actually with a golf course, lakes, rows of trees, flowers, gardens of all kinds, and a long dirt road leading up to a beautiful mansion. This was Hibari's house.

"...Holy..." Haru said as she walked up to the front gate. It was a black open barred gate like you would usually see for such thing except it had a camera on top along with other cameras all along the estate. She hopes she doesn't get mistaken for a trespasser or something. She saw a small intercom on the front gate and skipped along happily to it until she realized something. She just stalked Hibari all the way to his house and is just going to..._casually _ring the door bell and he is just going to let her in? Haru stopped and thought that maybe there were some flaws in her logic.

"Well..maybe I could jump the gate...but then I would really look like a stalker huh? Darn it, I told everybody I could do this! I will not give up! Haru will not back down! I am unstoppable! I will not REST! I WILL NOT BAT AN EYELID! NOT UNTIL Hibari to talk even if it will kill that octopus head!"

"Achoo!" Gokudera sneezed suddenly as he sat in his room. "What the Hell, I better not be getting a damn cold..or maybe somebody is talking bad about me...the Tenth!? No...of course not...it can only be one person...that hag...i'm sure of it!" Gokudera wondered why he blamed Haru for something like a sneeze. Thinking about it, he did wonder if she was okay or not going to Hibari's place alone. Maybe he should have gone with her he thought for a moment. "She could get hurt..."

Then Gokudera remembered her words a while back. "_HAHAHAHAHAH! You actually...hahaha...am worried about me? I rather die than ask for your help! Oh wait, I already am on the inside!"_

"...She's fine." And Gokudera continued working on some papers for school until he looked out the window. It was raining now he noticed, it wasn't raining very hard and was calm for now. "Ugh...she didn't bring an umbrella...that hag...dammit!" He quickly grabbed an umbrella in the corner of his room and ran outside.

Meanwhile back at the gateway there still stood Haru Miura on her mission to...well...ring the intercom. She stood there just an inch away from pressing the button with her finger and continued making really stern faces. "Oh...no way he would let me in! But I have to try right...and its raining...I can picture Octopus head laughing at me because I failed...I will not fail though! OKAY HARU! On three. One...two..-"

"Bzzt. Hello? Is there someone at the gate?" A womanly voice sounded through the intercom.

"Oh sh-!" Haru quickly covered her mouth. It wasn't Hibari, thank the lord!

"Uhh...h-hello! I'm Haru Miura, i'm a..uhh fr...uhh classmate of Hibari.." Haru doubts that if she said friend Hibari's relatives would believe her.

"Oh...a classmate? That's...rare..umm what are you doing here?"

"Oh umm..." THINK HARU THINK. YOU WORK BEST UNDER PRESSURE! "To...uhh...talk...to Hibari...?"

"Talk..to him? Umm..i'm not sure if that's a good idea. I shouldn't even be talking to you..."

Haru looked oddly at the intercom. Who was this lady? Hibari's mom she wondered as she held her clothes that were drenched. All she had on was a green hoodie and a skirt. Not something she wanted to be caught in the rain with.

"Oh..umm..its important! And he knows me! Its...really...important that I talk to him you see...

"...Umm...well..oh? Its..a classmate of Hibari's..." Haru began to hear a really deep voice on the intercom talking to her. Asking who was at the gate. Haru began to shiver from the rain, she thought she could warm herself up with Dying Will Flames but she shouldn't do that here.

"Hello. Please come in immediately." She heard the deep voice say as the intercom made another buzzing noise and the gate opened.

"Eh? EHHH? HARU GOT IN! I GOT IT! OH YEAH! WHO'S BAD? ITS MY BIRTHDAY! TAKE THAT WORLD! NO ONE CAN STOP HARU!" Haru then ran as quick as she could down the dirt road realizing how far the mansion is. It seemed like a good 5-6 blocks away maybe? She was shivering even more now as the wind began to pick up. The closer she got to the house, the more the rain poured down heavily on Haru. The wind became more fierce, it was like the world that Hibari lives in was like this all the time. Cold...and savage...

Haru arrived at the front steps of the mansion, she was lucky that her teacher was good at training one's legs otherwise it would take her hours to get there. SHe saw the porch was very wide, and the front door was huge. Hibari was really rich Haru thought. "Hell...he better give me some pretty exquisite chocolate on Valentine's day!" Haru got closer to the door until she once again saw her enemy, the doorbell.

"So...we meet again...doorbell...this time I won't back down! I will push you, ring you, and get inside!" haru exclaimed with her arm raised high in a super hero pose.

"Umm...you can come in now young lady..." Haru's eyes widened as she saw the door had been opened for her by a young lady it appears. "Oh...right..." The lady led Haru inside but not before Haru glared at the doorbell. "I'm coming back for you..."

Elsewhere, Tsuna was in a dinner with Kyoko eating Lunch together.

"Hmm..what's wrong Tsuna? You haven't even touched your food." Tsuna looked down at the bowl of Ramen had had. It was getting cold, and he saw Kyoyo was worried about him.

"Oh..sorry Kyoko..I guess i'm not that hungry..." Tsuna laughed as Kyoko looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Hey...Tsuna...you can talk to me you know. That's my job anyway is to be here for you..so feel free to lay whatever is bugging you on me. I'll always..listen to you." Kyoko smiled as she reached for Tsuna's hand and held it. Tsuna could never hide anything from Kyoko. She was like his therapist, Kyoko for the last two years helped Tsuna with everything. His school work, family problems, mafia problems, everything. She was always there for him, Tsuna felt spoiled by her. She never really had problems for him to help her with. But she always tells him that having him by her side solved her biggest problem already.

"Okay..umm...i'm worried about Hibari..."

"Worried about him? Because of his dad right?

"Yeah...his father is a member of the Giobbani or at least that's what he said. That means...he's our enemy...and Hibari...wants to kill him..."

Kyoko felt Tsuna's hand shake. One thing she knew about Tsuna, that killing and murder is something Tsuna couldn't do. He could never kill anybody, and his greatest fear is the loss of his friends.

"So...i'm concerned about him. I don't want him to have to..kill his own father but, what if that's the only option Kyoko?" Tsuna looked out the window, the rain was beating down as had as ever. People being forced to take shelter inside, one blonde headed guy in a purple shirt and black vest with black pants and shoes ran inside. the dinner they were in. He seemed to get scolded by the workers here. Guess he works here.

"You're such a good guy Tsuna. Even though Hibari is..Hibari..you care about everybody so much. I love that part about you." She smiled at Tsuna making him blush.

"Oh...i'm..not that great..."

"Well. You are to me Tsuna hehe. Well if you're so worried, why don't we just wait and see how Haru does. I believe in her, she could get the job done you know! I'm confident in my best friend." Kyoko smiled as she ate some more of her ramen.

"Umm..that kinda makes me worried. I mean Haru + Hibari, that's almost as if we locked Mukuro and Hibari up in a room together." Tsuna joked.

"Hmm, didn't you guys try that before to get them to get along?" Kyoko tilted her head.

"Oh yeah...we did...Ryohei's idea..."

"How did that go?"

"...We found them both nearly beaten the death..."

"You guys didn't give them anything to do?"

"We gave them...Uno..that American game..." Tsuna said shyly.

"Oh that game ruins friendships. Not help make them! You don't know who your enemies are until they make you Draw 4." Kyoko giggled.

"Haha yeah...you always beat me at that game..even though its all luck based."

"I told you! I have skills! Plus you're seemingly always unlucky haha."

"Hmm, yeah..but I got lucky when you said you loved me." Tsuna smiled making Kyoko nearly spit out her ramen in shock. She was good on the offense but defense against Tsuna!

"Awh..Tsuna..." She blushed as they both looked into the other eyes. They slowly reach their heads out across the table, eyes now closed and lips puckered.

"HELLO! WELCOME TO RAMEN'S! CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER?" Tsuna and Kyoko quickly shyed away from the other blushing. Kyoko covered her face with a menu beside her. As Tsuna slowly moved his eyes up to the waiter. That blonde headed guy from before.

"Umm..we..already have our food..sir.." Tsuna said eyeing their food.

"Oh...well. Sorry, I just hate seeing mushy couples..."

"The Hell?" Tsuna retorted quickly.

"Yeah..you HEARD ME! I'M MAD AT YOU TWO! COMING IN HERE, EATING MY RAMEN! AND YOU BOTH DARE TO ENJOY IT WITH...LOVE! THERE IS NO LOVE IN MY RAMEN NOODLES! ONLY SWEAT, BLOOD, AND TEARS. I LITERALLY CRY INTO MY RAMEN EVERY TIME I MAKE IT SO YOU TASTE...A LITTLE...PART OF MY SADNESS!" The waiter began crying with his hand in a fist as Tsuna and Kyoko eye each other. This guy is nuts!

"Umm...its good...sir!" Kyoko shyly said trying to calm him down.

"Oh..it better be good. Otherwise..I would have to...to...get you another bowl!" He quickly smiled at us and began laughing really loudly.

"Umm...sir. Can we just enjoy our meal now? You're sorta...making this really awkward uhh" Tsuna looked at the name tag he had on. It simply said Ramen. His name is Ramen?

"Oh...I get it...well let me give you some Ramen Noodle advice tips!"

"Umm...I rather not."

"TOO BAD!" He sat down next to Tsuna and wrapped his arm around him and brought him really close. "now listen to me...young idiot boy and seemingly attractive girl...you know why I don't let love in my noodles? You see love, can be a truly bitter sweet thing. Not good for my salty ramen you see? Sure, some cay cook with love! But love may be able to bring us together, but it can also tear friendships and people apart..."

Kyoko and Tsuna looked at each other and both though of Haru.

"..and like the noodles in this Ramen. Some tie the knot together. While some noodles stay stray in the soup of life. Of course you got other things in the Ramen too, like your beef pork, and me preferably human souls. And all these things then feel envy, jealousy, and hate because they are alone. Some may began to realize that they want to love like the other noodles, or some simply would rather be alone. Be sure that you not only pay attention to the one you love, but those aorund you okay Tsuna and Kyoko?"

They both looked at him and simply nodded. "Alright! Catch you guys later! See my senpai is a real Glutton! I call her Glutton-senpai!She will hate me if I bother the customers too much. Well don't get killed!" The waiter simply went off to the back where we see a woman hit with a frying pan. Kyoko and Tsuna look at the other.

"Hmm...that Ramen guy might be right...about something...and I guess you're right. Lets just wait and see how Haru does..."

"Okay...yeah..oh and Tsuna...did you know that guy?"

"Huh? No, I just met him like you. Why do you ask?"

"He...said our names didn't he?"

"...Yeah...umm...lets go Kyoko."

"Yes boss!" Kyoko joked as they both hurried out the door where the waiter eyed them both with a smile.

All this worry about Haru's mission. How is her mission going? Well...she infiltrated the area...but she quickly succumbed to boredom during her mission as she waited around in this room. She walked over to a bookshelf that had some vases on top.

"Hmm, I wonder what is taking Hibari so long. He shouldn't keep a girl waiting like this! But then again I did show up out of the blue...but he should be more considerate! But man this house certainly is big, Hibari grew up here? And he's been livng here the whole time? It must be hard..with his dad and all...does everybody in the Vongola have daddy issues? I mean seriously..." Haru then spotted a really pretty purple vase. "Oh that is really pretty! It must cost a whole lot of yen!" Haru eyed it and got closer to it. Before she heard a loud knock on the door and she smacked the vase into the other vases making them all fall to the ground and break just as a tall man walks in the room.

"Ah...I...wish I could say..I will pay for this.." Haru smiles faintly as she looks at the mess she made.

The man simply smiles it off. "Ah, those weren't worth much, its fine. Please take a seat, we will be having tea shortly as we wait for my son.

"Uhh...okay..." Haru says oddly as she walks over and sits down on a couch.

"So...you're a classmate of my son Hibari eh young lady?" The man says sitting down on another couch.

"Ah, y-yess..." Haru said with a squeaky voice. She was sounding like Chrome now. But before the great father of Hibari! Mr. Hibari, things get kinda difficult too stand your ground. A tall man, medium build with black short hair like Hibari. He was in a tuxedo with a black undershirt, and purple tie. Dressed like a businessman and was drinking tea on a couch in front of Haru. His eyes were like Hibari's but seemingly not as cold. He was very mature in his looks and spoke calmly to Haru.

"Hmm, my son doesn't get very many visitors. Or I should say, none at all. I never heard him talk about nay friends, but then again...we don't talk much you see?" He smiled as he sat the cup of tea down on a coaster on the table. Haru sat on a couch opposite of him in a huge living room? A fire place behind him against the white walls of the room which had many portraits and paintings. Not one of Hibari Haru noticed. They were on the second floor of the house and Haru hasn't seen Hibari yet.

"Oh..I see...umm...can you tell me...about Hibari-san? I'm kind of interested in getting to know him..." Haru smiled. No one could resist the Haru smile she thought to herself.

"Oh I see now. You like my boy don't you? You're one of his crazy fans?" He smiled again with a smile Haru imagined Hibari would have if he did smile Haru blushed.

"No no! I'm just a concerned class mate is all!" Haru couldn't believe how much of a stalker she sounded like.

Hibari's mother walked back in the room with some blankets. Haru noticed that his mother was like a widow. She didn't seem too happy at all, and seemed ill looking She was young lady however with long black, straight hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a tired and worn out look, and wore something close to faded blue nanny outfit. Or a maid outfit, you wouldn't think she was Hibari's mother at all. But her blue eyes were beautiful nonetheless making her tired and worn out looks show her young age.

"Ah, Kyoya...will be here momentarily..." She says softly and lowly. The father nods at her as she goes over to some baskets and begin folding clothes.

"Oh, there is no need for that now Ai...when my son arrives. I imagine things won't be so safe for you. Please leave us."

She looked back with a fearful expression, and grabbed her basket and quickly leaved. Haru began to have a sense of fear. She hoped that Ms. Hibari was okay, what kind of life is she living. She is afraid of her own husband, and doesn't seem like she gets a break from working.

"So...maiden of the Vongola...what is the real reason you're here?" He sipped from tea again with his legs crossed and arm sin his lap holding his hands together. Haru quickly sat up and went on a defensive position.

"How...do you know who I am?" Haru said with a stern voice.

"Hoho, don't be so much on guard with me. And no need to play dumb, we both know what we are to each other. Haru Miura, second maiden of the Vongola. Please...take a seat."

"I think I prefer standing up if you don't mind." Haru took a step back with her guard still up.

"Very well. Ah, so you're here Kyoya." A chain came flying out at him and the Mr. Hibari simply blocked it with his hand and sent it flying to the wall. HAru looke dover at the door to see Hibari already in his cambio forma with his tonfas ignited in cloud flames. He retracted his chain back into his tonfa and and stood there glaring at his father.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY!?" Haru shouts in her min as she begins to panic.

"...You shouldn't have come here...Haru..." Hibari simply says as he readies his tonfas.

"I...I just came to talk to you...!" Haru yells at him.

"Talk...how stupid." He says as his father stands up.

"Well..i'll be leaving you two alone then. Its rude to keep your guest waiting like this Kyoya...I had to keep her company for you." He smiled at Hibari who ignores it and rushed him with his cloud flame enhanced tonfas. He is going to kill his father Haru thought as she stood frozen.

"...Dark...Cloud..." Haru felt a strange Dying Will FLame emanate from his hands. A dark flame resembling Hibari's cloud flame color but much darker. He then grabbed Hibari's weapon and before Hibari could follow up with another attack he threw Hibari hard into the wall. Making an indent in the wall as Hibari slides down from the wall in pain. His cloud flame enhanced tonfas dropped and returned to normal.

"Sigh...you must stop greeting your father like this Kyoya...besides...you have a really nice girl here...be grateful I didn't kill okay Kyoya?" The man's eyes turned an eerie dark purple as Haru noticed and ran over to the hurt Hibari. "Attack your father again Kyoya...lets see how long your mother lasts!" He laughed as he walked out the door. Haru tried to check his injuries but Hibari was enraged and attempted to get back up but Haru pushed him back down.

"You dummy! You're hurt! And got beat in like, five seconds! Don't do this Hibari!"

"SHUT UP!" Hibari showed an expression she has never seen before. Pure anger. She always seem Hibari as someone keeping his calm, sure he goes on rampages but he never gets this mad. He truly hates his father...

"I will...kill...him...even if it kills me." Hibari managed to get back up on his own feet and slowly take steps forwrad. It was obvious he was hurt, yet he still persisted in trying. Haru then looked at her ring and sighed...

She ran up to Hibari and held him from behind. And then threw him to the couch using her sun flames to give her strength obviously. The hurt Hibari couldn't resist and though he tried to get up from the couch Haru got on top of him and pinned him down.

"Get...off of me..Haru!" He shouted.

"HARU'S...SLAP ATTACK!"

"What...?" And quickly Haru began slapping him repeatedly and viciously on the face. Left and right his head went with each slap as Haru slapped him furiously. Her sun flames making it worse as she sped up her slaps until there was a clear mark on Hibari's face. After a moment she finally stopped. And Hibari simply lied there with a huge hand mark on his face.

"...huff...huff...don't make me have to...hit you like that again..dummy!" Haru huffed, she was out of shape from not training as much.

"...Why did you strike me...do you want to be bitten to death?" Hibari retorted trying to get back up again push her off him but Haru quickly bitch slapped him again.

"So..I can knock some sense into you! What good will it do to die today Kyoya? Don't throw your life away!" She shouted at Hibari who's eyes widened then looked away. He still managed to throw Haru off. Haru thought he would quickly try to run but he simply sat up in pain and stayed silent. Haru stared at him, not sure what he would do next. But Hibari just sat there and looking at the table.

"...That was your dad huh..?" Haru said simply as she crossed her legs and looked to Hibari.

"...Yes." He said simply. "That is my father..."

"...And you and your father like to beat each other up? Why did you attack him like that?"

"...I have no reason to tell you anything. Him being a member of the Giobbani should be enough reason to attack him correct?"

"W-well!" Haru shouted. Sure that IS a good enough reason. But there had to be more to it she thought. "I mean...but he is your own father and all...how cna you say you will kill him so easily..."

"I never once thought of him as my father...Haru Miura. He has always been and always will be nothing more than an enemy I must crush..." Hibari said as he grasped his arm in pain.

"Ah! Let me heal that for you..." Haru coated her hands in sun flames and walked over to Hibari but he pushed her aside.

"I did not ask for your help..." He growled at Haru.

"You're right! Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Haru flicked him in the fore head and Hibari winced from the pain of it. "But who is the injured patient here? Oh right! you! Not shut up, I do what I want!" Haru put her hands together on Hibari. "Sole's Gift..." And she began to heal Hibari who sat there silent. The silence went on for a while with Haru just focusing on healing him.

"...Why...did you come here Haru?" Hibari said still looking at the table.

"I told you...I wanted to speak to you Hibari." Haru smiled faintly at him though he didn't notice.

"...About what?" You shoudn't be here. Actually...how did you get here?"

"Ah! Umm...I uhh..have a really good sense of smell!" Haru exclaimed bu Hibari just looked at her.

"I know already that you followed me here..."

"Then why did you ask!? Sheesh!" Haru pouted as Hibari thought for a moment to himself.

"I didn't think you would lie straight to my face about it...you stalker..."

"I am not a stalker!And...and Technically it isn't stalking since you knew I was there!" Haru announced proudly with her tongue out.

"...I'm not...going to question your logic..." Hibari sighed.

"Well, you seem good for now. I wouldn't move around too much, i'm not at good at this as Ryohei is...sorry if it still hurts.." HIbari looked at his arm and moved around it a bit.

"Its fine... he said as he got up and walked over to the fireplace"

"Umm! No thank you? I think Haru deserved a thank you!" Haru got up from the couch and stared at him. She could hear the rain getting even heavier from outside. Hibari stared at the fire and Haru twiddled her thumbs trying to think of what to say.

"Uhh, your mom is really nice! You guys...get along better than your dad?"

No answer as he continued looking at the fire.

"Oh...well...uh...hmm.." Haru didn't really know what to say to Hibari. SHe knew nothing about him which is why she was here, but he feels so distant from everybody..from the world. How can she get him to open up? A maiden was supposed to serve as emotional support to the boss, but Kyoko and Haru believed it was their duties to also help all the guardians out. They both wanted everyone to get along.

"Haru.."

"AH! Yes!" Haru shouted, caught off guard.

"What did you want to talk about...?" He said softly.

"Oh...well that's...umm.." She looked around, it was show time she guesses. "You Hibari. I wanted to know more about you, and maybe be friends?"

Hibari's body straightened out.

"...I don't think that will happen. I have no need for a friend. I have no need to share anything about my life. And you have no reason to know." He said coldly.

"But I do! Were both a part of the Vongola and-"

"I never once said I was a part of your mafia group. I am simply using the power it gives me for my own purposes and using you guys to help me achieve them. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Grr..then! Let me help you do that!"

Hibari turned around slowly and looked at Haru who had a serious and determined look. Hibari smiled which surprised Haru, and surprised her even more when he walked over to her.

"So..you will help me...is that right? And what if I told you my sole purpose in life is to kill...my father. You would honestly help me do that?" He said coldly and emotionless. Haru backed up from a bit and felt the honesty in his words. The coldness in his expression. He was serious, dead...serious. Haru clenched her fist.

"...I can't...I can't help you kill him.." She sighed as Hibari simply gave her a hmph and turned away.

"Exactly. You and Tsuna, and the rest of the bunch...are too kind...except that slime ball Mukuro...but at least he can understand this. There are reasons why I must be alone, and stand alone to for those reasons. I am a cloud in the sky Haru, I cannot be with others for if they try to stand by me. They will only get hurt if they're not strong enough...they must be strong...I...must be strong..."

"...Hibari..." Haru said looking at him. She didn't know what to say.

"You want to know more about me...fine. I'll keep it simple with you so you and the rest of the group understand me perfectly. I am a loner, a skylark. I seek vengeance...ever since the day I was born. My father hated me. He abused my mother day in and day out and blamed her for my birth...despite the fact...he raped her and brought it on himself...my mother could've fled if she wanted to. But go where? Despite the fact she never wanted me, she chose to stay and raise me. Showering me in love and always keeping me safe. No matter what I may have did wrong, she took the blame for me so my father never punished me. We never spoke, me and my father. He _raised _me in silence. And kept me at a distance and my mother on a leash...it his fault she suffers. It his fault that there is pain...and I will avenge my mother. And rid him from this world..." Hibari said punching the wall and making a hole in it.

"But...why keep this all to yourself...why do it alone?" Haru pleaded to Hibari.

"Because. I don't deserve anything more. It is because of my existence that my mother was hurt, if I was not around. She would not be hurt constantly, people who are around me are always being hurt...people at school who tried to become close to me..all pushed away by my father who threatened them. Calling them filth...so I isolated myself. But people still persisted to come close to me...so I had to hurt them...before my father hurt them. To keep them away from me, but also..to make sure my father could not hurt them worse than what I could do..."

"And...that's why you're alone...a disciplinary member...you do it to protect others...from your dad..."

"...Hmph...don't make me sound like a tragic hero. I still do not care for people, I admit once upon a time I may have done it for them. But more and more I saw that maybe my father was right in doing so...these people...not everyone deserved to be protected...humans are the worst things in life."

"Why do you...say that Hibari...?"

"Is it not obvious? Have you not noticed that despite the size of this estate..we have no servants?"

Haru thought to herself, she did realize there was no one else in this huge house besides these three.

" The answer is because all of them...attempted to do the exact same harsh things to my mother...so I beat them all and forced them out of this house..."

"A-all of them?"

"Yes. These people who were supposed to help my mother, father, and me and my mother who showed them only kindness still was betrayed..."

"I...i'm sorry Hibari..I didn't know..how sad your life is with your mom...you love her a lot don't you?"

"...She's a fool."

"A fool!?"

"Even after everything that has happened to her. She still smiles. She forgives all of them despite what they have done. She is just like you and the herbivore...too kind."

Hibari remembers an event when his mother was being beat by some servants when she didn't clean all the bathrooms in time. Hibari saw it and in a rage attacked all the servants and beat them nearly to death before his mom pleaded for him to stop. Afterwards she bowed down and asked them for forgiveness of Hibari. Hibari wanted them dead but his mom hit him for wishing misfortune on others. Telling him you should never wish for sadness on another person. She apologized for everything, and took the blame for everything and smiled through it all...just for Hibari.

"_Mom! Why do you keep saying you're sorry? You don't need to take that shit from them!"_

"...Kyoya..someday you will understand..."

_"How can I understand that!?_

"...Kyoya...life is cruel and unforgiving. And sometimes in life, it rains. It rains hard on us and makes things harder for us, it causes floods and create destruction. It can ruin many things...and can all be caused by the simple cloud in the sky. But, it also teaches us something. The rain caused people to flood indoors and bring us together, the destruction reminds us the importance and value of life. And how short it really is. It teaches us not to the blame that cloud in the sky, because it is simply crying. That cloud is crying...because its all alone in the sky...so Kyoya no matter what life throws at you. No matter how hard it may try to bring you down...you are never alone. When you finally get a friend you will realize that.

"As if..."

Before Hibari even realized it, he was being held by Haru who was crying on his back. _  
_  
"I'm sorry Hibari...I'm so sorry..."

"...You have no reason to apologize. Now, you have what you wanted right? You wanted to know about me, it stopped raining. So go now." Hibari shrugged her off and Haru feeling this was all she can do complied and went to the door. But before opening it she turned and looked to Kyoya.

"You know Hibari...you say you must be alone...and you don't want a friend...and you're this cold and heartless person...but I don't believe that. I believe that you're not some dark cloud like your father, but a pure white cloud in the sky. A beautiful cloud. Because even though you're a loner, you wouldn't have let me find your house. You wouldn't have come rushing in here when you heard I was alone with your father, and...I noticed..you call me Haru now instead of _substitute _maiden. I think...that you wanted me to be here...to tell me this..you wanted a friend..."

Hibari's eyes widened but he didn't look at Haru. He stayed silent.

"...Thanks for talking to me Hibari...I won't tell anyone about this. I will between you and me, our secret between friends!~" She smiled cheerfully at him.

"..I never said we were friends." He growled.

"...You didn't have to. See ya later Kyoya." Haru waved at him as he left and Hibari simply looked out the window.

"Hmph...so it truly did stop raining...right...Haru Miura?" He gave a faint smile and touched his arm and noticed there was something there. A small arm band with a shark on it and under it is written Kyoya. He looked out the window again, thinking that he is surrounded by fools after all...but that's not such a bad thing.

Haru was outside again and at the gates when she saw Gokudera standing there with an umbrella at his side. Haru thought he must have been here for hours, and she smiled at the thought of that as she skipped towards him

"Ah! There you are you hag, been waiting for you." He yelled at Haru.

"Oh! You came all the way out here for little ol' me Gokudera-kun?" She mocked him as she got close to him. "Tsuna's...orders..?"

"Uh...n-...something like that..." He looked away from her. "So...got Hibari to talk to you?" He asked as they both began walking away from the house.

"Oh...umm...nah. He wasn't a big talker. But he...isn't as bad as I once thought. He can be... areal sentimental guy!"

"...I think I just puked a little in my mouth." Gokudera snorted.

"Oh! Don't be like that Gokudera! Hmph, and I thought for a moment you too were a nice guy."

"I'm not nice in the slightest way, hag." He smirked.

"Oh geeze, another one? Alright lets go to your house! Haru is going full therapist mode!"

"The Hell? No way you're coming to my house!"

"Awhh! But but...i'm a therapist..."

"Fuck off..." Gokudera retorted.

Gokudera then stormed(no pun intended) off with Haru yelling after him and chasing him. It was a clear day for everyone today, sure it rained a lot. But now that is finally clear, people can enjoy their day and enjoy life...even..the the cloud in the sky. And even...the evil that lies hidden.

"...So she is the one who will lead to the downfall of their master?"

"Yup! She is the one most likely to start some chaos among them haha! Man, I wish my older brother and his gang would come back already. They been sleeping in their rings for a while now, I want to see him!"

"Master...you're...crying."

"Oh! Oppsie! Sorry, when I think of my older brother Giotto..it..it brings tears to my eyes! Sigh, killing him and my ex-slave Rosabella was the saddest day in my life! Oh despair! DESPAIR! Why must despair...be so beautiful?"

"...Master...do you wish for me to go now then?"

"Ah...no..we'll wait. We'll let them get stronger, let them keep hope alive. Do their little trial against the Arcobaleno...we do need one of them alive after all..and when they feel they are strong. I'll make an appearance! A grand one! And once hope is gone, the only thing left...will be despair...and once despair takes over..this world..and everyone on it..will feel the sadness...the despair...of the Night Sky..."

"Yes...master..."

**Hibari's reasons to be a loner seeking power revealed! And the big bad guy is plotting to destroy the Vongola...with Haru?! And how will the Arcobaleno trial go for the Vongola? And just who is this master, the younger brother of Giotto who is obsessed with despair? We'll find out later! NEXT CHAPTER:Reborn and Luce!  
Gotta hear his love story!**

Oh and did anyone notice the clever Ramen guy? He is such a cool person!


	18. Reborn and Luce

**So we once again have a chapter with no real action or real plot development, but instead we get to learn about Reborn and his very mysterious past! I realized I have a lot of different kinds of fans reading this story for different reasons. The Romance, the drama, the action, and some honestly just want to watch the random things Haru does! So I hope you guys don't mind me diving into Reborn's life! READ ON NOODLE!**

A nightmare, its what we call those bad dreams that naturally just scare people in their sleep. A dream so scary that it makes you wake up with your heart beating like crazy and the memories of the dream still prominent in your mind. A night terror is a different thing, a dream so bad..so horrifying that you wake up screaming from it terrified...but what's worse than even a Night Terror? When it happens during the day...with your eyes open...

Tsuna woke up in his room the next morning, in a cold sweat. He felt drowsy and his head hurt as he put one hand up on his forehead to feel the sweat that was there. He had another nightmare, or a premonition dream it actually was. Powerful and certain people with Sky Flames have these premonition dreams when the sky is literally being threatened but in this case its the whole world. Tsuna had been suffering from these dreams for two years, the dreams that foretell events of the future and every time he sees people dying, and the face of a smiling, dark haired man. Sometimes he wouldn't dream, sometimes he would, but either way he was very fortunate to have someone to mediate his dreams and try to suppress them.

Tsuna looked down at his body in the darkness of his room to see the figure of his loving girlfriend, Kyoko who was lying on top of him a sleep. Almost every night she would come right before Tsuna would go to sleep and stay up the whole night mediating his sleep with her rain flames, giving his mind tranquility so he can sleep. She did not have to do this every night, for the tranquility would last a few days if used for that long on a person's subconscious. Which has a potential risk factor to put one's subconscious at "peace" with rain flames. One could easily make the person go close to being mindless if their subconscious is too peaceful. One must be very specific and hone their dying will flames in the exact parts of one's mind they need. Kyoko had trained day in and day out with Rosabella to perfect this technique to aid Tsuna with the nightmares.

She was sleeping soundly and Tsuna noticed it was morning already and she probably had fallen a sleep not too long ago. Another all nighter from his girlfriend which always made Tsuna feel bad about it. He hated to keep Kyoko away from things like her studies or doing other things, but instead she is persistent in doing this. Rosebella did say that 2-3 times a week every other week would be fine and she shouldn't overwork herself but just to make sure her boyfriend can sleep soundly always she does up to 4-5 times a week every other week to make sure Tsuna is set for the whole month and a half!

"She always works so hard for my sake...: Tsuna thought to himself as he rubbed his girlfriend's head softly. She was sound a sleep on top of him, dead tired. It was dark in his room but the light from his window shined on the both of them. She looked like an angel to him as she slept Tsuna believed with her eyes closed. Tsuna realized Valentine's day is coming up, he has to do something special for Kyoko. He has to let her he cares about her deeply, and is grateful for everything she has done for him.

"mm...Tsuna? You're awake now..." She mumbled as one eye slowly opened then closed itself. It must be hard for her to try to stay awake Tsuna thought.

"Yeah...thanks Kyoko. I know staying up through the night must be hard on you." Tsuna says as he pats her head gently and she smiles for it.

"Its...nothing Tsuna. I'm you girlfriend..the girl always wants to do whatever she can for her boyfriend..." She yawns when she sit sup and stretches.

"What time is it..?" She says moving off of Tsuna and onto the side of the bed.

"Uhh." Tsuna looked at the clock beside his bed. "6:30am."

"Saturday right? Good. I need some rest today! Oh, and you gotta meet Reborn in a hour don't you Tsuna?" She gets up and turns on the light in the room. And that's when Tsuna found out Victoria's Secret...Kyoko was simply wearing her underwear. Tsuna's yes widened as his eyes viewed this great horizon, this territory that he never thought a guy like himself could visit. He thanked the lord. He thanked Buddah. He thanked anyone that would listen to him. He even thanked...

"...Thank you Victoria..." Tsuna says with his mouth opened.

"Huh? Victoria-...ahh Tsuna!" She blushes as hides herself. "Look away!"

Tsuna did as he was told and turned his body a QUICK 180*. He wasn't taking ANY chances and even closed his eyes. "S-sorry!"

"Geeze...I have to do this for your sake, you're not so decent yourself you know!"

Tsuna looked down and remembered he himself is only in his boxers. And his face turned a deep red, and for those that are wondering. Yes, they have been dating for two years but still are as pure as can be. Tsuna couldn't bring himself to do something to such a pure and beautiful girl like Kyoko.

"S-sorry again Kyoko...I know you have to dress like that to help me."

Kyoko sighed and smiled at Tsuna with a small grin. He was too nice on her. She remembers why they both have to do this when she was learning to mediate someone by Rose.

_"Direct body contact?" Kyoko asked Rose._

_"Yes, you see with your rain flames you can directly touch somebody and make them feel tranquil correct?_

_"Yeah."_

_"However you're making one's mind feel completely tranquil! So its better if you have some skin showing that touch his skin as well thus transferring your rain flames directly into his body Kyoko." Rose said with an evil grin._

_"But...that's...really...embarrassing..."_

_"Its for Tsuna! DO IT FOR HIM!"_

_"Ah! Yes Senpai!"_

Little did Kyoko knew how much BS that actually was. She only had to use her hands and put it on Tsuna's head but Rose decided to tease her student a little bit. She didn't think how literally she would take her. But of course Rose never told her the truth since she felt their relationship needed something "impure" to happen. Troll Level:Rosabella.

Either way, Tsuna and Kyoko got dressed. They both stayed in the hotel base for the Vongola. Tsuna's parents didn't mind as his father knew it was for Vongola business and convinced Tsuna's mother to let him stay somehow. Kyoko made sure Tsuna looked okay then wished him farewell with her usual kiss and hug goodbye with Tsuna out the door and Kyoko taking a much needed rest.

Tsuna found himself outside the front door of their hotel base where he saw a familiar wavy haired boy waiting for him on a motorcycle.

"Ah! Tsuna-san, you ready to go now?" It was Lambo dressed in his usual attire of a black vest and cow patterned white pants.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting Lambo-san." Lambo handed him a helmet and he put his own helmet on. Tsuna held tightly to Lambo as he reved up his bike and off the two went down the street. It was a warm sunny day surprisingly with the warm air filling up Tsuna's clothes. Despite all the rain yesterday, he felt as if it would never end. But then images of Tsuna's nightmare appeared in his head once more. Painf illed the inner parts of his mind as he put his hand over his head as if to quell the pain. HE saw this time an image of Lambo...and once he realized he was there at the place Reborn requested. Lambo was trying to snap him out of it.

"Oi, Tsuna, you alright? Got a bit of motion sickness hahaha?" Lambo laughed as got off the bike and began snapping his fingers in Tsuna's face. Tsuna was seemingly lifeless for a moment until Lambo began shacking him with his hands grabbing Tsuna's. Lambo began to feel worried and wasn't sure what to do but then he had a great idea. "Look its Kyoko!"

"WHAT!?" Tsuna fell off the bike and luckily he had his helmet on still and didn't hurt his head too bad. He looked up at the laughing Lambo who offered him a hand back up which Tsuna took and was back on his feet.

"Haha, you sure you're okay Tsuna? Kyoko is giving you your treatment right bro?" Lambo gave Tsuna a concerned look and patted him on the back as they walked to the front doors of the place. Tsuna saw that the sign said it was a karaoke bar and despite it being open during the day was pretty popular and packed with people. The Tailored Fish was it was call, what a weird name even if it is a Karaoke bar.

"Uhh, yeah. I should be fine now. She was finished treating me this , but even so my hyper intuition doesn't stop the images completely even if she does put my mind at peace. But i'll be fine, really Lambo. But umm Lambo..." Tsuna said scratching his head and looking away.

"Yeah Tsuna?" He said with his usual cheery expression towards Tsuna.

"You say you're like a lightning tank right?" Tsuna looked him in the eyes with a sense of sadness and hope.

"Of course! I did fall out a huge building and lived! I only had to use several band aids!" He laughed confidently.

"Haha..right...well...just be careful okay Lambo?" Tsuna waved at Lambo who waved back at him as Tsuna entered the place. Lambo who had a smile on his face and was waving happily quickly changed his look. He had a serious look on his face when Tsuna was no longer looking. He got back on his bike and sighed.  
"Lightning never strikes the same place twice Tsuna...I shouldn't exist...I don't deserve too..." Lambo said as he drove off.

Inside, Tsuna found it to pretty spacious with tables lined up on the right side and a bar with stools on the left. Straight from the center down was a stage for people to do Karaoke which the person up there right now wasn't doing too bad even though she sung an American song. _You Found Me by the Fray_ he thought. A pretty popular American song. Tsuna wasn't so great with English but was better thanks to Giotto and Reborn as well as Gokudera. Speaking of Reborn, he saw the tall shady figure in the corner with his tapped down but was still eyeing Tsuna with a grin. Tsuna sighed and walked over to the table where he sat.

"Hello, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said raising his hat a bit and looked at Tsuna with a smirk. "Take a seat."

"I thought I wasn't No-Good Tsuna anymore..." Tsuna said surprised.

"Hmph, you're no longer No-Good Tsuna when it comes to resolve and love. But there are still some parts that deserve that title..." He laughed and paye dattention to the song. Following the words with a flick of his finger.  
_  
__I found God on the corner of First in Amistad_  
_Where the west was all but won._  
_All alone,_  
_Smoking his last cigarette,_  
_I said "where you been?"_  
_He said, "ask anything"_

_"_Well then Dame-Tsuna..I invited you here to tell you a little piece of my life. As promise for completing the first trial two years ago. I'll tell you a love story okay?" Reborn smiled as a waitress brought him a tall glass of alcohol. Reborn thanked the lady who almost fainted from Reborn's charisma and carried on giggling and staring at him.

"Oh...okay. But why tell em this all of a sudden?" Tsuna shrugged low in his seat and was really bewildered by all of this. He doesn't see Reborn as much ever since he mysteriously became an adult again which he also hasn't explained how. He assumed Verde was working effortlessly on a way to do since he didn't want to be an infant. But Reborn said it was a secret when Tsuna got the chance to ask.

"Hmm...lets see. Think of it as a lesson, I still am your tutor after all. My story will teach you something about life. Tell me Dame-Tsuna, if you had to choose to be alone or Kyoko. What would you choose?" Reborn's face turned serious and one eye stared at Tsuna while the other was covered by his hat. Tsuna was taken back by this question as the music blasted through the room, the singer was getting really into it now and Tsuna couldn't hear the voices of other people at all.

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days,  
Spent by the telephone.  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
From the corner of First and Amistad_

"Loneliness...and Kyoko..?" Tsuna hesitated on saying this to Reborn. Why did he have to ask him this? What wasn't he telling him if there was something he was hiding.

"Yes. Just a simple question is all Dame-Tsuna. The loner world of pain, sadness, and struggles. Or your girlfriend, your true love, and the one that makes you happy. Which one would you rather keep?" Reborn took a sip from his drink.

"Well...I...would choose Kyoko...if I had the choice." Tsuna said honestly and was hoping that wasn't wrong to say.

"Hmph...good choice. Love over the cruel loner world, seems like an obvious choice to make. Why stay in a world so dark, when you could be with someone with so much light? Haha...if only that choice...was simple for me...Listen Tsuna...here is my story...my..._love story.  
_

* * *

**Years Ago not too long before the Arcobaleno was inflicted with their curse**

"Reborn! You came to visit me again?" Luce, the Sky Arcobaleno and eighth boss of the Giglio Nero said to a gloomy Reborn who walked up to the porch of her famigilia's mansion. She was in a white one-piece dress and and the Giglio Nero coat, and with a smile on her face along with Cosmo her animal partner squirrel on her head.

"...Yeah...something like that..." Reborn said softly as he walked up and posted himself against the wall of the house. Not choosing to sit down even when offered.

"Hmm? That's not good Reborn! You should be more honest with yourself." She laughed to herself and rubbed her tummy which was slowly getting bigger due to her pregnancy.

"No need. I'm already plenty honest as it is." Reborn said coldly.

"Hmph, oh yes of course. I can tell! But if that's so, can you tell me the reason you choose to visit me so much?" She looked at him with a big smile. Reborn simply looked away and tipped his hat down.

"Business is all. Just making sure an ally of the Vongola stays safe." Reborn said as he looked up at the sun. It always seemed to be shining when he came to visit Luce, it was never too hot even though it is. Just warm, and peaceful here no matter what.

"Oh? Is that all there is to is it then?" She rocked back in her chair.

"Yup." Reborn said simply.

"So you're worried about _me _then?" She laughed.

"I have no need to be worried about others, I simply am here for the sake of preserving an ally and to see if you're still capable." Reborn didn't give her another look and Luce didn't mind his coldness.

"Sigh, I hope one day you will meet somebody who can really turn that coldness into something warmer Reborn. You shouldn't have to keep all your emotions locked up inside all the time even if you are a hitman."

"Its precisely that fact that I am, a hitman that I must always be serious. I take my job seriously and if I don't. There can be consequences, a mafia boss should know that right Luce?" Reborn eyed her who saw the look and looked forward.

"Of course. I can understand the seriousness of this world and how one must take it very seriously but even so, were human beings first and members of mafia second. We should not let this world dominate our other world after all. We all deserve time to love, to be happy, and simply enjoy life. When will that time come for you Reborn?" She smiled at Reborn.

"...Who knows. Perhaps when I meet that somebody who truly makes me appreciate life as much as you do..." Reborn looked at Luce who's smile went away for a moment and she stood.

"I see..._so that's not me then..._" She mumbled the last part which Reborn didn't catch and she went on talking. "Well I appreciate the visit as always Reborn. Our talks are always interesting..." And she began to walk towards the door to her left.

"Ah, Luce." Reborn called out to her.

"Yes Reborn?"

"...Though...I may not have as much optimism about life as you do...I do appreciate some moments in my life." Reborn put his hands in his pockets and began to walk off.

"Yes...I know Reborn." She smiled at him but he kept on walking. "Though you seem like a such a cold hearted loner, I know there is a heart inside of you. A big one, and one day it will shine like the sun...I just wish it shined more for others as it does to me..._I love you Reborn..._"

**The Fated Day**

"Luce? Why are you here?" Reborn said with a cold expression as he looked upon the room filled with people of interesting characters and origin.

"Hmm? Same as all of us here. I was invited here." She smiles she hands out cookies to those in the room.

Reborn sat down at the table and looked around checking his environment and his "allies" to make sure they're safe. If any of them made a move against him or Luce however, it would be lights out for them. A mad scientist...a martial artist...a military officer? Such an odd combination he thought to himself. Luce sat down next to him and began chatting with the blue haired woman.

"Of course she becomes friendly with somebody quickly. She always does..." Reborn thought as he kept watch on the others.

Luce then leaned over to Reborn who even though was on guard allowed her to whisper to him.

"These people are all very interesting! I think I know that stuntman from TV!" She laughed.

"Hmm? Seems pretty useless looking, why do we need all of us here anyway? Who is our contractor?" Reborn whispered back.

"I have no idea. It seems odd though I admit, were all pretty distant from the other. That scientist especially..."

"Hmph. I agree, I don't like this at all Luce. I work better alone anyway, all of these people aren't needed..."

"I don't think so at all Reborn. You could use some friends anyway..."

"I told you before..."

"I know! But...I can't be the only one in your life who tolerates you. Besides...what if _one day i'm not here and you're all alone in the world? What would you do_ then...?"

"...What...?"

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor,  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

"And just like that, I found myself turned into the Arcobaleno. Along with the seven of us, there we all were as babies. I was angered at the Arcobaleno curse and was in an outrage, I could not stand being like this. Being weak, powerless. I didn't want to be this way for how long it would be, and I hated the fact that they're were people above me now. Standing taller than me and always will be. I was weak...thus I became alone. Even if she tried to be stay with me..."

"_Reborn where are you going?" Luce called out to him as he stormed off._

"_Away Luce. I will...not stand to be like this...I can't!" He shouted._

"_But..you're just...just going to leave forever then?" Luce began to tear up..._

"_Were...babies Luce! How can I stand to be like this? I'm no longer...the me I used to be..." Reborn looked away._

"No You're still you Reborn! I know it!" She proclaimed and took a step closer.

_"No...not if i'm not strong. If i'm not strong then...what reasons do I have to be alive..." Reborn said as coldly as ever._

_"Being strong...isn't all there is to life. You're plenty strong whether you're an adult or a baby...I believe in it." Luce said holding onto his face and smiling at him. _

_"...Not strong enough Luce...goodbye..." Reborn pulled away from her and walked off._

_"Wait reborn! I...I love...you." She shouted with tear sin her eyes that ran down her face._

_"...what?" Reborn wasn't sure of these words, she already had somebody doesn't she?_

_"I...love you Reborn...and even if were both like this...I don't want you to be alone...please...don't do this to yourself. I believe in you Reborn, I know your real reasons deep down inside for power and to be the best. I know deep down it isn't for a selfish cause...its not! Reborn is a great person! And form this maybe...you can become a new...better person...and I can...help bring out the real you...if you'll...let me..." She smiled at him, the biggest smile he ever saw on a girl but.._

_"...Sorry Luce...but I have no feelings for you and I never will. Now...stay out of my life...and i'll stay out of yours..."_

_"R-reborn!"_

_"Did you not hear me? Stay away! I rather die...then...be...with you!" Thus Reborn walked away at the Sky Arcobaleno began to cry as she fell to the ground._

"Thus I walked away that day and found myself in exile for many years until I went to to change myself into somebody new. To literally be...reborn..."

_In the end,  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her,  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not,and who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

"I don't want you to make a choice like I did Tsuna. Where you must choose to be alone..."

"But...why did you choose to be alone Reborn? Did you really dislike her that much..?" Tsuna said with sadness in his voice.

"No...I loved her Tsuna. However I did not truly realize this until after my transformation...I became worried for her greatly and was worried on where she disappeared too. I didn't visit because I was too scared too, and I never heard word from her but probably because she hated me..."

"That's crazy! No way she could hate you!" Tsuna yelled out.

_Early morning,  
City breaks  
I've been calling  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve  
Taking all our love._

"Yeah...I know Dame-Tsuna. But you see, the reason why the old me wanted power so much...to be strong. To be the very best hitman, and be alone. Is something you can probably relate to a certain other loner...but I rejected her that day because I felt I was not strong enough...but I didn't know why but once I became...Reborn...I saw...that I did it in spite. I didn't believe I could be the person for her, the person to protect her. So I abandoned my only true friend...and I became alone for a long period of my life...but what fool I was...I wasn't the one who was alone...she was."

"...Reborn..."

"Take a lesson out of my book Tsuna. Cherish not only Kyoko but all of your friends, I can tell you deeply care for them. That's good, to care so much about them...

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor,  
Where were you? Where were you?_

Because one day you may find yourself lost and alone in the darkness, trapped in despair and seemingly lost forever...

_Why'd you have to wait,  
To find me?  
To find me?_

And I don't want you to have to wait for them to find you, like how long it took for someone else to find me..." Reborm smiled as he put money on the table and patted Tsuna on the head.

"Chaos Dame-Tsuna." Reborn waved and began to walk off.

"Wait Reborn!" Tsuna got up and called out to him.

"I don't think...that for one moment..you were ever truly alone Reborn. Because no matter what I believe...that Luce...was with you always. She believe din you, she knew what your intentions truly were..you wanted to be come strong to protect her. Your first true friend...and love. I don't doubt that she knew that Reborn...and if it means anything from No-Good Tsuna...no matter how lost you may become. I'll find you..in her place Reborn."

"Hahaha." Reborn laughed. "Lets hope so Tsuna...lets hope so..."

The two see each other off, the hitman tutor and student. He passes on words of wisdom to his student to make sure he knows how important those around him are to Tsuna! And speaking of his friends...one seems to have caught himself in a dire situation...as Tsuna's senses went off. He knew this would happen...he ran out the door and turned looked around...he went Hyper Dying Will mode and flew to the sky regardless of anyone was watching.

Elsewhere...

"Hmm...what exactly do you want with me?"

"You're the lightning guardian correct...Lambo? I remember you but you don't seem to remember me!"

"...I remember you... from my old famigilia the Bovino."

"Ah, so you remember me!" This big, muscular man with long black wavy hair to his shoulders. He on a brown leather jacket, and blue jeans, with the apperance of a cowboy with the hate and boots. He stood in a park with Lambo. All around him were people unconscious and people hurt. Lambo had gotten off his bike and was now facing this man from a short distance.

"Of course...I think I would remember the person...who attempted to murder me twice in my life. One as a kid...and one from the future which I come from..."

"I came to finish the job on you Lambo! The third time is the charm, and if I do this...uuu weee! It's a sure ticket into the good ol' Giobbani!" He smirked as he stepped over a hardly breathing woman.

"I see...so that's what this is all about. Very well, Toro...but be warned...all these people you hurt...and the damage you have done...I cannot forgive you. These people were innocent, and most importantly...when I was a kid...some of these people would offer to play with me and I was very grateful for that. And if its one thing...I cannot forgive...its those that take other's ability to play and have fun away..."

Lambo charged his hands with green electricity as his opponent charged his hands in storm flames.

"Its about time...I show off my true skills...lets play...Toro!"

**THE LIGHTNING GUARDIAN GETS SERIOUS! AN ASSAILANT FROM THE FUTURE THAT HAS COME FOR LAMBO! WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FUTURE WHERE LAMBO COMES FROM? WHO IS MR. TORO? THE PAST OF REBORN, STILL MANY MYSTERIES ARE WITHIN IT BUT ONE THING IS FOR SURE. HE ALWAYS WILL BEAR THE PAIN OF BEING ALONE AND THE REGRET OF NOT CHOOSING TO STAY! NEXT CHAPTER: Lambo's Resolve!**

**And I would like to say, I don't feel this is one of the best chapters I have written so far. I'm not sure if this is up to your guy's standards or you enjoyed it so much, I was in a rush I admit since I have been busy this week with Driver's Ed and my birthday tomorrow! WOOT! But I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. If you didn't enjoy Reborn's story than i'm sorry :C. I may come back to work on it if it wasn't very good, but look forward to a battle chapter for those that were missing some action in this story! AND we get to see what is bothering Lambo! AND ROMANCE! Anyone remember Kyoko's other best friend?**


	19. Lambo's Resolve!

**It's been a while! Chapter 19 here at last :D! Sorry I been away guys, been doing other stories that I neglected but ended up neglecting this one too! Good news is you can check out my other hitman REBORN stories as you wait for this one! Under The Sky and To Love-Ru REBORN :D. Well you guys been waiting for a while, lets see the next chapter in TO BECOME A BOSS! YEAH! READ ON NOODLE!**

_Tsuna got his reward from completing the Mafia Boss Wife trials, the past of Reborn and how his love life ended with Luce the Sky Arcobaleno. His life with her was a distant and sad one, but in the end he realized he truly loved her. With this lesson in Tsuna's heart he feels Lambo in trouble! And indeed he does when Lambo is attacked by an assassin from the future! Now its Lambo's turn to get serious and show what it is he's fighting for..._

There he stood, Lambo the Lightning Guardian of the Vongola. A tall, cool young man who always enjoys his play time. As a child, he was nothing but a cry baby that cried over every little thing and was a burden to everyone around him. But he was still the lightning guardian, though back then he didn't understand what it meant to be one or that he truly was one. He simply enjoyed being with Tsuna and all his friends even Gokudera whom bullied him so. Everyday he spent with them, even if he was getting hurt. He enjoyed it, for Lambo is one of those people who truly treasure his famigilia as much as his own boss does. Lambo told himself once that he got older...he would protect everybody...he would be the lightning that draws all the enemies to him and he would take on armies if it meant being to play with his friends.

"Yeehaw! You really think you got yourself a chance cow-boy?" There stood Mr. Toro, an ex bovino famigilia member like Lambo is. He was an assassin sent from the future to kill Lambo as he was promises membership into the Giobbani. He was once a loving and kind member to Lambo's previous famigilia. But an event happened where he was kicked out of the Bovino. He attempted to kill Lambo when he was chosen to join the Vongola instead of him. He was stopped of course, and thus banished. And in the future which Lambo comes from, he tried again to kill Lambo...and almost succeeded. "Ain't no way yer gonna beat me! I was much stronger than your crybaby self who is too afraid to fight! You don't stand a chance!"

Toro, charged his hands in storm flames and balled his hands into fists and took a somewhat boxing stance against Lambo who stood there looking at him with on eye open. Lambo had his hands charged with lightning flames through the power of his ring and stood silently. "You ain't going to make the first move cow-boy?" He laughed with his thick country accent. "Oh well then! Don't run away this time!" And with quick speed he ran towards Lambo in an instant and his fist was inches away from Lambo's face but Lambo showed no fear. But instead smiled to Toro's confusion and though he believed he would get an easy first hit off on Lambo. It was Lambo who landed the first hit when a metal swing set comes flying at Mr. Toro and sending him across the playground.

"Ack! What...the Hell?" A clean blow to his stomach and Lambo didn't even move an inch. "How you do that?" He got up holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh? You don't know? I'm the Lightning Guardian, I can control metal by using fierce lightning that runs through any metallic objects in the area. And using the horns on my head like an electromagnet, I can control them at will. And unfortunately for you, we happen to have a lot of sand on this playground." Lambo kneeled down and placed his hand on the sand of the playground. Toro looked confused as he then sensed the danger in the sand and jumped onto something plastic as to avoid the electricity that he felt running through the sand. The lighting surged through it as if it was water.

"Ha! You think I would get hit by something like that? Plastic doesn't conduct electricity so as long as i'm here! Your fancy electro shocks or whatever can't touch me!" He said confidently as he put his hands behind his back and then drew forth two revolvers from his hands. And just like the days in the old west, he fired form his pistols with Storm Flames at a speed Lambo couldn't keep up with his eyes but dodged anyway. "Hyuck, stand still so I can kill yew!"

But Lambo went on running around the playground until he stopped behind a jungle gym. Lambo poked his head out for a second but quickly hid his head when a shot went right by his head. He sighed, "Oi oi, I wish Stupid-Dera was here now. He could easily shoot him down...or at least take the hits for me...this is a lot of work for me. Sigh...well. This shouldn't take long anyway..." Lambo slowly peeked around the corner he was hiding behind to see where Mr. Toro was but he was no longer standing where he was. Lambo searched the battle field frantically but couldn't find him anywhere. That's when his danger senses went off and he quickly jumped up into the air dodging a shot that was going to be right behind his head. Mr. Toro had gotten behind him without Lambo even noticing!

"Well shoot Lambo, I though I had gotten you that time! You really are good at running away! Why don't you stop playing around and get serious, otherwise i'll kill you in no time!" He aimed his guns at Lambo who simply rubbed the back of his head. "Me? Running away? That was the old Lambo who would run away, i'm the new and super cool Lambo now. So cool, i'll let you in on a secret Mr. Toro. When I sent electricity through the sand, it wasn't meant as an attack.." Lambo said cooly brushing sand off his pants.

"Excuse me boy?" He said confused as he looked around for anything abnormal.

"Hmph...Ironhorn Electorico!" Lambo's horns charge fiercely with electricity as iron rises from the sand and turns into horns in the air around them floating around him. He sends two of the horns straight at Mr. Toro who dodges both easily. Thinking he was out of the clear, Lambo simply moved his head backwards and Mr. Toro turned around to see the horns coming back at him from the back side. Mr. Toro was about to dodge to his right but Lambo charged him from the front with his horns charged with electricity, powered up by the Lightning Flame's hardening ability. He had blocked Lambo's attack head on with his pistol blocking Lambo but took the blow from Lambo's other attack straight into his arm. Piercing it with two of the horns Lambo created.

"Agh!" He shouted out in pain as he quickly shot with the pistol he used to block Lambo's head on attack. But once again Lambo dodges it and takes a safe distance from him. He then pulls out the horns stuck in his right arm one by one. Yelling out in pain each time he pulled one out with blood oozing out the two gaping wounds in his arm. "Damn...you Lambo...damn you!"

"Hmph...I told you i'm not the same cry baby as before Mr. Toro..now give up this fight. Its boring to carry on a fight like this. You should go home, and stay there. It be easier for me if you did." Lambo said yawning. Mr. Toro felt enraged at how he was being played easily by Lambo. Someone he was once much stronger then. But he didn't understand how he kept dodging his attacks so easily. He was one of the fastest people in the world with his quickdraw. Not many people could dodge his attacks, yet Lambo did every time. But how? He could tell Lambo's eyes didn't keep up with him at all, so how does his body keep dodging. He even looked surprised when he fired at Lambo...even scared...

"Wondering how I dodged your shots Mr. Toro?" Lambo smiled mockingly at him who's face became angrier. "Ah? Jackpot right? Well since i'm winning anyway, I get the right to speak down on you right? Its simple really, though I may not be a cry baby. I'm still a coward!" He proclaims proudly into the air with his doing a peace sign. Mr. Toro looks at Lambo with an odd look. "C-coward...?"

"Yup. I'm a coward who is afraid to fight and get hurt, so afraid I just want to run and hide in a corner until the fight is over. But I can't do that, I have to fight for the sake of my friends. That's something my teacher Lampo forced into my head the last two years. He made my fear...a weapon."

"Made your fear a weapon...? Da' Hell you talking about cow-boy?" He said wincing in pain as he grabbed hold of his arm.

"That does seem odd to say doesn't it? But through all that brutal training, one thing he did was clear. I couldn't run away from Lampo...he would send me endless attack after attack...with no escape...no hope...NO LIGHT!" Lambo began to cry a little bit, making Mr. Toro confused even more. "But it was all for good in the end...because now i'm so afraid of being hurt or attacked. That I developed a sixth sense for battle, my body will dodge attacks without me even being truly aware of the attack coming." Lambo tapped his head with a finger. "I'm a coward who is afraid to be hurt, so I can't be hurt." He smirked at Mr. Toro who couldn't believe what he was hearing. His fear of battle is precisely why he is able to dodge things that he shouldn't even see coming. It was like the Vongola Boss's Hyper intuition.

"Well...shoot...Lambo..i'm impressed. You can wet your pants and be quaking in your boots but I still won't be able to hit ya will I?" He said with a faint smile.

"Not a chance. The Super Cool Lambo, is unstoppable!" Lambo proclaims while doing a super hero pose. He has been hanging out with Haru a bit too much.

"Well...I did predict something like this might happen...so I cam prepared and brought along a little present!" He pulled out a remote from his pocket with a big red button on it, straight out of a cartoon it seems like and pressed it. The whole playground began shacking and Lambo stood his ground firmly as he noticed a giant brick wall come out of the ground behind Mr. Toro. "Hahahah! This it it Lambo! How do you feel now?" He shouted and laughed manically.

"Umm...about a giant wall? I run into walls for breakfast." Lambo said trying to still be really cool. Once again, he hangs out with a Haru a bit too much.

"Huh? A giant wall..." He turned around and quickly felt he made a mistake. "Oh...one moment!" He pressed the button again and the wall slowly turned around. Lambo feeling confident at whatever trick he pulls out did not expect this trick. On the wall was a girl chained to it, trapped with her arms and legs restrained to the wall and her mouth tapped shut. It was Kyoko's other best friend Hana Kurokawa! Who also has a huge one sided crush on Lambo.

"Mmf mmm! MMM!" She mumbled as she quickly sees Lambo who is NOW shacking in his boots. "H-hana!? You captured her?" He said in fear as Mr. Toro laughs some more. "That's right! I figured out you two are a couple when I saw her following you one day!"

"She followed me!?" Hana shyly shoock her head in denial but Lambo found a hard time believing her.

"Yup! Like a stalker! So my ol' genius mind let me know you two are a couple!"

"Because...she stalked me...?" Lambo said confused as he face palmed himself. "Hahah! Well whatever your relationship to this girly might be. One thing is clear about all you Vongola! You would never endanger the lives of an innocent person even if it costs you your own life! That's something you take from that weak boss of yours!" He laughed as though he has won and he might actually have. He was right, Lambo can no longer attack if Hana's life was in danger. He could easily shoot her before he could do anything about it. Lambo could manipulate the chains binding her and break her free but that was cause her to get shocked by his lightning. Lambo was at Mr. Toro's mercy...

"Now then..here's how this is going to work! Since I doubt even if I told you not to dodge my attacks, you would anyway. I want you to hurt yourself! Hurt yourself until I tell you to stop otherwise..." He pointed his gun at Hana's head and pressed it hard against her. "You know the rest don't you...cow-boy?"

"Mmmf! Mmf (No! Don't do it! Don't worry about me! Save yourself!") Hana mumbled but Lambo stood there silently. He thought about his options and sighed. He plucked one of his iron horns form the air and held it in his hand. He looked awry at Mr. Toro and Hana and sighed. THough he was afraid, he didn't want to hurt himself. That is a fact. But if its one thing he is more afraid of...

He plunges the horn into his stomach letting it go through to the other side and standing back in pain.

"Mmf! (No!)" Hana mumbled out loudly, screaming over Lambo. Its seeing another person...get hurt. Lambo fell to his knees and with blood coming out of his wound. He heard Hana's mumbles getting louder and Mr. Toro laughing more and more. "Ain't so big now are ya cow-boy? This is why its easier to play the bad guy! The Vongola is weak because you guys value the lives of others, but not eh Giobbani. They're strong...they're nothing like the Vongola or the pathetic Bovino! When one begins to value another's life over their own, the only they get is hurt! Hurt when the person they care about is hurt! Just like you are right now..." Mr. Toro walked over to Lambo and grabbed hold of his shirt by the collar. He then sent rapidly storm flame enhanced punches straight to Lambi's face right and left, nonstop. Hana screamed and screamed but her screams could not be heard. No one was around as far as she could see. It was just them three, and Lambo is now dying just to protect her. She didn't know Lambo that well and neither did Lambo knew Hana. Yet because of the beliefs of his famigilia, Lambo will die if it means to protect one person.

Lambo fell to the ground with bruises on his face and the Horn the popping out of his body as he fell back on it, pushing it out of his stomach. Lambo looked painfully ahead as Mr. Toro walked away and ripped the tape off of Hana's mouth. She gasped for a quick breathe of air and Mr. Toro smiled at her. He then aimed hs gun at Lambo's head. Hana could scream now loudly hoping somebody would hear. When she realized nobody could..she stopped and with tears in her eyes looked at Lambo. She felt he must hate him, even though she loved him without knowing anything about him. Seeing this heroic side of him, was enough to prove her love for him. But Lambo being Lambo just winked at her. "You...alright...Hana?" He tried to play it off cool but coughed up blood with his words. Mr Toro laughed again.

"Awh shucks! Ain't dat sweet! The coward plays the hero, its a shame it has to end this way Lambo. You got me good, and I probably would have lost to ya too. If this was a fair fight. Too bad, the world don't work that way." He his finger on the trigger and was ready to fire. Hana screamed out and begged for him to stop. To take her...instead. "Oh don't you worry little girly! I plan to get rid of you too now that your use is gone!"

"What!? You...said...you wouldn't hurt her..." Lambo reached out for her with his hand but Mr. Toro stepped on his hand making Lambo yell out in pain. "I didn't say anything of the sort boy! You put dem words in my mouth! I never said I wasn't going to hurt the girl! Why would I keep a witness alive? See? A hero's naivety!" He laughs. "This is why I don't care nobody but myself, that's what makes me strong. Because I walk alone. The Lone ranger if you will! All that time during my banishment gave me lots of time to be alone, that's why i'm strong! And you're weak..."

He knelt down and put the gun straight to Lambo's head. "Any last words...cow-boy?" He said with a grin. Lambo looked up at him, straight into his cold lonely eyes and smiled back at him. "Yeah...you need more iron in your diet..."

"What?" Mr. Toro then felt a huge shock of pain surge through his body as an iron needle of about three inches long stabs him right through his body and enters it. "Electricco...Needle..."Lambo's ring lit up lightning flames and Mr. Toro's body surged with lightning and Lambo rolled away a few feet from him.

"Ahhh! What did...you...DO!?" He shouts in pain as electricity surges through his body. It looked like a fancy light show to Hana who couldn't believe what just happened.

"Its...simple...haha...most well-nourished people have 4 to 5 grams of iron in their bodies. Of this, I used some of the iron in my body to form a needle from it and send it into yours from the blood you made me spill. Once the needle was inside your body, I charged it with electricity. Sending electricity...through your whole body...and since 70% of the human body is water...which conducts electricity...well you know...how that works then...don't ya?" Mr. Toro's body surged with electricity and once Lambo felt he had enough. He stopped the surges through his body and let his body fall to the ground. Lambo then sat up but he couldn't stand up with the hole in his stomach. He had lost a lot of blood himself and his vision was going blurry. Using his remaining strength he sent the spears he still had made at Hana's chains. Breaking her free. Hana still had chains attached to her but she was able to move. She quickly ran over to Lambo and began crying.

"You...s-saved me!" She cried out holding Lambo's head in her lap.

"Oh...it...was nothing. Just...being the super cool me...was all..." Lambo coughed some more.

"Why...? Why? You could have saved yourself and ran away! Why did you have to do all this for me? You don't even know me! Why?" Se cried out some more blaming herself for Lambo's injuries.

"Hmm...because...of my boss's words...Tsuna..."

"Huh..? No-Good...Tsuna?" She said confused.

"Yeah...its something he would want his friends to do...he told us this... _Even if you don't know the person or even if you don't like them. Its our job to save as many lives as we can no matter what if were able to. Because...every person deserves to live their life for as long as they can no matter who they are. Because a life is something you can never get back...once you lose it."_

"He...said something like that to you..." Hana said blown away that No-Good Tsuna would say that.

"Yeah...that's Tsuan for you...so I was just doing just that. Saving one life...at the cost of my own..." Lambo smiled as Hana cried some more seeing the wound on his stomach. "I'm...so sorry...I don't even know your name but you know mine..." She grabbed Lambo's hand and held it against her face.

"Didn't ya hear...its Lambo. The Super cool..." He coughed once more. He had lost a lot of blood and Hana looked desperately around for help. She lost her cell phone when she was kidnapped and no body was around. Somebody had to have heard all of this right? She didn't know what to do...she hoped...somebody would come...somebody...anybody!

"Lambo!" Hana looked around for the voice that called out to Lambo and didn't see anyone. But when the voice called out again, she heard it from above. And there she saw...Tsuna? Flying towards them. He landed right next to her and Lambo and examined the situation. She was very surprised at how reliable and confident Tsuna looked. And didn't even question the flames on his hands and head after seeing two guys duke it out with strange powers.

Tsuna checked out Lambo who couldn't respond now and pressed a button on his head phones. "Is anybody in the area? Lambo is injured and is losing a lot of blood? I repeat, Lambo is injured and losing a lot of blood! Can anybody come quick? Were at the playground and its covered by an illusion so be careful!"

He heard another voice respond, it was Gokudera. "Tenth? Lambo is injured? I get Haru with me, were not too far away from there...hey! Haru...WAIT A SECOND! AHHH!"

"Umm...what...was that..." Hana said confused as Tsuna and Hana both heard screaming from the sky above them. They looked up and see Haru carrying Gokudera in her arms, already in her maiden mode of the sun and jumping her way over here. She landed hard in the center of the playground making a hole where she landed. She then threw Gokudera to the side and ran over to Lambo. She checked out the wound and began healing him right away with her healing powers. Tsuna sighed with relief as he looked over to Mr. Toro. "Hana...what happened here?" He asked Hana who thought about everything for a moment then responded. She explained how she was walking around town when Mr. Toro came up and grabbed her. Then how Lambo and him fought, but it was a trap for Lambo. And how he got injured like this as well as how he defeated Mr. Toro.

"I see..." Tsuna looked back at Lambo and knelt down beside him. He failed to protect Lambo...he sighed.

"T-Tsuna..." Lambo mumbled as he came to catching his breathe with some coughs. "Ah! Don't speak Lambo, you're too hurt" Haru scolded him but Lambo looked around to see what was going on. "Ah...Haru-san...thank you..."

"Its...nothing Lambo! But this was really stupid of you! Why go alone? You should've known this was a trap!"

"Heh...sorry...I felt this was something I had to do alone...it wa smy fault he was here...and I didn't want you guys involved..." Lambo smiled and tried to laugh but Haru flicked him hard on the fore head. "Act stupid again! I'll bash your head in! Just as were meant to save other lives, there is nothing wrong with valuing your own life!"

Everyone agreed, Gokudera would too but he hit his head on a metal pole and fell unconscious thanks to Haru. Hana busted out in tears, and everyone tried to comfort her and assure her Lambo would be fine. But that's exactly why she was crying, it was tears of joy that her life and Lambo's could be saved.

"You...fucking...bastard..!" Everyone turned quickly to the voice and was surprised to see Mr. Toro standing there injured and battered up.

"You're still alive? Damn dude just accept defeat with some dignity!" Haru sighed as she motioned her hand to Tsuna to take care of this because she couldn't bother to take of him. Tsuna just nodded and stepped in front of both Haru and Hana. "You hurt my friends...don't think i'll go easy on you just because you're injured." Tsuna readied himself to fight but he felt a pull on his shirt. He turned to see Lambo who had got himself up to pull on Tsuna's shirt. "L-lambo...?"

"No...Tsuna...this...is my fight. I will finish this." Lambo said as he got up but Haru tried to push him back down. "Hey! I only closed your wound! You're going to open it back up again! And you haven't regained all your blood!"

"Its...fine...Haru...this much is enough to take care of this guy.." Lambo stood up and walked in front of Tsuna. "Tsuna..."

"Yeah...Lambo?"

"Thanks...I won't throw my life away anymore. I only did this...to prove...I am strong..but I guess I still got a long way to go. But I promise...I will be a lightning guardian that can truly protect the famigilia...i'm not a cry baby. I'm not a hero...and i'm a coward. But...i'm also...a member of the Vongola! And I will..." Lambo pushed himself and almost fell over until Tsuna supported him back up. "...I will...defeat anyone...who tries to hurt my friends..."

"Well said...Lambo...lets end this! I will kill all of ya! Especially with this new power form the Giobbani's mad scientist...he gave me something really cool...the power to fight you guys!" Mr. Toro pulled out a pill and ate it. Suddenly his body began transforming, his muscles popping out of place, veins covering the surface of his body, and bulges appearing all over. Haru and Tsuna have seen this before..Animal Transformation!

"Tsuna!" Haru called out to him. "Yeah...I know Haru...this guy has that power like those other guys did from years ago...except he didn't start out as an animal...Lambo be careful this guy can transform into an animal and increase his power!"

"Don't worry...Tsuna...he isn't the only person with a few tricks up his sleeve..." Lambo ignited his ring with lightning flames and out comes Gyuudon, his box animal the giant black bull. "Cambio Forma!" And Gyuudon then merges with Lambo forming large pair of horns connected to a black armor on the upper body, possessing four switches that change the shape of the horns depending on which switches are pushed. It also has a pair of black boots. This suit of armor is the reason why Lambo is called the Lightning Tank. He has the danger senses to avoid getting hurt, but he also has the armor prevent getting hurt. An impenetrable defense suitable of the Lightning Guardian!

But Mr. Toro finished transforming too,a nd took the appearance of a giant bull that rivaled Lambo's height. He too had long horns on his head, a bull's head and facial features. His body was enlarged with huge muscles, and he looked like a Minotaur at first glance.

"Ready to die Lambo!?" He said in a muffled voice that sounded like two people speaking at once.

"Hmph...i'm not going to die. I value my life...and the lives of my friends. Plus I still haven't got you show everybody just how super cool I am..." Lambo then pressed a button on his suit of armor that made huge blades of lightning extend from both of his armors. "Ellectrico...Blader!"

"Woah! Lambo turned into a badass!" Haru exclaimed surprised at Lambo's armored appearance.

"Hmph...Lambo was always cool..." Tsuna said simply. "But when it comes to his friends...he gets that much cooler." He said with a smile.

"Its sad for me to say this...Mr. Toro...but play time...is over...they say lightning never strikes the same place twice. But unfortunately for you, my lightning will strike again and again..."

**LAMBO READIES FOR ROUND TWO WITH MR. TORO! NOW THAT ITS A FAIR FIGHT AND HANA IS SAFE, LAMBO WILL GIVE IT ALL HE'S GOT FOR THE SAKE OF SAVING HIS LIFE AND HIS FRIENDS! THE FIERC EPOWER OF THE LIGHTNING GUARDIAN! NEXT CHAPTER:Lighting Strikes!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Idk if i'm really good with action scenes so I hope you guys don't mind if this was sloppy work, I think I did pretty well! Who knows! But I must say, I really do Like Lambo. His powers were really cool and I like his character, its a shame the author didn't use him a lot in the manga! LIGHTNING? TOO COOL!**


	20. Lightning Stirkes!

**Heyoh Noodles :D! I appreciate the praise on the action last chapter! I know my first arc was a bit wobbly, as this was my first story. But I know I've gotten better and better as I write more and more and have people to support me every time they make a review. Action was something I definitely wanted to improve from the last arc which I hope you guys will enjoy more and more as the story goes on! Also the romance/drama that this story was first known for! Anyway, lets see one of my favorite characters kick some butt! READ ON NOODLE!**

_Lambo is engaged in a fierce battle with Mr. Toro, an ex Bovino famigilia member from the same future as Lambo. When Lambo gains the upper hand in the fight easily, Mr. Toro pulls out his TRAP CARD. Hana is revealed to be captured, forcing Lambo to submit to Mr. Toro's forceful beatings...but Lambo once again gains the upper hand and his friends to his aid soon afterwards. However, just went the fight looks down Mr. Toro uses Animal Transformation and Lambo activates his Vongola gear...even if they're both gravely injured! What happened in Lambo's time?_

"Its sad for me to say this...Mr. Toro...but play time...is over...they say lightning never strikes the same place twice. But unfortunately for you, my lightning will strike again and again..." Lambo standing tall and strong within his suit of armor was ready to battle after activating Ellettrico Blader. A new technique that lets Lambo form giant blades of electricity from his armor's arms. Mr. Toro now transformed into a giant bull, a Minotaur was much stronger. The animal transformations was a mystery to the Vongola, it is unknown power the Giobbani possesses that lets them turn animals into people and people into animals! Though this power belongs to the weakest members of their group, the 5th District. But as Mr. Toro leaked, this district seems to be led by a "mad scientist." But Mr. Lambo was concerned with that now, his only goal was to take down Mr. Toro and get home for milk and cookies like a badass.

_"_Lightning never strikes twice eh? Unfortunately for you...cow-boy...it doesn't matter if you do strike a thousand times! It won't hurt a bit." Mr. Toro taunted Lambo pointing his hand at him and folding his fingers back and forth to let Lambo make the first move. To Lambo, that was a mistake. Lambo charged Mr. Toro with his blades swinging diagonally at Mr. Toro who blocked the attack with his bare hairy arms shocking the rest.

"It didn't cut his arms? But these blades are hardened by my lightning flames, no way they shouldn't cut through this guy. Even if he doe shave all this muscle." Lambo thought to himself as he struggled to cut Mr. Toro's arms who stood there smirking at him. "Ya don't get it do ya boy? You can't hurt me anymore!" Mr Toro shrugged Lambo off his arms and then punched with his left arm for Lambo's center armor piece but Mr. Toro soon found out what irony is. He could not get through Lambo's defense either that was harder than any regular metal thanks to Lambo's power. "Hmph...seems you can't hurt me either." So the two went back and forth striking at one another with no real effect on either. They both could not hurt the other and the fight would seem pointless to go on.

But Lambo had an idea, he remembered that attack he just used and charged his ring with electricity. "Electtrico Needle!" The needle still inside Mr. Toro's blood stream sent wave sof electricity again through Mr. Toro's body shocking him with surges of electricity. Lambo didn't feel much from using the same trick twice, but a win is a win. Lambo feeling he had this won, was about to remove his Vongola gear when he sees Mr. Toro. Still standing there unaffected by the electricity one bit. "How...are you still standing?" Lambo calls out to him confused.

"I told you...you...can't hurt me!" He shouts and pumps his muscles furiously with storm flames. Lambo senses his needle being destroyed within his body and Mr. Toro's whole body was now covered in storm flames. "Didn't you ever wonder why...that attack didn't finish me off the first time Lambo?"

"I just assumed you're some sort of masochist..." Lambo said simply not really caring why.

"Wrong! Its the nature of both our Dying Will Flames." He held out his hand in storm flames. Haru thought about this for a moment and looked at them both then she realized what they meant. "Tsuna! This match up...may not be so good for Lambo after all.." Haru said with worry in her voice as she looked up to Tsuna. "Hmm? Why is that..?" Tsuna didn't understand what she meant by a bad match up.

"Ugh! Tsuna! What is the storm flame's ability?" She said plopping Tsuna's forehead as if it was obvious to everybody. Tsuan thought for a moment. "Its...Disintegration...ah!" Tsuna then realized what was going on with this fight.

"Hue hue...it seems your friends have figured it out Lambo...but since you're too stupid to see it. I'll tell ya, Storm beats Lightning! Storm Flame's ability is disintegration while Lightning's is Hardening. You can harden yourself to be as tough and hard as you want, it won't mean anything if I can disintegrate it. Plus my flame can weaken the effects of another, so when your needle was in my body. I simply charged my body with storm flames to weaken the effect it would have from the inside and destroyed the needle!" He laughed as Lambo began to think about this.

"So...with the power of his storm flames...he can get through Lambo's armor?" Hana shouted. Tsuna and Haru looked at her oddly, she spoke as if she knew what was going on with all of this. "Uhh...s-sorry...just...wanted to be part of everything..." She said shyly.

"Uhh...no..its fine..you're about right anyway. Though Mr. Toro got one thing confused, Storm doesn't necessarily beat Lightning because it can disintegrate other things. Lightning can harden an object enough so it can't be disintegrated if it strong enough...so its a matter of which flame is stronger in the situation.." Tsuna examined both Lambo and and Mr Toro. He grabbed both Hana and Haru and flew them off to a safe distance away from Lambo and Mr. Toro's fight. He didn't want Lambo to be hindered in anyway by having them here.

"Hey! Don't fly me around out of no where!" Haru hit Tsuna on the head.

"What's wrong with flying?" Tsuna said confused.

"I CAN'T FLY! I CAN JUMP! REALLY HIGH! BUT I CAN'T FLY!" Haru began pouting and Tsuna simply shook her head. And observed the fight once more, what will Lambo do?

Lambo yawned in boredom and thought about those milk and cookies he wanted when he got back to the hotel. Some nice vitamin D, whole nutritious milk with some chocolate chip cookies. Probably baked by Nana with lots of love and care...

"Hey! Lambo! What are youuu doing?" Mr. Toro shouted at Lambo with anger. "Sorry...but man..I could really go for some milk and cookies..."

"What in the world are you talking about? Do you not understand your situation? You can't defeat me!" He laughed as he stared down Lambo in his armor. His plan was simple, he would wear down Lambo's armor with his storm enhances punches soon breaking free and once his armor was broken down, deal the finishing blow. But Lambo did something unexpected, something that no one understood besides Tsuna.

"Vongola Gear:Lancer!" And with lightning coming straight down from the Heavens down to Lambo's horns, his armor began to mold like clay into different pieces of armor. He wasn't as tall or bulky anymore, and he only had armor covering his shoulders, knees, chest, hands and feet, and his head which had his horns coated in metal with forehead guard resembling a knight's helmet. It seems for the cost of defense, Lambo gained offense as the rest of his armor was converted into a giant lance that wrapped around Lambo's arm and on his other arm was a wrist mounted cavalier shield with the Vongola Emblem and X on top of it.

"What...is that? I didn't know Lambo's armor could change like that!" Haru said in amazement of Lambo's armor powers.

"Yeah...Lambo's armor is very unique and only he can use it." Tsuna said explaining it to Haru. "His armor has several forms that he change at will and mold with his Lightning Flame. By taking away the armor's lightning flame the armor loses it hardening and begins to 'melt' if you will. Then once the armor begins to lose its shape and form, Lambo can charge it again with lightning flames that harden it into a different shape of Lambo's choosing."

"Wow! But I didn't even see all that happen just now..." Haru tilted her head.

"It happens very fast..like lightning. Meaning Lambo can change the shape of his armor at the speed of lightning depending on the situation."

"Oh! So..that's why he said that. Lightning never strikes twice..."

"Because Lambo can strike again and again with a different form. Lightning that strikes once, and never strikes again. Unless...the lightning changes..." Tsuna said with a smile, proud of Lambo's growth. He wouldn't let the child Lambo fight, he hated the idea of it. But this older Lambo, he felt more confident in. He felt like Lambo was his brother just like Lambo thinks that way of him. The last two years they all spent training under the first generation wasn't for nothing after all.

"You must be foolish to think you can actually do some damage with that lance Lambo...i'll just disintegrate it the moment you try to touch me with it!" Mr. Toro readied his arms as guard against the lance. Lambo simply smirked and put his front guard down so it covered his eyes but Lambo could still see out of it through the holes. Lambo ignited his ring with lightning and his black lancer set had electricity surge all throughout the armor. Mr. Toro ignited his arms in a thick, strong storm flame in anticipation for the attack.

"You know Mr. Toro..." Lambo said simply as he looked back on his past. "I used to respect you in the Bovino..."

"What are you going on about...Lambo?" He said confused at what Lambo was saying.

"You used to say all the time to those who lost their way...to 'stick to their guns'. I didn't understand what you meant by that, but I see now what it means. To stick to what you know, be who you are, and fight the way only they know how...but even if I didn't understand those words as a child. I still looked up to the man who was a strong as a bull...Mr. Toro...for he always stuck to his guns. But look at you now...a monster of the person you once were..obsessed with power and status..."

"What do you know?! You were always the favorite of the Bovino even though you were just a brat! The boss always loved you...sweet little Lambo...the gifted...even though you were just a bratty child. Still people are drawn to you, you got everything. Respect, power, and you even joined the Vongola! You got everything...and I got nothing. I had no choice but to try to kill you as a kid otherwise I wouldn't get anything! But the boss saved your life...and I was banished. Forced to be alone for years! All...because of you! So when the Giobbani came to me with a chance...a chance of redemption...I had to take it. And it would be easy when they began their attack on the Vongola..."

"Attack on the Vongola...?" Tsuna said confused. "Lambo? What does he mean?"

Lambo grew silent and didn't respond.

"Oh ho? So you didn't even tell them that! Hey you! You're the Vongola Decimo right?"

Tsuna looked at him with a serious face and prepared himself for anything "Haha, I guess he doesn't! Tell me, the Bovino is well known for their creation the Ten Year Bazooka right? You should know all about it since that is originally how Lambo fought in the mafia! But you haven't seen him use it recently have you?"

Tsuna realized this was true, Lambo had not used the Ten Year bazooka ever since he got stuck in our time. Tsuna didn't think much of it, he assumed he just couldn't due to his circumstances of being here in the present.

"Wanna know why he can't use it? Because the way it works is the TYB switches the current you with the you from ten years later as you already know but...what if there is no you to switch with in the first place?" He smeared those words onto Lambo who still didn't say anything. Tsuna looked to him though, and Lambo felt Tsuna's look on him and slowly turned his head to him. "Lambo...is this true?"

"...Yes. It is...though it is due to the time watch's malfunction that the teenage me is stuck in the present and my original child self...was intercepted by a similar machine that the Millefiore used on us. I also can't use the ten year bazooka to switch with my adult self for battles because...there is no adult me ten years later..." Lambo said softly as Tsuna and Haru's eyes widened. They already knew the fact that Lambo not being able to do that meant many things. Horrible things for not only his future but theirs but a shocked Haru spoke up.

"Then...that means...you won't live...to be that old...so you can't switch with him..." Haru's face became horrified as she looked at Lambo who had no more to say but Tsuan pressed on. "Lambo! What happened in the future...I understand if you don't want to talk about it now. I understand enough that it must be very hard for you to talk about if you haven't already, but though time travel and stuff is way over my head. If its one thing I understand, the future you come from is just one of the many futures that can occur due to the present conditions...so no matter what happens. As long as we continue to fight the Giobbani and win...then we can secure a future for all of us! So don't give up Lambo!" Lambo who thought he would be hated for hiding such information saw nothing of the sort from Tsuna, he saw the eyes of one who can understand and accept him. Haru also sighed and gave Lambo a thumbs up and Hana put her hands together and smiled for Lambo. Lambo then turned his attention back to his enemy but his enemy was not there anymore. A distraction!

"You're wide open cow-boy..." Lambo turned to the voice behind him but felt a quick punch to his stomach that sent him across the playground and without his armor now giving him the defense he needed, Lambo took a crucial blow to his already injured body. The wound Haru just closed opened again and blood seeped out from it. Lambo held the wound with his free hand and winced from the pain, but he looked for his enemy. But his blurry vision made it difficult as he looked around for him but still couldn't see him.

"Lambo! Above you!" Hana called out to Lambo desperately. Lambo looked up to see Mr. Toro charging a giant ball of Dying Will Flames and then threw it to Lambo on the ground. Lambo aimed his lance straight up and lightning began charging from the tip of the lance. "Lightning Rod!" Lambo called out as lightning clouds formed from above Mr. Toro and lightning came straight down and through Mr Toro to hit Lambo's lance. Mr. Toro's attack faded away once he got hit and he began to fall form the sky to Lambo who still had his lance ready to pierce him.

"Wow! He used his lance as a lightning rod!" Hana said in amazement. "He's so dreamy...hah..." Tsuna and Haru looked at her with odd looks and took two steps back away from her.

"I'm not going to let you have your way Toro...!" Lambo charged his lance in lightning again and was ready to pierce through Mr. Toro's stomach. But Mr. Toro recovered in the air and pointed his two arms like a super hero flying and pointed them at Lambo. "Twin...Horns!" His arms were coated in a very violent storm flame and once Lambo saw the attack coming he decided to retract his own and dodge it to the left. The impact that Mr. Toro had upon landing caused the whole ground around to disintegrate into nothingness. Lambo gulped as the ferocity of his attack. Lambo had to attack him head on with his lance to do some damage however if he decided to counter his attack with his own. Lambo feared his body wouldn't be able to handle the damage even if he could land a hit on him. Mr. Toro then got up from the ground he disintegrated and walked forward with his body coated in storm flames. Each step erasing a part of the ground.

"Lambo! Put your armor back on! You won't survive his attacks if you don't!" Hana yelled out to him. Lambo looked with one eye to her. He was still wondering why she was here exactly but he already knew he won't survive his attacks without his armor on. His armor is strong enough to withstand the attacks from him and not be erased into nothing...but once Lambo realized this. He had the perfect plan.

"Mr. Toro...it seems this battle must come to and end..." Lambo readied his lance again and aimed it down at Mr. Toro. Seeing him prepare for another attack, Mr. Toro chose not to take it head on by blocking and readied his twin horns attack to intercept Lambo's attack. "Hmph...that's foolish boy! Your attack miht be able to hurt me..but my attack will kill you! The difference in our flames will ultimate decide the battle. I will crush you then i'll kill that annoying loud mouth..."

Hana and Haru looked at each other trying to decide who was the loud mouth.

"Your boss...and everybody else you care about! You will feel the pain of being alone just like I have! Come Lambo! Let me show you want loneliness truly feels like, its DESPAIR!" His storm flames intensified to new levels that shocked even Tsuna to the flame capacity he had due to the animal transformation he used. Mr. Toro rushed Lambo like a bull who despite Hana and Haru telling them not to do it and urging Tsuna to aid him in the fight. Tsuna looked at the eyes of Lambo, and he told them that Lambo could do this. He knew what he was doing.

Lambo's lance gave him enough reach to reach out and touch Mr. Toro first when they collided. Even though Mr. Toro had the speed, Lambo's lance would ultimate touch him first either way in this head on collision, and that's what would win the battle for Lambo. With the storm aura he had on fists about to reach Lambo's face and erase him from existence..."Armor Transfer!"Lambo called out and the suit of armor and the lance quickly dissolved at the speed of lightning and transferred itself to Mr. Toro's body! It coated his entire body in the armor except for the spot that Lambo intended to hit with his lance, piercing him through his stomach but Lambo still took his punches regardless and got sent flying back. The pain from the punch was excruciating but since he was coated in Lambo's armor, he wouldn't evaporate. Lambo with a bruised face looked to his enemy. There he fell to his knees with the lance sticking through his stomach. His eyes slowly looked down to the lance and saw the blood coming out.

"Lambo...you...impossible...your flame couldn't...beat mine..."

"Huff...perhaps...not as offensively as a storm flame..but the lightning flame is great for defense...that ability to transfer my armor was meant for my friends if I ever needed to protect them with the suit meant to protect me...but...I got the idea to use it to cancel out your storm flames...like an iron trap. Now...since I don't trust that just that lance was enough to finish you..." Lambo got up and slowly walked over to Mr. Toro trapped in the suit of armor that he could not move with. Lambo with his Vongola Ring charged in intense electricity leaned over to Mr. Toro's face that was eye level with him. Mr. Toro just looked at Lambo, knowing his loss was eminent. Decided to at least leave the fight with one thing...

"Lambo...in the future we come form...you were undoubtedly a coward...you know what will happen to you and your friends...they cannot escape the fate which _he _created for them. Every single one of them will die one by one...and you will be the last one...running for your life like the coward you truly are...and even though I was the one sent to finish you off for the true members of the Giobbani couldn't bother with a coward...I failed three times in my life to kill you...the past..the present..and the future...do what you must to me...but I reckon..your time is shorter than you and your friends think..."

"...That may be so. But let me tell you something Mr. Toro...the past is what defines us in the present. Everything we are now is due to the lives we lived, but the future...the future is left to what you do in the present. The past I know may be a cruel one, that made me a coward...but I will always fight for the future where I am brave...and will protect my friends to the very end. Even if it costs me my life!" Lambo's horns surged with electricity, acting as an electro magnet and gathered the iron spears he made previously to gather all around Mr. Toro in the air around him. "This...is the end...IRON...MAIDEN!" And the armor on Mr. Toro turned into a giant steel coffin and the spears then plunged into the coffin. Sending huge electric shocks throughout the whole coffin. It seemed as if he was reviving Frankenstein with the amount of electricity that went through the box. And Lambo simply walked away from the screams of Mr. Toro and put a lollipop in his mouth.

"...Sigh...I want my milk and cookies now..." And with that last statement Lambo fell to the ground unconscious from the amount of blood loss and injuries he took. The coffin turned back into Gyuudon who went back to being inside the ring Lambo had on his finger. The spears turned back into iron sand and fell to the ground leaving only a badly injured and human Mr. Toro to fall to the ground. Hana and Haru ran over to Lambo and quickly began to do what they can to heal him. Tsuna however, leaving Lambo to them walked over to Mr. Toro to see his condition. Alive, he still had a pulse. Tsuna looked back to Lambo, with that last attack Tsuna thought he had finished the job but he sees that he was wrong. Lambo is still a coward, but so is everybody else in the Vongola. To actually kill, is something none of them could do no matter who their enemy was. Tsuna then turned and began to walk back to Lambo, but his hyper intuition alerted him to an attack from behind. He saw that Mr. Toro stood up and was about to crush Tsuna but in the blink of an eye there was dynamite that was thrown at his back and acted like fire crackers all along his back and with that. Mr. Toro fell to the ground again unconscious.

Tsuna then looked ahead to see Gokudera who was conscious and walked over to Tsuna and Mr. Toro lying on the ground. Gokudera then looked down at Mr. Toro. "You already got your ass beat once, don't make me have to beat it another time." Tsuna thanked Gokudera who nodded and walked over to Lambo who was being healed by Haru. "Good job stupid-cow...take it easy." Gokudera gave the sleeping Lambo a smile as did Tsuna and the rest of the group who was very proud of Lambo's efforts. In the end, Lambo proved that Lightning truly can strike again and again and Lambo will strike as many times as it takes to strike down the enemies of his friends!

"Hoho...take that stupid-dera...you big dummy!" Lambo laughed in his sleep as he punched in the air. Well that fond moment didn't last long.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY STUPID-COW!?"

"No! Gokudera! He's injured and he's my patient!"

"Ah! You can't hit me..i'm injured..."

"YOU'RE AWAKE DAMMIT!?"

"AH! NOT THE FACE NOT THE-"

"Was that really necessary...Gokudera-kun..."

"Don't hit my future husband!"

"Ah! Get off me friend of the hag!"

And so, the sun sets down on the Vongola who had achieved yet another victory against the Giobbani...or did they?

"Awh man! That was no fun to watch! They totally clobbered that um...what was his name?"

"Mr. Toro...master..."

"Oh? Well he was just a pawn anyway in our scientists's experiments...but with this he did serve his purpose...now their arcobaleno trial will have to speed up! I can't wait two weeks to see a movie I really want to see!"

"Master...you did this so they will do the trial faster...?"

"Yup!"

"Master...two of the arcobaleno aren't even in japan..and won't be until the actual date..."

"...WHAT!?"

"Sorry Master..."

"Awh! Well...no matter...I can be patient...especially now that I see more opportunities to cause despair between them...a grave weakness of the Vongola that will never change...so Tsunayoshi Sawada...you and your guardians can never take another's life...interesting...HAHAHAHAH! The Despair...is so delicious..."

**THE GIOBBANI WAS DEFEATED BUT THEIR PLANS STILL WON'T BE STOPPED! THE MASTER PLOTS AGAINST TSUNA AND HIS GUARDIANS! NEXT CHAPTER: A GIRL'S NIGHT OUT! FEW DAYS BEFORE THE ARCOBALENO TRIAL AND THE GIRLS GO OUT!**


	21. The Start of the Arcobaleno Battle!

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the praise on the action in the last two chapters and love for Lambo in his fight. I definitely aimed to make him a really cool fighter because in the manga, he only fought like what twice in the whole series honestly? That's a big no no to me! Also if you like hitman reborn then try out my other stories too! It has been too long since the last time I updated, been really busy but I'm back and trying to be as active as before. I got stuck wiring this chapter which was originally meant to focus on the girls on the story but I couldn't really put much thought into it so this chapter will instead skip ahead to the Arcobaleno battles.**

_Lambo had defeated Mr. Toro the assassin sent from the future to kill Lambo by the Giobbani. Lambo proves his worth as a someone who can stand by the rest of the Vongola and his resolution shines through like lightning through a dark sky. Now with the fated day of the Arcobaleno battle, the combatants arrive one by one to challenge one another._

"Sooo...let me get this straight Haru...you, Kyoko, and Chrome went OUT...with Lal Mirch and Yuni from the team were supposed to today?"

"Yup! That's the plan Gokudera-kun!" Haru was talking with Gokudera within the Vongola's hotel base. Haru decided since no one else was here at the moment besides her and Gokudera, to inform him of her departure. It was a rule now to inform one another wherever you are so if you go missing. One knows where you last were, or if you are attacked then one can head there immediately. They talked within Gokudera's room where he sat at his desk and Haru sat in front of him in a big spinning chair.

"The Hell? Were about to fight them! And you girls decided to go out and have some fun before beating the shit out of each other?" Gokudera yelled at her slamming his fists on the desk. Haru was taken back by this a bit but tried to play off his anger casually.

"Geeze...no need to get so mad Gokudera-kun! Were just having a little fun; we could use a breather you know?" Haru smiled at Gokudera but he just gave her a sickened look followed by.

"You make my brain hurt..." He shook his head unable to comprehend what goes through a girl's mind. They're going to become closer friends before they have to fight one another. Try to make sense of that?

"You make it sound like they're like the Giobbani! They're still our friends ya know! Come on Gokudera its fine to just to have some fun once in a while right?" She pouted as Gokudera simply shook his head some more and pulled off the glasses he was wearing."Augh! That's not the point! They could be trying to get some intel on you and soften you up before the fight! Their leader is Reborn you know!"

"Nu uhn! Their leader is actually Yuni right? Since she's the Sky Arcobaleno!" Haru folded her arms and looked away from Gokudera who simply sighed. "Yeah...the fifteen year old girl leading a bunch of grownups...makes sense...who's dumb idea was it to go out and have fun together anyway?" Gokudera said as he then noticed Haru's arm go high up in the air happily.

"Mine! Hehe!" She said with a cheerful giggle. "Why...did I even bother asking. You always have stupid ideas..." Gokudera went back to something he was working on until Haru got up in his face. "What...?"

"What do you mean I always have stupid ideas?" Gokudera then got up from his seat a bit and got back in her face."I mean what I said! You never think things clearly enough! You went to Hibari's house knowing his father was a member of the Giobbani and could've been killed! You always do reckless and stupid things ever since you joined us! I knew it was always a bad decision to have you in the mafia with us..."

"...So that's how you feel? That i'm some stupid little girl who isn't capable of handling herself?" She got up out of her seat and stared Gokudera down. She and Gokudera would fight practically every time they talked with each other. They never got along and always fought over something juvenile and simple. Haru tries to think better of Gokudera and tries to see the good in him but its difficult for her. To her he's a try hard rough boy, a dog to Tsuna, and hot headed. She couldn't see what was so good about him. He's the only person she couldn't understand. And to Gokudera, Haru is always the hag. Annoying, obnoxious, irritating, and overall believes she shouldn't be a part of the Vongola at all. But not because she's incompetent or can't hold her own...

"Ah..Haru...I didn't..."

"Forget it Gokudera...i'm leaving now for the trial today. And i'll be using the door if that's not too stupid of an idea for you!" In a fury she went to the door quickly and was out in a moment, shutting the door behind her and leaving Gokudera to sigh to himself and hit himself on the forehead.

"Dammit Hayato...when will you learn to be gentler...the Tenth's right hand man. And I still treat her like garbage...sigh..." He looked down at the piece of paper he was working on. "Her Birthday is May 3rd...if I remember correctly and that's after the trial. maybe I should get her something nice...since I can never be nice no matter how hard I try...this is why I...sigh..." Gokudera went back to his work as the angry Haru went outside and pulled out her cell phone to check up on Kyoko when she suddenly felt the presence of another next to her. She looked to her left to see that Hibari was standing there dressed in a tuxedo with a purple shirt underneath.

"Ah...H-hibari-san! H-hi!" Haru was surprised to see Hibari and wasn't sure what to do if she met him now. How would he act? What would he say? Sure they ended that day at his house on more friendly terms than before but Hibari is still Hibari.

"Hmph.." He simply said as he coldly walked past Haru and opened the door to the hotel. Haru now angry at his cold disposition turned around and yelled angrily at him. "Hey! Why do you still have to act like that! I'm your friend remember? Adress me at least, i'm not forcing you to do anything more than that!"

Hibari then turned to her quickly with an evil look on his face. Haru quickly backed away in fear. "Or you know...we can do peace signs to say hello..."  
Hibari didn't say anything for the first moment but when eh turned to go inside he said, "Hello...Haru..." and with that he said nothing more as he went into the building without looking back. Haru smiled gently at this and felt at least Hibari was more sensible than Octopus head she thought. She went on with her day as she walked down the street through the busy crowds of people.

Meanwhile Tsuna and Kyoko were on there way to the site requested to show up at by the Arcobaleno. Tsuna had checked ahead to see where his famigilia were at, he checked his phone to see Gokudera and Hibari at the hotel doing some last minute confrontations. Ryohei was on his way along with lambo as he was in charge of healing Lambo's wounds for the fight. Only ones Tsuna had no idea of their location was Mukuro and Chrome who was no where to be found. They seemed to be more distant than Hibari at times and Tsuna was worried about their safety. But he was even more worried about the Giobbani instead of the Arcobaleno. How much do they truly know about them? They keep sending assassins to fight them but haven't directly showed up themselves. And another thing he wondered about is their capabilities in technology and power. Hibari noted his father used a Dying Will flame called the Dark Cloud. Something neither Verde, Reborn, or even Mukuro with his underground knowledge seems to know anything about. Tsuna could not understand the Giobbani's plans one bit, nothing seem to fit. If they truly are back and so powerful, why not just attack them now and be done with the Vongola? Tsuna felt their plan was far bigger than anything one could possibly imagine. His nightmares he receives from his connection to the sky...he felt was a big hint but a hint to what?

Kyoko stopped behind Tsuna and Tsuna kept walking for a moment before he noticed she had stopped. he turned to her who seemed to be lost in thought too and feeling confused about something. "Kyoko? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked her as he moved closer to her and held her.

"Ah...Tsuna...I...something has been bothering me lately." Her eyes darted to the ground, unable to look Tsuna in the eyes. "Hmm? What is it? Is it about the Arcobaleno?"

"Oh..no..its not that...its..." It was silent for a moment and then Kyoko gathered her words and tried speaking again. "Its about the Vongola...the first generation."

"Hmm? Giotto and his guardians? What about them?" Tsuna said confused as to where this came from.

"Its odd isn't it? These trials were doing, were doing these trials to get stronger but even if we do them we won't get strong enough to beat the Giobbani or at least that's what they said. But ideally they are much stronger than us, so wouldn't it be better if they handle this instead?"

"Hmm...well...I don't know. They said that both famigilias together would have a hard time trying to fight them so I assume were getting stronger to grab hold to some slither of hope."

"Yeah...however...if that is the case. Why don't they train as well, instead they're focused solely on our strength and empowering us...it just seems like were not being prepared to fight the Giobbani...but something else entirely. Almost like...were fighting..."

"Fighting what...?"

"Ourselves Tsuna. AN internal and external struggle of the Vongola. The maiden trials for instance...was the whole purpose of that just to secure a wife? It seems odd for them to being with that trial when the possibility of our survival was supposedly never high in the first place...not that I mind it entirely."

"Well it does make sense if it was more about us then the Giobbani...it was about us..."

"Exactly! Us. Not them. You, me, and Haru went through an internal struggle don't you see? I had to face the reality of my feelings and not hide them, you had accept the responsibilities of being a mafia boss and get over your indecisiveness, and Haru also had to face reality..."

"Hmm...then you believe the real challenge here is not the Giobbani...but ourselves then Kyoko? That makes a lot of sense...but the trial in front of us a real battle between us and the Arcobaleno. Only problems I can see are between me and Reborn. The first time I ever fought him, I held back and lost along with the other guardians. Now we must fight again and I undoubtedly can feel it will me versus him in one of the rounds."

"And there it is...the internal struggle you must go through as long with an external one. I think these trials are meant to make not only stronger on the outside...but the inside...but do we truly need to be this strong...can I...be this strong?"

Tsuna embraced Kyoko more closely and kissed her on the lips, letting their hearts become entwined in a tight red string of their love. It wrapped around them and then slowly unwinded as Tsuna pulled away. "There...f-feeling stronger now?" Tsuna blushed. Kyoko who was caught off guard blushed back and simply nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. And hand in hand, the two walked to the site of the first battle where they all assembled. Arcobaleno and the Vongola.

There they met in a field located far away from namimori where there was plenty of space all around with trees acting as a border to conceal such a vast space. On one side of the field to the left stood each member of the Vongola even Mukuro and Chrome at the last minute. And on the other side was the Arcobaleno, all except Bermuda. The winds picked up as the two sides faced one another without saying much of anything to one another. Each member of the VOngola was in their battle outfits of their own choosing. It seems their eyes said it all before the judges, the Cervello, arrived on the field. Two masked, pink haired and dark skinned women walked down the field. The Cervello has served as judged to events the Vongola participated before and are once again called upon to do three things.

Keeping the rules in contestants of the someone with a higher position.

"First we shall have the leaders of both sides come forth to participate in the Coin and Card Game." The one on the left side said.

"We will also explain how the Card Game works to both leaders." The one the right said as Tsuna looked to his friends and nodded. he walked forward as did Yuni from the Arcobaleno. Once they arrived in the center of the field, the Cervello called for some men bring forth a table with cards spread about the top. Each with a decoration of the Vongola emblem crossed with the Arcobaleno pacifier that was colored in a rainbow.

"Now allow me to explain how this all works. In my hand I hold a coin, one side the Arcobaleno's pacifier symbol. And on the other is the Vongola emblem. I will flip the coin and whatever side it lands on, that side gets the chance to go for the card game. The leaders will then draw a card which will have a different location at random and that will be the location of the fight. Once the location has been set, you will pick a battle style card. Which determines the rules for that battle. Once that has been set, we the judges shall then randomly select two fighters. Does both sides understand the rules?"

"Yes." They both said at once. "Very well. Then let us toss the coin to see who will get to pick a location." The cervello woman on the left then tossed the coin high up in the air. Each side slipping in the air numerous times before it fell back into her hand. The tension was high between both sides and everyone there was feeling it. Especially Lambo who attempted to run away at that moment but got caught my Gokudera. The Cervello lady looked at the coin and announced the winner. "The coin toss goes to the Arcobaleno! Sky Arcobaleno Yuni, please come forth and draw a card for the site of the battle."

"Yes." Yuni walked up to the table and examined each card carefully. She closed her eyes and hovered her hands around the table. Haru then remembered something and whispered to Ryohei next to her.

"Hey...wasn't Yuni psychic? Can't she see the future?"

"OH? Hmmm, yeah she was!" Ryohei realized it too.

"Then were playing at a disadvantage if she can." Mukuro said simply, snickering to himself.

"Not entirely...I mean Tsuna has hyper intuition...if that applies here..." Lambo said sighing. "I wish I had hyper intuition too..."

"You have a danger sense stupidcow...pretty much the same damn thing..." Gokudera mumbled.

"You guys hush up! I'm trying to see where we'll be fighting!" Kyoko yells at them.

"No need to yell in my ear Kyoko-san..." Chrome says as she rubs her ears.

"Ah s-sorry..."

"You are all so loud and obnoxious..." Hibari sneers.

"What was that!?" Gokudera was ready to challenge Hibari right then and there to mortal kombat but luckily Yuni had drew the location. She showed the card which bore to Cervello who then announced the battlefield will be the Grand City location.

"Grand city?" Kyoko asked confused. "Like a big city?"

"Its probably like the city we fought in the choice match." Yamamoto added to the conversation. "Now we have to see what the rules are to the battle." He laughed.

Yuni drew the next card and then showed it to the Carvello who would also announce the battlers which they randomly drew from a box of names. The tension rose again as each side eyes the other side down. The first two battle was...

"The first battle will be a one on one match until K.O. between Haru Miura and Bermuda Von Veckenschtein!" The entire Vongola famigilai froze up as they heard the name Bermuda.

"W-w-what!?" I-I have to go up against that creep in the first match? No way..." Haru fell to the ground on her knees and the Vongola surrounded her. Tsuna looked back and saw how Haru had fallen. "H-hold up" Tsuna said to the lady. "There's no way Bermuda can be a fair matchup for Haru, its completely one sided."

"Vongoal Decimo. Regardless of whether each combatant is suited for the other is not of our concern. We drew randomly and fairly two names and those were the ones we drew. If you deny this battle then we will consider that you forfeiting the match and the win going instantly to the Arcobaleno."

"Ugh.." Tsuna backed down and returned to his side of the field along with Yuni to her's. Once Tsuna returned he simply shook his head.

"Boss! No way Haru can go up against Bermuda, it barely took all of us to go up against that guy. Only you can beat him!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I know but...nothing I can do about it. Haru. You don't want to do this right?" Tsuna looked down at Haru who stopped shacking in fear and looked up. She saw everyone's worried face. "I...I..."

"Get up Haru Miura." Everyone turned to see Hibari walking through the group over to Haru. "Get up and fight..."

"Huh?" Hibari picked her up by the hand and made her stand on her own two feet. "It doesn't matter how strong Bermuda is. We have all gotten stronger and you are far from being a weak herbivore like Tsuna..."

"Hey..."

"Stand. Stand higher than any small animal that tries to bite you. For your fangs will bear a strength that can bring down any adversity. You are not alone in this...isn't that similar to what you told me? I refuse to be lectured like that by someone so weak. So prove to me you are strong and worthy of being a part of this 'group'. Otherwise just go home and stay weak and useless..."

"Hibari! That's going to far now!" Kyoko retorted. Hibari simply closed his eyes and walked away from them leaving the group to attend to Haru. Haru thought about Hibari's words for a moment and then she stood up.

"You alright Haru?" Yamamoto looked into her eyes and saw how powerful she was now. "Sorry guys...for a moment I had lost myself there. I'm fine now, I promised myself I wouldn't be the weak girl who cries all the time. I promised myself I would be strong and now I have a chance to prove that strength. I can do this!" Haru walked to the center of the field with confidence as her friends watched her. It was then she realized...Bermuda wasn't even there yet.

"W-wait...where is my opponent at anyway?" The Vongola looked around but Bermuda truly wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Sigh...leave it to Bermuda to show up late. Knew we couldn't trust him." Verde said with a calculating glance as he examined the siutation.

"Please! We can barely trust you for this!-Kura!" Colonello said.

"Oi, oi. What exactly are we supposed to do if Bermuda doesn't show up!?" Skull freaked out.

"If the participant does not show up within half an hour, then the victor of the match will automatically be the opposing team. If neither show up then it will be considered a draw and neither side gets a point." The Cervello woman on the right said to the Arcobaleno.

"Ahhh! Where is he!?" Skull jumped around frantically before Fon hit him on the head.

"You fool...do you not feel his presence all around us?" Fon said simply as Skull looked at the those around him who were sensing the dying will flames all around them. A dark, eerie feeling filled the air. At first Tsuna felt it similar to something in his nightmares but the feeling all too well resembled his past foe. Bermuda!

And out of a dark portal that appeared out of thin air in front of Haru comes Bermuda himself. The strongest Arcobaleno and user of the Flame of the Night!

"Well hello there Vongola...I apologize for being late...now tell me...who's going to be my first victim?!"

****Haru gulps as she steels herself for the match against Bermuda with both sides waiting to see what will happen next.

"Let the match between the Vongola and the Arcobaleno begin! Haru Miura vs Bermuda Von Veckenschtein! Location change!"

And the ground beneath them began to rumble and shake with a tremendous force as the world began to split and turn with building emerging from the ground. The location is changing, but will Haru be able to change her will to fight Bermuda!?

**NEXT TIME! THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE ARCOBALENO AND THE VONGOLA BEGIN WITH HARU VS BERMUDA!? THE MOST POWERFUL ARCOBALENO VS THE MAIDEN WITH THE BRIGHTEST SMILE! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP IN THIS HEATED BATTLE IN THE GRAND CITY! NEXT CHAPTER:The Terror of the night!**


	22. The Terror of the Night!

**Time for some more action! And what's better than reading action with a friend? I would appreciate it if my fans would spread their love for the story to help get more people to read it :D! Anyway, I noticed a few people seem quite shocked at my pairing of Haru vs Bermuda. Buahah i'm evil! Well obviously you would think Tsuna but he already whooped Bermuda in the end. So why not Haru? Of course each opponent the Vongola will face is needed! I'm not being purely evil! Anyway read on noodle!**

_The Arcobaleno Battle begins! The Vongola fight the Arcobaleno in a randomly generated battle format and location and the contestants are randomly drawn. The first people drawn however are Haru and Bermuda! The most dangerous and powerfulest of the Arcobaleno against Haru the Maiden! Will Haru be able to overcome the terror that is Bermuda...?_

Haru Miura. Her whole life has been filled with challenges against a "powerful foe" that she could not beat. She could not conquer the foe of her mother's illness and lack of a father figure in her life. She grew up lonely and felt powerless to do anything about her family situation. No matter what she did, no matter how much she cried. Nothing changed. Her life was filled with sadness. Yet she chose to smile through so those that would be close to her would not suffer, so she would not suffer and fall into a well of infinite sadness. However, she opened her heart up to a guy whom she loved with all her heart and chased after with everything she had. Yet again, a "powerful foe" showed up and this time it was her best friend. Whom in the end took the guy she loved with all her heart away from her. She admits to crying about it a lot, but she never showed one sign of ill feelings to the guy she loved or her best friend. And chose to smile through even that. This is Haru Miura, the one who smiles through any problem. But can her smile defeat the powerful foe in front of her? Bermuda!

The landscape changed dramatically around everyone with buildings rising from the ground that seemed to touch the sky. Coming in all sizes and shapes with buildings ranging from skyscrapers to strip markets. There were even roads with street lights and traffic lights. The once vast field was now a full grown metropian city excluding any vehicles and people besides the viewers. Which on the note, those not participating in the battle were transported to rooms away from the battle where there were screens for them to watch the fight on.

"Woah, how did we end up here? And how did the environment change like that?" Yamamoto asked as he looked around the room to see all his friends around him. Everyone was there safe and soundly and was well except for lambo who was hiding in the corner of the room.

"Oh I knew I should have stayed home!" Lambo cried out with his hands on his head.

"Sigh..why is he our lightning guardian again?" Mukuro sighed as he picked up lambo by his shirt and eyed him with an evil look. "You realize your role is to act as a lightning rod correct? If the foe sees you they'll surely run straight for us for a real fight."

"H-hey! I'll have you know I am powerful and good lightning guardian. Lambo is the super cool-"

Mukuro hit Lambo on the head before he could finish. "Yeah yeah, the super cool new you. I heard you say so many times after you had a real victory for once in your life."

"Oi! Mukuro! Don't bully Lambo or you'll deal with em to the extreme!" Ryohei put his hand on Mukuro's shoulder to stop him from hurting Lambo. Mukuro normally one to pester and make things worse simply smirked and dropped Lambo onto the ground and took to a corner opposite to Hibari who took another corner in silence. While the rest including Chrome gathered in the center of the room to watch the big screen on the television.

"Do you think she will be all right?" Chrome asked as she looked to the screen. The battle had already begun but it seems neither Haru or Bermuda has spotted the other yet. Haru was in her maiden dress and had her crossbow at the ready and looked around corners before proceeding further. "Hmm...that's hard to say..." Yamamoto added. "It took all of us to take on Bermuda and even then we barely won. It took tsuna entering Ultimate Dying Will mode to beat him. But the problem isn't his strength but his speed and powers. Which definitely aren't a good match for Haru."

"Good match?" Ryohei asked confused. "He short-warps right? So if she can keep her distance and fire a lot eventually she will hit him!"

"No you lawnhead!" Gokudera retorted. "Haru may be a long distance type preferably but its not like that will help her since he can wrap infinitely and the speed of light at that matter. Its almost impossible to keep up with his speed. Plus if he even gets in a close vicinity of Haru this match could be over in an instant...dammit! Why did she have to be the first to go?"

"You seem genuinely concerned about her Gokudera-kun. You normally seem to have nothing but hate and resentment for her." Tsuna said as Gokudera took this comment as his boss scolding him. "Ah...n-no! I mean..she's a hag...but...I don't...sorry tenth!"

"Huh? Its fine...I understand you two don't get along...I was just saying its nice to see you showing some heart for her Gokudera."

"Hmph..." Hibari said softly to himself which only Tsuna seemed to notice. They all focused on the screen again with Kyoko holding her hands together and hoping. "I know Haru...she can do this. She has trained to become strong, she is strong. She will beat Bermuda!"

"Truly? That substitute maiden truly has the power to beat Bermuda? I say we might as well prepare for the next match, I can already see now that no matter how much power she has she can't beat Bermuda. She just isn't a person who can beat him. Even having the maiden's ability to use any dying will flame won't be enough for Bermuda's flame of the night."

Yamamoto then thought to himself. "Flame of the night...? Strange...didn't Hibari's father mention to him something about a flame of the night sky..? Can't be the same kind of flames right?"

Lambo then got up and hunched over Tsuna and Kyoko's shoulders and looked at the screen hard. "Yo, Tsuna-ni. Isn't something off about how this match is going?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Lambo?" Tsuna asked confused. "Well...from what I heard about Bermuda...he is one wicked dude and the leader of the Vindice right? Shouldn't tracking down others be like a speciality of the Vindice since they got all those rule breakers to track down. Plus he has some powerful senses too. So why hasn't he found Haru yet?"

"Well...now that you mention it...they should have made contact by now...unless Haru is planning something!"

"Oh! Haru is quite bright isn't she?" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Yeah! Haru is smart to the extreme! She is probably just learning her environment and waiting to make the first move!"

The group seemed confident in Haru's ability all except...Haru.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT! Why on Earth did I have to go up against this creepy guy? I mean he can freaking teleport for peace's sake! That is so not fair! I gotta try to run to a good place to hide so he doesn't get me first. I'm sorry Rose Senpai...wherever you may be right now...I can't fight this scary guy directly!" Haru had forgotten Rose's will lives on inside her and Kyoko's ring. "But sheesh, i'm afraid to sue any maiden abilities for he might pick that up and get to me in an instant...I have to be sure I find him first..." Haru went around from block to block keeping her wits about her and moving cautiously to keep watch for Bermuda. But he was no where to be seen and she didn't sense his dying will flame at all. Meaning he wasn't teleporting at all or at least not using his dying will flames.

Haru entered a building with her crossbow in front of her and checked the area. It was an average jewelry store without any jewelry. Just glass counters littered about the room randomly. She quickly took to a spot where you could not be seen through any windows and waited. The winner goes to the one who knocks the other out. So Haru believes if she stays hidden and wait for the right opportunity to strike then-

She felt it. Everyone watching felt it too. The overwhelmingly powerful dying will flames that seemingly caused pressure on one's body from sensing it. It was so powerful of a force that untrained humans would easily succumb to it and fall to the ground. Members of the Vongola were in disbelief of the sight they saw.

"Tsuna! This is unbelievable..." Yamamoto said. "How could we not have noticed this until now?"

"Bermuda...was he truly this powerful...? Haru..." Kyoko shouted in disdain.

"He was far outside our range of senses...though i'm surprised your Hyper Intuition did not foresee this Boss..." Chrome said shyly.

"I..I'm not sure exactly...I did feel something but strangely nothing at all...Bermuda must have gained some new tricks and power since the time I fought him..." Tsuna and his friends began to worry deeply for Haru especially Gokudera. His hands were clenched tightly and anger trickled through his very blood.

"Dammit all...damn you Bermuda...going this far...just for Haru! IS this revenge...what the Hell is he playing at?" Gokudera growled. Ryohei went over and put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder and Gokudera quickly turned to him with a face of rage. Ryohei shook his head as Hibari stared blankly at Gokudera. "Gokudera...you must be calm. We can't do anything for her right now...all we can do is hope and believe in her..."

"Believe...believe..." Gokudera remembered Haru's words for when they fought the day before at the hotel. "...So that's how you feel? That i'm some stupid little girl who isn't capable of handling herself?" Gokudera realized that all Haru wanted was for him to believe in her. To see how hard she tried, and how hard she works to do better. How hard she tries...to smile even in front of a guy like himself that is always cruel to her. Gokudera went silent and Hibari stayed silent as well. Seemingly odd that Hibari had nothing to say even though he usually doesn't. But odd because he gave that speech for Haru, perhaps before anyone else did. He saw that something like this would happen...

"Night Fall..." Bermuda had short warped multiple pieces of buildings from far away into the air. Collecting the pieces there at the speed of light and building a giant ball of rubble and such far above in the sky. Once there he then ignited the entire ball in his flame of the night and pushed it down on top of the entire landscape. It created a shadow that fell lightly upon the world. "The winner goes to that who strikes the other first...and the way I see it. The best way to do that is with a bang.."

"Oh no...I gotta...move...Flame Persona:Sun!" And with a quick charging of her ring, it shined brightly in sun flames and her physical appearance changed. Her hair grew longer and her body taller and more defined. Maidens have the ability to use all the dying will flames of the sky through the use of personas. With the flame of the sun enhancing her body even more, Haru dashed across the city at high speeds that could match even the fastest of the mafia. Haru ran and ran but she was still under the giant ball that was going to crash on top of her. Haru began to panic, knowing there is no way she can dodge the attack in time due to its tremendous size. And she doubt she even had the fire power to destroy. She might have gotten stronger over the two years but Bermuda is as strong as Tsuna. No way she stood a chance...

"Running out of options girly?" Haru leaped back when she felt Bermuda who short warped right next to her. He came out of his portal and nonchalantly lied flat on the ground. Haru aimed her crossbow at him with vicious eyes with the tenacity of a lion. "Don't give me such unnecessary looks Maiden Miura. I simply came to relax before you inevitably lose this battle." He gave a smirk with his childish smile. Bermuda was surely an odd one out of the Arcobaleno. His appearance was very childlike and seemingly cartoonish compared to others. He wore a big black top hat with black ripped jeans. He didn't even wear a shirt yet still had a shirt collar around his neck with black gloves. Honestly Haru was more freaked out by how he looks instead of his power. Why the heck does such a big bad guy look like a little kid and so laughable.

"B-bermuda...don't think I have given up yet!" Heru tried to shout but her voice creaked from the nervousness that was obvious in her voice. Bermuda laughed a bit and he pushed himself up from the ground sitting upright and looked at Haru. "Oh? Yet it seems you already have given up."

"S-shut up! I haven't given up! I will defeat you!"

"Interesting...so why is it you haven't fired your crossbow at me yet then?"

Haru's face widened in fear and her hands trembled on her crossbow. She could feel her losing her balance and her body telling her to back away from Bermuda. THis trembling she felt, this quivering in her heart. She felt like a small animal to a giant predator that could devour her at any second.

"Are you afraid of me? Do your fear what I am capable of? Or are you afraid of the fact that you could quite possibly die today?" Bermuda tilted his head and stared deeply into Haru with a blank expression of seemingly nothingness. Haru was afraid. But why was she afraid? Why doesn't she fight back? She damned her fear, she damned her will to fight. Has she always given up like this without a fight against the strong opponent she had to face in her life? Surely she is stronger than this...yet here she is face to face with the enemy. A foe that is so strong and horrifying...yet...she doesn't do anything.

Haru's weapon lowered to her side and she nearly fell to the ground on her knees but she kept her composure and stood straight. Bermuda simply shook his head in disappointment. "I expected more from a woman who was trained under the Rose of Death. Yes..much more than this. Not even a fight..." Bermuda stood up and looked to see his Night Fall coming down. He had predicted it would be only three minutes or less before it feel and ended this fight. But he didn't want such an ending, no...he craved so much more." He stood up and looked Haru in the eyes who was lost within her fear and sadness.

"If you will not make the first move maiden...then allow me to do so..." And in the blink of an eye Bermuda had short warped right behind Haru who barely reacted in time to dodge his attack that would of sliced Haru's head off with an open palm used like a blade. But Bermuda's onslaught didn't end there as he continuously warped next to Haru delivering attacks to Haru that she barely dodged in her sun persona. Bermuda tiring her of her speed, put his hand through a portal and sent it right to Haru's back and sent a shock through her spine as he punched her dead center. She leaned over from the pain of his punch and Bermuda took the opportunity to short warp in front of her and uppercut her into the air. From there her short warped multiple times in a circle around her and punched Haru through each circle. Each punch he threw out was stronger due to Bermuda gaining speed through the portals. His final punch was straight at Haru's face that sent her crashing into the ground.

"That Bastard! He isn't holding back at all for Haru! He's going to kill her at this rate! We have to stop the match!" Gokudera exclaimed in rage. His anger was well met by his comrades at seeing the brutal treatment Bermuda is giving Haru. "He could win the battle easily with the attack he produced from the start he still chooses to fight! Dammit Haru, fight back!"

"I don't understand. Why doesn't Haru do anything else but try to dodge his attacks?" Kyoko asked as her worry for her best friend fills her soul.

"This is unbearable to watch. Haru for some reason isn't putting up much of a fight. Its like she has just given up and is just letting Bermuda do what he pleases with her." Lambo said as he rubbed his head.

"Haru can do something can she not Sawada? She has the power to use any Dying Will Flame so why doesn't she use any other flame?" Ryohei asked Tsuna who looked at the screen with intense eyes.

"I'm not sure...Haru is going through much more than a physical fight I think...She is troubled by something that is holding her back. Preventing her from making a move...as if the whole fight is hopeless..."

Hibari eyed the screen with dreary eyes as he contemplated the predicament Haru is going through. Though he doesn't show it, he is concerned for Haru and Bermuda's treatment of her. But he finds Bermuda's tactics confusing. He remembers the fight with Bermuda very well. His fighting style was much more quicker, relentless. He gave no room for his opponent to counter attack and didn't use any big flash moves. Yet he started off the match with a giant ball that would be nearly impossible to evade or destroy. And then chooses to fight head on despite his victory that seems to be in the palms of his hand. Is he truly this sadistic..."Or is he testing something...?"

"So you noticed you pest?" Mukuro said to Hibari as he leaned against the wall next to him. "Bermuda is not fighting seriously...for the most part. He is playing with Haru, and playing on her emotions. He is trying to get something out of her but what that is and for what reason. I am as lost as you here. That Arcobaleno is a mysterious one indeed fufufu."

"Hmph..." Hibari sneered as he looked back at the screen. Haru was lying on the ground with her body aching in pain all over,. Luckily her sun persona speeds up her regenerative process and allowed for her to survive Bermuda's attacks. But she knew she can't survive this fight on defense, she has to retaliate. But she can't knock Bermuda out when he could easily teleport out of her range and leave her to lose. He could finish her in one shot and it would all be for nothing. No matter what she does, all is hopeless. Her whole life has been filled with hopeless situations. Has she ever truly won anything in her life...?

"THis is quite sad. I had hoped you would put up much more of a fight maiden Miura. Is this really all you got? You haven;t even tried to fight back. But I suppose that is simply how things are in your life."

"You...don't know anything about me...!" Haru tried to sit up but her body wouldn't allow it. But not because of her pain but because of her fear. It was as if her body wanted her to play dead...

"But alas I do Maiden. You are someone who has faced many high obstacles in her life. And each time you couldn't overcome those obstacles, you simply turned your back on it and wallowed within your own self pity..." Bermuda walked closer and closer to Haru. "I was similar to you at one point Maiden, when I was nearly killed and left for dead by Checker Face. I wallowed in the same sadness and despair as you did Haru. But I did not turn my back on the obstacle in front of me, I rose from the graves of my sadness to the ground above where it still didn't get any better. But I kept rising until the obstacle in front of me was just a pebble instead of a mountain. Tell me...will you still not face me? You coward...you pathetic little girl?" Bermuda grabbed Haru by her shirt and picked her up from the ground and held her tightly within his grasp. "I suppose I should just end your suffering now...if you cannot face your problems head on...face life...then you have no place in this world among the rest of us hopeless people trying to do the impossible..." Bermuda rose his left hand into the air and charged it with his flame of the night.

"Haru!" Kyoko crie dout. 'Tsuna! Please! We have to stop this match right now!"

"We can't! This whole room is closed off and there is no way out." Chrome shouted. "Not even my cards can get us out. These walls negate dying will power."

"Dammit! Ryohei can you break us out?" Tsuna yelled.

"I-I can't...the walls are too thick!"

Hibari and Gokudera both were now equally on edge as they both watched Haru. But they did not panic. They did not cry. They did not shout. They didn't even move a muscle or diverted their attention to trying to help Haru. They knew there was a part about Haru that despite the fact she tried to hide it. They both knew. Everyone knew about this part to Haru but didn't think too much of it or looked over it. But Gokudera and Hibari thought deeply of it as they both can relate to this part about her. One's inner sadness...

"This is the end...Maid-" Bermuda hand was stopped and was quickly being crushed by the force of Haru who had grasped his hand with , Bermuda looked at Haru and was surprised at what he saw. He didn't see the girl known for her smile, but the girl known for her despair.

"Flame...Persona...Cloud..." Haru mumbled as she entered her cloud persona. Kyoko watched in utter fear as she witness Haru's cloud persona be used.

"Oh...this is not good..." Kyoko said eerily.

"Not good?" Lambo asked. "What's wrong? What is happening?"

"Haru has fallen into such levels of hopelessness and despair that dived into her cloud persona."

"And that's bad?" Chrome asked.

"Very bad...Tsuna..you remember what happened to Rose when she went into her cloud persona don't you?"

"Yeah...she went crazy and berserk and wielded a tremendous power. She even went on to attack us after she beat her foe." Tsuna said sadly.

"That should tell you guys how bad this is. Not even Rose has mastered her cloud persona." Kyoko said in fear.

"What makes the Cloud Persona so difficult?" Ryohei asked.

"Simple..." Hibari said with his eyes closed. Everyone diverted their attention to him. "The cloud is supposed to be aloof, a drifting cloud that stays independent from others. And like a cloud, our deepest sadness and despair are separate form our other feelings. Those dark feelings are hidden deep within us and they drift alone within our hearts. We do not dive into those difficult feelings because they are too hard for one to handle. But a Maiden can use a persona that seemingly takes all its power from the emotions associated with that flame. And for Haru and Rose likewise, their despair runs deep."

"...Its like the saying goes. The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile brightest. And the most damaged people are the wisest. ALl because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do. And everyone can fit into one of those categories, but Haru is definitely one who's sadness mimics her bright smile. But now all we can see now is that despair..."

"L-let...go of me..." Bermuda struggled to get free from haru's grasp but found it difficult. Her strength was far superior to his now and she was not letting go. But through it all he didn't feel any killing intent, no intimidating force. When he looked at the face of Haru Miura, all he saw was the tears that came straight from her eyes and fell down her neck. The sadness that echoes in the strain of her face. This was not Haru that smiled through all her problems. But the Haru that cried through every single one of them.

"...No...because you must feel my pain. Pain is a gift. It lets one know they are still alive and their heart still beats. But isn't that sad? Isn't that simply sad? If we didn't have a heart, there would be no worries, no sadness to fill it, no pain to crack it, no reason to carry on each day...please...feel the pain that corrodes this broken heart of mine...Bermuda..." Haru's eyes filled with a misty purple-grey and her hands and feet charged in cloud flames.

"Thousand Needles:Cloud..."

**HARU IS PUSHED TO THE BRINK OF DESPAIR WHEN THE SADNESS OF HER LIFE COMES TO THE SURFACE AGAINST BERMUDA. A MAIDEN'S MOST FEARSOME PERSONA, THE CLOUD THAT BEARS THEIR SUFFERING. THE TERROR OF BERMUDA[LIFE] WILL GET WHAT IS COMING TO THEM! NEXT CHAPTER: The Heart's Masquerade!**


	23. The Heart's Masquerade!

**Yo Yo :D! Chapter 23 to your favorite Hitman Reborn story of all time! WHAAAAAT!? Naw just kidding unless you really think that then thanks! I feel I have no been as personal with you guys lately, the love between me and my fans are fading! So I will share some personal insight from the story as I have worked on it with 10 random trivia!**

**1)In the beginning I had planned for the story to be a romantic comedy as you saw in the first arc but I didn't feel any justice would be done to the series if there was no action or deeper plot. Thus a man antagonist and action was added!**  
**2)In the first arc, I had intended for the other Vongola Guardians to have a bigger roll in the first arc but instead ended up being minor characters. Which I regret since it feels awkward how I made them important in the second arc randomly but it was also good as the readers could focus on just the relationship between Tsuna, Haru, and Kyoko.**  
**3) This whole story was intended to be 30 chapters but i'm already on 23 and i'm not even close to done. I predict around 50 chapters it will take for me to be done with this story give or take.**  
**4)The fight with Lambo was purely to show off Lambo...at least in my eyes.**  
**5)There was meant to be a chapter as break right after the fight with Lambo revolving around the females of the story but I couldn't find much inspiration for it and so I cut it and went straight to the Arcobaleno battle.**  
**6)The Simon Famigilia and Byakuran was meant to appear in the story but I couldn't find a good place to put them in the story and instead chose to focus only on the Vongola.**  
**7)The Character Rose in mind keeps appearing as Lisanna from Fairy Tail just with red hair. I couldn't get the image of her out of my head and so I went with that.**  
**8) I created the maiden powers to give Haru and Kyoko a bigger role in the story instead of just being support characters. The idea of them being able to use multiple flames while wearing elegant wedding dresses came from the idea I had that women are beautiful but also strong I wanted the Maiden to represent that aspect to females :D.**  
**9)In the first Arc, I debated writing a chapter where Tsuna ends up in a sexual situation with both Haru and Kyoko but scrapped that idea because I felt it would not go well with my female readers. Instead you would see that idea reused in my crossover story of To Love Ru and Hitman Reborn!**  
**10) Hmm might be a sequel to this story that I already have planned along with how this huge story is going to end!**

**Well that's my trivia :D! I may do another once I figure out more things to say...anyway enjoy the story!**

_The battle between Haru and Bermuda ensues with Bermuda quickly gaining the upper hand against Haru. He throws her into a hopeless situation she cannot escape from and forces her into the depths of the despair within her heart that she has hid beneath her smile for her whole life. Once on the verge of defeat and the finishing blow soon to be dealt, Haru has entered her Cloud Persona. A representation of the torturous feelings of sadness within her and retaliates against_ Bermuda...

"Thousand Needles:Cloud..." The crying Haru said with the tears falling down from her eyes and and rolled down her face. The light within her eyes were lost to a dark and deep place without any chance of coming back to surface. As her eyes were then ignited with cloud flames that covered her eyes in a purple cloudy flame and needles formed in the sky. Thousands of cloud flame needles that multiplied quickly over the span of the sky right under Bermuda's Night Fall. Bermuda who was still within Haru's grasp could not move physically and instead short warped himself away from her. Haru fell to the ground with her legs spread to the sides and her arms lied lifelessly at her sides and her head realed backwards to look up to the air.

"What happened to this woman...she is acting like some sort of puppet acting by strings alone. And what does she plan to do with that attack of hers? Surely she cannot hope to destroy my Night Fall with her own move?" Bermuda thought to himself as he looked up at the thousands of needles staying motionless in the sky. There was a huge shadow that covered the whole area and blocked out the sun. There was about thirty seconds left until the giant ball of debris fell upon the area and crush Haru. Bermuda can short warp his way out of the area anytime he wanted which he should be doing now but instead he found himself unable to move. He felt as if there were chains holding him in place to the ground on which he stood restraining him in place. There was something about Haru that drew others in like her personality always seemed to do to people. But this time it was not because of her usually happy demeanor but the pure despair that is resonating with all those who is watching the fight. It created that feeling you get when you see someone sad and wished to do something for them but had no idea what you could do for them only...this time. You feared the idea of going to get close to that person, close to their hearts.

"What...is going on with Haru?" Lambo said. "She is...just sitting there with those needles not doing anything. At this rate she really will lose the match and her life!"

"I don't see any signs of Haru at all in her. Its like she's a doll now..." Chrome said softly with her hands held together above her heart.

"Tsuna..." Kyoko said as she reached over and grabbed Tsuna's shirt.

"Kyoko...?" Tsuna said as he turned to her to see tears in Kyoko's eyes. Tsuna could tell instantly what it meant, those tears as well as what the tears in Haru's eyes truly meant. The personas the Maidens can under take to use all the dying will flames of the sky are derives from the emotions associated with that flame. However with Cloud it always associated the feelings one tries to isolate within their minds. The emotions one tries to push all the way back and avoid using will fuel the Cloud Flame. And Haru has been holding back her sadness, her loneliness, her despair, and all of her negative emotions back her whole life and did not let them out much. Thus these powerful emotions had overtaken Haru's mind and her persona is now in control.

Tsuna held Kyoko tightly as those around them watched quietly as there was nothing they could do for Haru. But the two that were the most aggravated was Hibari and Gokudera who was fired up and ready to hurt Bermuda for everything that he has done. But for Hibari the Cloud Guardian, in this instance he had understood those dark feelings Haru has more than anyone here...

The ball was only a meter above their heads as he quickly descended onto the battlefield with no hope for escape. That was when Haru rose from the ground like a zombie and trembled as she stood with her eyes still looking up to that ball. Her lips twitched as words formed from her mouth that sounded like a broken violin forcing notes out into the air. "It's truly sad is it not...it would be great if that ball could fall down and crush me completely..but life will not let me have my way..." The needles she had created all went flying like missiles into the ball from all sides of it making it resemble a pincushion and stopped the ball in mid-air.

"She...stopped my night fall! Impossible!" Bermuda cried out in anger as he saw his attack get stopped like it was child's play. The Arcobaleno's side was watching in amazement as well to this spectacle.

"Woah! Amazing! That little girl actually managed to stop that huge attack by Bermuda! Ha, serves him right! I could've done the same thing too!" The adult Skull laughed proudly in the room set aside for the Arcobaleno but was simply ignored by all of them. Their room was similar to the Vongola's room with their own viewing screen of the battle. Yuni sat on the couch in the center accompanied by Reborn and Lal Mirch as they watched silently. Skull was behind the couch with Fon and Collonello while Mammon and Verde stayed distant in the corners of the room.

"Bermuda's attack was stopped with ease by her attack. I did not predict such a thing could be possible." Verde announced as he began to redo his calculations on the fight in his head.

"I don't want to say I doubted her abilities but it is outstanding to be able to stop an attack by Bermuda. He is the strongest Arcobaleno in existence." Lal Mirch said.

"Hmm...not quite Lal." Yuni said calmly. "Bermuda is no longer the threat he was two years ago when we first met him."

"Seriously? He was a powerhouse that could take all of us on at once! Kora(Hey)!" Collonello said to Yuni.

"Indeed...even though Bermuda is capable of such a feat. I do not sense his power being at the same level it was before..." Mammon added in. "Which is still a scary thing to admit...

"But he still seems to act like he usually would in a fight!" Collonello said.

"True...but do you really think Bermuda would actually play around with his opponent? With us he did not even hesitate to crush us as fast as he could!" Verde smirked while fixing his glasses. "You see...he most likely is doing this roundabout way because he has no other choice..."

"No other choice? What do you mean?" Skull asked Verde.

"Hmm...I will let you guys figure that out." Verde laughed to himself as Skull got frustrated quite easily with him and instead asked Reborn who has been quiet this whole time. "Hey Reborn! What do you think is up with Bermuda?"

But Reborn did not answer and instead watched carefully as the rest of the Arcobaleno chose not to ask further for Reborn's thoughts. He hasn't said a word since the tournament began and has had his eyes glued to the screen. Yuni however understood Reborn's feelings very well for only she knew what Reborn has been doing the past two years. Convincing Verde to accelerate their aging process with his technology so they would be the same age they were before their transformation with the exception of Yuni who he asked to check up on her health. No one could tell what Verde had asked in return or made Reborn do to make him do something like that. He even had to convince every member to agree to this event for the sake of the Vongola.

And on top of that, he might have to challenge his own student Tsuna in a fight which most would expect for him to have no trouble in doing so knowing Reborn. But there was something different about Reborn that anyone could tell. And that change in him was certainly due to Tsuna.

Back to the fight at hand, Haru was standing motionless along with Bermuda in a standoff as neither made a move once his attack was stopped. Yet everyone watching could tell that in a moment these two fighters would go at it.

Haru's eyes slowly made their way towards Bermuda as he readied himself for anything with a wicked grin that stretched across his face. He enjoyed this much more than he should be but he could not help the way he is. The wind blew past the both of them with a howl as both participants prepared themselves.

"Ah the sun is blocked out...it would be great if light would never shine upon this world again..." Haru said softly which did not confuse Bermuda in the slightest for he did understand these words. But because he did understand these words, he worried him just how frightening of a creature was about to be unleashed from Haru.

"A monster..." Is what Haru said as her eyes met Bermuda's and in an instant the needles she created had drilled into his creation and created a huge explosion. Shattering it into millions of pieces that began to fall to the ground like a meteor shower. But Haru did not stop there as she ignited her feet in cloud flames and sped quickly to Bermuda in close quarters in the blink of an eye. Her leg rising up directly across from Bermuda's neck and about to strike. But Bermuda short warped away into the air only to be chased into the air by Haru who appeared behind him and readied another kick. And once again Bermuda short warped away with shock on his face as he is thrown into the defensive corner. He continuously short warps away as meteors of debris fall next to Bermuda and Haru who gives chase to Bermuda.

"Precision Needle:Cloud..." Haru said as she drew her crossbow and aimed down the sights still teary eyed but seemingly have gone mad by the twitching deep within the whites of her eyes. She fired a cloud enhanced arrow that took the shape of a long, slim needle that fired very precisely for Bermuda's exact location of where he would pop out next and pierced him through his arm. Bermuda winced in pain but he retaliated by creating warp holes to catch the falling debris and send it above Haru's head. Haru dodged the repeated attacks by Bermuda and continued her assault with continuous Needle blasts.

"Dam this girl...she actually managed to hit me..and she has grown much stronger...but how long can she keep this up...dammit!" Haru's readied her crossbow with both hands and ignited it furiously with cloud flames before firing off multiple shots creating needles that surrounded Bermuda no matter where he short warped to the needles followed and were controlled maliciously by Haru like a puppet master. "Pincushion:Cloud..."

The needles was then sent flying towards Bermuda from all direction but Bermuda creating worp holes that surrounded his body thus protecting him from arm and sent the needles right back to Haru. Haru dodged the needles one by one and kicked a needle right back to Bermuda but again Bermuda used his power to create a portal and send it back to Haru who caught it in her hand. She then manifested another cloud flame needle in her other hand and engaged Bermuda in close combat. The two duked it out with strike for strike, blow for blow all the while Bermuda witnessed a monster. This was not Haru Miura fighting anymore, this was not her fighting the battle but a person seemingly different all together.

"So...is she winning now?" Lambo asked his friends who all looked at each other in confusion.

"Fufufu does it look like she is winning you cowardly cow?" Mukuro scoffed him. "Its obvious just from looking how this battle is going. They are evenly matched and Bermuda's ability to create worp holes is a good counter to Haru's long ranged attacks which is her primary way of fighting. Even with her increas ein abilities and strength, it is all for naught if most of those attacks do not connect fufufu."

"She still has the physical strength to challenge him though...right Mukuro?" Chrome asked shyly.

"Not at all. There is no way her body can actually stand right now. Perhaps Hibari could explain that..." Mukuro pointed to Hibari with a wave of his hand. Hibari glared at him and sighed. "She is using cloud flames to manipulate the air around her to make her stand up..."

"You can use Cloud flames for something like that?" Yamamoto said surprised.

"Cloud flames are more connected to air than the other flames are. I have an ability in which I spread cloud flames so thin it acts as a radar within the air...it is not impossible to do something similar and act like a harness to one's body. But it does not change the fact that her body is suffering due to Bermuda's attacks...without the use of her cloud flames to support her...I doubt she would be able to move at all..."

"But Haru is not her self right now." Tsuna said. "The Haru we know is deep within her mind locked away somewhere... as her Persona fights for her regardless of whether or not her body is destroyed because of it." Tsuna then looked over to Gokudera who stood silently with his fists clenched tightly. Tsuna has never seen Gokudera get so angry before in his life...he was fueling up with rage. He also noticed Hibari showing more concern for Haru then he normally would for anyone. But everyone was concerned for Haru's well being and wondered if they would be able to get Haru back. They could not escape from this room to stop the fight...

Haru and Bermuda clashed in close combat with Bermuda utilizing his powers to its full potential while Haru met him blow for blow with her crossbow and footwork. It was clear that there was not going to be a victor anytime soon when both of their attacks clashed and knocked them both back across the ground. Bermuda began to notice his that his breathing had increased was beginning to feel worn out. He looked over to his opponent who was breathing excessively and could see blood dripping from her arms and legs.

"Her body cannot even stand at this point but her mind does not tell her to stop. But the despair in her heart continues to make her persist in this fight." Bermuda thought to himself. "I must end this fight soon..." Bermuda then searched around the area until he looked far off to the distance to a hill he saw with a bunker. The Vongola's room where they stayed and watched the fight. In truth, Bermuda was searching for where the Vongola members were staying. "I must expend nearly all of my flame of the night..but it is a risk I am going to have to take it seems." Bermuda then ignited himself completely in his flame of the night. He then began short warping the falling debris into and sent them into the sky again.

Haru watched as he created another ball of debris in the air but did not stop him as he did this. The ball was not nearly as big as the first one he created but was still big enough to knock down a skyscraper. But instead of chucking it at Haru, he threw it straight for the Vongola's bunker. The vongola began to panic...well Lambo began to panic as he ran around the room in a circle screaming. The Vongola members did not know what to do but Tsuna remained calm as he saw the attack come towards them.

"It should be fine if I protect us right..." Tsuna was about to put on his gloves until Kyoko stopped him. She looked sternly into his eyes and Tsuna looked back into hers. "K-kyoko?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"No..you don't have too...because...Haru will not let us get hit by that attack...I believe in her!" Kyoko exclaimed for everyone to hear her. Gokudera then walked over and put a hand on Tsuna's shoulders. 'Yeah...Haru got this. I know that right now she is fighting inside her body. She is fighting all that sadness she bears in her heart. That stupid hag is too stubborn to let her Persona take her over. Haru is the girl with the brightest smile because of her deepest sadness. But she is also the girl that never gives up because of the smiles she wishes to protect. The people wishes to be happy so she can be happy...she will never throw that away...so she won't let us disappear..." Gokudera said calmly as they all looked back to the screen with their impending doom which was being watched by Haru...the real Haru sealed deep away.

"Where am I...? What is going on..? Am I dead...?" Haru said eerily as she drifted within the darkness of her inner self. She was drifting along in seemingly nothingness without an idea of where she was. She looked around and saw nothing around her. "Oh right...i'm all alone...I have always been alone..."

"That's not true!" She heard someone call out to her and she casted her eyes around her but saw nothing.

"Great...now i'm dead and hearing voices..." Haru sighed.

"No you're not dead either!" The voice replied.

"Okay...who keeps talking to me?" Haru looked around until she was looking in some form of a mirror in front of her. She found herself able to crawl over to the mirror to see that she is looking at herself. "A talking mirror?" Haru reached out to touch the mirror.

"No a talking you." The reflection of Haru said with a bright smile. Haru jumped back in fear when she heard her reflection speak with her arms up in the air and her face in shock.

"W-why are you talking!? That's not normal!" Haru exclaimed.

"You're question what's normal when you're a part of mafia organization that with magical flames for no apparent reason?" Her reflection said jokingly.

"...Okay me...you have point...but what are you...or me...or...ugh..my brain is hurting." Haru held her head in her hand and sighed.

"Hmm you don't know yourself? That makes sense since were just different parts of yourself." The reflection smiled brightly which caused Haru to look closer at the reflection. That bright smile and cheery demeanor of her copy..."Ah! You're my Sun Persona!" Haru said in surprise when her Sun Persona smiled again and gave her a peace sign. "Bingo! So for the sake of losing the confusion in this conversation you can call me Sunny!"

"O-okayyy...this is weird..." Haru said as she looked closer at the mirror.

"You're telling me. What is going on up there! You let yourself get taken over by the other Haru! The cloud persona is going nuts out there and is destroying your body!" Sunny exclaimed. "And Bermuda is going to hurt your friends if you don't do something about it right now!"

"But...I can't...I mean...won't the Cloud Persona save them...?" Haru said as she grabbed her arm with a disappointed look.

"No! That's not how your cloud persona works! It would be a good thing if they lived and your persona works on the sad things in your life. Losing your friends would be sad so it will allow it to happen which is why you have to act now!"

"But I can't do anything! I can't beat Bermuda...and there is no way I could save them...it's hopeless..."

"It's only hopeless because you say it is. You can't do anything because you believe you can't! But if you couldn't do anything then you wouldn't be here right now fighting. You were able to train and become strong enough to stand beside your friends. You were able to get HIBARI KYOYA TO TALK ABOUT HIS FEELINGS! That alone is an accomplishment all on its own."

The reflection put its hands on her side of the mirror and looked at Haru. She tilted her head and smiled. "He is kinda cute too isn't he?" She joked causing Haru to blush a deep red. "W-what? Don't say things like that!"

"I can say whatever I want since i'm you! Its not like anything is a lie since i'm saying what you think. Hmm Gokudera is pretty cute too isn't he?" She teased Haru more causing her to blush even more to a point where steam looked like it was about to come out her ears.

"Don't make me-"

"Don't make you what? You're going to do something against yourself? I thought this Haru was the one that gives up no matter what. The one that gives up when things seem hopeless, impossible, far out of her reach like a star. Not the Haru that would reach for a star even if she could not actually grab it. You remember those nights don't you? The nights where you would lie alone in your bed and look your window to see the starry night. You would tell yourself that the stars int he sky aren't far away at all and all you had to do to touch one was reach out and grab it and store it in your heart. Even a star that is far away can exist closer to us if we believe they are in our hearts...right Haru?"

Haru's mouth opened wide and then closed when she had nothing to say. It may be true that she had faced many foes that she could not hope to conquer and could never beat. But all of those bad times...she still managed to smile through it all...and keep on fighting...so why had she given up now?

"Haru...do you want to know what you must do...to save everyone...to do what you must do...?" Sunny said to Haru who looked straight at her and with a determined heart told her yes.

"Then you must face your inner sadness. You must face it head on it for what it is...and then...then you must accept it. Deny it no longer or push it away...but accept it for what it is in your heart just like those stars. Can you do it?" SUnny asked Haru. Haru clenched her fists and looked deeply into the mirror.

"I will do it...I must do it...because I have people out there I must protect!" Haru announced as Sunny smiled at Haru.

"That's more like me! Well good luck!" Sunny said she disappeared from the mirror's reflection along with the mirror. Haru looked around confused until she turned around. There she saw it...the true form of her Cloud Persona...

"Sniff...Sniff...who are you? Are you going to hurt me too?" Haru had looked down to see a much younger version of herself! It was Haru as a child who was holding a heart with needles stuck in it for sowing. This young Haru was very small compared to the older Haru. She wore a purple dress with a red ribbon and was crying. This was manifestation of the sadness stuck in Haru's heart...

**Next time we see the conclusion to the battle between Haru and Bermuda! Will she be able to face her inner sadness and accept it once and for all in order to save her friends and defeat Bermuda? We still have a long way to go for our heros and this is only the first match!  
NEXT CHAPTER:The Happiest Sadness**

**Hey guys! This turned out to be a really long chapter, and I had planned to end her fight in two chapters but it did not end up going my way at all! I had to give it another chapter...well maybe not a WHOLE chapter for her but part of it. And I do plan to put some breaks in between the fights like you would have seen normally in the manga/anime so look forward to a breather next chapter with some humor. I gotta bring the funny back to this story!**

**And now for my little author's corner about the chapter!**

**Haru's Cloud Persona represents the Torturous negative feelings within her heart. Thus her abilities change to resemble a somewhat sad style revolving around torture. Thus the needles you see her use were formed! I got the idea when I saw those little hearts people had with needles stuck in them, a pin cushion! And I felt that represented how Haru's heart must feel. Like thousands of needles piercing it simultaneously and she couldn't pull them out. Her persona is also crying throughout the whole fight as it can see the sadness of the whole fight and life around her at a heightened level which is why she is always crying! I didn't change the names of her moves to Italian like I normally do because I really didn't think of doing so at the time!**

**Bermuda...is still an odd character for me. He looks weird as heck but was the final boss of the whole series and only Tsuna could defeat him! He is an interesting character that has a bigger role in this story than you think! His flame of night has a peculiar part to this story as well...but I won't say any more than that!**

**And finally...how about that GokuderaXHaru and HaruxHibari moment? Haru is in another love triangle? Good thing she is about to face her inner self...inside herself...as she fights herself...before she gets that worked out!**

Oh and I have also been dabbling my time into Fiction stories! I would appreciate it if you guys would check out to see the fiction stories I have written! I got two so far ^w^! You can go to my profile to go to my other profile on ficitonpress!


	24. The Happiest Sadness!

**Well guys that day has finally come...the day where I consider myself super popular :D! This story has received over 40 reviews and counting, nearly 7k views, over 20 favorites, and over 30 people who has this story on alert. I know there are stories with like quadruple all of that but for me this is a pretty nice accomplishment :)! So as my thanks to all my fans who support me, I am giving you guys another chapter a day or so after the last one was posted! So enjoy the epic conclusion to Haru V Bermuda in the Arcobaleno Battles! Also a special little fun fact for you guys, when I write a battle with Kyoko or Haru. I oddly enough to think of Superchick Stand in the Rain. Don't judge me, I like the song and I always see it as inspiration for female characters I write. Anyway read on noodle!**

_Haru and Bermuda's fight heats up as Haru's Cloud Persona takes over and destroys Bermuda's Nightfall attack. Not only that but she fought on par with Bermuda with the increased abilities. However her body physically cannot handle the fight anymore but her Cloud Persona insists on fighting. Bermuda ses the fight is going nowhere and decides to pull out a last resort attack on the Vongola's Bunker while Haru is struggling deep inside herself for control...will she be able to conquer her inner sadness and save the Vongola?_

"Sniff...Sniff...who are you? Are you going to hurt me too?" Haru had looked down to see a much younger version of herself. It was Haru as a child who was holding a heart with needles and pins stuck in it for sowing. This young Haru was very small compared to the older Haru. She wore a purple dress with a red ribbon in her hair and was crying. This was the manifestation of the sadness stuck in Haru's heart...

Haru stared oddly at her younger self with confusion and wonder. She couldn't believe her cloud persona was her as little girl. But how old was she Haru wondered. The young Haru saw the older Haru looking at her intensely and began to back away slowly in fear. Older Haru noticed this and began to try to calm her down.

"H-hey...Haru...don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you..." Haru reached out for her younger self but the young Haru in her frightened state created needles that almost pierced through Haru's arm. "Eeek! C-cloud needles? You're worried about me hitting you but you're the first to throw needles at me!?" Haru yelled at her younger self which caused her stop and cry some more. Haru hit herself on the head. "Oh shoot...i'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you..."

"W-weally? You sure about that mommy?" The young Haru said tearing up.

"M-mommy...mom...?" Haru then began to recall memories she had long since buried in her heart. Of when she was a young girl and was having a fight with her mother.

"Ah! Haru! Why would you attack me when you are afraid to be hurt? Is that anyway to behave?" Haru's mother scolded her.

"But...but...i'm scared..." The young Haru said before tearing up. Her mother sighed and hugged her tightly. The young Haru got scared again and began to punch and claw at her Mother's back. "Ahh...get off of me! You're hurting me!"

"I am not hurting you child! I am trying to show you I love you!" Her mother exclaimed which made Haru stop hurting her.

"W-weally? You sure about that mommy?" Haru said lightly.

"Yes...Haru...honey...you should not strike out against the world recklessly even if it tries to hurt you." Haru's mother said as she pulled away and began caressing her daughter's hair. "The world will always...try to hurt you Haru. But that doesn't mean you have to hurt it back. Because life is a very powerful enemy to make and as much as you try to hurt it. It will hurt you that twice as hard as you could to it."

"So...what am I supposed to do...?" Haru said as she began to cry some more.

"That. That's what you can do right there Haru. Cry...let it all out. Don't bury all your sadness inside and let it consume you. Let it all out...let all those tears filled with hurtful memories come out and then you can simply just wipe them away. Or better yet, someone you really love will one day do it for you. But even if you wipe your tears away, know there will be more tears to cry out. There will always bad days, you will always be hurt, and sometimes you will be alone. But know this Haru and never forget this..." Haru's mother said as she wiped away Haru's tears and a sudden brightness flashed before Haru's eyes and her mother disappeared but her words stayed with Haru.

"...There will also be good days, there will be times where you won't feel pain, and there will times where you don't feel alone. So no matter what happens...cry...and then smile. Tears do not ruin one's smile, it only brightens it. And you have the brightest smile of all!"

Haru stood motionless as she remembered her mother's words to her that day. She couldn't believe she had forgotten something so important from her mother. She regrets not listening more carefully to her mother like she should have. Especially before she passed away over a year ago. She had fought with her illness for a long time but in the end she couldn't fight it anymore and passed away. Haru cried so much that day with the loss of her mother, she cried all the way to her funeral where all her friends had attended. Even Mukuro and Hibari had attended but remained silent through most of it but still wished their deepest apologies to Haru. Haru was walked up to the podium where her mother's coffin lied by Kyoko and Tsuna.

And even though Haru was riddled with grief, she still found herself questioning the look on her mother's face. She was smiling and Haru had believed she had saw a tear on her face. She could understand why there would be a tear, why she would be smiling. But not both at the same time, this puzzled Haru as they all made their prayers to her mother that day.

But she understand it now. She understands the reason behind that combination of tears and a smile. It reminded her of her relationship with Kyoko, her best friend. Haru is definitely the one who smiles more, and Kyoko has had hardships that may be worse than even Haru's. But Kyoko understood the meaning of tears more than she did a smile. And Haru could understand a smile more than she could her tears. Because both did not want to accept the other side of the spectrum with the other.

But Haru understood now..."I understand now mother...what you have been trying to teach me my whole life..." Haru said as she walked over to her younger self who once again created cloud needles that were sent flying at Haru from her back side. But Haru did not dodge the attack and instead let it pierce through her!

Her younger self stopped in amazement as Haru in pain hugged her younger self tightly. "Its going to be okay...you're going to be okay...so go ahead. Hurt me as much as you want, I understand you now. I can accept you now so you don't have to struggle to get me to realize what you have been trying to show me. You're always going to be around since there will always be times where I will be sad. So you can cry as much as you want, and hurt me as much as you want but you have to promise me one thing me!" Haru exclaimed to her younger self.

"You have to smile through it all! Tears or no tears!" Haru said as the world around her changed from darkness to a meadow filled with flowers. A beautiful and serene green color meadow with beautiful flowers. And then it began to rain on this beautiful place as a sign that things within Haru's heart has changed.

"Now...we got an oddly proportionate, baby faced man out there who is just asking for a some high heels to knock him upside his head! Are you with me cloudy?" Haru's Cloud Persona nodded at her as they held each other's hands and flew up to a light at the top of this world.

Haru thought to herself,"Mom...if you can hear me. Then there is something I wish I could have told you in person before you passed away. I wish I could have said...thank you." Haru's tears fell back to her meadow where her sun person was there watching as she leaved. Her sun persona put her hand out and caught the tear that had fallen. Then she brought it to her heart where instead of her sun persona looking like Haru. It took the appearance of her mother who smiled happily at Haru.

"There is no need to thank me Haru. Its a mother's job to love her child for everything that she is, tears and smiles. I will always be with you Haru..."

"Well guys...here it comes." Yamamoto said as he donned his swords.

"Get ready to the EXTREME!" Ryohei announced.

"WERE DOOMED! WHY ON EARTH DID I THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO COME HERE! I COULD'VE STAYED HOME AND SAID I WAS SICK! BUT NOOO I LET MY SINGLE VICTORY GET TO MY HEAD THOUGHT I WAS SO COOL!" Lambo screamed before Gokudera popped him upside his head. "Shut the Hell up! Believe in Haru dang it..." Gokudera looked at the screen as Bermuda's attack was seconds from crushing them. Tsuna had his 27 gloves on but did not do anything to stop the attack. He was going to firmly believe in Haru as did all the members of the Vongola as they all hoped and believed...

"Grande Colpo!" And a giant beam of eerie light blasted the ball into smithereens. Nothing was left besides tiny pieces of debris that the Vongola heard bounced on the top of their bunker like hail.

"W-what...was that?" Yamamoto asked as he looked around to see everyone was still okay. "That dying will flame..I have never felt anything like that before...what was it?"

"Is it okay to come out now..?" Lambo said as he crawled out from under Mukuro.

"You dam cow!" Mukuro kicked him. "You were going to use my body as a shield?"

"N-noo...maybe.." Lambo whistled as Mukuro began beating him. Kyoko took a step closer and away from Tsuna to the screen. "She did...she saved us. I knew she would.." Kyoko smiled along with Tsuna and the others as they all watched.

"But her dying will flame...what exactly is it?" Ryohei said in confusion.

"It's a new kind of flame that she brought back through the combination of both sun and cloud flames.." Hibari said.

"A combination of sun and cloud? How is that possible? I thought only Tsuna or a powerful sky flame user could do that." Yamamoto asked Hibari but Tsuna answered him.

"Don't forget Yamamoto that she is a maiden. And maidens can only use the other dying will flames of the sky through the use of sky flames at their core. Ideally anyone could do this since everyone has a small amount of sky flames within them but only the maidens were trained to perform such a feat of using other dying will flames through the harmony trait sky flames. But combining two flames is different...she is using sky flames like a bonding material between two other flames. This is very difficult to do as it would take one to have perfect balance of the two flames. And for a maiden who uses personas to materialize the other flames, it also requires acceptance of the emotions associated with that flame."

"Umm...I didn't catch all that but HARU GOT EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as Tsuna simply laughed as Gokudera put a hand around Ryohei. "Yeah to sum it all up, Haru has become an extreme badass!"

"You are most correct Gokudera-san! My little student has surely gotten much stronger than I had once anticipated. She has grown up to be amarvelous woman." Everyone stopped and looked at the spontaneous yet familiar soft sounding voice. And to their surprise it is none other than Rose! Giotto's wife and the very first maiden!

"Ahh! What the Hell are you doing here Maiden Primo!?"Gokudera jumped back in fear.

"Huh...isn't Tsuna supposed to be the one who does that...?" Lambo thought to himself.

"Oh pardon my intrusion. It seems I am the first from my famigilia to recover and return to the world it seems." Rose gave a soft laugh to herself as everyone just stared in wonder.

"Rose-senpai!" Kyoko exclaimed as she leaped forward and held hands with her teacher happily. Rose smiled back at her and said," Ah. It is nice to see you again Kyoko-san. You have grown up to be quite the beautiful woman yourself. I suppose I owe that to your marvelous boyfriend for making sure you take care of yourself?" Rose looked to Tsuna who blushed as he rubbed his head.

"EHHHH!? KYOKO WHO IS THIS BOYFRIEND OF YOURS! I AM GOING TO POUND HIM!" Ryohei exclaimed in a blind fury.

Rose looked at Ryohei and shook her head. "Ah...I see that even though he is the Sun Guardian he is not very bright is he?" Rose said gently as everyone simply nodded to her.

"W-wait excuse me if I may ask you oh great Rose of beauty!" Lambo said as he got on knee and rose his arm into the air with his other arm's hand placed on his heart. "But how did you get in here," Lambo asked her.

"Ah..well I searched out for Kyoko's maiden ring and found myself here where I saw you guys in this bunker. But I could not find a way in...so I made my own entrance if you don't mind!" Everyone looked behind Rose to see a giant hole in the bunker.

"That's my senpai!" Kyoko said proudly as the rest of the team simply stood in fear.

"WE'RE FREE!" Lambo announced as he tried to make a run for it but Chrome used one of her illusion cards to form a wall that he ran into.

"Excuse me. Rose-san..." Chrome said politely.

"Yes..Chrome was it?" Rose said to her as Chrome drew closer

"Yes, I was wondering if you have ever seen the dying will flame Haru is using right now." Chrome asked her.

"Oh...I know of it. There comes a day when a Maiden learns to combine their personas into one, subsequently creating a merger of flames..."

Bermuda was blinded by the very bright light that was flashing from Haru. He could not make out her appearance but he could feel the tremendous amount of flames she was putting out. Bermuda felt she was close to the level of Tsunayoshi himself when he fought him. Yet even though he couldn't see her directly, he did see something about her. The light was bright but dim all at the same time and allowed for him to see a silhouette of Haru as she walked forward with her crossbow in hand.

"This flame...in all my years of life I never would of thought I would see this again. A combination of two flames...the combination of both sun and cloud. The flame of Ambivalence!" Rose said as Haru stood in her maiden mode ready to fight once more as her whole body was covered in a combination of both sun and cloud flames.

"This...does not bold well..." Bermuda said as he began to back away slowly from Haru. "I need to get back quickly before she-" Bermuda created a worm hole behind him and was about to in when he saw Haru was already standing behind him and blocking his path. Haru ignited one of her feet with sun flames and the other with cloud flames as she first kicked Bermuda from under his chin with her sun enhanced foot into the air like a rocket. She rose into the air and followed him where Bermuda once again created a worm hole for him to use but Haru created a heart shaped cloud that blocked him from entering the worm hole. He looked up to see Haru aiming down her crossbow. "Ambivalent Colpos!" Haru fired arrows at high speeds of sun flame that multiplied and went straight for Bermuda. Bermuda stood on top of the cloud and began to knock the arrows away at high speeds with his fists. One arrow got sent flying into another building and caused it to explode upon impact and tumble to the ground.

Haru seeing that he was capable of defending himself allowed herself to fall to the ground with Bermuda watching as she landed on the ground and looked up to him. Haru ignited her feet once again with both flames and placed her hands on the ground. She rose from the ground with her hands touching the ground and began to twirl around like she was break dancing. Bermuda watched with confusion until he saw an arrow inches away from his eye that exploded and sent him flying through buildings one by one!

"Woah! What was that?" Lambo shouted in excitement.

"That arrow...that was the one Bermuda had knocked into a building..did it..." Kyoko said before Ryohei interrupted her.

"It regenerated using sun flames!" Ryohei said.

"..And she even multiplied her arrows using the Cloud's propagation ability..." Hibari said.

"A testament to the fact she has accepted her sadness and has allowed it to rest peacefully within her heart. A feat not even I could do...but my students can.." Rose said with a smile. "That's the maiden spirit!' Rose said she got up from the couch and stood up on it laughing proudly.

"Umm...Rose-senpai..." Kyoko said to Rose. "Don't you become very shy and unable to speak like Chrome when there is too many people around?" Kyoko said softly to her. Rose looked around and saw there were a lot of people around and like a snail she slumped back into her shell and began mumbling words no one could understand.

"I'm like a snail in its shell..." Chrome mumbled as she sat next to Rose.

"Oh great...now we have two of them.." Gokudera said as he hit himself on the forehead with everyone else shaking their heads and returned to watching the fight.

Bermuda struggled to get back up from the ground as Haru began to approach him. "Heh...I see you have accepted the parts of you that you have rejected..." Bermuda said in pain. Haru looked over at him and said, "Yup! Me and cloudy have a thang' going on now! Were friends!" Haru said with a smile on her face and tears rolling down her eyes. A testament to her acceptance of her sadness and happiness. "And its all thanks to you Bermuda..now..let me help you out too..." Haru held her crossbow with both of her hands and began pouring all of her dying will flame energy into her crossbow. Everyone watched as Haru prepared her final attack that Bermuda could no longer avoid. He was at his limits and had accepted his defeat...

"My job here is done...but I won''t give up..." Bermuda said with a laugh as he lied there and began to charge up his night flames into one last attack that he sent straight for Haru in the form of a giant ball of dark flames.

All the energy Haru poured into her bow seemed to disappear all of a sudden. Her crossbow just simply glowing a dark yellow as the whole world grew silent. Haru took one hand on her crossbow and aimed it at Bermuda. "This is an attack that is imbued with a certain kind of power...a power that eliminates despair and creates a sense of balance within one's heart...and your Flame of the Night just so happens to be born from despair Bermuda!"

Bermuda's eyes widened as he stared down at the tip of Haru's crossbow. And time slowed down for just a moment as Haru closed her eyes for a second before speaking...

"(Mother to Daughter) Chiaroscuro Arrow!" Haru announced as all that stored up energy poured into her crossbow unleashed a powerful and wide beam that took up half the city and blew it all away along with Bermuda's attack with a powerful beam of dark light. Bermuda was consumed by this attack and could no longer be seen. Haru screamed from the top of her lungs and gave it her until all the energy was used up in her crossbow. Haru's arms fell to her side and she dropped her crossbow and began to tilt from side to side. She had used the entirety of her dying will flames and was about to pass out. But Haru gave a smirk as she reverted back to her normal state with her normal looks.

"Looks like...I did it...yay...w-wait...w-what is that..?" Haru said with a huff. Her eyes were blurry and could barely see but she saw a figure of someone moving towards her. She could not believe her eyes! It was Bermuda who was still standing!

"What!? Bermuda took that hit without getting knocked out?" Gokudera yelled.

"And Haru poured everything she had into that attack.." Kyoko said with frustration.

"Haru..." Chrome said softly as Rose looked up to the screen.

"She made...a mistake..." Rose mumbled but was loud enough for everyone to hear. "She should not have used that attack on that Arcobaleno..."

Bermuda walked over towards Haru who could not even took a step away from him or even lift a muscle against him as Haru wobbled steadily in front of Bermuda who sure enough looked banged but was still standing.

"H-how...I thought...you should be..." Haru mumbled as passed out and fell into Bermuda's arms.

"No...Maiden...you misunderstood something about me. I said we were alike before did I not? The Flame of the Night I discovered through falling to the very pits of despair and sadness...that is true. But what you forgot was that sadness came from the curse of the Arcobaleno! And the Arcobaleno are no longer cursed and there need not be nay more Arcobaleno ever again...so I no longer hold that despair within my heart. That is how we are alike Haru Miura...we both are people who have went to the brinks of despair and have the potential to accept those feelings within us in a way no one else can but the difference between us is that I accepted them before you did...your attack surely would have ended me in an instant had I been the same person as before. But only due that fact that I manged to win this battle. Though I say I won...truly...this victory goes to you..." Bermuda said he touched the forehead of Haru and ignited with his flame of the night. Then dropped her gently to ground as the whole battle field began to revert back to normal.

"Winner! Bermuda Von Veckenschtein of the Arcobaleno!" Announced a Cervello woman who came down on a floating platform from the air as the whole city like magic reverted back to grassland it was before. The Vongola's bunker disappeared and they all rushed towards Haru with some calling out her name with Rose following suit.

Kyoko arrived first and picked her up and lied her down gently on her lap. Gokudera then sat down beside Haru and began to yell her name loudly. Everyone soon enough surrounded her and showed concern for her. Ryohei immediately began healing her without Tsuna having to tell him to do so. Bermuda stood there from a distance and watched silently as his fellow Arcobaleno joined him. Reborn approached Bermuda first who Bermuda simply gave a smirk too.

"You were right Reborn. She definitely was a special kind of girl that would interest me. Had acquired such a power two years ago. Neither I nor any member of the Vindice could stand against her. I gave her what you suggested I should and she definitely is compatible with it like you also anticipated. Reborn..you sly man. How could one foresee such things? Bermuda eyed Reborn carefully who simply walked past him then stopped behind him.

"Because i'm a Hitman Tutor. Its my job to teach this group to be the greatest mafia famigilia in the world. Not just Tsuna to be their boss. A powerful boss requires a powerful famigilia that can stand beside him. And Haru was the first step to achieving that..." Reborn tipped his hat and continued on.

"Hmph..I sure hope they are ready when the time comes. The Vindice knows of the Giobbani...and not even we the upholders of the mafia code and past Arcobaleno would be able to stand against even one of their core members...you best have them prepared Reborn...for the Vindice's job now is to make sure you new Arcobaleno can stay the way you are now and uphold balance..." Bermuda said as he created a worm hole. "So long my..comrades.." Bermuda said as he nodded his head to the rest of the Arcobaleno and departed to who knows where.

"We would like the bosses of both teams to now come to the center!" The Cervello woman announced to both of teams. Tsuna loooked ot his group and nodded and did Yuni to hers as they both approached the Cervello woman.

"The winner of today's match are the Arcobaleno! Meaning they gain one point to their overall score! The team that reaches five points total first shall be declared the winner! And now to give the teams time for preparation, we have decided to do the drawing and coin toss now so the combatants are aware of their fight before hand. Is there any problems with this variation of the rules?" The Cervello woman asked Yuni and Tsuna.

"Not at all." Yuni said politely.

"No.." Tsuna said.

"Very well. Let the second coin toss begin!" The Cervello woman threw the double sided coin with the Vongola and Arcobaleno symbols on each side up into the air. It then came down and landed in her hand. "The coin toss goes to the Vongola this time! Vongola Decimo, you may draw the combatant and area cards." The two Cervello women held out two tables with cards on both of them. One for the people who will fight and one for the arena. Tsuna looked back to his team who looked back at him. He turned and drew two combatant cards and one area card and then showed them to the Cervello woman.

"So it has been decided! The next match will be Ryohei Sasagawa of the Vongola vs. Verde of the Arcobaleno in the Factory of Ruins! We will send a message to the leaders of both teams of the time of the next match. Until then farewell to all." The Cervello women's platform then began to fly away as they departed from the battlefield leaving both teams to eye down the other most particularly Ryohei and Verde.

"Ah the Sun Guardian? Well this should be quite an easy match then from my calculations." Verde smirked as he tippe dup his glasses.

"I will crush you to THE EXTREME!" Ryohei announced to Verde who simply laughed loudly.

"I would very much love to see that!" Verde said as he began to walk away along with a couple of the Arcobaleno except Yuni and Reborn who stayed behind and was joined by Rose.

"Haru! Hey Haru, are you all right?" Gokudera said as Haru slowly came to and saw the image of Gokudera and the rest of her friends.

"Mmm...G-gokudera...Kyoko...Tsuna...guys...ah...my whole body hurts so bad.." Haru tried to laugh but her face hurt too much.

"You idiot! Stop trying to act like everything is fine!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hayato Gokudera!" Kyoko yelled to Gokudera which frightened him.

"Ohhhhh! She just used your full name!" Lambo said in the back.

"Do not speak to Haru like that! She just had a very tough fight and I do not need you scolding her!" Kyoko yelled.

"Augh...if you weren't the boss's girlfriend I..."

"You what!?" Kyoko yelled at him.

"Oh come on guys...lets calm down." Yamamoto said as he tried to calm them both down. He tried to pull Gokudera away as Tsuna got Kyoko. Lambo simply kept talking smack to Gokudera in the background as Mukuro and Hibari stayed somewhat distant from the rest of them.

Haru looked around her and thought of her mother's words once again. "There will also be good days, there will be times where you won't feel pain, and there will times where you don't feel alone." Haru thought as she began to cry tears of joy with a big smile on her face that caused everyone to stop and look at her. "Mom..I am having a very good day...I am in pain thought but my heart feels A-okay, and I do not feel alone at all...I have friends...a family...that is here for me when i'm down and will take care of me. SO you don't have to worry...because there the best family a girl like me could ask for! I may have lost the fight...but I won something else today..." Haru thought to herself as she felt Gokudera wiping the tears off her face causing her to blush a deep red.

"Geeze...you're crying too? Its bad enough I am going to have to carry you back to your house but you gotta cry too?" Gokudera sighed as he got scolded by Kyoko again.

"Don't bury all your sadness inside and let it consume you. Let it all out...let all those tears filled with hurtful memories come out and then you can simply just wipe them away. Or better yet, someone you really love will one day do it for you!" Haru also remembered her mother's words that day.

"H-hell no!" Haru exclaimed as she punched Gokudera into the air and sent him flying backwards which caused everyone to be shocked.

"Hmm...it seems Haru is still capable of moving thanks to Gokudera..." Chrome said gently as she looked over to the injured Gokudera.

"That's good guy Gokudera for you!" Yamamoto said as everyone began laughing except for Mukuro and Hibari who watched Haru coldly before walking off. Mukuro noticed the skylark take off without a word like usual. But he noticed that there was something different in him as he walked away. Mukuro shrugged, "It seems that today we learned that clouds do have some sunshine go through them after all...fufufu.." Mukuro laughed to himself.

"Master...the girl she..."

"I know! I know! I KNOW DAMMIT! She has accepted the despair in her heart...hmm...hmmm...this may be troublesome...she has discovered a very trouble some ability...though its not a threat to me in the slightest. However I cannot wait anymore as my plans have the chance of being ruined. SIGH! It seems I must act a sooner a bit sooner than later...come servant! We are heading to Japan and once...I feel it is time for the Giobbani to let the world know what despair truly looks like! And be sure to accelerate the sky patterns...I like a big entrance...after all...Tsunayoshi Sawda...Giotto...my dear brother...and the rest of the Vongola...will fall to its knees once and for all along with the rest of this world...!"

"Yes...master...right away..."

**OH EMMM GEEE! THE FIRST MATCH GOES TO THE ARCOBALENO WITH BERMUDA TAKING THE VICTORY FOR THEIR TEAM! HOWEVER HARU STILL COMES OUT ON TOP WITH HER FINALLY COMING TO TERMS WITH HER SADNESS! RYOHEI IS UP NEXT AGAINST VERDE! BUT IT SEEMS THE GIOBBANI DOESN'T LIKE THIS DEVELOPMENT AND ARE BEGINNING THEIR PLANS FOR THE END MUCH SOONER THAN PLANNED! AND THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HARU AND GOKUDERA MEANS WHAT FOR HIBARI? Next Chapter: Yours, Mine, And Ours**


End file.
